The Case of the Stolen Artifact
by kaleen1212
Summary: When an old flame of Robert Ironside is accused of murder, he asked his brother, Perry Mason to defend her. Will his current relationship with Katherine survive?
1. chapter 1

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 1

1

Perry Mason had been busy non-stop since arriving back from Colorado, where he had defended a young woman of murder. He and Della Street had gone to a ski resort to relax, ski and enjoy the company of Hamilton Burger and his wife, as well as Paul Drake and his latest girlfriend. It did not take long before Perry and Della discovered Paul had become pretty serious about Tracy Hanton. Unfortunately, Paul had not known anything about her past as a prostitute.

When her pimp followed her to Colorado to squeeze more money out of her, he was shot dead on the ski slope. Once again, another vacation was interrupted as Paul asked Perry to defend Tracy of the murder. Although Mason had successfully defended Hanton from the murder charge, Paul and Tracy could not reconcile their problems caused by the secrets she had kept from him. Paul returned to Los Angeles without Tracy.

Since then, they had three murder trials to defend as well as whatever came their way. Della had pushed Perry to take on all three cases in order to keep Paul busy and his mind off of Tracy. Mason agreed since he cared every bit as much as Della did about the private eye.

Perry checked his watch. It was nearly five o'clock and nothing they were now doing was very pressing. He decided he and Della needed some time to themselves as most of their free time had been spent with Paul. It was long past due that he take Della to a nice romantic restaurant with champagne and dancing. Due to his and Della's unspoken rule, public displays of affection rarely happened between them. He would choose an establishment where they could have a good meal, drink the champagne and then Della could spend the evening in his arms as they dance the night away.

The lawyer smiled just thinking what a time they would have. He could get away with holding Della close to him as they swayed to the music.

The door to his office opened and the love of his life stepped in. "Perry, it is almost five o'clock. What do you say we get out of here before some woman with a sad tale comes in demanding your services?"

He chuckled, thinking how much they thought alike. It came from spending almost every waking hour together since Della walked into his office for the first time to interview for the job as his confidential secretary.

"And before a certain private detective knocks on that door over there," Perry added pointing to the private entrance.

"Now don't you be hard on Paul. He was heartbroken when Tracy went back to New York. He needed us," Della scolded.

Perry stood up and walked around the desk. Noticing Della already had her coat and purse in hand, he wasn't about to argue with the head of his office. "How about a nice romantic dinner with champagne and dancing?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm, sounds very nice, Counselor."

Perry helped Della into her coat and then put on his own overcoat. Taking her by the elbow, he led her towards the door. Just as he got it open, Paul's code knock sounded on the private entrance door next to Mason's desk. "Let's pretend we didn't hear that," Mason suggested.

"Perry, he's hurting. He needs us right now," Della said.

The lawyer sighed and walked over to the door. Reaching for the knob, he turned and opened it. Paul Drake entered the office.

"Good, I just caught you. I was afraid I might miss you. Since you finished that last case, I haven't had much to do, so I figured you didn't either."

Looking at Della, Perry raised an eyebrow. Did Paul honestly think they did nothing but murder cases? Although it was most definitely his specialty, a lot more went on in his office. He handled most kinds of legal work and was always in big demand. Mason had to turn down more work than he actually handled. There just wasn't enough hours in a day to handle everything that came his way.

Nevertheless, Della gave him a warning glance. He knew he was about to give in. There went the romantic dinner, the champagne and holding Della close to his body while they danced all evening.

"Did you have something in mind, Paul?" Perry asked.

Drake pulled three tickets out of his pocket. "A jealous husband was elated that I could not find his wife cheating on him, so he gave me these tickets to the Los Angeles Lakers game. You two do like basketball, don't you?"

Perry rarely had time to watch sports, and the last thing he wanted to do was spend the evening at a noisy, crowded basketball game when he could spend a quiet, romantic evening with Della. He was about to turn Paul down when Della stepped in.

"I haven't been to a basketball game in ages," she said.

"Great! Why don't we stop at Clays for a bite first? I'll be just a minute. I have to get my coat. Here, you hold the tickets." Paul pushed them into Perry's hand.

After Drake was out the door, Della could not stop herself from laughing at the forlorn look on the lawyer's face. "Come on, Perry, it will be fun!"

"More fun than a romantic dinner, dancing and champagne?" he grumbled.

"Well, no, but … "

"Paul needs us. I know."

Della laughed again. "Let's meet him in the hall."

2

Robert Ironside looked over the plans for protecting the Chinese exhibit that would be arriving in a couple days. He was not actually in charge of its security, but he had not forgotten what had happened the last time this exhibit came to his town. They had almost lost a priceless artifact. It had only been thrown aside at the last minute by Alexandra Hughes. Fortunately, he had been able to return it and the exhibit left town with everything they had arrived with.

Alexandra Hughes … now there was a woman from his past. He had met her many years ago and they had started an affair. Robert Ironside would have asked her to marry him, but there had been a problem. He was a cop and she was a thief! They eventually had to go their separate ways. After all, there was no possible way they could continue the relationship when she refused to give up her "profession."

He had not seen her in years until she once again appeared in San Francisco. Alexandra showed up at the Chinese exhibit, the very exhibit in which Commissioner Randall had asked him to personally take charge of security.

He spent time with her, going to places that they used to share. He had even invited her to his office residence for dinner. His entire staff and commissioner Randall had attended.

Ironside had made the mistake of believing that he knew when she would make an attempt at stealing the Chinese artifact. Since she had followed her horoscope so closely, he believed that she would steal the artifact on Wednesday. She had outsmarted him by stealing it a day early.

The chief, along with Ed, Mark and Fran arrived in time to stop her from getting away with the artifact. Her two accomplices were arrested, but Alexandra had thrown the artifact out the window when Chief Ironside refused to get out of the way of her vehicle. He did eventually have no choice but to move; Alexandra sped away in her vehicle. Despite an attempt to capture her, she had been able to elude the police. From that time on, Ironside had not seen her again.

He thought about the house in the country they had looked at. He made every attempt to get her to stop what she was doing. However, Alexandra simply could not. It was not only the monetary gain, but also the thrill of being able to outsmart police departments and get away with being a thief.

The chief could not help but wonder if she would make a second try at an artifact that was worth millions. He wasn't sure how she would pedal it. Any fence would have trouble getting anything for it since it was famous and priceless. Nevertheless, Ironside knew that such an inconvenience would not stop Alexandra from making a second attempt.

The door to his office opened. Ed and Eve came down the ramp. Mark was busy making breakfast for his boss. They could smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee coming from the kitchen.

Sanger gathered the bacon and eggs from the pan and placed them on a plate. With the plate in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, he headed for the main table in the office where Ironside normally worked.

Setting his breakfast down in front of the chief, Mark also gave him the coffee. He turned to his co-workers and said, "There is plenty of coffee in the kitchen. Help yourself."

Ed and Eve did not hesitate. They both headed to the kitchen to pour themselves a cup of the brew.

Upon returning to the table, Eve noticed that the chief had the plans for protecting the Chinese exhibit. Watching him study them prompted her to ask, "I did not think we had been assigned to protecting that exhibit. Why are you going over it with a fine-tooth comb?"

"We almost lost a very valuable piece of this exhibit the last time it was here. I do not want it stolen in my town."

"If I remember right, Alexandra Hughes was the one responsible for attempting to steal that cat," Brown stated.

"Cat?" Ironside questioned sarcastically. "Is that what you call a valuable Chinese artifact?"

"Chief, I know it's valuable. However, can you really argue with me that it is not a cat?" Ed asked.

"Ed, it is older than you are. It is an artifact, not a cat."

"Looks like a cat to me," Mark said.

"Eve, tell them!" Ironside said in exasperation.

"It is a Chinese artifact," Officer Whitfield said, "but it is also a cat."

Ed and Mark were grinning from ear-to-ear.

Ironside just shook his head. "Coming from your background, I would have expected you to show more taste than that. It is an artifact."

Eve winked at Ed and Mark, then changed the subject. "Do you think Alexandra Hughes will come back to town in hopes of stealing it successfully this time?"

"That is the reason why I have no intentions of sitting back and watching someone else handle the security. We are going to take it over."

"If that's the case, we better get started. It is coming in the day after tomorrow," Eve said.

"Now, you are making sense," Ironside said as he backed up his wheelchair, turned it around and headed towards the ramp. He looked back to see his staff still sitting at the table. "Well come on! Don't just sit there!"

Eve, Ed and Mark ran to catch up with their boss.

3

Alexandra Hughes looked out the window of the jumbo jet. She had flown to San Francisco reluctantly. She never wanted to come back to this city again. There were far to many memories in the town, many of which she wanted to forget, or at least attempt to suppress them to the back of her mind.

Each time she came to San Francisco, she was reminded of a love that she allowed to slip through her fingers. Why did she not take Bob Ironside up on his offer? If she had quit the business, she could have talked him into retiring, and they could have lived a quiet life somewhere in the country. She really did love the city of San Francisco, and as she had once told Bob, it was the only city she could call home; the only one she really felt at home in.

She thought back so many years ago about the time she has spent with him. Life was simple then, or at least she had talked herself into believing that. If the truth be told, it was actually very complicated. She had fallen in love with a police detective of all people! It made life very, very complicated.

The problem was Alexandra was a thief and a very good one. It was how she had made her living over the years. Sometimes she worked with a couple of trusted accomplices and sometimes she worked alone.

Obviously, due to what she did for a living, the relationship between she and Robert Ironside was doomed from the beginning. Yet, despite knowing she could never be with him; she had never stopped loving him.

A Chinese Art Exhibit had brought her back to San Francisco the last time she had been in the city. One artifact was of interest. It was worth millions of dollars and she was to split the money gained from it with her two accomplices. Unfortunately, even though she had spent much time with Bob, she had not fooled him a bit as to why she was in the city.

After casing the museum, she had discovered where the artifact was being kept. She reported it to the two men she was working with, and they arranged a "bomb" in the museum. The police naturally ushered everyone out to protect their safety. Her accomplices showed up as members of the bomb squad and carried the artifact out of the museum right under the noses of the police protecting it.

Alexandra always followed astrology when it came to choosing the time the thefts were to take place; Bob Ironside knew that. If she and her accomplices had followed astrology, they would have made the attempt on Wednesday. It was the original date she had chosen. When she found out Chief Robert T. Ironside would be in charge of security, she had to rethink that date. He knew her and he knew her well. Knowing Bob would think of her desire to do things according to astrology, he would go by that in determining when she would strike. It made perfect sense to steal the artifact before that date. So Alexandra had set it up for the day before.

They would have gotten away with it if they had left San Francisco immediately. Never should they have chosen to meet back at that house. She should have known better than to underestimate Robert Ironside. She had known Bob would trace the house they had been renting quickly. He was a brilliant detective. Of course, he was able to trace where they had been staying. His sergeant showed up and rang the doorbell. Both of the accomplices were caught, but Alexandra recognized Ed Brown's voice. She left the house by ways of another exit. With the artifact on the passenger seat of the car, Alexandra attempted to speed away from the scene. Unfortunately, Bob Ironside had wheeled his chair in the center of the driveway. She stopped momentarily and said to herself, "Move, Bob." Alexandra then floored the vehicle, picked up the artifact and threw it out of the car. With the car bearing down on him, Robert Ironside backed out of the way.

She had made previous plans on exiting the city as she knew the talents of this particular man. The only way she could be successful was to stay a step ahead of him. She had been able to do that in obtaining the artifact, but he had outsmarted her to get it back.

Alexandra Hughes had left San Francisco with nothing, no artifact, no money. Furthermore, she had lost Bob Ironside forever. She could never show her face to him again. If she did, it would mean her immediate arrest.

Why did she choose the decision she had made? Was stealing that artifact more important than a life with Robert Ironside? Not accepting his offer, forced her to continue in her life of crime … stealing.

As the plane landed, Alexandra pulled her suitcase down from the overhead bin. She followed the passengers out of the jet and headed straight for the rental car counter. Her eyes roamed back and forth checking the airport for police or plain-clothed cops. Over the years, she had learned to spot them by their demeanor. They were all too stuffy. They gave away themselves trying to go unnoticed, when what they really did was make themselves obvious.

She could only imagine what went through Bob's mind right now. He would probably be thinking about the last time the exhibit was in San Francisco. Alexandra did not know whether he was assigned to protect it or not, but even if he wasn't, she was not about to ignore the fact that he would be keeping track of it anyway. She was not about to underestimate Bob Ironside again.

When she finished paying for the rented car under a phony name and drivers license, Alexandra located the automobile and headed for the house that Eli Schneider and Louis Blaine had arranged for them.

Schneider and Blaine had been the two accomplices she worked with the last time the Chinese Art Exhibit was in San Francisco. Though she had gotten away, both of them had served. It just so happened the jail cells were so full the governor of California had released what he considered were not hardened criminals. That governor had since been arrested for drug peddling and murder. He was brought down by Robert Ironside and his lawyer brother, Perry Mason.

Alexandra didn't care how they got out of prison, they were the best their was. Although, she had tried to get out of this particular theft, they had threatened to tell Ironside where she was. Afraid that Bob's dedication to the law would be stronger than his love for her, she allowed them to blackmail her into a corner. She would do the job quickly, only this time she was out of San Francisco just as soon as the job was done. If Schneider and Blaine did not come through with part of the take, she would turn the tables on them and let Bob know not only where they were, but she would give the name of their fence. She had made it perfectly clear to them they would regret double-crossing her.

She pulled up in front of the house. Sitting there for a moment, Alexandra wondered why they had picked this particular house. It was rather plain and ridiculously small. It didn't matter, she would only be here for a couple days and then she would be gone. Alexandra would never step foot in San Francisco again. It simply held too many memories for her. The door of the house opened and Eli Schneider and Louis Blaine came out to greet her.

"Hello, Alexandra. It is so nice to see and work with you again," Schneider said.

"I wish I could say the same," Alexandra complained.

"Oh, Alexandra, don't be that way," Louis Blaine said. "We are going to be very rich, very soon."

"Or in jail at the hands of Robert Ironside. I cannot believe you two want to match wits with him again," she said, shaking her head. "You know how clever the man is. You are taking a very big chance coming back to San Francisco."

Eli chuckled. "What do you think Louis, has our girl lost her nerve? Or maybe she is still hoping to wiggle her way into Ironside's life. Too bad he found himself another woman. It looks like he wasn't that impressed with her to begin with."

Alexandra reached up to slap Schneider's face, but he was too quick for her. He grabbed her arm and pushed it away. "Getting a bit touchy aren't we?"

She turned away from him. "Where am I sleeping?"

Louis Blaine pointed down the hall. Third bedroom on the right unless you would like to share." He grinned at her.

Alexandra looked him square in the eye. "I'll take the third bedroom on the right. I trust it has a lock?"

"A lock," Eli laughed. "Don't you trust us?"

"Am I supposed to trust someone who is blackmailing me?" Alexandra asked.

Eli's easy going demeanor changed. "You owe us, Alexandra. We did hard time because of you. You should have stayed away from Ironside. No one that has an ounce of sense goes anywhere near that cripple. He's dangerous."

"Don't call him a cripple!" she snapped. "He's more man than you will ever be"

Louis did not like her tone. Was she still in love with the detective? Did they have to worry about her turning them into him? "He did not mean anything by it. Relax, pretty lady. We are not blackmailing you. Eli is right, you do owe us. After all, if you had not thrown away that damn cat, we would all be rich right now. We would have no reason to be here."

"I had no choice, Bob ... I mean Ironside would never have gotten out of the way if I held onto it."

"So why didn't you just run him over and keep going?" Louis asked.

"Because she has a crush on him," Eli laughed. Alexandra didn't say a word. She just wanted to get this over with and then she would never have to see either of these men again.

"Now, let's not argue. The past is the past. Let's think about the future," Louis said.

"I will scout the museum and then I am leaving San Francisco. I will leave word with you as to where you can send my cut."

Eli shook his finger back and forth. "No way, baby. This time you are going in there with us. If your boyfriend shows up, you get caught just the same as we do. That way, you will have no desire to betray us. I am betting Ironside won't care what your past relationship meant. He will put the law ahead of you as well."

"Eli is right. You are going in with us whether you like it or not. So, we suggest you make sure Ironside doesn't see you before or during the job," Louis said.

Alexandra didn't like it, but they would not change their minds so there was no use in arguing with them. She just wanted to get it over and get out of San Francisco before Robert Ironside caught up with them. That is what worried her the most. She couldn't bear to see him again. She just could not. She would have to be careful when she visited the museum. If he was the one assigned to protect the Chinese Exhibit, she had to avoid going there when he was present. Furthermore, she had to do something about her appearance. Ironside's staff would most definitely recognize her. Alexandra could not allow that.

Oh, how she wished Eli and Louis had not been able to find her. She wondered why if they could, why had Bob not found her. She hoped it was because he still loved her and had no desire to arrest her for what she did the last time she was in San Francisco.

4

Della began cleaning up the kitchen after a very nice candlelight dinner with Perry. It had been very romantic. The evening of dinner and dancing never manifested. When the elevator opened to the lobby of the Brent building, a woman stepped out. A big smile appeared on Paul's face. It was obvious that he knew her. They struck up a conversation and she invited him to dinner.

Perry could tell Paul wanted to accept her invitation; he was about to turn it down because of the plans he had made with the lawyer and his secretary. Mason did not hesitate, this was his chance to spend the evening alone with Della. That was something they had not done is some time. They had been so busy that when they got back to his apartment, it was late and all they wanted to do was turn in.

The lawyer encouraged Paul to accept her invitation; they could always go out another time. Drake looked relieved and quickly took Mason up on his suggestion. By the time Perry and Della reached his Cadillac, the idea of going out had lost its luster. They decided to go back to Perry's apartment, cook a nice romantic dinner and spend a quiet evening together.

While Della finished up in the kitchen, Perry checked out the newspaper, which had been delivered after they had left for work in the morning. One article in particular caught his eye. He began reading it. Before long, Della joined him on the couch with two glasses of wine.

When he did not turn his attention to her, she leaned over to see what had him so engrossed in the paper. It was an article about the Chinese Exhibit that would be arriving in San Francisco in a couple days.

"If my memory serves me correctly, this is the same exhibit Robert was assigned to protect some time back. One of the artifacts had been stolen. The thief was a woman," Della said.

"I remember Bob talking about it when we spent time with him and Barbara at Commissioner Randall's cabin. Apparently she had two accomplices who were caught, but she got away," Perry said.

"I remember the conversation, Perry. I got the feeling Robert knew the woman."

Perry nodded his head in agreement. "I think he more than knew her. I got the impression she was an old flame of his."

Della agreed. "So did I. Do you think there is any chance she will try again?"

"Not if she knows what is good for her. Bob will have that at the back of his mind, and I have no doubt he will be watching for her whether she shows up or not."

Mason finished the article, picked up his wine glass and took as sip. Placing his arm around Della, he glanced to his right at the flames dancing in the fireplace. It warmed up the room, although Perry didn't need it. The woman in his arms was warmth enough for him. Bending down to her, he kissed her temple.

"Is there anything in particular you would like to do tonight," he asked. Looking into her hazel eyes, his blue ones had a sparkle of mischief.

"Why don't we retire to the bedroom," Della suggested.

Perry stood up and gently pulled Della to her feet. "Just what I had in mind."

"I thought so," she said with a smile.

The couple headed for the bedroom with an arm around each other's waist.


	2. Chapter 2

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 2

1

Mark Sanger pulled Ironside's van up in front of the museum. The chief wheeled onto the lift and pushed the button. The doors opened and the lift moved out of the van and lowered to the ground. Sergeant Ed Brown had gotten out the van and waited for the chief to exit the ramp. Eve and Mark met them as Mark stepped behind the wheelchair and began pushing his boss towards the museum door.

Ironside's favorite uniformed cop was at the door to greet them. "Hello, Chief, I wasn't told you would be coming to the museum today." Duffy figured something was up since Ironside had brought his entire staff with him.

"It wasn't planned," Ironside said. That wasn't exactly true, as the chief had planned on overseeing the Chinese Exhibit as soon as he found out it was coming to town. He had checked to find out who was in charge. When he found out the commissioner had put Carl Reese in charge, he felt better about security. Though Carl had been the officer in charge when Alexandra Hughes had stolen the Tiger from the museum, Ironside could not really fault him. Alexandra and her two accomplices had planned the theft brilliantly. Somehow they had managed to plant a bomb, probably one that would not have exploded. After all it would not have done the thieves any good if they blew up the exhibit. They could not make any money off the Tiger if it was destroyed in an explosion.

Unfortunately, there was no way Carl could ignore the bomb threat that had been called in. He had no choice but to clear the museum and call the bomb squad. Nor could he know the thieves had climbed a nearby telephone pole, rerouting their call to the bomb squad to themselves. They showed up in a van that was marked identically like the authentic one. Carl had no reason to believe they were impostors. As a result, they had been able to carry the Tiger out in a unit that looked exactly like the ones that were used to place a bomb in to be carried away.

This time, Carl would be very leary of any anonymous phone calls announcing a bomb. The lieutenant would not be leaving the building regardless of the reason. Ironside approved of the commissioner's choice to head the security. Carl was definitely the man for the job. The thieves would not get by him twice.

He wheeled into the museum. Carl was across the room speaking with the curator. The expression on the man's face was that of relief when he saw the detective wheel in. Carl turned around to see what the man was looking at. When he spotted the chief, he immediately headed in Ironside's direction.

As he reached him, he put out his hand and Ironside shook it. "Hi, Chief, what brings you here?"

"Carl, I am concerned the same thieves might make another attempt to steal the Tiger."

Reese looked confused. "But, I thought they were in jail, well except the woman that got away."

"The governor approved the release of a number of prisoners because the prison was overcrowded," Ironside said.

"I thought they were only letting out those that were there on minor offenses," Carl said.

"They still had too many in the prison, so they turned loose those that had not committed murder," Ed explained.

"That's just great," Reese said, disgusted. "If I didn't have enough to worry about." He threw his hands in the air. "Chief, you wouldn't consider taking over the security, would you?"

The chief looked up at him. Carl was never one to get upset when he moved in on a case. There were detectives on the force that resented his takeover. Unfortunately for them, Ironside had the authority to take over any case he chose to. This was one he had no intentions of allowing anyone to run the operation but himself.

"If you don't mind, Carl, I would like in on this one."

"Mind? Are you kidding. I gladly welcome your help," Reese said.

"So what have you done so far?" Ironside asked.

"I convinced the museum curator to keep the cat encased in a lock glass casing," Carl told him.

"That should not have been hard since it was last time," Ironside said.

"Last time it was not locked," Carl said.

Ignoring the remark, the chief said, "What else?"

"We will have two men here at night, armed, and they will have communication directly to police headquarters."

"Our men?" Ironside asked.

"During the day, yes, but at night, they will be from the same security company that delivers the money to the local banks," Carl informed him.

"What about the alarm system?" Ed Brown inquired.

"It is up and running, however, with two men in the building, the only part of it that will be activated are the entrances into the museum."

Eve frowned. "What about the skylight? Is it covered as well?"

"Of course it is." Carl said indignantly. He turned his attention back to Ironside. "Is there anything else, you would like done?"

"Yes," He looked up at Ed. Brown immediately knew what he wanted.

Pulling an envelope out of his suit coat pocket, he handed it to his boss. Ironside reached into the envelope and removed the contents.

"Carl, I want these circulated among every cop and every private security guard."

Reese looked at what Ironside had just handed him. It was multiple pictures of Alexandra Hughes, Louis Blaine and Eli Schneider. "Do you really think they will make another try at stealing the cat?"

"It's an artifact," Ironside said. "If you must, call it the Tiger."

"Looks like a cat to me," Carl said.

Ironside looked around at his fellow police officers. "Culture, you all need culture. As far as them trying again, would you rather proceed on the premise that they won't?"

"No, I guess not," Carl conceded.

"What are the chances we could get our boys in here at night instead of private security?"

"I tried that, Chief, but the captain would not hear of it. He said we have too many men on vacation and sick leave. They need them out on the streets at night," Carl reported.

"Ed, I want the men that are going to be here at night checked out thoroughly."

"Yes, sir," Brown answered.

"We did that, Chief. We are only allowing guards that have been working for them a long time," Carl said.

"Doesn't mean they won't decide to get greedy," Ironside replied.

"Yes, sir," Carl said.

"Eve, you stay here with Carl. Ed, you come with me."

Ironside turned his chair around and headed for the door. There was nothing he could do here. He wanted to check on those guards and find out if Alexandra had come to San Francisco.

2

Alexandra Hughes, stood on the corner away from the museum. She chose not to get any closer; she did not want to be recognized. Not that she thought anyone would know who she was in the get-up she had on. Her normally brunette hair was covered with a gray wig. She had pulled an old lady's mask over her face that she had obtained from a makeup artist she knew and occasionally had worked with in Hollywood. Alexandra pushed a cart down the street. She stopped by a nearby trash can and pretended to search through it for whatever treasures bag-ladies looked for.

She could not help but feel indignant disguised this way. Alexandra had never resorted to this extreme on a job before. It had never been necessary. Unfortunately, this was not a city she could just walk into without being recognized by at least one man. She knew it was going to upset her to see Robert Ironside again. She had no doubt that she would. There was no way he was going to stay away from the museum knowing what had happened the last time it was in town.

Bob Ironside was as good a cop as any one anywhere in the country. He was aware of her desire to use astrology to decide when to make her move. She almost got away with stealing the Tiger last time. However, this time, he would not make the mistake of thinking she would strike using astrology. He would have that museum covered before, during and after the time astrology told her the best time to do the job.

Alexandra watched the entrance. There were two police officers standing outside the museum. She had to get inside to see the set up. Certainly, she could not go in the way she was dressed. Then her heart began beating fast.

There he was, coming out of the museum with that young black aid of his wheeling him out. The tall, handsome sergeant, Ed Brown was with him. Alexandra looked around. Where was Bob's van? She did not see it anywhere when she got there. Then the vehicle came around the corner as Bob Ironside waited with his staff. The vehicle parked in front of the museum, and a uniformed officer stepped out.

Even from her position, Alexandra could hear the whine of the lift that would raise Bob into the air, so he could enter his van. What was she doing here? She never wanted to see him again. She knew she had hurt him and it pained her to know it. She just simply had no choice. Alexandra could not give up the life she lived.

Watching as the van pulled away, she thought to herself that Bob looked well. At least she was happy about that. Despite telling herself she did not want to see him, nothing could be further from the truth, and she knew it. She wanted to see him more than anything. Alexandra knew she had never stopped loving the detective and never would. He had spoiled any chance for a romance and a successful relationship with another man. For no one could measure up to him.

She turned her cart around. It was time to check out the back of the museum. There had to be a vulnerable way inside. They certainly could not use the bomb again. Bob's police would never fall for that twice.

Alexandra left her position and headed for the back of the museum.

3

Smoking a cigar, Eli Schneider looked out the window of their rented house. He and Louis were waiting for Alexandra to return. Eli was not all together certain that forcing her back here for this particular job had been a good idea. She still loved that damn cop, he would not argue the fact. Would she come through? Was it possible, she would make a deal with Ironside and turn them in? This whole thing was Louis's idea. He was sure Alexandra would stay completely away from Robert Ironside. He sure hoped he was right because they were risking their freedom on this woman.

Louis Blaine came into the living room. "What in the hell do you find so interesting? You have been looking out that window for hours."

"I have been thinking about whether you are making a huge mistake that will put us behind bars again," Eli said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am talking about Alexandra. You are banking on the fact that she won't go to Ironside and make a deal... her freedom for us."

"She won't go to Ironside." Louis waved his hand to push the smoke away from him. "Do you have to smoke those stinking things?"

"They help me relax. I need them right now. This whole set-up has my nerves on edge," Eli said.

"Why? She is not going to go to Ironside. Are you forgetting? He is known as 'No Deal Ironside.' The man simply doesn't make deals."

"What makes you so sure he won't make one for Alexandra. They had an affair."

Louis brushed off the comment with a swipe of his hand. "That was a long time ago. Besides, Ironside has a new woman in his life."

"Have you ever wondered about that?" Eli asked.

"Wondered about what?"

"Well, he had some woman named Barbara, then there was the woman from Canada he had the son with, and now this woman, Katherine. What has the man got that attracts women? He's a cripple."

"He wasn't a cripple when he was involved with the woman from Canada or when he was with Alexandra."

"True, but he is now and Alexandra still loves him, and he certainly was a cripple when he was with Barbara... I think her name was Jones, and he is a cripple now, and he has that new woman, Katherine. What's he got that attracts women?"

"Power, my friend, power. He is the most powerful cop in San Francisco. Hell, Ironside doesn't even take orders from the police commissioner, the mayor or the city council. That's his attraction. It has to be. Besides, who cares. It has nothing to do with the job we are here to do."

Eli blew out a long line of smoke from the cigar. "I disagree. It has everything to do with it. I still say she might go to Ironside."

Frustrated, Louis walked over and took the cigar out of Eli's hand. He crushed it out in a very expensive looking dish that was on the credenza beside him. "If you want to kill yourself with those things, that's your business, but take them outside. Don't smoke the damn things around me."

"You are entirely too uptight, you know that," Eli accused.

"I'm uptight? You are the one that is obsessed with Ironside. Look, we got past him once, we will do it again. Only this time, we are getting out of Dodge before he has a chance to locate us."

"I certainly hope you are right, because if you are wrong, we will serve a lot longer in jail this time," Eli pointed out. He stood up and headed for the sliding doors.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside to smoke. It calms my nerves."

4

Perry Mason and Della Street were dancing close together. They always tried to pick nightclubs that were just outside of Los Angeles in hopes that no one would recognize them. With all the notoriety Mason had gained over the past few years, it was becoming impossible. The lawyer could feel the eyes of others in the night club on them. He really did not care what they thought of him personally. After all, he was a man and men were supposed to be seen in the company of women. He worried about Della. He did not like it when the tabloids would print articles about them, insinuating things about her. Perry was concerned with Della's reputation, even if she wasn't. She didn't seem to notice that people were staring at them. However, she did notice she did not have his complete attention.

"Perry, they always stare at us. Just ignore them. I don't care what they think, and you shouldn't either."

"I only care what they think of you," he said.

"Well, since I don't, you shouldn't. Forget them, and let's have a pleasant evening.

The lawyer stopped suddenly. He placed his hand on her elbow and led her back to their table. When they got there, Mason held out her chair and pushed it in towards the table after she sat down.

Perplexed by his behavior, Della said, "Okay, Counselor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It is just more private back here. Not many can see us."

"Perry, I don't care who sees us. I came here to dance with you," Della said. She noticed he kept glancing in the same direction. She followed his eyes. There was a man sitting at a table alone. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?" he responded.

The man you are looking at," Della said.

There was no use pretending he wasn't there, she had obviously spotted him as well. "His name is Howard Jergens. He's a new hotshot reporter for Spicy Bits. It you can call anyone from that paper a reporter, that is."

"We have been followed by that paper before. Why now the cloak and dagger?"

"I don't want them printing anything about us in that publication. I won't call it a paper since it is full of nothing but gossip."

"Ut oh, he is heading this way," Della said.

Howard Jergens came straight for their table. Without being invited, he pulled out a chair and sat down. "Hello, Mister Mason, Miss Street."

"Most people wait for an invitation to sit down at someone's table," Mason said.

"Well, if I did that, I would still be sitting at that table long after the two of you left this place, now wouldn't I?" He smiled at the two of them.

"What do you want?" Mason said bluntly.

"You two seemed pretty cozy out there on the dance floor. Why don't you just admit to the world that you're more than boss and secretary? Everyone suspects it anyway."

"What we are is no one's business but ours," Mason said.

"Relax Counselor, I am not here to cover the two of you."

Della gave Perry a puzzled look and then turned her attention back to Jergens. "Exactly why are you here?"

"San Francisco, that's why," he answered.

Perry now figured this had something to do with his brother. "What about San Francisco?"

"Your brother is the famous Chief Robert T. Ironside, is he not?"

"I am sure you already know that, so what is it you want?"

"Have you heard about the Chinese Exhibit that is coming to San Francisco in a couple days?" Jergens asked.

"We know about it," Mason said. "Get to the point and then please leave this table."

"My point is Alexandra Hughes has been spotted in San Francisco. It is rumored she is going to make another try at the Tiger, you know the one your brother let her get away with last time."

"If he had let her get away with it, the Tiger would not be in the exhibit?" Della said.

"Well, he let her get away after she threw the Tiger out the window of the vehicle she was driving. Now, Miss Street, you know very well Ironside is considered the best there is. You can't tell me he didn't get the license number of her car."

"It is my understanding that he parked his wheelchair in front of her vehicle at great risk to himself, Mister Jergens," Perry said. "He barely got out of the way before she ran him down."

"So he says," Jergens said with a slight smile. "I say after she threw the Tiger out of the vehicle, he let her get away. Ironside was seen with her around San Francisco before the Tiger was stolen."

"So, what are you getting at, Mister Jergens? I suggest you get to the point as I am about to call the owner of this establishment and tell him you are harassing us," Mason said.

"Oh I don't think you will do that. I have a source that says he saw Ironside stare at the back of that car as it sped away. He got the license number alright. He let her get away. What I am proposing is this... you and Miss Street give me an exclusive on your relationship to be published in Spicy Bits and I will bury the story on your brother," he said.

"Blackmail... you are trying to blackmail me?" Mason asked.

"Blackmail is an ugly word, Mister Mason. Let's say it is an exchange."

"Blackmail is an ugly word, Jergens," Perry said, dropping the Mister, "because it is an ugly crime." Mason stared him in the eye, his face granite hard.

"No crime, Mister Mason, just an exchange."

"Don't try telling me the law, Jergens. Threatening my brother unless I give you what you want is a crime, and it is called blackmail. You should have done some research on both my brother and me. I can't be blackmailed, and my brother would never allow me to pay blackmail to protect him. My relationship with Miss Street is none of your business and my brother can take care of himself," Perry's voice was low but deadly.

"You better think it over, Mason. I can ruin your brother. That is not all I have. I know he had an affair with Alexandra Hughes. How will it look when that gets out? Do you really think the public is going to believe he didn't get that license number?" Jergens said.

"Get away from this table," Perry ordered.

"No, I will not. Go ahead and call the owner, because I am not leaving. You are going to give me that exclusive."

Mason stood up. He took Della's elbow and helped her to rise from her chair. Perry picked up her purse and handed it to her. "Let's go, Della."

"You better reconsider, Mason. I've got the goods on your big brother."

As Perry led Della away, he said over his shoulder, "Bob can take care of himself. He will chew you up and spit you out, and if I were you, I would not depend on the people of San Francisco turning against him. They consider him their protector. No deal." He and Della left the night club leaving Jergens sitting at their table by himself.

Mason had a slow angry burn going. Della could sense it. He was holding it inside. She had no doubt it was more about Jergens trying to harm his brother than it was about him. Perry knew Della would be right beside him in not allowing anyone to blackmail him regardless of the reason.

Walking almost faster than she could keep up, Mason led her towards his Cadillac. Della suspected it was going to take a while for the anger to wear off. She decided to remain quiet and allow Perry to calm himself. He did not speak a word on the drive back to his apartment.

When they arrived, he parked his car in the spot assigned to him. Getting out of the car, Mason walked around and opened the door to help Della out. He led her to the door of the apartment building, put the key in the lock, opened it and allowed her to enter the building in front of him. He remained silent on the walk to the elevator and the ride up to his floor. When they arrived at his apartment door, he unlocked it, turned off the alarm and headed for the bar.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked Della.

"A nice glass of red wine would be nice. She set her purse on the stand beside the door and headed for his couch. Kicking off her heals, she stretched out her legs.

Perry returned with two glasses of wine. He handed one to her, set his down on the coffee table and picked up the phone. Della knew exactly who he was calling.

Mason waited until the phone was picked up and heard the gruff voice of his brother.

"Ironside."

"Bob, it's Perry," Mason announced.

"It is about time you call, shyster," Ironside said.

The term brought a smile to Perry's face, the first since their encounter with the Spicy Bits reporter. "You are just as capable of picking up a phone."

"I have to work for a living. I am not rolling in dough like you."

"You should have been a lawyer then," Mason countered.

"A shyster? No, thank you. How's Della?" Ironside asked.

"She's fine and she says hello."

"Tell her I am really beginning to question her judgment since she hasn't left you yet."

Perry chuckled. "And I question Katherine's since she is still with you."

"Katherine… I knew there was someone I forgot to call tonight. This flaming Chinese Exhibit has had me tied up all day."

"That is why I called you, Bob. Something has come up I think you should know about. Della and I were out tonight for dinner and some dancing, and we were approach by Howard Jergens."

"The name is familiar. Isn't he the gossip columnist that moved to Los Angeles from Chicago?" Ironside asked.

"That's the one. He is working for Spicy Bits, which is a gossip newspaper. If they can't find it, they make it up."

"I know the one. What's that have to do with me?"

Mason repeated the conversation between him and Howard Jergens. When he finished, he waited for his brother to respond.

Ironside was silent for a moment. Finally, he said, "It all happened so fast, and I was busy trying to get my chair to the side of the driveway to avoid being hit. The last thing on my mind was the license plate. I put an APB out on the car, had the airports, bus stations and the trains watched. She still managed to get past us."

"I am not questioning what you did that day. This man threatened to tell the San Francisco newspapers that you once had an affair with her, and that is the reason you did not get the license plate number. He is going to tell them you let her get away on purpose," Perry told him.

"I have never let any criminal get away. I would arrest her today if she showed up in San Francisco."

Perry noticed his brother did not address the affair. "According to Jergens, she is in San Francisco," Perry told him.

Ironside was again silent for a moment before saying, "I only took over the security today, Perry. I am having every entrance into the city watched. If she is already here, it was before I took over."

"I don't doubt that. I am just giving you a heads up. What about her accomplices, they are in prison, aren't they," Mason inquired.

"Not anymore. They were released when the governor emptied the prisons," Ironside explained. "Did Jergens mention whether they are in the city as well?"

"No, he didn't."

"Well thanks for the information. I will have Ed and Eve start checking new housing rentals in the morning. Perry, I better get off the phone and call Katherine before it gets too much later."

"Okay, Bob. I wish I could help you," Perry said.

"Well, you can't, so just worry about all the money you are making. Don't you dare give into Jergens either. You know once they have you, they bleed you dry. Besides, it is your fault for not being open about your relationship." Ironside hung up the phone.

Perry sat there for a moment analyzing the conversation before Della spoke up. "Well is it true?"

"What?"

"Did he have an affair with Alexandra Hughes?"

"He didn't say. In fact, he didn't address it at all one way or the other," he told her.

"Well, I guess it is up to him how he handles it," Della said.

"If I know Bob, he is not going to care what Jergens tells the papers. He is going to make sure Hughes doesn't succeed in stealing the Tiger."

"So, there is nothing further we can do, can I have your undivided attention?" Della said.

Perry smiled down at her with a hint of mischief in his blue eyes. "All you had to do was ask." He bent down and his lips met hers.

5

Alexandra Hughes entered the police garage. She had been in the building before, so she knew how to get up to Bob's office without having to pass through the lobby. She wanted to see him, and she did not want to be arrested before she had a chance to talk to him. Alexandra was not sure she was doing the right thing, but she just could not be forced to steal that Tiger because they were blackmailing her. Besides, she really did not want to steal anything in Bob's city.

She was fully aware by telling Bob what Eli and Louis were up to, it could mean her own arrest for attempting to steal the Tiger last time. She could be giving up her freedom for years to come. Alexandra did not expect to get any breaks from Robert Ironside.

She headed for the area where she knew his van would be parked. The elevator up the back way to his office was right across from it. She wore a wide brimmed hat, and lowered her head to hide her face when two police officers in uniform came out of the elevator. They did not even seem to notice her.

When she arrived at the elevator, she found it took an entry which had to be placed in a key pad to open the door. Disappointed, she would have no choice but to go back around and enter by the lobby entrance. Just as she was going to leave for the front door, the elevator opened. An older cop in uniform came out. Again, she lowered her head to block her face with the brim of her hat. She just could not take the chance that she would be recognized.

Stepping into the elevator, she looked back at the officer that just left. She recognized him as one that worked in the office down the hall from Bob. She believed it was the records department.

Alexandra Hughes pushed the number of the top floor and rode the elevator upward. When the doors opened, her heart began pounding. She was about to see Bob again. She froze temporarily. Robert Ironside was the only man that had ever had this kind of effect on her.

Inside the chief's office, Ironside was about to dismiss his staff for the evening. He had worked them much longer than he had intended. "Ed, you and Eve go home. I am going to call Katherine and then I am turning in. I will see you both in the morning.

Ed and Eve headed for the ramp when there was a knock on the door. Ironside turned his head, wondering who could be visiting at this hour.

Ed opened the door. A look of shock appeared on his face as it did on Eve's.

"Is Bob in?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes," Ed said.

Alexandra passed him and headed down the ramp. Eve moved in closer to Ed and said, "Is it just me or does she look like a double of Katherine?"

"It's not just you, Eve. I always thought Katherine reminded me of someone, now I know who that someone is."

Alexandra approached Robert Ironside. There was a look of shock on his face as well. "Hello, Robert. I came to tell you about a robbery that is going to happen at the Chinese Exhibit."


	3. Chapter 3

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 3

1

There was stunned silence in the room as everyone stared at Alexandra Hughes. Ironside looked at the woman whom he had shared a love with... a love that wasn't to be. The last time she was in San Francisco, he had tried to convince her to give up stealing as a profession. For the first time, he had been willing to look the other way on the previous crimes she had committed, since none of them could be proven anyway. He had even taken her to a house in the country they could have shared together, if she had only decided to stay with him and put her past behind her.

To this day, he could not believe he could just forgive her transgressions. He was a law officer and he had a duty to bring her to justice. Ironside had no doubt that he had been in love with her as his judgement had been clouded by her.

Now, she stood there in front of all of them with information about a potential crime. Could he believe her, or was this just another part of her plan to steal the Tiger? Was she trying to win his trust to cloud his judgement once again? If it was, she was making a big mistake coming to his office. It would not work this time. It had been a love he enjoyed, but it was one that was long past gone He had true love with Katherine, and he was not about to throw it away for what turned out to be nothing but affair with a woman who did not care to put him ahead of an illegal career in stealing valuable artifacts.

Alexandra studied Bob's face. He certainly did not appear happy to see her, but then how could she blame him? After the way she left last time, right now she was just surprised he had not immediately put her under arrest. She would give him all the time he needed to recover from the shock of her showing up at his office. She had no doubt he was not expecting it.

Ironside's staff said nothing. They remained silent and allowed their boss to take the lead. Eve would like nothing more than to arrest her on the spot after the way she had hurt the chief the last time she was here. As far as she was concerned, Alexandra played on the chief's feeling for her to try to get away with stealing the Tiger. She had not liked the whispers around police headquarters that the chief had purposely allowed her to get away. Chief Ironside would never have allowed that. Eve wondered how many of the gossipers would be able to sit in a wheelchair and move it out of the way of a speeding car before being hit. She bet they would not even know the color or the model of the vehicle, let alone obtained the license number.

Ed and Mark simply stared at Alexandra. The looks on their faces were telling. They were no happier to see her than Eve was. Still, they said nothing. It was up to Chief Ironside to decide what to do in this situation.

Finally, Ironside found his voice. "Hello, Alexandra, I was not expecting to see you again after the way you left San Francisco the last time."

Alexandra dropped her head. She knew exactly what he was inferring. She really had nothing to say that could justify what she did. She knew Bob was upset with her and he had every right to be. She was trying to make a bad situation better. She could have just gone along with Louis and Eli... made the attempt at stealing the Tiger; get out of town before Bob had a chance to catch up with her, like she did the last time.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again either. Unfortunately, I cannot do what Eli and Louis want me to do. I can't hurt you again."

"You know I have no choice but to arrest you, don't you?" Ironside said quietly.

"Yes, I knew that before I entered the building. I decided the only way out of this situation was to turn myself in."

"Alexandra, you are under arrest for the theft of the Tiger. You have the right to remain silent... "

"I know my rights, Bob, you don't have to cite them to me," she told him.

Nevertheless, Ironside continued to do so. When he finished, everyone just remained motionless, not knowing what to do next. They would do nothing until the chief issued the order to take her away.

"I assume the crime you are here to report is another attempt to steal the Tiger," Ironside said.

"It is. Louis and Eli were trying to blackmail me into helping them steal it from the museum. I just can't do it. I can't be part of it."

"Blackmailing you how?" Ed asked.

Alexandra turned her attention to the tall, handsome sergeant. "They know where my villa is in the south of France. I paid a rather large sum for it, and at first I did not want to have to pick up and leave it. They threatened to call you and tell you where I was. The French would have cooperated with a warrant to have me returned to the United States. Also, from everything Bob has told me blackmailers never quit. They would have used the same information to force me to steal again and again."

"I don't see the problem in that," Eve said. "You certainly don't have any problem stealing valuable items. Why are you really here? To try and use the chief again?"

"I guess I deserved that, Officer Whitfield. I am being honest with you when I say I am here to help you stop Louis and Eli. I will do whatever Bob wants me to in order to stop them.

"Chief Ironside," Eve said.

"What?" Alexandra was momentarily confused.

"Chief Ironside. You lost the right to use his first name," Eve said with a look Alexandra knew showed her dislike and disgust with her.

"You are right. I will not call him Bob again." She looked away from Eve and returned her attention to Ironside. "Do you want my help, Chief Ironside?"

Ironside turned his attention to his staff. "I would like all of you to leave the office for a while. I want to talk to Alexandra alone."

"Chief!" Eve protested. She did not want the woman alone with him. She knew he loved Katherine, but she was unsure of what hold Alexandra still had over him.

"Eve, leave the office, please." Ironside tone was not to be questioned any further. Mark, Ed and Eve left the office under silent protest.

2

Howard Jergens threw his keys on his desk in anger. Damn Mason! All he wanted was an exclusive on his and Street's relationship. He just didn't see what the big deal was. Everyone knew they were sleeping together. Jergens had hired a private detective to follow them around for a month. He had to hire a good one as Mason would have spotted a tail otherwise. The best was Paul Drake. Unfortunately, he could not use Drake. He would never take the job, and likely would have reported back to the lawyer. Mason was his most lucrative client. Besides, he was pretty sure they were friends as well. They were constantly seen together. So, Jergens hired Joey Stumpf. It was well known that Joey did not have any scruples when it came to investigating. He would go anywhere and dig up any dirt he could find on anyone. All that was required was a rather big paycheck. Jergens decided he was the man for him.

It was time the big city lawyer and his big city police brother be put in their place. Mason should have cooperated. Now he was going hurt both of them. He sat down at his computer and began writing the story on Mason and Ironside. He was going to burn them both. He spent the next hour typing up what he had learned from Joey.

As soon as he uploaded the final draft to the Spicy Bits site, the you-know-what was going to hit the fan. It would certainly send an earthquake through the San Francisco Police Department. The people in Ironside's city would finally start questioning whether their hero was the honest cop they thought he was.

He scrolled up to the beginning where he would type the section on Mason and Street. He would tell the city of Los Angeles that the apartment Della Street maintained was nothing but a deflection from where she really lived, and that was with Mason. Jergens knew that in this day and age no one really cared about non-married couples living together, but he knew it bothered Mason that people would know their domestic situation. He was a private man and he protected Della Street like a lion.

Mason and Ironside were finally going to get what they deserved. As he finished the article, he sent it through the spell check and grammar checker. They were outstanding programs that caught all mistakes, nothing like the Mickey Mouse applications for tablets and phones.

Once all mistakes were weeded out, he uploaded his story to the Spicy Bits News site. Sitting back in his chair, he intertwined his fingers behind his head and grinned. Blackmail! The son-of-a-bitch actually accused him of blackmail. Well, he should have paid attention because Howard Jergens was serious. He was not the typical reporter. He made sure his subjects paid if they did not cooperate. These two super-heroes were about to take a fall.

3

The intercom on Paul Drake's desk buzzed. He frowned and dropped his hamburger on the desk. Grabbing the phone, he barked into the receiver, "Yeah."

"Mister Drake, this really does not pertain to business, but I think you should take a look at the Spicy Bits site," his phone operator told him.

Paul rolled his eyes. He was being interrupted from eating his hamburger for this? "Now, just why would I want to look at that garbage?"

"Because Mister Mason and Miss Street is the subject of this garbage."

Paul quickly dropped the phone back into the cradle and booted up his computer. When it was ready, he typed in . There on the front page of the site was a picture of Perry Mason on one side and Robert Ironside on the other. The headline read ... "A Kink in their Armor?" As he read down the article, the contents made him sick to his stomach. He could not believe Jergens had the nerve to put this garbage into print. When he finished, he jumped out of his chair and out of his office.

"I'll be down at Perry's office if anyone needs me." He was out the door and sprinting down the hall as fast as his long legs would carry him.

When he reached Mason's office, he rapped his code knock on the door with his knuckles. The door opened almost immediately.

A smiling Della Street greeted their favorite private detective. "Hello, Paul." She noticed the serious look on his face. He did not smile and most noticeably, he did not greet her with his usual "Hi Beautiful."

Drake pushed his way past her. Perry looked up at him and knew immediately something was wrong. "What is it, Paul?"

"You better boot up your computer and check out Spicy Bits," he suggested.

"Why would I look at that garbage?" Mason said disgustedly. However, he was afraid he knew exactly why.

Della went around Mason's desk and did just that. After booting up the computer, she brought up the Spicy Bits site. Perry groaned as he saw the pictures of Robert Ironside and himself. They began to read the article.

SPICY BITS EXCLUSIVE REPORT

 _A Kink in their Armor?_

 _by Howard Jergens_

 _For some time now, Perry Mason and Robert Ironside, the half-brothers who were a product of an affair, (Mason's father having been married to another at the time of the affair) have been treated like super heroes. However, this article will show their adoring public that they are anything but. They pretend to be the virtues of honesty when, in fact, they are not._

 _We will start with Perry Mason. Is he honest with his clients? The answer is no. Mason allows his clients to believe that Miss Della Street is strictly his confidential secretary, when in fact; she is much more than that out of the courtroom. Spicy Bits has received irrefutable information that the apartment Miss Street has her home address listed is nothing but a means to hide her real place of residence. She actually resides at the same address as her boss, Perry Mason. Their relationship has been a source of gossip for many years. Why is neither Mason nor Street seen in the company of anyone other than each other? Perry Mason used to be quite the ladies man until Della Street came into his employ._

 _How can any woman respect either one of them? Mason obviously doesn't respect Miss Street, or he would not be living with her outside of marriage. He has taken advantage of a woman who works for him and forced himself on her. He is the typical wolf in the office. As far as Della Street is concerned, she is living with her boss. That should tell you the kind of woman she is._

 _So if Mason cannot be honest about Della Street being his lover, than how can his clients expect him to be honest about anything else? Oh yes, the everyone knows how successful he has been. That does not make him an honest attorney. He has been brought up in front of Grand Jury, and the District Attorney's office has certainly had its problems with the manner in which Mason skirts the law. Judge for yourself. Go back on the Los Angeles Newspapers and you will find many a headlines with Mason's unethical behavior in and out of the courtroom._

 _And now, we get to Robert Ironside. As everyone now knows, he is the older half-brother of Perry Mason. He too is less than honest despite his record in the San Francisco Police Department._

 _Like Mason, he has a woman problem. This woman is not a member of his staff, although it would not surprise this reporter if he was having an affair with his pretty policewoman. The woman in question is Alexandra Hughes. We have discovered through our investigation that Ironside had an affair with this woman many years ago._

 _Those in San Francisco have probably heard about the Chinese Exhibit that is in their city. You probably also know that same exhibit is back in town for the next week._

 _The last time the exhibit was in town, there was an attempt to steal the Tiger, a very old and valuable artifact. Alexandra Hughes was one of three thieves that successfully stole the Tiger. Although the police caught the other two, Alexandra Hughes was able to elude them, and by police, I mean Chief Robert T. Ironside. The city's most famous cop watched her speed away and claimed he was unable to obtain the license plate number or the make and model of the car._

 _This information would not be of interest under normal circumstances since Ironside had to get out of the way of the vehicle to keep from being run down. What the people of San Francisco were not told is that Robert Ironside was seen eating with Alexandra Hughes and once again spending much time with her before her attempt to steal the Tiger. The two of them went together to look at a house outside of San Francisco for purchase. Did Ironside and Hughes rekindle their affair? It looks that way. That makes Ironside's actions where Alexandra Hughes is concerned questionable. Can he be believed when he says he did not get the license plate of the vehicle she was driving? Did he purposely allow her to get away because of their affair? Spicy Bits believes that is exactly what happened._

 _That makes Ironside a dishonest cop, one who believes he is God; making decisions as to whether Alexander Hughes should go to jail based on his affair with her._

 _At the very least, Ironside is guilty of not being honest; he hid his relationship with Hughes and rekindled their affair when he already knew who and what she was. At worst, he should be brought up on charges for letting Hughes get away because he spent many a nights with her._

 _There you are, Los Angeles and San Francisco, your super heroes are not so super after all._

Perry and Della finished the article about the same time. Neither of them said anything, the look on their faces said it all.

"Perry, can't you sue him? He is attacking your integrity," Drake said. "If I get my hands on him... "

"You are not to touch him, Paul. Suing him would only keep this in the papers."

"So what are you going to do?" Paul asked.

"Nothing. Perry is right, if he sues, it would only prolong the time this is in the gossip columns. The relationship between Perry and me is no one's business. At least one good thing has come out of this," Della said.

Perry and Paul looked at her. "What good exactly has come out of this?" Paul asked.

"Well, with Jergens announcing to the whole world where my place of residence is, there is no reason to keep my apartment. That will save us some money," Della said.

"We won't have to rent anymore adjoining rooms. We can just rent one room. That will save money too," Perry added.

"I can't believe you two! He calls you unethical and attacks your integrity, calls Della... for lack of a better word loose, and the two of you stand there making wise cracks."

Trying to defuse Paul's defense of the them, Perry said, "Paul, a law suit is exactly what he wants. It would prolong the publicity that much longer. Della and I have always been the subject of the gossip columns. I think most people know that is what Spicy Bits is, simply gossip. I will not give into blackmail. I have seen too much of it to know the blackmailer doesn't just take the money and go away. If you pay them once, they figure you will pay them twice, and three times, and four times. You will never get rid of them. I will not reward this crook with anything. We can withstand the gossip."

Drake looked at Della. "You agree with that?"

"Yes, Paul, I do. Perry is right; he would never quit sticking his nose into our business if we gave him what he wants. This way it is just gossip. We are used to that. What I am sure Perry is more worried about is Robert. This man is accusing him of being a dirty cop. It goes right to his reputation."

"And it doesn't go to yours?" Paul could believe them. They were being attacked and they were worried about Ironside, who had proven he could take care of himself. "Well, if you won't sue, then I think it is time someone takes this guy down. I will do it for you." Drake headed for the door. "At no charge." He added and slammed the door on his way out.

Perry sighed. Looking at his beautiful secretary, he asked, "Are you really okay with the way I am handling this?"

She looked up into those deep blue eyes. "I trust your judgement. I always have. What are you going to do?"

Chuckling, he answered, "As far as us, nothing. Paul will handle that. I am worried about Bob. I think I better give him a call and warn him."

4

Ironside remained silent after his staff left his office. He sat in his wheelchair staring at Alexandra.

When she could no longer handle the look in his eyes, she said, "Bob, I know how you must feel about me. I want you to know I have never stopped loving you. It is the reason I am here today."

He shook his head before replying, "I dont think you know the meaning of the word, Alexandra. How can you stand there and tell me you still love me after what you did?"

She sat down beside him, placing a hand over his. He pulled his hand from beneath her grip and waited for an explanation he knew would never be adequate. "Bob, I dropped the Tiger because I knew its theft would reflect on you. I could not live with hurting you. If I did not care about you, I could have simply driven right into you."

"That would have been murder. Are you capable of that too, Alexandra?" Ironside demanded.

"No, I could not kill, especially you. My feelings for you would not have allowed it even if I was capable of killing."

He remained quiet for a moment before asking, "Why are you here?"

"I told you, I want to help you prevent the theft of the Tiger. I owe you that much."

The door to the office opened and Katherine walked in. She came down the ramp and walked over to the table. She stared at Alexandra in amazement. Katherine felt like she was looking in a mirror. The resemblance the woman at the table had to her was nothing short of amazing. It reminded her of the resemblance between Robert and his brother, Perry Mason.

There was an awkward silence before Ironside regained his composure of having both of these women in his office at the same time. He had never thought about how much Katherine looked like Alexandra before. He was certain it played a part in why he was so attracted to Katherine to begin with. "Katherine Denuerve, this is Alexandra Hughes."

Katherine could feel the undercurrent in the room. She immediately began to wonder who the woman was and what she had meant to Robert. It could not be coincidence that Robert and this woman became so uncomfortable the second she approached them.

"How do you do, Katherine? It is a pleasure to meet you," Alexandra said.

Katherine nodded. She could not help the growing feeling this woman was a threat to her relationship with Robert. "Thank you." She said nothing for a moment before saying, "How do you know Robert?"

"Well, I I just came to tell him about an attempt to steal the Tiger from Chinese Exhibit. I have done that; I will be going now." She just wanted to get out of his office and away from the woman who now held the love of the man she loved. She could not bear to see him belonging to someone else. Alexandra headed up the ramp before Ironside stopped her.

"Alexandra, I am afraid I cannot let you go. Please wait outside. I trust you to not try to get away," he told her.

"I will not go anywhere, Bob. I will wait." She turned and left his office.

Katherine sat down beside him. When he said nothing, she asked, "Who is she to you?"

Not having the time to tell her everything, Ironside replied, "She is the woman that got away when the first attempt on stealing the Tiger was made. Her accomplices are here in town to try again. She came to warn me." He told her nothing more.

She looked at the door to his office. Something was not right. "And you trust her not to leave? Robert, I dont understand. She has every reason to try and get away."

"Ed and Eve would have both elevators covered by now. She would never get out of the building."

"Who is she?"

"I just told you who she is." Changing the subject, he took her hand. "Now, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He squeezed slightly.

Katherine was sure he was avoiding answering her question, but she would let it go for now. "We have a lunch date, Robert. Have you forgotten?"

With everything that was going on, he certainly had forgotten. "I am sorry, Katherine. I meant to call you. I cannot get away today. I have to get to the bottom of this attempt to steal the Tiger."

"But, you told me Carl Reese would be handling the security of the Chinese exhibit."

"That was before I found out there was going to be another attempt to steal it. I promise I will call you tonight," Ironside told her, hoping she would accept the dismissal.

She sat there looking at him for a moment, and then decided to trust him. It was not the first time his work interfered with their plans. Smiling at him, she said, "Alright Robert, I understand. I will talk to you tonight."

As she turned to go, Ironside grabbed her arm, turned her back to him and reached behind her neck. He pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Katherine knew something was amiss with the intensity of the kiss. She smiled, touched his cheek and let his office.

Ironside picked up the phone and called the main desk. When it was answered by the duty officer, he barked, "Tell Sergeant Brown and Officer Whitfield to report to me immediately."

The door to the office opened and Alexandra returned. She could not help but notice the look Katherine had given her as she passed her in the hallway. The woman already suspected there was or had been something going on between Bob and herself. She wondered exactly what Bob had told her. She was clearly upset.

"See, I am still here," she smiled. "That should help you to trust me."

"You could not have gone anywhere, Ed and Eve have the elevators covered," he told her.

It hurt to have him say that. She here to help him; she knew that he would be forced to arrest her. She chose to say nothing, despite the pain he had just caused her. She supposed she deserved the comment, but it hurt nonetheless.

The door to the office opened. Ed and Eve returned and came down the ramp. They joined their boss at the table.

"Alexandra, you know I cannot just release you?"

"Yes, Robert, I am aware of that."

"If you are sincere about helping us to stop the theft of the Tiger, then we will have to know what those plans are," he informed her.

"Yes, I know that too. It is exactly what I had planned to do," Alexandra said.

"So, if I release you, do I have your word that you will go back to Schneider and Blaine, and report everything back to me?"

"Chief!" Ed and Eve said at the same time.

Ironside ignored their protest, keeping his attention on Alexandra. His intense stare was unnerving to her. She had never been the receipt of such scrutiny from him.

"I told you I am here to help you stop the theft of the Tiger. I will surrender myself to you as soon as you have Eli and Louis in custody. I give you my word."

"Then you better get back to them before they become suspicious of you. And stay away from this office. It will be a dead give-away that you are helping me if they find out you were here."

Ed and Eve's eyes were as big as saucers. They could not believe the chief was going to let her leave the office. However, they said nothing.

Alexandra nodded. She reached for Ironside's hand, which he promptly pulled away. She looked down away from his staring eyes. She could not bear to see what was in them. "Alright, Bob, I will keep in close touch." She turned and left his office.

Ed reached for the phone, informing the officers to let her pass per Chief Ironside.

Eve looked at her boss. "Chief, I hope you know what you are doing. You are not letting her cloud your judgement, are you?"

"I always know what I am doing and no one is clouding my judgement, he snarled. "Ed, get out here and follow her."

Brown left the office on the run. Ironside looked at the doubt on Eve Whitfield's face; he knew it was justified. He hoped he had not misjudged Alexandra again. More importantly, he hoped his judgement was not clouded by her as Eve suspected. Despite the fact that he knew he loved Katherine, Alexandra was still able to stir something in him.

He sat there feeling the eyes of his pretty policewoman on him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 4

1

The next morning, Eli Schneider watched as Alexandra Hughes entered police headquarters. He shook his head as she disappeared inside. They were depending on this woman to steal the Tiger. Instead, Alexandra was headed into the building where Robert Ironside worked and resided.

It could only mean one thing, she was double-crossing them. He should have known if they backed her into a corner, she would save her own skin. Eli just didn't consider that she would go to Ironside. It would mean an automatic arrest. Yet, there she was.

He had sensed something in her the moment she had arrived in San Francisco. She was not the Alexandra Hughes he had worked with in the past. She had always been a professional and did her job well. They should have known she would be reluctant to come back to San Francisco and Robert Ironside.

Eli didn't care. She did not have to throw the Tiger aside. She could have simply run down the crippled cop and left with the Tiger. Alexandra had gotten out of the city, so she could have done so with the Tiger.

Right now, they could be pedaling it to the highest bidder, and all three of them would have enough money to live on for the rest of their lives.

The problem was that Alexandra did not need the money. She had worked with others to steal very valuable artifacts from other museums. Both Eli and Louis had been in her Villa in France. It had become painfully obvious she was not hurting for money. Apparently, Alexandra was much better at cutting deals than he was.

He should have known that she would not steal the Tiger under Ironside's nose again. Their operation was now in jeopardy. Alexandra could not be trusted, and Eli had to talk to Louis. They had to do something about it.

If she thought she was going to get away with this, she was dead wrong. He and Lewis would make her pay for her betrayal. What was it about that crippled cop that made an otherwise professional thief turn to putty?

Eli got back into his rented vehicle. He turned the ignition, started the car and headed away from police headquarters. He and Lewis had to start making different plans. This time, these plans would not include Alexandra. At least she would not know they did not include her.

If they were going to pull this off, they would have to do it without her. One thing for sure, was she was going to regret turning on them.

He traveled back to the house which they had rented. Thinking about it, they might have to change their location to keep Ironside from finding them. On the other hand, if they did change, Alexandra would know something was up. Still, Eli felt uneasy residing in a house which Alexandra had likely given up the location to the crippled cop. He didn't see that they had any choice.

When he arrived at the house, he shut off the car and went inside. Lewis was sitting in the living room reading a magazine. When Eli entered, he looked up. "Just where the hell have you been?"

"Following our so-called partner."

Lewis raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by so-called?"

"Do you know where I followed her to?"

"Now, how the hell would I know that?"

"I followed her to police headquarters," Eli informed him.

The color drained from Louis's face. "Why would she go to police headquarters?"

"To rekindle her love affair with Ironside," Eli growled in frustration. "What the hell do you think she was doing there?"

"There would only be one reason for her to be there. She is double-crossing us."

"That is exactly what I figured," Eli agreed.

"What are we going to do about it? She obviously cannot be trusted. Alexandra is likely setting us up with Ironside to save her own skin."

"We must come up with an alternate plan."

Lewis was uncertain of that. "Maybe we should forget the whole thing and get out of San Francisco. Right now, Ironside has nothing on us. He can't arrest us. In fact, he can't even give us a ticket."

"Don't tell me that the great Lewis Blaine is scared of Chief Robert T Ironside," Eli mocked.

"Don't be a smart ass. I have never been scared of Ironside. Anyone that does not respect his abilities as a detective will end up behind bars."

Eli walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. "I have no doubt the man deserves his reputation. Any cop that has put as many guys behind bars as Ironside has done, is dangerous. He's a smart cop, but we have outsmarted smart cops many times."

Lewis still felt uneasy. He wanted the tiger badly, but the last thing he wanted was to end up in prison again. It would make him a third time loser, and he would be there for the rest of his life. It was not exactly the accommodations he chose to live in.

If they were to steal the Tiger, they had to be successful. Their entire plan was based around Alexandra. Now, that was all shot to hell. "All right, what exactly are you proposing?"

"I say we string her along, make her believe she is still part of the plan and figure on stealing the Tiger without her help. That will leave her high and dry with Ironside. We get away with the Tiger and she goes to jail. That will teach her for betraying us." Eli looked at Lewis and grinned.

Lewis did not want to give up on the Tiger any more than Eli did. Whatever plan they came up with had to be foolproof. Otherwise, he would have nothing to do with it. There was definitely other fish in the sea, and he was outstanding at fishing. Still, the Tiger was too impressive to give up on it easily. "So what is your plan? What are you suggesting?"

"While I was out this morning, I found out that a former colleague of ours works at the Museum. I suggest we have a little chat with him."

Lewis was skeptical. "Are you suggesting that we blackmail him as well? How did that work out for us with Alexandra?"

"Believe me, my friend does not have to be blackmailed. He is working there for one reason, and one reason only. He is looking for a big score. For all we know, that big score could be the Tiger. With an inside man, our chances of being successful will increase greatly."

"You are sure of this guy?" Lewis asked with a frown.

"If I wasn't, I would have abandoned this entire operation. I don't think that is going to be necessary. I believe he is the right man for the job." Eli sat forward in his chair waiting for Lewis's decision.

The wait was not very long. Lewis wanted that Tiger and if it was possible to get it, he was willing to talk to Eli's friend. Standing up, he looked down at Eli and said, "Well, don't just sit there, let's go see the man."

2

Della Street washed and dried the breakfast dishes as Perry Mason gathered up his papers from the night before off the table. He placed them in his briefcase and joined Della in the kitchen.

"Della, how many times do I have to tell you to let the dishes go. The maid will be in, and she will take care of them."

"She only comes in once a week, Perry. Are you going to let them collect in the sink for a week?"

"She comes in today."

"Really, I don't think part of her job is to do your dishes. Besides, I don't mind."

Mason took the dish cloth out of her hand and dropped it on the kitchen counter. "Well, I do. We have to get to the office. Let's go."

Taking her by the elbow, Mason let her out of the apartment, turned on the house alarm and locked the door behind them. As they walked down to the elevator, Della ask him, "Did you get a hold of your brother last night?" She had been exhausted and gone to bed early as Perry worked on a case for another client.

"I got so engrossed in what I was doing, I actually forgot all about calling him. When we get to the office, that will be the first thing I do."

They rode down the elevator in silence. When it stopped on the main floor, they both stepped out. Mason grabbed her arm and pushed her behind him.

"Perry, what's wrong?"

"Reporters. I just spotted a crowd of them outside the building garage."

"Since we don't have any trials going on right now, it could only mean one thing," Della remarked.

"That article that Jurgens put on Spicy Bits website," Mason surmised.

"You never should have let your client sell that magazine to Howard Jurgens."

"Unfortunately, I was unable to stop it. I knew this guy was going to be a problem. I checked out his reputation and tried to talk the client out of it, but was unable to do so."

"What are we going to do?" Della asked him.

"You are going to stick around the apartment for a while, and then go out the back way and hail a taxi. I am going to go into the lion's den."

Della was skeptical that they would be able to avoid the press. "It probably will not do any good, Perry. They likely have the other entrance covered as well. I have no doubt that they have reporters over at my apartment too."

"Can you get in your apartment building without being seen?" Mason asked her.

"I think so, why?"

"Go back up to my apartment and stay there for a while. After I have gone to the office, take a taxi over to your apartment building. When you do not come out of my building, they will assume that you are not staying with me. More than likely, a couple reporters will stick around at your building. If you can get in the back way, simply walk through the building and come out the front door. Take your car to the office."

"And just how long are we going to keep this up? Can't you file suit against Howard Jurgens?"

"Della, I am considered a public figure. He can print what he wants about me. Besides, if we were to sue him, he would have to be printing lies. He said in his article that you are living with me, that is not a lie."

"He slandered you in other ways. Can't you sue him for that?" Della already knew the answer to that as it had been discussed. She knew Perry would not do it. It would only give Howard Jurgens the publicity he wanted. She just hated seeing him get away with what he was doing. Della knew Perry was only concerned about her and not his reputation.

"We already talked about this. I am not going to give him the satisfaction of the attention he would get if I sued him. Now get going. I will handle the press," Mason told her.

Della nodded, turned and left him. Mason continued toward the front door. When he arrived, cameras began snapping and reporters began shouting questions at him.

"Mister Mason! Is the Spicy Bits article accurate? Is your secretary living with you?" One of them shouted.

Turning on the charm, Mason answered, "Spicy Bits is nothing more than a gossip magazine. What they can't find, they make up. I don't have the time to worry about the garbage printed in that magazine."

"You did not answer his question," another reporter shouted. "Is Miss Street living with you?"

Mason had no intentions of lying to the press. It would be something that would come back to haunt him. Nevertheless, neither did he have any intentions of allowing them to stick their noses into his private life. So rather than give them a yes or no answer, Mason said, "Do you see Miss Street anywhere around here?"

"If she is, Mason, she will not get out of this building without us knowing it. We have the back entrance covered as well."

Perry had already known that would be the case. It was the reason why he had told Della to go back up to his apartment and stay there for a while. Hopefully, when he left, she would be able to slip out unnoticed.

As they continued to shout questions at him, he moved toward his vehicle. Mason had to ask the reporters to step back to open the door of his Cadillac. He got inside of the vehicle, rolled down the window and told them, "I am sorry gentlemen, but I must get to the office." Rolling the window up, Mason slowly backed his vehicle out of the parking spot, avoiding bumping into any of the reporters. As relentless as they were, they moved out of the way of the Cadillac. Mason pulled out of the parking garage and into the street. He was not happy about these developments, but he and Della had no choice but to deal with them.

In the meantime, Della had gone back up to Perry's apartment as she was told to. She waited a half-hour before trying to sneak out of the building. Grabbing her purse, she turned on the alarm, left and closed the door. She took the back elevator and pushed the button for the first floor. When it came to a stop, Della peaked out before stepping into the hall. There weren't any reporters in sight. She went over to the side of the door and peered out. She could not see any reporters out there either. Della appreciated that Perry lived in such a security minded building, but times like this it came as a disadvantage. She waited for several minutes before venturing out into the parking lot. Della expected to be surrounded by reporters immediately, but it didn't happen. Apparently, when she didn't come out the same time Perry did, they lost interest.

She walked down the street, hailed a taxi and had the cab driver take her to her apartment. There wasn't any reporters waiting for her there either. Della got in her car, started it up and headed for the office. She thought about how ridiculous this whole charade was. No one cared anymore about couples living together. She loved Perry for trying to protect her. She just wished he would not worry about her reputation. Della wasn't worried about what anyone thought. It was none of their business anyway.

Upon arriving at the Brent Building, she had run out of luck. There were several reporters waiting for her. They shouted questions at her about hers and Perry's relationship. Della ignored them and moved through the crowd of nosy reporters.

Finally, arriving at the office, Della opened the lobby door and went in. She headed for Mason's private office. Opening his door, she entered. "I certainly hope they lose interest soon. I would hate to have to go through this very long. Maybe we should stay in separate apartments for a while, Perry."

"Della, I have no intentions of allowing that bunch of vultures to rule our lives. You are staying with me," he said. "We will figure out a way to outsmart them."

3

Ironside finished his breakfast as he waited for his staff to report to work. Mark started clearing the table. They both looked up when the door to the office opened. Only it was not Eve or Ed. Commissioner Randall walked swiftly down the ramp and directly to Ironside's table.

"Well, good morning, Dennis. What brings you here this early in the morning?"

"Have you read Spicy Bits yet?"

"Not only have I not read it, Dennis. I don't even know what it is," Ironside answered.

"It's basically a gossip magazine. It is now published online."

"Dennis, why in the world would I read that kind of garbage?"

The door opened, Ed and Eve entered and came down the ramp. "Because you and your brother are the subject on the main page of the site," Eve answered for the commissioner.

Ironside looked at Eve who was headed for the computer on Ironside's desk. She booted it up and waited. "Forget it, Eve. I am not going to give any gossip magazine the time of day," he told her.

"I think you better this one, Bob," the commissioner said.

"Now just why should I do that?"

"Come and take a look for yourself, Chief," Eve said.

Ironside hesitated and finally turned his chair around and wheeled over to his desk. Eve had the Spicy Bits site up. Sure enough there was the article everyone of them was talking about. He began reading it. The more he read, the more disgusted he felt. When he finished, he turned around. Mark had been reading over his shoulder. The others were lined up and staring at him.

"Why did you people insist I read this garbage?" Ironside said. "Perry and Della can handle what ever this gossip site prints. It's no one's business how they live, but theirs. As far as the rest of this, well, they weren't there. I don't care what they print."

"We have to care, Bob," Randall said.

"Why?" Ironside asked him.

"Because the press is going to start asking questions about Alexandra Hughes, and we must be prepared to answer those questions." Randall was afraid he wasn't going to take the problem seriously. Bob Ironside did not care what others thought of him.

"So let them ask. It all happened too fast, Dennis. I was busy trying to get out of the way of Alexandra's vehicle. I did not have time to get the license number."

"I know that, Bob, and I believe you. The problem is anytime the press smells blood in the water, there is a frenzy. They will be demanding you answer the charges."

"Charges? We are calling them charges now?" Ed said. "I agree with the chief. I think we should just ignore it. We have more important things to worry about than some gossip written about the chief."

"Personally, I would love to ignore it," Randall said, "unfortunately, all of you know that the press is not going to ignore it. We are going to be bombarded with questions regarding that incident. If it were only the people in this room that had to be concerned about it, then I would agree with you about ignoring it. However, I have already had calls from three members of the city council. We can't just ignore this problem."

"And just exactly what do you suggest we do about it?" Ironside snarled at his boss.

"I suggest a news conference where you can tell the press exactly what you just told me. It all happened so fast, you could not get out of the way of the vehicle and check the license plate too."

'Dennis, you really do not think that is going to do any good, do you? Those that want to believe I purposely let her get away or not going to accept any explanation from me at all."

Randall rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Well, it would help if you had not turned her loose after she came up to this office." He watched for the expression on Bob Ironside's face, then continued, "I don't understand. Why did you not arrest her immediately?"

"Commissioner, she came into this office fully expecting to be arrested. She gave me information on Blaine and Schneider who are planning another attempt to steal the Tiger. Alexandra is going to help set them up. She knows that she is facing charges. She came in here knowing that. What would you like me to do? Simply hope we can stop the thieves, or would you rather set them up and make sure we have an ironclad case against them?"

"Well... I suppose it would be better if we set them up."

"Good, I am glad you agree, because that is exactly what we are going to do."

Randall shook his head. He knew he had just lost another argument with Ironside. "You are still going to face questions about Alexander Hughes."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, Dennis."

Commissioner Randall stood up and headed for the door. Over his shoulder he called out, "I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hold off the city council on this one, Bob. They are going to demand to know why you have not arrested Alexander Hughes." With that parting shot, Randall left Ironside's office.

4

Perry Mason paced back and forth in his office while Della Street watched him. She knew, spite the fact that Perry would never allow anyone to blackmail him, he was concerned about his brother. It seemed he never worried about himself. Although, she would just prefer that she give up her apartment and move in with him, he was constantly worried about her reputation. In this day and age, it just didn't make sense anymore. Nobody cared about that sort of thing. Yet, Perry cared. He did not care what people thought of him, but he would protect her whether she wanted him to or not.

"Perry, you're going to wear a hole in the rug." Della sat at the table. She began tapping her pencil. It was something she knew drove Perry crazy. Hoping to settle him down, she continued to tap the pencil.

"Della, do you have to do that?"

Rather than answer him, she asked, "Do you have to keep pacing back and forth?"

"You know it helps me to think. I knew Jurgens was going to publish, but I didn't realize how damaging it would be to Bob. The last thing I want to do is hurt him in any way."

"What choice did you have?" she asked him. "You certainly couldn't allow him to blackmail you."

Mason stopped his pacing, went around the desk and sat down in his chair. "I know that, Della. If only my client had consulted me before selling Spicy Bits."

"So what are we going to do? Are we going to file suit in court against Howard Jurgens?"

"How could I do that? What did he say about us that is not true? We do hold separate apartments and you do live with me most of the time. Unfortunately, I cannot sue him for what he printed. However, I am going to find out what happened that day when Alexander Hughes left behind that Tiger."

Mason reached for the phone, dialed long distance to San Francisco and waited.

"Chief Ironside's office," Eve Whitfield answered.

"Eve, this is Perry Mason. Is my brother there?"

"Yes, Perry. One moment." She turned to her boss and told him, "Perry Mason is on the line, Chief."

Ironside punched the line that was lit and barked into the phone, "Perry, who the hell owns that rag magazine online?"

Mason could not help but smile. His brother knew exactly why he was calling, and he wasted no time getting to the subject. "A man by the name of Howard Jurgens. I am sorry, Bob, but Jurgens came to me while Della and I were eating in a restaurant. He wanted an exclusive on our relationship, and when I would not give it to him, he threatened to print it anyway, as well as the story on you."

"And, of course, you told him you would not be blackmailed," Ironside surmised.

"I had no choice, I will not be blackmailed by anybody for any reason."

"It's all right, Perry. You did the right thing."

"I am worried about the problems this is going to cause you. What about the story he printed? Would you like to sue him?"

"No, that would just keep this in the papers that much longer. Jurgens wasn't there. I was busy trying to get out of the way of an automobile. I didn't have time to get a license plate number. Believe me, Perry, I did not allow Alexandra to get away. Under the circumstances, I was on able to stop her."

"How much trouble is the commissioner giving you?"

"He's getting the usual pressure from the city council. However, I am going to handle this my way."

Mason smiled. Despite the fact that Dennis Randall was his brother's boss, he pretty much did what he wanted to do. Randall rarely ever overruled him. "So what does that mean? What are you going to do?"

Ironside told Mason about Alexander Hughes coming to his office and telling him about Blaine and Schneider.

"Then I take it, you are going to set them up? Bob, I don't mean to tell you how to do your job, but how do you know that Hughes isn't setting you up?"

"I don't. However, she did come into my office knowing that I would probably arrest her."

"But you didn't arrest her?"

Ironside sighed. "No I didn't. It wouldn't have been possible to set up Schneider and Baines with her in jail."

"Who else knows that you turned her loose?" Mason asked.

"My staff and Commissioner Randall."

"Bob, sooner or later others are going to find out. If Jurgens gets wind of it, he will delight in printing it," Mason told him.

"And by that time I will have Schneider and Blaine in jail. Then I don't care what he prints." Ironside was silent for a moment before he asked his brother, "What are you going to do about how he slandered you and Della?"

"I am going to put Paul on his trail. I doubt very highly if he is as squeaky clean as he expects us to be. When I get done with him, he is going to be sorry he tangled with either one of us."

"Keep me informed," Ironside said.

"I will, and Bob, be careful."

Perry hung up the phone. Della was watching him. When he noticed, he said, "He didn't say it, but I think he's getting the same thing we're getting here."

"What are you going to have Paul do?"

"Discredit that entire story on Bob and me. I have a plan. I will need Paul to help execute it." He got up and headed for the door into his private office.

"Perry, where are you going?"

As he open the door, he turned and looked back at her. "To Paul's office. It is time someone put Howard Jurgens and Spicy Bits out of business."


	5. Chapter 5

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 5

1

Paul Drake pulled his sports car to a stop in front of the building that housed Spicy Bits. He sat there thinking about what he was going to say to Howard Jurgens. If the man thought he was going to get away with slandering Perry and Della, he would soon find out what lengths Paul would go to protect the two most important people in his life.

He still could not believe the attitudes of Perry and Della. How could they make jokes about what the blackmailing crook was doing. The article he printed on both Ironside and Perry and Della was nothing but trash. The only thing Jurgens was interested in was smearing all three people. And Why? Because Perry and Della refused to allow him to stick his nose into their private business.

Neither Perry or Ironside were going to give into blackmail. That made more trash the blackmailer would print in Spicy Bits inevitable. Drake wished he had known ahead of time about what Jurgens intended to do. He would have quickly gotten something on him. Paul would not have hesitated to turn the tide on Jurgens. He would have given the jerk a bit of his own medicine.

He got out of his vehicle and headed into the building. Since he had more than once been forced to deal with Jurgens for other clients, he knew exactly where to go. He just wished that he had done a thorough investigation on the man. As it was, those that had hired him, backed down and paid the blackmail to Jurgens to keep their dirty laundry off the front page of the trashy site.

Drake opened the door and went into the office. People were busy typing on computers, talking on phones and obviously trying to get dirt on whoever was the target of Spicy Bits. He headed directly for Jurgens' office. When Jurgens' assistant spotted Drake, he hurried over to him.

Warren Chapman stepped in front of Drake. Despite only being five-feet-six inches tall, he tried to intimidate Paul. "Listen, Drake, I know why you are here and you are not going to harass Howard. So, just turn around and leave."

"I am not going anywhere."

"You are not going in Howard's office."

"Yea, who's going to stop me," Paul said, looking down at the little man. "You?"

Chapman looked at the expression on Drake's face and stepped out of the way. He was not about to get into a physical confrontation with him. The man was just too big. He once tried to intimidate Perry Mason and that did not end well. Mason, a big man in his own right, pushed him aside like a rag doll. Drake was even bigger than Mason.

Paul gave Chapman a look that could be interpreted as calling him a coward. He pushed his way past him and opened Jurgens' office door. When he entered, Jurgens stood up behind his desk.

With a grin on his face, Jurgens laughed. "I see Mason has sent in the cavalry. Too much of a coward to show up himself. Say what you have to say Drake and then get out of here."

"Did you really think you could blackmail Perry Mason? He chews up and spits out crooks like you. You will be facing one huge lawsuit."

"I don't think so, Drake. Mason will try to let the whole thing die. You know what, Drake, I have only begun. There are going to be more articles on Mason, Street and Ironside. I am going to destroy their reputations, or he will give in. The next time I ask the bastard to cooperate, he won't be so quick to dismiss me. Despite wanting to go after Mason, I know what will really hurt him more is destroying his brother."

"Ha, if you think you are a match for Ironside, you are dreaming. He will squash you like a bug."

"When I get done with him, he will be out of a job. I am going to do an exclusive on his lover, Alexandra Hughes. It will become so obvious Ironside let her get away when she tried to steal that Tiger, the City Council will demand Commissioner Randall fire him."

"You really are delusional. Crooks like you have tried to destroy Ironside and Mason. It's the crooks which always find themselves behind bars."

"That is because they don't go after them where they are vulnerable, Drake. That is what I intend to do. Not you, Mason or Ironside can stop me."

"We will see about that Jurgens. Tell me, is your closet as clean as you expect everyone else's to be? What will I find out about you in an investigation?"

Jurgens just laughed. "You already investigated me. Remember, the clients of yours who decided to, shall we say, cooperate with Spicy Bits."

"You mean, gave into blackmail? I got news for you, I didn't get to investigate you. The clients would not pay for it. They decided to pay your blackmail."

"Do you really think Mason is going to pay you to investigate? He is eventually going to give me the exclusive I want. All I am asking him to do is be honest about his relationship with Della Street."

"His relationship with Della Street is none of your business, Jurgens. Where do you get off thinking you have any right to peoples' private lives?"

"I am a newspaper man. It is my job to report, Drake."

Paul scoffed at that remark. "You are not a newspaper man. You write sleaze, and if you can't find it, you make it up. Sleaze like you have plenty to hide. And, for your information, Perry Mason doesn't have to pay me to investigate you; I will gladly do it on my own, and at my own expense."

Drake turned to leave his office. Jurgens began laughing. "You will find nothing, Drake. Do you really think I would leave myself vulnerable? You will have to excuse me, but I have a plane to catch to San Francisco. I want to be there when I bring down the great Robert T. Ironside."

The detective stopped just before he went through the door. "It's your funeral, Jurgens. Don't say I didn't warn you about Ironside." He left the man's office and slammed the door.

As Paul left Spicy Bits, all employee eyes were on him. They had heard the conversation between Drake and their boss. All of them were wondering if Howard Jurgens was making a big mistake going after Ironside. They knew Perry Mason would never respond to Jurgens' demands. Going after Mason's brother would awaken not one, but two sleeping giants.

2

Ed Brown and Eve Whitfield entered Ironside's office. It was late afternoon, and they had both spent the day at the museum keeping an eye on what museum personnel were doing to protect the incoming exhibit. Both of them had completed back grown checks into all employees that would be working at the exhibit regardless of the time.

Ironside and Mark turned to see them come in. Sanger was in the kitchen fixing dinner for his boss. Eve and Ed sat down at the table. "Carl is going to stay at the museum until eleven o'clock. From there, the overnight guard takes over. "

"What about the overnight guard, Ed?" Ironside asked.

"He has been working for the Museum for two years. He has no record with the police department. According to his boss, he has been a good employee. There have been no problems at the Museum when he has been on duty. His name is Kevin Powers," Brown replied.

"You could not find anything on him at all?" Ironside questioned.

"Chief," Eve added, "we could not even find a parking or speeding ticket. He's perfect for the job?"

"Is he?" Ironside asked raising an eyebrow.

"Would you rather have someone who has a record or is a lousy employee?" Ed asked.

Ignoring Brown, Ironside continued talking to his policewoman. "Eve, I taught you to consider all possibilities. If you wanted to stay below the radar, what kind of security guard would you put in there?"

Whitfield dropped her eyes from the steely blue glare of her boss as Ed answered, "Someone with no record who is a model employee."

Ironside nodded at his policewoman. "I am simply saying, not everything is as it seems. Since this is the man that will be on the night shift, I want him checked out right down..."

"To his wisdom teeth," Ed finished for Ironside.

"Chief, why don't we just put police officers in there at night?" Mark asked.

"The curator doesn't want cops. They prefer their own guards. They mistakenly think their guards will be completely loyal to them. Besides, Blaine and Schneider would know Alexandra talked to us if police were placed in there, but that doesn't mean we can't place a cop that the guard doesn't know about."

"Why not let the guard know he is there, Chief?" Eve asked. "He could call on him if he gets in trouble."

"Again, Eve, we would have the same problem. If the guard is working with Blaine and Schneider, it would put that officer in danger," Ironside explained. "No, we are going to place a cop in their that WE can trust. Eve, have Duffy report to my office."

"Yes, Chief." Eve headed for a phone and placed the call to Duffy's superior. She explained the chief wanted to borrow the officer again. When she had completed Ironside's order, she came back to the table. "He just came on duty. He will send him up right away."

"Chief, I would be willing to stay there at night," Ed offered.

"No, Ed. I need you elsewhere. Duffy is good and he is loyal," Ironside replied.

The door to the office opened; Officer Duffy entered and came down the ramp in full uniform. "Hello, Duffy," Ironside greeted.

"Hi Chief, is there something I can do for you, sir?"

"In fact, there is," the chief answered. Ironside explained what he wanted Duffy to do. When he was finished, he said, "Head over to the Museum. I will get a hold of the curator and tell him to let you in discretely."

"On my way, Chief," Duffy said, as he turned and left the office.

"All right, now we wait for Baines and Schneider to make the next move. Ed, I want that guard checked further in the morning."

3

Perry finished with his final client for the day. As Della led her out of his office, he cleared the remaining papers from his desk while waiting for Della to return. He knew what was coming and he did not look forward to it. He was certain Della was going to insist on staying in her apartment. Perry had no intentions of allowing Howard Jurgens and the press to control their private lives. Della was staying with him. He would not accept anything else. He slept better with her beside him.

The door to his office opened, and Della Street entered. "What do you say we call it a day, Counselor?"

"I could not agree more. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I can get something when I get home."

"I think you have earned a steak dinner with everything that has been going on, so I am taking you to dinner."

The expression on Della's face told him she was going to give him an argument. "Perry, I don't think that is a good idea. The press will be following us around. It would only fuel the rumors."

"I don't give a damn about the press, Della. We are not changing our life style because of them. I told you we would find a way to get around them and we will. Call ahead to Clay's. He will give us a private dining room and will not allow the press to bother us."

"That will only serve to make them speculate more. They will just print that we were dining privately instead of out in the open," Della pointed out.

"I am not going to live my life afraid of the press."

"Perry, the fact is, it really doesn't bother me what they say about me. It is you it bothers. I know you are just trying to protect me, but why don't we just go back to your apartment and not worry about what they print"

Mason shook his head. "I will not have them slandering your reputation."

"Then you leave me no choice but to insist we stay in separate apartments for a while until all of this blows over."

"Della, who knows when that will be? I will not be apart from you. We can call Paul and have his men run interference with the press. They can make sure we get to my apartment without them following us."

As Della was about to argue that point, Paul's code knock sounded on the door. She walked over and opened it. Drake entered immediately.

"Hello, Beautiful." He continued past her and headed for the overstuffed chair. Throwing his legs over the arm and sitting sideways, he sighed. "We have a problem, Perry."

Mason sat back down behind his desk, lit a cigarette and said, "Shoot."

"I went to see Howard Jurgens. You will never guess what he is going to do now." "He's headed for San Francisco to see how much trouble he can cause Bob."

Drake shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder why you did not become a private investigator yourself."

"Because my profession pays better," Mason said. Normally that remark would have been followed by a grin, but Perry just was not in the mood. He was upset and angry about Jurgens sticking his nose into his private life.

"Ya, well I guess you got me there. And, you are right, that is exactly what he is going to do. I have put several men here on finding something we can bring this creep down with. I am going to San Francisco. I have no idea what I am going to do, but I will assist Ironside and try to keep Jurgens out of his hair." Perry smiled. "Bob is perfectly capable of handling Jurgens. He is not going to tolerate the man even for a second."

"I know that. I am hoping I can help stop him from causing any more trouble for the two of you."

"Paul, it won't stop him," Della said.

"Maybe not, but if my men come up with something on him, I want to be their to shove it in his slimy little face," Drake said.

"I am not going to pay for you to go to San Francisco. Bob can handle him," Mason said.

"You don't have to pay," Drake said, getting up. "This one is on the house. I am going to take Jurgens down."

Mason knew there was no changing Paul's mind, so he changed the subject. "Any chance your man can divert the press so that Della and I can get to my apartment."

"I have already arranged it. When you leave here my men will be in a fender-bender, blocking the exit out of the parking garage just after you exit. There will be a couple more cars that will make sure they can't follow you. They will be there in the morning. We have a blonde wig and some hippie clothes Della can put on to leave your apartment building. Don't worry, I have it all figured out."

Drake headed for the door. "I made reservations at Clay's. You two go out to dinner and enjoy yourselves. Leave Jurgens to me."

4

Ironside drove the van to Katherine's Vineyards. After pulling up in front of the house, he shut off the engine and got onto the lift. The detective pushed the button and was lowered to the ground. Not worried about anyone bothering the van or the equipment in it, Ironside left the door open. He glanced up at the sky. With no clouds in sight, he did not have to worry about rain soaking the inside of the van. Not that he was really concerned about it, since the weather forecast was not calling for rain all week.

When he reached the door, he rang the bell. The door was opened almost immediately by Katherine who greeted him with a smile. She stepped back to give him room to wheel his chair into her home.

"I have to check dinner. I will be back in a moment."

As she turned to walk away, Ironside took her hand. "Since when do you not greet me with a kiss?"

She smiled, bent down and gave him a quick kiss. Turning away, she headed to the kitchen before Ironside could say anything else. A kiss that held little to no passion told him something was wrong. He would wait to address it, but address it he would. He had an idea his explanation of who Alexandra Hughes was to him was at the heart of the matter.

Ironside wheeled into the kitchen where Katherine was checking the pork tenderloin cooking in the oven. She turned around to see him watching her. She had not heard him come in. Mark must have oiled the wheels on his chair recently. Katherine could tell from the look on Robert's face that she had not masked her mood very well. She supposed there was no hiding anything from a detective as good as he was. "Dinner is ready. Give me a few minutes to put it on the table."

"Can I help?" Ironside asked her.

"No, I can handle it. You just go into the dining room and relax."

Ironside noticed that she seemed to be avoiding looking at him. Something was very wrong, but he would wait until after dinner to question her about it. Katherine put the dinner on. She had prepared a pork loin with small roasted potatoes, asparagus and a salad. As usual the dinner was excellent. She had added a bottle of wine from her vineyards. Katherine was unusually quiet. Most of the conversation between them was initiated by Ironside.

When he could no longer take her silence, Ironside finally said softly, "Why don't you tell me what is wrong? Have I done something to upset you or is there another problem that is bothering you, Katherine?"

She set her wine glass down on the table and looked directly into his eyes. Now, that was the Katherine he had gotten to know and love. She never had been a shrinking violet. She tackled things head on.

"For the first time since we have been seeing each other, I feel you have not been honest with me, Robert," Katherine told him.

"About what?" he asked, although he had a pretty good idea of what.

"The woman in your office. I believe you introduced her as Alexandra Hughes." She stared directly into his eyes waiting for his response.

"I was not dishonest with you, Katherine. I did not feel that was the time and place to tell you about her. This is the time and place since it is upsetting you so."

She said nothing, but waited for him to continue.

"Alexandra and I knew each other many years ago. We had an affair... no that is not quite right. We had a love affair. We were in love with each other. The relationship was destined to fail. I am a cop and she is a thief. She loves beautiful things. A little thing like not having the money to buy them has never stopped her from getting them. She steals them. She is what we call a professional thief. A few years back, the very same Tiger that will be arriving in a couple days was here on exhibit.

"I suspected she was in San Francisco to steal it, but I was hoping she was here to see me. We did see each other while she was here. I even invited her to dinner at my office, along with Commissioner Randall. Still, I discussed with my staff the possibility that she could make an attempt at stealing the Tiger. I told them what day was best for her horoscope to make the attempt. She outsmarted me by doing it a day earlier. She knew I knew about how she used her horoscope to decide when to steal the objections of her obsession. The rest you know. She got away by racing her car towards me believing I would get out of the way. I did, but she did not take the Tiger with her. She threw it out the window. I have not seen her since until she showed up at my office with the announcement that Blaine and Schneider were blackmailing her into making another attempt at stealing the Tiger."

"Robert, you must have noticed the resemblance between Alexandra Hughes and myself," Katherine said.

"Of course I have. It is impossible to miss. The two of you could be twins," Ironside replied.

"Is that why you and I got together? Were you trying to relive your affair with her through me?" she asked.

Ironside took her hand. "I have no doubt it played a part in my initial attraction to you. You are both very beautiful women. You both are elegant and dress and present yourselves impeccably, but that is where the similarity ends. Alexandra is selfish, where you are generous and kind. She is dishonest, where you are honest. You are warm and loving, where she doesn't know the meaning of love. If she truly loved me, she could have easily given up her world of theft. You on the other hand, love me enough to accept what I do and want to be with me."

Katherine looked away from him. "I don't like her anywhere near you."

Ironside smiled. "You are jealous of her?"

"No... well, maybe a little."

He squeezed her hand. "You have nothing to be jealous of. She is the past, you are my present and my future. My only interest in her is to stop the theft of the Tiger."

"You have no feelings for her, Robert?"

Ironside only hesitated for a split-second before saying, "No, that is all in the past, Katherine. I love you and you alone."

Spending time with a detective had honed her own observation skills. Katherine had caught that split-second hesitation. She knew he loved her, but she suspected he did have lingering feelings for Alexandra.

Katherine would let it go for now, although she had every intention of keeping an eye on Alexandra when she was around Robert. She was afraid she would try to take advantage of those lingering feelings to her own use. Katherine would, if necessary protect Robert against himself.

5

Eli Schneider and Louis Blaine knocked on the back of the Museum door. It opened immediately as Kevin Powers stood on the other side. "Come in, gentlemen."

Eli and Louis entered the back of the Museum. They followed Powers into a small utility room. As the three crowded into the room, Eli complained, "Couldn't you have picked a better room to meet in?"

"You want to avoid the cameras, don't you? As it is, I had to turn off the one to the back door," Powers explained.

"Won't the higher-ups discover the camera was shut off?" Louis Blaine asked, worriedly.

"Naw, don't let it concern you. I know how to alter them. That is how I have gotten away with stealing before. It will appear that no one came in or out during this time. Now, you gentlemen had something to discuss with me, what is it?"

"We are here to steal the Tiger. Do you want a piece of the action or not?" Eli said. His patience were wearing thin. First Alexandra betrayed them, and now they had to depend on a man that was not as professional as Alexandra. He didn't like it, but they had no choice if they wanted to obtain the Tiger. Besides, he wanted badly to make Alexandra pay for her betrayal. He wanted her to go to jail like he and Louis had done when she got away.

"Of course I want a piece of the action. I would not have let you in otherwise. What did you have in mind?" Kevin asked.

"Last time, we took the Tiger in broad daylight. This time we are going to do it at night. We will run another diversion like we did last time," Eli explained.

"What kind of a diversion?" Powers was skeptical these two could pull it off. If he was to be part of it, they had to have a fool-proof way of getting away with it. He never took part in a theft he could not walk away from. Kevin knew he was not the type that could withstand any time in prison. He simply was not going to go to prison because these two are careless. Kevin suspected they considered him an amateur, but he had never been caught; they had been.

"Police, that will be the diversion." Eli said.

"Are you crazy? Police! You don't bring the police here when you are trying to steal an artifact!"

"You do if they find Alexandra Hughes in the building. We are going to steal the Tiger and frame her for it. Can you control what is video taped?"

"We don't use video tape. It's digital," Kevin said.

"Powers, we don't give a damn how it is recorded. That is your area. All we care about is whether you can control what is recorded," Louis said.

"Of course I can. The night guard must also run the security system."

"Good. Eli, show Mister Powers, the Tiger," Louis said.

"What? How can he do that? It isn't even here," Kevin pointed out.

Eli Schneider set a box on a small table in the room. He opened it and pulled out a duplicate of the Tiger. Kevin Power's eyes widen. He took the Tiger from Schneider and turned it around in his hands. He smiled as he examined it. "If I didn't know it was a fake, I would swear it was the real thing. What exactly do you plan to do with it?"

"Make a trade and frame Alexandra Hughes, with your help of course. You will be questioned by the police. It will be your testimony that will nail her for trading the Tiger for this fake. By the time they figure out it is a fake, we will have the real Tiger," Louis told him.

"How do I know you won't leave with the Tiger and I never see you again?" he asked with suspicion.

"We are so confident that this will work, we are willing to give you fifty-thousand dollars right now. You will receive the rest of the money after you testify that Alexander Hughes was the only one that could make the trade with the fake Tiger for the real one."

"What do you plan on doing with the Tiger?" Kevin asked.

"We have a buyer. Louis and I were going to divide it three ways with Alexandra. We are not out any money by dividing it three ways with you."

"All right, I am in. How do we pull this off?"

Eli grinned at Louis. "Tell him, Louis."


	6. Chapter 5 (06-07 17:03:39)

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 6

1

Officer Duffy got out of his personal vehicle. Although in uniform, he did not want a police car sitting behind the museum all night. It would be a dead give-a-way to anyone trying to steal the Tiger. He had been told to arrive at a particular door. Apparently, it was the door only the curator entered. Chief Ironside had told him to avoid the night guard at all cost. He did not want him knowing there was an armed police officer on the premises. Duffy wondered if the chief suspected the guard as being in on the future attempted theft.

It did not matter to him. He appreciated the way the chief always came to him when he needed a uniformed officer. Other police officers on the force were jealous of the way Ironside always came to him first. Duffy knew if he wanted to be promoted, he would have the chief's support. However, he liked being a beat cop. He found it rewarding when he helped people on the streets. He was aware Chief Ironside thought he had what it took to be a detective; he just didn't want that right now. Maybe down the road, but right now he was happy with his current assignment.

Duffy quietly knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately and he stepped inside.

"You must be Officer Duffy. May I see some identification?"

The officer smiled. He had shown up in full uniform, but he supposed the curator could never be too careful. He reached into his uniform jacket pocket and pulled out his identification. After showing it to the curator, he was told to follow him. Officer Duffy was led into the curator's office.

The curator pulled keys from his pocket and opened a locked door. Duffy followed him inside. There were several monitors in the room. He would be able to see every part of the museum without ever having to leave the room.

After showing Duffy how to operate the equipment, the curator told him goodnight and left the museum for the night. Duffy pulled his cellphone from his pocket and called police headquarters. He waited for an answer, and when he got it, he said, "Tell Chief Ironside, I am in. He will understand."

Officer Duffy sat down in the chair in front of the monitors and began his watch.

2

Mayor Patrick Simpson knocked on the office door of Commissioner Randall. Without waiting to be invited in, he opened the door and poked his head in. "Dennis, may I have a word with you?"

Randall looked up when the door opened to see the Mayor. "Certainly, come in Mister Mayor. What did you want to see me about?"

Mayor Simpson walked over to Randall's desk and offered his hand. After Randall shook it, he invited the mayor to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Dennis, I always hate coming here with an unpleasant situation, but it is part of my job. Have you read the article Spicy Bits wrote about Chief Ironside?"

Randall sighed. This was all he needed. Why was it every time the City Council was in a tizzy about something, they came running to him? "I read it. It is nothing but garbage."

"I wouldn't be too quick to write it off as garbage. What I want to know is...Is it true that Bob was involved with Alexandra Hughes?"

"Pat, that was ions ago. They parted because Bob would not tolerate her, shall we say occupation," Randall said.

"But, he did start seeing her again when she came to town to steal the Tiger, didn't he?"

"He had lunch and dinner with her. I see nothing wrong with at. Bob had no way of knowing she was in town to steal the Tiger. I have no doubt he did it in part to keep an eye on her while the Chinese exhibit was in town."

"Dennis, Bob ran into her at the museum. I would think that is a pretty good indication what she was here for."

"And that is exactly why he kept a close eye on her," Randall said, in defense of Chief Ironside. Sometimes Bob did things that even Randall questioned, but he always had a reason, and everything always was solved, criminals put behind bars and the ruffled feathers of the City Council smoothed.

"He let her get away," Mayor Simpson said, looking directly at the commissioner.

"Now just a blasted minute, Pat. He did no such thing," Randall said, anger beginning to rise.

"He could have stopped her," the mayor insisted.

"Like hell he could," Randall said. "Tell you what, Pat, let's put you in a wheelchair with a couple-thousand pound vehicle bearing down on you. You would not stop it either."

"Why didn't he send his officers after her instead of going himself?" Simpson demanded.

"Because they were just a bit busy chasing down Schneider and Blaine. This is complete nonsense. Bob Ironside is the best there is at what he does. If he could have stopped her, he would have. I don't want to hear anymore about this."

"You have no choice."

"Like hell I don't. Why is it you people call on him every time the city panics, but when you don't like his methods, you are ready to bail on him?"

"We are not bailing on him, and there isn't one Council member that doesn't have the greatest respect for Bob Ironside. We just feel that he may be too emotionally involved in this one because of his past with Alexandra Hughes. He could very well still be in love with her."

"That is ridiculous. Bob Ironside is in love with Katherine. I suspect he will ask her to marry him anytime now."

"Nevertheless, the Council thinks you should take him off this one case and let someone else handle it," Simpson said.

"I will do no such thing! I made the mistake of suggesting that once before when it involved a friend of his accused of killing her husband.* I am sure you remember the case. The district attorney wanted Bob off the case because the woman was a friend of his. When it appeared that she had been in San Francisco and not at the cabin when the murder was committed, it looked like she was innocent. She could have walked away, but something did not sit well with him. He pursued it and found she was guilty. His friendship with her made no difference. He had her arrested for the murder."

"A friend is a far cry from a lover, Dennis, and you know it," Simpson said.

"Look, Pat, there is nothing between Bob Ironside and Alexandra Hughes. I will not remove him from the case," Randall said, standing his ground. He is my best man in the department."

"Dennis, If you won't, then the City Council will," Simpson said.

"Then you will have my resignation, and I have no doubt that will include Bob's resignation as well as most of the police department detectives. The rank and file are loyal to Bob because he is a straight shooter. If you want to risk all that, than go right ahead and remove him." Randall stared into the eyes of the mayor with determination. He was not going to allow the Council to tell him or Bob Ironside how to run the police department.

"You can't be serious."

"Try me, or rather try us all," Randall responded.

Mayor Simpson got out of his chair, stared at the commissioner for a moment and finally, backed down. "All right, Dennis, but you will take the responsibility for this." He headed for the door and then turned around. "This has nothing to do with Chief Ironside's abilities. We all concede there is no one better than he. We just feel he should allow someone else to handle this. For your sake and his, I hope you are making the right decision."

"Mister Mayor, is that a threat?" Commissioner Randall said. "Because if it is, both Bob I will use the people of this city. You know he is a hero to them."

"It is not a threat, Dennis. I am not the enemy here. We support Chief Ironside, just not this time." He turned and left Randall's office.

The commissioner reached under his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. As usual Robert Ironside was giving him a headache.

3

As Perry Mason finished up the work for the day, he glanced at his watch. It was eleven o'clock. Mason walked over to the terrace, opened the door and stepped outside. He looked over the city. The lawyer had been having trouble all day concentrating on his work. While forcing himself to give his clients his undivided attention, he could not occasionally stop his brother from entering his mind.

Knowing his relationship with Alexandra Hughes, Perry was sure his brother was going to get grief from his commissioner and city council. Randall would stand behind him nevertheless, but like all city councils, you were only a hero to them as long as you were not causing them concern.

Mason felt a pang of guilt. Bob was in this position because of him. He certainly understood he could not bow to blackmail, but had his and Della's choices opened them and him to blackmail? It was true they maintained two apartments, and Della did stay in his apartment nearly one-hundred percent of the time. Howard Jurgens, despite posting mostly sleaze, was not making that up. Perry knew that really was not the point. Jurgens wanted to force himself in their private life. Neither he or Della was a public figure. They were private citizens and their private life was none of his business or the public's for that matter.

Perry was at a loss on how to protect Della from Jurgens and Spicy Bits. They always knew some reporter might decide to do something like this. He would have preferred they get married. Then they would not be the subject of gossip. Della was the hold out. Perry had never been able to convince her he would not hire a secretary in her place, and force her to stay home and raise children.

Unfortunately with fame comes scrutiny. People have been and always would be curious about famous or prominent people. Mason knew he fit in that category for a long time now. He wasn't complaining. With it came more cases than he could ever handle. He just wished people would stay out of his private life and leave his brother alone as well.

Della Street opened his office door. When she saw Perry out on the terrace, she knew it meant only one thing. He was worried, and she had a pretty good idea what he was worried about. She headed for the terrace. Coming up behind him, she put her arms around his waist. She could feel the tension in his body, although he relaxed a bit when her arms came around him.

"Beautiful this time of night, isn't it," she whispered to him.

Mason smiled and turned around to engulf his arms around her. "I thought you said we could not do this in the office."

"It's late and we are the only ones in the building other than Paul's people," she replied.

"I see. So we can only do it when the head of the office says so," he said with a smile.

"Well, I am the head of the office," she said, smiling back at him. "Perry, I know what you are thinking and it is not your fault."

It always amazed him how Della could tell what was bothering him. Sometimes it even scared him to be that connected to one person, but he would not have it any other way. "Exactly what am I thinking, Miss Street?"

"You are blaming yourself for the predicament Robert is in right now. Perry, you could not give in to blackmail and you know it. Robert would not have wanted you to."

"I know, Della, he even told me I did the right thing. I just can help feeling helpless. Helpless to protect either one of you."

"Robert can take care of himself; you should know that by now. As far as I am concern? I don't care what people think." She took his stubble chin in her hand and forced him to look directly at her. "I love you for wanting to be my knight in shining armor, but it is not necessary. Let Howard Jurgens print what he wants about our private lives. Just don't let him slander you otherwise."

"What about Bob?" Perry said.

"Robert can take care of himself."

"But..."

"But you are going to worry anyway, aren't you?"

"No, I am just not going to stand by and watch that scum slander any of us. Paul in headed for San Francisco and he has his men checking on Howard Jurgens' background. I am not going to quit, Della, until I have run that sleaze monger out of business."

Della sighed. "In the meantime, can we spend some time together and stop worrying about this mess."

Mason smiled. "Yes. It is Friday, so we can spend the weekend together. I have a suggestion."

"What's that?"

"What do you say we leave Los Angeles for the weekend and spend it in our little get-a-way in the country?"

"You mean the one that automatically pulls the drapes, dims the lights, pulls back the blankets, and puts bubbles in the bath water?"

Mason grinned. "That's the one."

"We won't even have to stop by your apartment. We have plenty of clothes and everything we need there."

"That's what I was just thinking."

"Then let's go, Mister Mason."

"I just want to make a call to Bob," Perry said.

Della lowered her eyes. "What for?"

"I just want him to know where to find us if he needs us," Mason answered.

"Perry, that is what cellphones are for. He has your number."

"I know, but I just want to get an update on the situation and tell him what you discovered on the Spicy Bits site."

4

Howard Jurgens got off the plane in San Francisco. He was almost giddy about his prospects. Ironside and Mason might be lauded as champions of the law, but he was betting neither of them were. He had plans for both of them. The articles would keep coming and if they didn't cooperate, he would destroy them.

If Mason actually thought he wanted an interview with him and Della Street, he was not as smart as everyone thought he was. Jurgens wanted much more than that from him. Mason had money and he wanted his share of it. Sooner or later, the lawyer was going to come through with the cash. Ironside was not a rich man. Squeezing him for money would not amount to much. He would have to squeeze Ironside's share out of either Mason or Alexandra Hughes...or both. Yes, he would do both! He would collect Ironside's share of the hush money from both of them. They did not need to know he was doing it to the other.

Right now, he was going to get his share of the Tiger from Baines and Schneider. He would have to approach them when Hughes was not around. He did not want them to know he was squeezing her as well. If all of these people thought he was going to run Spicy Bits forever, they were all stupid. The only reason he bought Spicy Bits was to get dirt on people for which he could collect money from them. He did not give a damn who Ironside or Mason were sleeping with. It only served as a means to blackmail them.

Yes, he was a blackmailer and he did not care if the term was hung on him. He had spent his entire life blackmailing people. It was how he made his living and what a living it was. He always went after people with money. Everyone had dirty laundry in their closets. It was only a manner of finding it. Jurgens knew how to find every slimy little informant in any city. They were always looking to make money and he had a reputation among them.

That was how he found out about Ironside. Now, normally, he would not bother with someone like the cripple. The man was a cop. Cops didn't make any money. He knew he would never squeeze any money out of him. However, Ironside had a brother that was every bit as famous as he was...a famous lawyer who could command the high dollar to defend clients. That was really what he wanted to tap into. Ironside was small potatoes-- not worth the bother. He was just the vehicle to get to Mason.

After renting a car, Howard Jurgens drove directly to where his informant told him Blaine and Schneider were staying. He parked down the street, shut off the car and waited. He noticed there was a car up in front of him with two men sitting inside. Jurgens smiled. They were cops, he had no doubt. That meant Ironside knew the two were in town. Obviously, he could not go through the front door. If he did, the cops would take the information back to Ironside. He reached in his pocket and made a call. He could not take the chance of being seen with Blaine or Schneider. He would have to do it by telephone.

"Hello," a very cautious sounding voice said.

"Eli Schneider?"

"Who wants to know?" Eli said.

"Come now, Mister Schneider, that is what everyone says when they don't want to admit who they are until they know who their caller is. But, that is all right. My name is Howard Jurgens. Perhaps you have heard of me. I own Spicy Bits."

Schneider was silent for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I have heard of you and your internet site. What the hell do you want?"

"A piece of the Tiger," Jurgens said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Eli responded.

"Sure you do, and if I don't get what I want, I am going to blow the whistle on you. Ironside knows you are in town. You are being watched."

"So what. He would watch us considering he put us in jail."

"I don't think you understand, Mister Schneider. All it would take is for me to put your intended caper on the Spicy Bits site and your job would end right there. You could not possibly go through with it."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. When he did speak, Eli just asked, "What do you want?"

"I am not greedy, Mister Schneider. I just want a third. That is not a high price to pay for keeping it out of Spicy Bits, now is it?"

"We are taking all the risk."

"And I like it that way," Jurgens said. "So what is your answer?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"No, you do not. By the way, I will be there when you pull it off to make sure you do not try to cheat me. Pictures will be taken and you will be given all of the pictures after I get my money. So, don't think you can get away without paying me my share."

"All right. We will share it with you, but there will be no blackmail afterward, is that clear?"

"I just want my share of the take, that is all," Jurgens said. He hung up the phone.

His share. Eli was furious, but he saw no way out of it. They would have to talk to Kevin Powers to see if there was anything he could do about blocking Jurgens access to the internet.

5

Paul Drake arrived in San Francisco on the flight after Jurgens. He had been careful to find out what flight the man was on in order to not run into him. After collecting his luggage and renting a car, he headed to the one man that knew the most about the situation his friends found themselves in.

Paul drove through the streets of San Francisco determined to bring Howard Jurgens down. The first thing he was going to do was visit Robert Ironside. He needed to know Jurgens was in town. When Paul arrived at Police Headquarters, he parked his car and went right in the front door. Walking up to the duty desk, the private eye asked, "Do I need to be announced to go up to Chief Ironside's office?"

"No, the only time you have to be announced is when there is something really important going on. Take the elevator over there," the officer said, pointing to the back.

Drake wasted no time, he headed directly for the elevator. It opened and a uniformed officer stepped off. Paul got on and pushed the button for Ironside's floor. He had been in the building several times and knew exactly where to go.

When the elevator doors opened, Paul exited and turn to his left. He walked up the ramp and stood outside Ironside's office door. Glancing at his watch, he realized how late it was. Rather than walk right in, he knocked on the door.

Inside, Ironside was sitting at his desk going over the plans for the Museum. He looked up when he heard they had company. "Mark, get that, will you?"

Mark Sanger came out of his room and headed up the ramp. When he opened the door, Paul Drake greeted him. "Hi, Mark, is the chief in?"

"Yes, come in." Sanger stepped back, pulling the door open further to allow Drake to enter the office.

Paul went down the ramp and headed straight for Ironside. When the chief saw who his visitor was, he smiled and offered his hand to Paul. "Well, hello, Paul. It is rather late for a social visit."

"I wish it were just that, Chief," Drake said as he shook Ironside's hand.

"Don't tell me, Perry is worried about me so he sent you to check on me," Ironside said.

"Not at all. I mean, he is worried about you, and so am I. That is not the reason I am here."

"All right, then why are you here?" Ironside asked him.

"To keep an eye on Howard Jurgens," Drake informed him.

"Who just got off a plane about two hours ago," Ironside said.

Paul lowered his head and smiled. He should have known better than to think he was going to be giving Ironside news he didn't already know. By now, he should realize there is not much Chief Ironside missed. "You know why he is here?"

"Of course I do," Ironside said.

"He is going to try to blackmail you, Chief," Paul said.

"No, he is going to use me to blackmail Perry. We have been doing some checking on Mister Jurgens." Ironside took a report off his desk and handed it to Drake. "Ed and Eve called the Chicago Police Department on my order. They were given that report."

Paul began reading the report. The Chicago Police Department had been unable to charge Jurgens with blackmail because the subjects of his crimes refused to admit to being blackmailed. The document also contained reports from other cities where he had been doing the same thing with the exact same results. "Why won't any of these people come forward and tell the police he is blackmailing them?"

"Because they all had something to hide. I am betting several of them are still paying blackmail to Jurgens today."

"But why is he using you to blackmail Perry? Why not just blackmail him directly?" Paul asked.

"Because he has nothing on Perry and thinks he has the goods on me. No one is going to care that Perry and Della are living together, not in this day and age. He knows Perry is not going to pay blackmail for that. Jurgens thinks he can force Perry to pay him blackmail to keep the affair between Alexandra and me off his trashy site."

"Chief, he has already reported it on his site," Paul reminded him.

"He is only getting started. I don't know who his sources are, but they are buttes. He got the information about Alexandra getting away by trying to run me down from this police department. It is the only place he could have gotten it. It was not printed in the papers. He probably paid someone in the department for it. However, it doesn't explain how he got the information on the relationship I had with Alexandra."

"Who knew about it?" Paul asked.

"No one until she arrived here in San Francisco last time. I told Ed, Eve and Mark about it, and had Alexandra here for dinner. Dennis Randall was also here. I suppose their was some gossip, but no one tells me about that," Ironside answered.

"None of those people would have given it to him," Paul said.

Ironside looked over at Mark. "Depends on how hard I was working them at the time." That only brought out a smile from Mark

"Do you know where Howard Jurgens is staying, Chief?"

"Right now, he has not gotten a place to stay. He went straight to Blaine and Schneider's house."

"For what? How does he know them?" Drake wondered.

"I doubt he does, but if he has gotten wind as to why they are here, he is probably going to blackmail them into giving him a take when the Tiger is sold."

"Does he know he is being watched?"

"Oh hell, Paul, this guy has been around for a long time. I have no doubt he has spotted the tail. The question is whether he can shake it or not," Ironside said.

"All right, I am going to get a motel room. I will talk to you in the morning."

"Mark! Fix up the guest room and give Paul the code to the elevator so he can come up the back way."

"Thanks, Chief, but I think it would be better if I stayed at a motel. Your place is just too high profile, and I would like to remain below the radar."

"Suit yourself. The offer is there if you want it," Ironside told him.

"I'll see you in the morning." Drake turned and left Ironside's office.

No sooner after Drake left the office, the phone rang. Ironside was tired. He had a long day and all he want to do was go to bed. He didn't want to talk to anyone else. "Get that, will you Mark!" He shouted so his aide and friend could hear him.

The phone stopped ringing immediately. A moment later, Mark came through the door from the old poolroom. "Chief, it's your brother. I told him you had gone to bed, but he insisted on talking to you. Sorry."

"It's all right. I'll take it." Ironside reached for the phone on his desk, picked up the receiver and barked, "Hello, Perry. You claim I never sleep."

"You don't, so I saw no harm in calling you this late," Mason said.

"You have a beautiful woman who loves you ... God only knows why, and all you can think to do is disturb my sleep."

Mason chuckled. "Admit it, Bob, you were not sleeping."

"Good, then he has arrived."

"He has," Ironside confirmed.

"I think you better take a look at the Spicy Bits website," Mason suggested.

"What in the flaming hell for?" Ironside groused.

"There is another article there about you. Della discovered it while on her desk computer, and pulled up the site on our laptop," Mason told him.

Ironside did not feel like waiting for the computer to boot up. "Just tell me what it says."

"Bob, I think someone in your department is feeding Jurgens information. According to Jurgens they are going to open up an internal investigation on you tomorrow."

Ironside sat there stunned. He knew Jurgens was going to cause him trouble, yet the last thing he expected was an internal investigation. If Jurgens thought he was going to roll over like a puppy, he would soon find out why Ironside was called the Ironman on wheels.

*From the Ironside Episode "An Obvious Case of Guilt."


	7. Chapter 7

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 7

1

Mayor Patrick Simpson walked into the office of Lieutenant Murray Simon.* "Hello, Murray."

The lieutenant took one look at the mayor and had a pretty good idea of why he was there. He wanted no part of it. If Spicy Bits reported correctly, the mayor was about to ask him to investigate Robert Ironside. Nothing could be more ridiculous. There was a no more honest cop on the force than the chief. "Mister Mayor," he greeted cautiously.

"I want to talk to you about Chief Ironside," Mayor Simpson said.

Murray turned his back on the mayor. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Murray, I know this is unpleasant, but the situation with Ironside needs to be checked into. I tried to get Commissioner Randall to do it, but he simply refuses. He won't take the chief off the case. His connection to Alexandra Hughes is questionable at best," the mayor said.

"He has no connection to Alexandra Hughes. I will not investigate Bob Ironside. There is nothing to investigate. He is honest and handles every case by the book."

"You are forgetting, I can order you to investigate him."

Murray shook his head. "Only the commissioner can order me to investigate him. He is the only official over Ironside in this city."

"And I am over the commissioner!" he said angrily. Calming down, he continued, "Look, I don't believe Bob Ironside is dishonest any more than you do. The problem is the articles on Spicy Bits. You know a lot of people in this city read that garbage."

Murray shook his finger at him. "And garbage is exactly what it is, Mister Mayor. Bob no more let Alexandra Hughes get away than you or I would. How the hell do you expect the man to stop a two-thousand pound car from a wheelchair?" Murray's voice was beginning to rise. "I have known Bob since he came on the force. He doesn't deserve this, and I will have no part of it."

"He has been investigated by Internal Affairs before," the mayor pointed out.*

Murray Simon turned on the mayor with fury. "You know damn well, he set himself up for that to capture the man feeding information to police raids being tipped off. He put himself at great risk to expose that man. It was proven he set himself up. How dare you bring that up as if he was guilty!"

"Calm down, Murray. I never said Chief Ironside was guilty. I am simply saying he was under Internal Affairs Investigation and came out just fine. Even his own Sergeant joined the investigation."

"Only because he wanted to make sure Chief Ironside was not railroaded by those in the department that hate him."

"Somehow I doubt there is anyone in the department that hates him. He is quite popular among rank and file," the mayor disagreed.

"A point you better remember, Mister Mayor, if you don't want the entire police force to walk out on you," Murray said.

"That is the second time I have been threatened by that." The mayor looked at Murray with disgust. "Police officers should put the citizens of this city first, not Robert Ironside."

"They would be putting the citizens first. Chief Ironside has put more criminals behind bars than any other officer in the history of this city. Take him out of commission, and criminals will declare it a holiday. The beat cops know their jobs will become harder and the citizens know they are less safe."

"Either you handle the investigation or I will find someone that will. At least if you are handling it, you will know it is being conducted fairly," the mayor said, looking Murray straight in the eye. "Just so you know, I have the votes on the city council to order Commissioner Randall to order you to investigate him. So either do it or I will see that it is ordered you do it."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Simpson? Why don't you go after the dirty cops and leave the ones alone that are clean?"

"If Ironside is innocent, he has nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean, if he is innocent? A moment ago, you said you didn't believe he is dishonest."

"Oh for cripes sake, Murray, just check him out."

"If you are doing this to keep him off this case, it won't work. He is not going to back off," Murray pointed out.

"He will have no choice."

"That's what you think. As soon as his brother, Perry Mason gets wind of this, he will be on the first plane to San Francisco. Do you really want that kind of publicity? Mason will be in town, suing the police department for unlawful investigation, and he will have an entire police force for witnesses."

"He is not going to come here. You are being over dramatic. You handle the investigation or someone else will. Pick up Ironside's gun and badge." Mayor Simpson left his office.

Murray walked directly over to his desk. He picked up the phone and punched the intercom. "Sally, place a call to Perry Mason in Los Angeles."

2

Della Street finished the last of the briefs. After running off copies for her boss to sign, she picked them up. "Gertie, I am heading into Mister Mason's office. I don't want him disturbed until he reads and signs these briefs."

"Yes, Miss Street." Gertie went back to answering her phone.

Della, carrying the briefs headed into Perry's office. Mason was behind his desk looking through law books. He looked up and smiled when Della approached.

"Are those the briefs?" he asked.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you would read them right away. We need to get them out today," she answered. Della set them on his desk.

The phone beside Perry rang. Della frowned as she had told Gertie she did not want Perry disturbed. She grabbed the phone, intending on heading off anyone that might distract Perry at the moment.

"Gertie, I asked you to hold Mister Mason's calls," she said.

Mason looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. Della smiled at him. "Those briefs need your attention," she whispered to him.

"I know you told me not to disturb Mister Mason, but there is a Lieutenant Murray Simon on the phone from the San Francisco Police Department. He says it is very important he speak with Mister Mason. It is about Mister Mason's brother, Robert Ironside," Gertie explained.

Della put her hand over the speaker and informed Perry. "Lieutenant Murray Simon, SFPD. It is about your brother."

Trying to hide the alarm, but realizing if something had happened to Bob, the call would come from someone in his office and not an unknown lieutenant. He took the phone from Della and told Gertie to put the call through.

Waiting for a moment for the call to connect, Mason said, "This is Perry Mason, Lieutenant. What can I do for you?"

"It's about your brother, Mister Mason. The mayor is insisting on calling for an Internal Affairs Investigation on him. He is going to force me to head it. The mayor is insisting I take him off the current case and collect his badge and gun until the investigation is completed. Your brother is not going to back down on this one, Mister Mason. I think he is going to need you to keep him out of trouble."

"So what Spicy Bits wrote was true," Mason said.

"I don't think it was. I think it is Jurgens way of forcing the mayor's hand. It doesn't matter now as I have no choice but to go a head with the investigation. I think this gave the mayor the opportunity he has been waiting for, ant that was to remove your brother from protecting the Museum. He seems to think Bob is willing to let Alexandra Hughes get away again if it becomes necessary."

"Has Bob asked for me?" Mason asked.

"No, and he won't. He would only ask if someone else was in trouble," Murray said. "Mister Mason, I know you are a busy man, but I don't want to see Bob in trouble because of this. If you could see your way..."

"Della and I will be on the next flight to San Francisco," Mason assured him.

Murray grinned. "Thank you Mister Mason."

After ending the conversation, Perry turned to Della. "Get us reservations on the next flight to San Francisco and then go home and pack for us."

"Perry, don't you think you should talk to Robert first. He may not want you to come to San Francisco," Della said.

"Doesn't matter whether he wants me or not, Della. I'm going. I will not allow Jurgens to destroy Bob's job."

"I doubt that would happen anyway. Robert wouldn't allow it."

"And neither will I. Call the airport and make those reservations."

Della nodded and left his office for hers. Mason opened the private door into his office and stepped into the hall. Walking down to the Drake Detective Agency, Mason opened the door and went in. The woman manning the phones smiled at him. "Hello, Mister Mason, is there something I can do for you?"

"Which one of Paul's operatives are working on Spicy Bits?"

"There are several of them, but Tommy is in Mister Drake's office if you would like to talk to him."

"I would," Mason stated.

She buzzed the intercom and told Tommy Mister Mason wanted to see him. The door opened and Tommy came out.

With a smile, he said, "Good morning, Mister Mason. Come on in."

Perry followed him into Paul's office and sat down.

"You are probably here to find out if we have made any progress on Jurgens."

"That's right," Mason confirmed.

"We do have some news for you. This is not the first sleaze magazine Jurgens has owned. He has own them in Chicago, New York and Miami. We also checked his bank accounts in those cities. Everyone of them grew tremendously while he was there. He buys the nastiest gossip magazines, whether they are print or online."

"Sounds like he is using it for a basis of blackmailing for money, not just interviews."

"When the police come close to proving blackmail, he leaves the magazine in the hands of an employee and has an agent sell it for him. Then he moves on to another city," Tommy reported.

"And Los Angeles is next," Perry surmised.

"No, I think California is next. After all, with all the actors we have in this state, it is a target-rich society."

"But why waste his time on someone like my brother. He is not a rich man," Perry said, really knowing the answer to that question.

"No, but you are a millionaire, Mister Mason. Your brother is not really the target, you are. He is just using him to get to you."

"Why did he insist on an interview about Della and me? Why not go after Bob immediately?" Mason wondered.

"It seems to be his style. The police probably would not arrest him for blackmailing you into an interview. It happens all the time in Hollywood. However, they would arrest him if he tries to extort money from you. He is careful, Mister Mason. When he gets around to the actual blackmail, he will not be directly involved. He goes out of his way to make sure it cannot be traced to him. Already, we have discovered the accounts in the cities I mentioned, and he has several overseas accounts."

"Good work, Tommy." Mason got up and turned to leave the office.

"Mister Mason." Perry turned around to face him. "Don't pay any blackmail, no matter how tempting it might be to protect your brother. Mister Drake is determined to nail this guy...and he will."

"I don't intend to pay one cent in blackmail, and Bob is in agreement with that. He can take care of himself."

"What about the Internal Affairs investigation?" Tommy asked.

"The San Francisco city council is no different than ours. When they panic, someone is their scapegoat. The mayor is trying to use Bob. I am going to San Francisco to make sure he can't do that. If you find out anything else, call Paul. He will make sure it is relayed to me."

"All right, Mister Mason."

Perry left Drake's office. He walked back down the hall to the private door which led into his own office. He placed the key in the door and opened it. Mason sat down behind his desk and made a few calls to make sure his office would be covered for a few days. Grabbing his brown briefcase, he took a look around and left through Della's office. As he reached Gertie's, he said, "Della and I are going to San Francisco. I have called David Gideon. He will handled the office for a few days. If you need us, we will be staying with my brother."

"Yes, Mister Mason. Don't let Jurgens destroy your brother," Gertie said.

"Don't worry, I have no intentions of it," Mason assured her and left the office.

3

The phone beside Commissioner Randall rang indicating his secretary was trying to reach him through the intercom. Randall sighed. He just did not need anymore problems right now. The city council was giving him a headache as it was. He picked up the phone receiver and said, "Yes."

"Commissioner, Lieutenant Simon is here to see you. He did not make an appointment, Sir. I was not sure you would see him."

Internal Affairs, Randall thought. "Send him in," he told her.

The door to his office opened and Murray Simon walked in. "Hello Commissioner."

"Hi Murray. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Sir. It is about Chief Ironside."

The hair on the back of Dennis Randall's neck stood up. He might not want another problem, but it sounded like one was about to be dumped in his lap. "What about him? The mayor was here and insisted I remove Bob from the security detail of the Museum. I told him I would not do it. So what about Chief Ironside?"

"The mayor just paid me a visit. He ordered me to start an internal investigation into the chief. He told me to pick up his badge and gun."

Randall shot out of his seat, slammed his fist down on his desk. "There will be no internal investigation of Bob Ironside! I will not hear of it! He has not done anything wrong!"

Murray dropped down in the chair in front of Randall's desk. "So, how do you want me to handle it, Commissioner?"

"The mayor can't order you to investigate anyone. The order must come through me," Randall said. "You tell him that."

"I did. I said you were the only one over Chief Ironside. He became angry and said he was over you."

"It doesn't matter that he is. I run the police department, not the mayor. If the city council doesn't like the way I run it, they can terminate my employment, but I will not investigate an officer, especially one of the rank of Ironside, without reason...and there is no reason."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Murray asked.

Randall picked up the phone and punched the intercom, "Susan, get me Perry Mason on the phone."

"I already called Mason," Murray informed him. "He is coming to San Francisco on the next flight."

"Never mind, Susan," Randall told her and hung up the phone. "If the mayor wants a power struggle, he has it. You are not to take Bob's badge or gun, nor are you to start an internal investigation. I won't have it."

Murray smiled. "That is all I came to hear. I will inform the mayor I will not do it."

"No, you will inform the mayor I ordered you not to do it. I don't want you in the crossfire, Murray. You also tell the mayor Perry Mason is on his way here. That should give him something to think about."

"Yes, Commissioner, and Dennis, thanks. I have no desire to investigate an officer of Chief Ironside's caliber." Murray got up and left Randall's office.

"Damn it!" Randall shouted. "Damn cowards! And all this over a sleazy online magazine."

4

Howard Jurgens followed Alexandra Hughes into Golden Gate Park. He was aware there was a plain-clothed officer following Hughes. Ironside had let her go, but had arranged to have her followed where ever she went. Jurgens knew Ironside would have her followed, but he did not seem concerned. Nor did he see Paul Drake who was carrying a listening device that allowed him to listen in on their conversation.

Jurgens continued watching her for a while. She was simply sitting on the bench and enjoying the sunshine. He didn't care what her former association with Ironside was. It didn't really interest him in the least. Hell, he wasn't interested in Ironside himself. The more he thought about, the more certain he became that he could get to Mason through Ironside. The city of San Francisco was going to be very profitable for him. He was going to collect his share of the Tiger, collect from Mason and now he would set up collecting from Alexandra Hughes. Yes, this would be one big score. He simply couldn't wait to pocket all that money.

Later on, he would use the pictures he was going to take to further blackmail Schneider and Blaine. They would pay him his share for fencing the Tiger, but in the end, when he was done blackmailing them, he would collect all of it. They would not be able to refuse him for he had put men in place to keep track of them. He would know where they were at all times. His network of people was not only large, but very costly. However, when he got done with his blackmailing schemes, he always had plenty to pay them off and they always came through.

Jurgens was not sure whether it was the money that attracted him or the thrill of getting away with it. Everyone had something to hide. That made his occupation very profitable. He loved taking money from the suckers. But, this time, it was going to be even more satisfying. He would bring down Mason and Ironside. That in itself was more satisfying than all the money he would collect...well, almost.

Jurgens looked around to see if he could spot any cops. He had always been able to spot them a mile a way. Yet, Jurgens did not spot Paul Drake who was nearby ready to listen in on their conversation.

Howard Jurgens walked over to Alexandra Hughes and sat down beside her. Alexandra looked at the man who seemed to be staring at her. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet, but you are about to," he said.

"I don't think so," she said as she stood up to leave. She did not like the looks of the man and she had to be careful who she was seen with. Alexandra had promised Robert Ironside she would help him bring in Schneider and Baines and she had no intentions of betraying him in any manner.

Jurgens grabbed her arm. "I would suggest you sit down, Miss Hughes, unless of course you don't care what happens to Robert Ironside."

The name caught her attention just as Jurgens had planned it would. Alexandra sat back down. "What about Robert Ironside, and just who are you?"

"My name is Howard Jurgens. I own Spicy Bits. Perhaps you have heard of it?"

"I have heard of it. It is an online sleaze magazine. Well, you can take it somewhere else, Mister Jurgens. I can't be blackmailed."

"As I have told others, blackmail is an ugly word."

"Used by ugly people. What do you want?"

"What I don't want is to see Robert Ironside hurt," he said.

"So that is why you printed all that garbage on your site. He could not have stopped me. I was in a car and he was in a wheelchair. How exactly do you think he could have stopped me?"

"He could have sent his officers instead of going himself. He could have used a gun on Schneider and Baines, but no, he chose to go after you. Why is that, Miss Hughes? Because he never had any intention of stopping you."

He parked his wheelchair directly in front of the vehicle I was driving in order to try to stop me. If he hadn't got out of the way, I would have hit him. Do you really think the citizens of San Francisco would believe that he let me get away? They know the man and respect him. No one respects a sleaze gossip monger like you. Bob Ironside can take care of himself.

"Can he now. Even after I tell the world that the two of you had it planned for you to steal the Tiger and split the money?"

Alexandra Hughes laughed. "No one will believe that. I threw the Tiger out the window so he could retrieve it."

"I have a source that said you threw it out the window, and Ironside's staff came out before he had the chance to hide it," Jurgens said.

Alexandra knew none of this was true, but she did not want to hurt Bob Ironside. She had already hurt him enough. "What do you want, Mister Jurgens?"

"Your share of the take on the Tiger. If I don't get it, I will print that story. You and Ironside will not get away with it."

"It is nothing but a fabrication. Nothing you said is true."

"It will be printed, Miss Hughes. I would suggest you think about it. I will be in touch." Howard Jurgens got up and walked away.

Alexandra sat there and closed her eyes. How was she going to stop him from printing such a story. None of it was true, but the question was, would people believe it? This was all her fault. If she had just accepted Bob's proposal that they buy the house in the country and she give up stealing, none of this would ever have happened. She could not let him hurt Bob. She had to find a way to stop him from printing that story. Bob was already facing an internal investigation if what Jurgens had printed on Spicy Bits was true. Alexandra was worried this could destroy him. She would stop him any way she could. She had to protect Bob Ironside. He was the only man she had ever loved and still did.

5

Perry and Della got off the plane at San Francisco International Airport. After picking up their luggage, Mason led Della to the car rental counter. "Perry, I am sure Robert would pick you up if you had let him know you were coming," Della said.

"I am not so sure. I don't think he would approve of me coming in the first place," Mason said.

"I told you, you should have called him and discussed it with him first."

"No, Della. He is going to get my help whether he wants it or not."

"Hi Perry, Della."

Mason and Street turned around to see Commissioner Randall standing there. "Commissioner, what are you doing here?" Mason asked.

"Murray told me you were coming. I simply called your office to find out what flight you were on. The girl in your office gave me the information."

"That would be Gertie," Della said.

"Yes, I believe that is the name she gave me. Well, where shall I take you? Did you get motel reservations?" Randall asked them.

"No, we plan to stay with my brother," Perry told him.

"Perry, he doesn't know you were coming."

"I know, but he will shortly. That low-life Jurgens is not going to use Bob to get to me."

"You think that is what he is doing?" Randall asked.

"I do indeed, and he is not going to get away with it. So, if you don't mind, take us to Police Headquarters."

"My car is waiting right outside."

6

Murray Simon was getting ready to leave his office when the phone on his desk rang. He looked at his watch and frowned. Picking up the receiver, he announced, "Internal Affairs."

"Lieutenant, my sources tell me that you have not been to Ironside's office to inform him of an official investigation, taking his badge and gun."

"Your sources are correct Mister Mayor. I am sorry, Sir, but I don't take orders from you. The police manual says I take them from either Chief Ironside or Commissioner Randall. Chief Ironside has not ordered an investigation into himself and neither..."

"Of course he hasn't. He is not about to order one into himself," Simpson shouted.

"Well, neither did Commissioner Randall. In fact, when I went to see him about it, he ordered me not to start an investigation of Chief Ironside."

"He what?" Mayor Simpson exclaimed.

"You heard me, Mister Mayor. There will be no investigations into Robert Ironside. No one in this office will do it."

"We will see about that." Mayor Patrick Simpson slammed the phone down.

7

Sergeant Ed Brown and Officer Eve Whitfield returned to Ironside's office at the end of the day. They came down the ramp and joined the boss at the table where he was eating the dinner Mark Sanger had prepared for him. "I wasn't expecting to see you two back here today. How'd it go at the Museum?" the chief asked them.

"Quiet as a church," Eve said. "No problems at all, and the crowd was quite large too."

"Is Carl still there?" Ironside asked.

"He was waiting for Officer Duffy to report for duty and then he was going to go home," Ed told the chief.

"All right, you two take the rest of the night off," Ironside told them.

"But Chief, what if Blaine and Schneider decide to make the attempt tonight?" Eve asked.

Taking another mouthful of chili, Ironside said, "They won't. Alexandra will let us know when they will try to steal the Tiger."

The door to the office opened and Dennis Randall walked in. Ironside turned to see who had just entered his office. "Well, Dennis, sit down and have a bowl of chili."

"Oh please, my stomach is already upset." Perry and Della walked in after them.

When Ironside saw his brother, he called out, "Just exactly what are you doing here?" Although, he had a pretty good idea, and it was not necessary.

"Bob, the police department called him. Murray, that is, called him. Mayor Simpson is hell-bent on having you investigated. Perry is here to make sure your rights are protected."

"I don't need a lawyer," Ironside grumbled.

"I am afraid you do, Bob," Mason said. "Howard Jurgens is going to print more articles on you that may force the commissioner's hand on an investigation by Internal Affairs. I am not going to let that happen."

"I am not afraid of Howard Jurgens," Ironside said, "nor am I afraid of an investigation. There is nothing to investigate."

"It seems Jurgens is determined to invent it, Bob," Dennis told him.

The door to the office opened and Paul Drake came it. "He is at that. His next story will be that Alexandra Hughes and Chief Ironside conspired together to steal the Tiger. The only reason she threw it out the window was so the chief could hide it and she could not be caught with it. He didn't have time to hide it because his staff joined him outside."

"That's preposterous!" Randall shouted.

"That's the story he is going to run unless Alexandra Hughes gives him her share of the take on the Tiger. Jurgens approached her in Golden Gate Park and issued the blackmail," Paul told them. "I heard every word of it with this." He held up the listening device. "I followed Alexandra Hughes, figuring Jurgens would show up sooner or later."

"Then we have him," Ed exclaimed. "We can pick him up on blackmail charges. Surely Alexandra will be willing to testify against him."

"The word of a thief," Mason said.

"She is still a witness," Eve pointed out.

"Perry's right. We have to get him in the act," Ironside said.

"In the act of what, Bob?" Commissioner Randall said. "He is guilty of blackmail right now."

"I think Bob is saying he is going to show up when they try to steal the Tiger. He will want to make sure he has blackmail material for later on," Perry said.

"And put himself front and center?" Della questioned. "He has never done that before. That is why he has been so difficult to catch."

"Not this time, Della. He is setting all of them up for further blackmail," Ironside agreed with Perry, "and we are going to catch them all in the act with Alexandra's cooperation. I suspect the caper is going to go down very shortly."

8

Howard Jurgens laid across his hotel bed with a grin on his face. He had set up Blaine, Schneider, Ironside, Mason, and Alexandra Hughes. Blackmailing people with secrets to keep was not only profitable, but fun as well. He would be collecting from all of these people very soon.

Life was good. Setting up blackmail was almost as much fun as collecting the money. What he didn't realize was, he was setting himself up for something else...MURDER.

*Character borrowed from the Ironside episode "Moonlight Means Money."

*Refers to the Ironside episode, "The Man on the Inside."


	8. Chapter 8

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 8

1

Eli Schneider was leaving nothing to fate. He picked up the phone and dialed the number of Tracy Oliver. He was going to make sure Alexandra Hughes was framed for stealing the Tiger. He and Louis would get away scot-free with the valuable item. Eli would make sure Alexandra paid for not holding on to the Tiger and sharing the profits. No, the stupid woman had to leave it behind for Ironside to return it. He should have known better than to deal with the woman. She had a past with the detective and she probably stilled loved the man.

He had banked on her being a professional and would be able to keep up her end of the bargain. Eli had worked with her several times. Alexandra had been professional as well as efficient. Schneider had been certain she would be that time, and she would have been if it had not been for her feelings for Ironside.

The caper had gone off perfectly. They only had to get out of San Francisco. The time it took Ironside to track them down was short of amazing. He was going to leave as soon as he got the artifact. No hanging around this time. However, Alexandra would be in the museum when it disappeared.

Eli waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hello," a man's voice said.

"May I please speak to Tracy Oliver.

"This is her father, John Lovell. May I help you?"

"No thank you, I must speak with Mrs. Oliver. I am calling for Chief Ironside," Eli lied.

"Just a moment, I will see if she is available."

There was silence on the other end of the phone before a feminine voice answered, "This is Tracy Oliver."

"Mrs. Oliver, Chief Ironside was wondering if you could meet him at the Museum in a half hour?"

"I can, but what is this about?" She dared hope that Bob Ironside was calling for social reasons. She had not seen him since the one date they had after he cleared her of her late husband's murder. Tracy had been tried and the jury could not reach a decision. She had cut her wrist because she could not handle the looks from the people who said she got away with killing her husband. Ironside took an interest in her plight and discover the real truth. Her husband was terminally ill and had taken his own life, but not before he framed her of his death.

She and Bob Ironside went out for the evening, another wonderful evening to match the one years ago when he had saved her life as a policeman. Unfortunately, she had to make a trip to Europe after that second date, and they lost contact. Whenever she called, he was out of the office. When he called, she was taking care of business out of the country. It was the one big regret in her life. She had really been attracted to Robert Ironside. Maybe this was her chance to see him again, despite the fact that she had heard he was seeing someone. She had no idea the someone could be her twin sister.

"I don't know what it is about, Mrs. Oliver. He simply asked me to call you and have you meet him. He left immediately after."

"Well, alright, please tell Bob I am on my way." She hung up the phone, grabbed her purse, a light jacket and headed out the door. She could hardly contain the excitement she felt at seeing him again.

Tracy Oliver drove directly to the museum. After parking in the parking lot, she got out and hurried inside. She noticed immediately the Tiger that had gotten such extensive coverage in the San Francisco Chronicle. Tracy walked over to it and studied it. It certainly was a work of art considering how old it was. When her curiosity was satisfied, she began looking around the museum for Robert Ironside. He was nowhere in sight. She wondered where he could be. Tracy hoped he had not been delayed. She would be so disappointed if she did not see him again. She had thought of him daily since the day he showed up at her hospital bed. Tracy had quit trying to contact him, believing he had changed his mind about seeing her.

After walking around the museum, she spotted a man who, although was in plain clothes, was known to her as Lieutenant Reese. She walked over to him and told him, I am supposed to meet Chief Ironside here. Could you tell me where I can find him?"

The sergeant gave her a perplexed look and then said. "He is not coming here today. You can reach him in his office." Lieutenant Carl Reese was pulled away immediately by a museum employee who needed his attention elsewhere. He wondered why Alexandra Hughes had come into the museum instead of just calling Chief Ironside at his office. Carl had noticed that she went over and gave the Tiger quite a bit of her attention. He would have to mention this to the chief when he saw him. Maybe there was a reason Alexandra Hughes had entered the museum.

Tracy was confused. Why had Bob's office called and said he would be here if he had no intentions of coming to the museum in the first place? There must have been a mix-up somewhere along the line. Bob was extremely punctual. If he said he was going to be somewhere, he was there.

She supposed all she could do was go home and wait for him to call again. Tracy Oliver took one last look around and left the museum.

2

Judge Herman Thatcher entered his chamber. After having presided over an extremely long and nasty trial, he was looking forward to the rest of the day without having to go into court. He sat down behind his desk and began going over future trials that would be brought to his courtroom.

There was a knock on his door. Annoyed at having his solitude interrupted, he waited before inviting the intruder into his chambers. When the knock sounded again, he sighed and relented. "Come in."

His secretary entered his chambers and announced, "Mayor Patrick Simpson is here to see you. He realizes he doesn't have and appointment, but would like to speak with you if you can spare a few minutes."

"Did he say what he wanted to see me about?" the judge said.

"No, I asked him, but he said it was confidential," she told him.

Thatcher sighed again and then told her to show the mayor in. He had a pretty good idea what it was about and he had no intentions of getting involved.

His secretary disappeared out the door and returned a few minutes later with the mayor in tow. After showing him into the judge's chambers, she again left and closed the door.

"Your Honor, I apologize for the intrusion. The problem is I have no one else to turn to. May I sit down?" Simpson asked.

Judge Thatcher pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "What did you want to see me about?"

After seating himself in the chair, the mayor got right to the point. "Well I have a mutiny on my hands and I am hoping you can help me with it."

Thatcher lowered his brow and asked, "What kind of a mutiny?"

"You are aware the Chinese Exhibit is in town at the museum?" the mayor asked.

"How could I not be aware? It has been all over the papers, especially since the last time there was an unsuccessful attempt to steal the very valuable Tiger," Thatcher said.

"Yes, and we are trying to be sure it doesn't happen again."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. Robert Ironside is heading up security and he is the best there is here in San Francisco. But, you know that already," Thatcher said.

"Yes, I do not doubt Chief Ironside's abilities as a detective, well, it is just ……"

When the mayor hesitated, the judge frowned and demanded, "It is just what?"

"Ironside has a history with the woman that attempted to steal the Tiger last time. He even considered buying a home with her."

Thatcher snorted. "That's ancient history. The reason they are not together is Robert would not tolerate her stealing valuable artifacts."

"Then why did he let Alexandra Hughes get away with it?" the mayor complained.

"My understanding is that she was in a vehicle bearing down on him in his wheelchair. Just exactly what did you expect Robert to do? Stop the car from his wheelchair?"

Mayor Simpson hesitated and then decided he had no choice. This conversation was not going the way he had hoped. He opened his briefcase and pulled out the article he had run off the Spicy Bits site. He set it down in front of the judge.

"What is this?" Thatcher asked.

"It is an article that just went up on Spicy Bits. It suggests that Ironside was in on the robbery; that the intention was for Alexandra Hughes to throw the Tiger out the window so Ironside could hide it and come back for it later." Simpson watched the judge for a reaction.

Thatcher just stared at the mayor for a moment and burst into laughter. When he composed himself, he said, "You have got to be kidding. You came in here to waste my time over this. Robert Ironside was no more in on that robbery than you were. He is an honest cop, one constant we can depend on in this city. What proof do you have he and Alexandra Hughes conspired to steel the Tiger?" Thatcher's voice had taken on a stern, no nonsense tone.

"I would suggest you read that article. I have the others that were printed on Spicy Bits before that one came out," the mayor said. He reached into his briefcase and pulled out the previous articles.

Thatcher put up his hand. "Don't bother, I have seen them. What is it you want of me, Mister Mayor?" Thatcher asked.

"I would like to know if I file in court to have Ironside removed from this case that you will support the decision. In other words, I want to know if you will sign off on it?"

The judge looked at the mayor in disbelief. "You are not kidding are you?"

"No, Your Honor, I am not. Ironside is compromised and should be removed from the security detail at the museum."

"And you want me to help you do that?"

"Yes, Your Honor, I do."

"Why not have the city council vote to order Commissioner Randall to remove him?"

"I tried that earlier today. They won't do it. I don't have the votes."

"You still could order the commissioner on your own with your authority as mayor," Thatcher pointed out. He was disgusted Simpson would try to involve him because he didn't have the guts to do it himself.

"I did, he refused. He and Ironside are friends."

"He told he wouldn't order it because they are friends?" Thatcher asked.

"Well, no. He feels Ironside handled the situation the last time Alexandra Hughes was in town just fine. He said Ironside could not possibly have stopped her."

"I agree with the commissioner," Thatcher growled. "Besides, it was probably her feelings for him that got her to throw the Tiger out the window in the first place. She could have taken off with it."

This was not going well at all. Ironside seemed to have the judge in his pocket as well. "Look, Your Honor, I tried to order Murray Simon to start an internal investigation just to be sure Ironside was not involved. I don't think he was in on it, but I would prefer to clear him. In the meantime, I think he should step aside. The appearance is ….."

"Is what? You have brought me nothing but gossip. You have nothing. If you think I am going to help you remove Robert Ironside because of that trashy website, Spicy Bits, you came here for nothing. We are talking about a cop with an impeccable record, or haven't you noticed? I am fully aware of your activities where Robert is concerned and I am not the only one. Are you aware Perry Mason is now in town?" The judge didn't need an answer. The look on the mayor's face answered his question. "Did you really think you could mess with Robert Ironside without Perry Mason getting involved? The answer to your question is no, I will not help you. I suggest you drop the entire thing. Now, if you will excuse me."

Mayor Patrick Simpson got up. "I will not drop it, Your Honor. I simply believe Ironside is compromised in this situation and I want him removed from anything remotely to do with the museum. He has plenty of other work he can do. I just feel strongly he should not be on this case."

"Good day, Mister Mayor," the judge said sternly.

Mayor Simpson left the judge's chambers. There was one man in Internal Affairs that would not bow to Ironside. He would go see him right away. He didn't care if Mason was here or not. Robert Ironside could not possibly think objectively where Alexandra Hughes was concerned. He would be removed from at least this case. Simpson simply did not trust Ironside to be objective when it came to Hughes.

3

Katherine Deneuve looked out over her Vineyards. Everything was going extremely well. They were getting just enough rain to cause the grapes to grow. The wine was being made and selling extremely well. She was making a very good living from the Vineyards. Someday, when she and Robert married, she would change the name to Ironside Vineyards, and she had no doubt that they would marry sometime in the future.

Katherine had known from the moment she had met him he was the man for her. Having spent as much time with him as she had only cemented the love for him that had already began to grow from the moment they started seeing each other. She still remembered Della Street calling her and inviting her to spend time in the Sawtooth Mountains in Idaho. Although Robert and his brother, Perry Mason got involved in a murder trial, Katherine was able to spend some quality time with Robert, and she still believed it was when he began to fall in love with her.

Having watched Perry Mason and Della Street, she wanted with Robert what the two of them shared. She never did understand why they didn't get married. It was so completely obvious that they loved each other. It certainly was not the manner in which she wanted her relationship with Robert to go. Katherine had every intentions of being Mrs. Robert Ironside. She wanted a marriage. When Robert finally decided to retire, he would move to her place in Sonoma County and together they would run the Vineyards.

She headed into the house for lunch. Just as she got in the door, the phone rang. She smiled at the thought it might be Robert. He quite often called her right around lunch time when he stopped to eat. He didn't seem to have the time when he was working.

Picking up the phone, she greeted the caller, "Hello."

"Hello, I am calling for Chief Ironside's office. He is going to be at the Museum. He told me to tell you if you would stop by, the Chief would like you to see the exhibits, but he wanted me to warn you that he might not be there when you arrived."

"Tell Chief Ironside, I will stop by this afternoon," Katherine said. If Robert wanted her to see the exhibits, she would certainly take a look. Both of them loved to go to museums and art shows.

"I will. He said if he is not there when you get there to take your time and enjoy the exhibits."

"Thank you." Katherine hung up the phone. Well, there was no time like the present. She called over to the Vineyards to issue some instructions. Katherine would go into San Francisco, do some shopping and go over to the museum. In particular, she wanted to see the Tiger. It was the talk of the town. Everyone wanted to see it.

She headed for the door, left the house and got into her car. Katherine made the hour long drive into the city and went to the Museum. When she arrived, she did not see Robert's vehicle anywhere. She decided to go in and see the exhibits since that is what he wanted. She remembered whoever called her for him told her to pay special attention to the Tiger. She would have done so anyway as she had heard about it from Robert.

Katherine parked her car, put money in the meter and headed into the Museum. It was crowded as she expected since there had been much publicity regarding the Tiger, which was generated because of the attempted theft the last time it was in town.

Katherine walked around looking at each of the exhibits. Was it her imagination or were those that were there to protect the exhibit staring at her? She almost laughed out loud thinking she was becoming paranoid. She decided Robert's job was causing her to be the latter. When she arrived at the Tiger, she smiled. So, this was the artifact that was causing such a stir. It was indeed beautiful, and to think that it was worth millions!

Carl Reese notice Alexandra Hughes hanging around the Tiger. He just didn't trust the woman. He wondered if the chief really thought she had approached him to help them. The lieutenant didn't believe her for a minute. Chief Ironside had turned her loose in San Francisco, and here she was at the Museum for the second time today. Reese walked over to one of the guards and quietly told him to keep a close eye on Hughes. The guard was to report back to him her every move. He then left to make a security check of the grounds.

Katherine studied the Tiger for a few minutes. Having seen the entire Chinese exhibit, she decided to leave and go to Robert's office. At least she could see him for a few minutes before leaving San Francisco for Sonoma County where he Vineyards were located.

Katherine left the Museum, satisfied Robert had been right to suggest she see the exhibit, she had enjoyed it completely. As she got out of the vehicle, she saw Alexandra Hughes enter the building. Katherine immediately felt a pang of jealousy. She did not like the woman near Robert. She started to get back into her vehicle, and then decided there was no reason she could not go up to Robert's office simply because that woman was here. After all, it was she that Robert chose to be with, not Alexandra Hughes. She felt foolish for the thought. There was no reason for her to be jealous of this woman. Robert loved her, she was certain of that.

She decided to go through the police garage and use the elevator. Hughes had gone through the front door. Katherine had been given permission to use the private elevator into the building. She thought it was best she use it rather than run into Alexandra Hughes.

She walked through the entrance to the police garage and headed for the elevator. Taking the elevator to the floor where Ironside's office was located, she got out and walked up the ramp. Katherine could barely hear the voices on the other side of the door. She opened the door slowly and peaked in. If Robert was in the middle of something, she did not want to disturb him.

Alexandra Hughes was standing beside Robert with her hand on his shoulder. "That is when it is going down, Bob. I trust you will have the personnel in place to arrest Schneider and Blaine."

"I will," Ironside said.

"And I can trust you to protect me," she added.

He looked up at her and said, "You know you can."

With no warning, Alexandra bent down and kissed him. Katherine closed the door and ran for the elevator, tears stinging her eyes.

Ironside pushed Alexandra away quickly as he had not expected her to kiss him. He looked at her and shook his head, making it clear he was no longer interested. He had Katherine and he was not about to do anything that would endanger that relationship.

"I suppose I should not be surprised," she said. "It is just that I hoped...well, it doesn't matter." She sat down in the chair. "So, how are we going to handle this?"

On the street, Katherine got into her vehicle, tears pouring down her cheeks. Why did that woman have to come back to San Francisco? Robert was the best thing that ever happened to her, and now it seemed he still cared for Alexandra Hughes.

Katherine stepped on the accelerator and sped away from Police Headquarters.

4

"Did you follow Alexandra to Ironside's office?" Louis Blaine asked Eli Schneider?

"What the hell do you think I have been doing all day?" Eli snarled. "She went straight to Headquarters, just like she was instructed to do."

"How do we know she has not further betrayed us to Ironside?" Blaine asked.

"She hasn't. She obviously still loves the man and will do anything she can to protect him. For God's sake, will you relax. Everything is going as planned. It won't be long now and we will have that Tiger in our hands," Eli said with a grin.

"So what? We have to divide the money between the guard and that blackmailer..."

"Will you stop it!" Eli shouted. "We are not going to divide it with anyone. "You and I are going to a bar and we are going to be noticed. They will have a hard time proving we had anything to do with it. So, just keep your cool and we will be just fine."

Eli's cellphone rang. He reached into his pocket, pressed the necessary icon and said, "Yeah."

"The city council would not order Ironside off the case. He is still in charge of security. However, there is one man in Internal Affairs that would love to take down Ironside. He will be contacted shortly."

"How do you know? Have you got a pipeline to the police department?" Eli asked.

"I have something better than a pipeline. You don't worry about it. You just make sure you get the Tiger when it all goes down. Everything else will be taken care of. You got that?"

"I got it," Eli responded. The line went dead. He put the phone back in his pocket.

5

Perry Mason was getting frustrated. He had been talking to his brother and trying to convince him the seriousness of the Spicy Bits articles. Robert Ironside, despite his brother's warnings, considered Spicy Bits nothing more than noise. Even with Della's help, he could not convince the detective of the legal implications if Internal Affairs decided to get involved.

"Perry, I don't have the time or the inkling to be bothered with a gossip internet site," Ironside growled.

"Robert, what Perry is trying to get across to you is the Internal Affairs already have enough questions about your connection with Alexandra Hughes. You can't ignore this. Please listen to Perry. He is trying to help you."

Ironside dropped his fork down on his plate with a clang. "May I remind the two of you that you are also the subject of gossip on this site. You don't seem to be too worried about it."

"What they are printing about us is strictly gossip. Nothing there can really hurt us, Robert. What was written about you is an accusation of misconduct. The mayor is calling for an internal investigation of you. Bob, I am hear to protect your rights."

"I don't recall asking you to!" Ironside thundered. Realizing the tone he had just used, he immediately softened his voice. "Look, Perry. Dennis has to sign off on an internal investigation. That is not going to happen. He knows the truth here. An internal investigation is not going to be called by Dennis Randall."

The door to Ironside's office opened. Two men came into the office and down the ramp. Ironside recognized one of them immediately. "Sergeant Terry Cox, this is my brother, Perry Mason and his secretary, Della Street.

"I know who they are. I am just surprised you called him in this quickly. How did you know you were going to need a lawyer?" Sergeant Cox asked.

"I didn't. Why would I be in need of a lawyer?" Ironside said.

"I am here to inform you that you are under investigation by the Internal Affairs," Sergeant Terry Cox told him.

Everyone in the room stood up except, of course, Ironside. Ed Brown took several steps towards Cox and his companion. "Based on what?"

"Based on his handling of Alexandra Hughes," Cox said. "Come now, Chief, you can't tell me you weren't expecting it. Now, I am ordering you to turn over your badge and your gun until the investigation is completed."

"Just a minute, Sergeant. It is my understanding according to the police personnel procedure, the commissioner must sign off on any investigation on an officer as high-ranking as Chief Ironside."

"Under normal circumstances that would be the procedure, but the commissioner will not sign off on an investigation of the chief," Cox said.

"Than this cannot be considered an official investigation by Internal Affairs," Mason said. "Therefore, I am instructing my client not to turn in his gun or badge. He will continue to conduct his duties as set forth by the commissioner."

"As I said, these are not normal circumstances. Since the commissioner will not order an investigation that is not only warranted, but is demanded, the mayor himself has ordered the Internal Affairs to conduct an investigation."

"Demanded by whom?" Eve Whitfield said. "No one in Internal Affairs would have anything to do with investigating Chief Ironside in this manner because there is nothing to investigate. Yet, you are willing to start an investigation? Could it be because Chief Ironside embarrassed you when he went undercover to find out who was leaking the drug raids to the mob? You fell for everything, hook, line and sinker. You refused to join in on the set up to catch those involved, so you ended up with egg on your face. This is nothing more than trying to get back at Chief Ironside."

"This has nothing to do with that, although I have never believed the chief is the squeaky clean cop that everyone makes him out to be. I have no doubt the investigation will prove that once and for all," Terry told them. "Now, Chief, I want your gun and your badge."

"And I told you we don't recognize an investigation that has not been ordered by the commissioner," Perry said.

"It was ordered by the mayor who happens to rank above the commissioner."

"The mayor cannot order an investigation, Sergeant," Perry said.

"He says he can if the commissioner refuses a direct order and he has done exactly that," Cox argued.

"He doesn't have the authority. That would take a majority vote of the city council, and the last I heard you don't have it," Mason said.

"Chief Ironside, your badge and your gun?" Cox questioned.

All eyes were on the veteran detective. Ironside stared at Cox. If he thought the sergeant was just doing his job believing it to be a justified investigation, he would surrender his badge and gun immediately. However, he had no doubt this was nothing more than revenge against him on the part of Cox. Ironside looked over at his brother whose eyes were boring into him like the witnesses he questioned on the stand. Maybe he should have listened to Perry in the first place. He certainly was going to listen to him now.

"I am sorry, Sergeant, but on the advice of my attorney I cannot comply with your request."

"Alright, Mister Ironside. We will take it to the courts." He and his companion turned to go.

"Chief Ironside," Ed, Eve and Mark said at the same time correcting the manner in which Cox had addressed the chief.

Sergeant Cox turned back and looked at the staff of Chief Ironside. "Not for long." He left the office confident he would finally be able to destroy the man that had stifled his career.


	9. Chapter 9

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 9

1

Katherine Deneurve sat by the fireplace with a glass of wine. She had been crying. Crying for what just might be a lost love. No wonder Robert had been so attracted to her. She looked just like someone from his past. Katherine realized Alexandra Hughes could be her twin sister. She now suspected Robert was trying to bring back a woman from his past when he started seeing her.

She had fallen for him the moment she met him when he was on his way to Montreal while investigating the bombings going on in San Francisco. Robert had suspected the city was being targeted because of his involvement in helping the Montreal police arrest members of the Revolution Underground. Katherine had found out later on that Robert had another lost love, who just happened to be the mother of his son, Robert Duvalier. At least the Duvalier woman did not look like Katherine.

She took another sip of her wine. When she met Robert, he had been seeing Barbara Jones. She was unable to handle the danger Robert's job sometimes put him and her in. She had been tied to a bomb in the tunnels under San Francisco; it had been her breaking point. Barbara left the Golden Gate city and Robert Ironside. That cleared the way for Katherine to spend time with him. Over the months that followed, she only found herself more in love with him. He had been the man she had been seeking all of her life. After her husband, who drank himself nearly to death, Robert Ironside seemed like prince charming, her knight in shining armor.

Now, all of that seemed to be falling apart. Why did Alexandra Hughes have to come back into his life? What did she have that would entice Robert to kiss her? Didn't they have a strong enough relationship that he would easily be able to put her behind him? Obviously not.

She would have to confront him. If she was to lose him, she wanted to know exactly why. Didn't he love her as much as she loved him? She thought so, but now she had to find out for sure. It was time she asked him to explain the kiss. He owed her that much after all they had meant to each other. Katherine pulled another Kleenex out of the box. She wiped her eyes. She needed to go out to the vineyards and speak with her foreman. Before doing that, she had to pull herself together first.

The business phone rang. Glancing over at it, she really did not want to talk to anyone until she got control of her emotions, yet she did not want to turn away any possible business either. Katherine stood up and walked into the room she had dedicated to her business. Arriving at the desk, she picked up the receiver and announced, "Denuerve Vineyards."

"Is this Katherine Denureve," the accented voice asked.

"It is. May I help you?"

You certainly may!" said the excited caller. "My name is Francois Montre. I run a wine business in Paris. I have been trying to reach you. You were recommended by a friend of mine in the United States. I am sure you know him. His name is Robert Ironside. I would like to add American wines to my store and Bob says yours are the best in California. My partner is seeking to add the wines of one of your competitors. We have decided that which ever one of us can sign a vineyard to provide us with their wine first is the one we will add. Would you be willing to fly to Paris and present us with history of your vineyard, how long you have been in business and some samples? I would cover your airfare to and from Paris, as well as put you up in a hotel. It would be imperative that you fly here immediately. I already have set up your flight."

Katherine's problems with Robert were forgotten for the moment. "How much business are we talking about?"

"Oh we have rather large wine sales. We would need at least one thousand bottles a month," he said.

One Thousand bottles a month! Katherine could not believe it! That would be an excellent client if she could land them and could catch the attention of others. But what was the company? "Francois, what is the name of your company?"

"Montre and Sons Wine. Well, actually we obviously use the French word for sons. Both of my boys work in the business, along with my brother, who is my partner."

Katherine knew of the company and it was big. Yes, it could be a huge company indeed. "How soon would you need me to fly out?"

"Immediately. Today as a matter of fact. I have a flight out of San Francisco set up for you if you would be willing to come today."

Today! Katherine wasn't prepared to leave that quickly! "I would need more time than that to set up arrangements."

"I have already set up your arrangements, Mrs. Denuerve, and I am afraid that is all the time I can give you. My brother has another vineyard owner from the States coming today as well. Please, if Bob says you are the best, there is no doubt you are, and I want the best. What do you say?"

"Well, I suppose I could get packed. What time is the flight?"

"In one hour, from San Francisco International Airport," Francois said.

"One hour! That will be difficult, but I can make it. I will have to call Robert and let him know that I am leaving the country for a few days."

"Don't worry about Bob, I will make that call for you. You just be on that flight!"

"Well, alright. I guess I can call him from Paris. I will be there," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Denuerve. I look forward to doing business with you. If your wine is as good as Bob says, I have a feeling this is going to be a long and fruitful relationship." The line went dead.

At the other end of the phone, the man grinned. It was all set; Katherine Denuerve was headed out of the country. Now all he had to do was get Tracy Oliver out of the country as well. The wheels were set in motion. With those two unavailable, Mason would not be able to prove the visits they made were by anyone but Alexandra Hughes. Tonight was the night. Howard Jurgens wanted to be at the museum; well it would be the last place he would ever be.

2

Perry Mason studied the police manual for procedures for Internal Affairs investigations. It clearly stated the commissioner had to sign off on any investigation of a high-ranking police officer. Robert Ironside clearly fit into that category since the City Council changed the pecking order of the ranking officers. His brother was second only to Commissioner Randall. If that was not a high ranking officer, then he didn't know what was.

"Well?" Ironside asked.

"According to what the City Council passed, the Internal Affairs cannot investigate a high-ranking police officer on their own," Perry told him. "Only the commissioner can order that. He has to sign off on it."

Ed Brown sat down at the table beside his boss. "What constitutes a high-ranking officer?"

"That is the part that bothers me," Mason said.

"In other words, Perry, it doesn't say," Della surmised.

"Exactly, but how can Internal Affairs argue that Bob's position, with only Commissioner Randall over him, isn't a high-ranking officer?"

"You would be surprised what Internal Affairs will argue," Eve said.

"Eve is right," Ed said. "What can you do to protect the chief to make sure they don't relieve him of duty?"

"I think everyone is missing the point," Mark said from the kitchen.

"What point?" Ed asked.

"I think what Mark is trying to say," Perry explained, "is why is the mayor so intent on removing Bob from his duties?

"Because he is a basic coward," Ironside said. "He has been the mayor of this town for ten years. The people keep electing him. And what is this?"

"An election year," Eve said.

"Exactly," Ironside confirmed. "He wants his little world to remain nice and quiet. Any scandal or hint of one where I am concerned might hurt his chances of re-election, at least in his mind."

"So would he sacrifice the chief to insure his election?" Mark asked.

"Pat Simpson knows me," Ironside said. "He knows fully well if I could have stopped Alexandra, I would have. He is simply worried that the people of San Francisco will be up-in-arms if they perceive him to be weak on investigating any wrong doing on my part. It has nothing to do with me and everything to do with him. And yes, Mark, he would sacrifice me without a second thought.

"He has supported me on controversial investigations because he felt he would have more grief if he didn't than if he did. I have dealt with the man for years. He sticks his finger in the wind to make a decision."

"Or consults the latest poll," Eve said.

"So the question is, will he try to say that the chief doesn't fall in the category of a high-ranking officer?" Ed asked.

"How could he possibly do that?" Della said. "He is second only to the commissioner."

"And the City Council would not overrule Commissioner Randall's decision not to investigate the chief. I don't see how he has a leg to stand on," Mark pointed out.

"Just because the Council would not authorize it, it won't stop Simpson," Ironside said. "And believe me, depending on how much grief he gets from the newspapers and the people of San Francisco, it will dictate how much he pushes this investigation."

"Perry, why don't you file a suit against the mayor?" Della asked. "He doesn't have the authority to order the investigation, and you could claim it is harming Robert's reputation.

Mason shook his head. "If I did that, the papers would start covering it for sure. No, I think the best thing to do is take a wait and see attitude. This may blow over before that becomes necessary."

"Or it might escalate forcing the commissioner's hand," Della countered.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Mason said.

"In the meantime, Ed and Eve go home. Carl called and said everything is quiet at the museum. Officer Duffy has taken over the night watch. Let's all get some rest. We know Schneider and Blaine are not going to strike tonight, or we would have heard from Alexandra." Ironside wheeled away from the table.

Ed and Eve left the office as the chief wheeled to the closest phone. He dialed Katherine's number and waited for an answer. He was disappointed when she did not pick up. Ironside wanted to invite her over to join him, Perry and Della.

After hanging up the phone, he wheeled his chair over to the television. "The San Francisco 49ers and the Los Angeles Rams are playing. How would you like to place a bet on the winner?"

"That would be like taking candy from a baby, Bob. Are you sure you want to make that bet?" Perry asked. Della smiled. The ever present competition between the two men was about to renew once again.

"Twenty-dollars says the 49ers win," Ironside said.

"Twenty-dollars! The last of the big-time spenders," Perry said, winking at Della. "You're on, Bob. I will be happy to relieve you of your money.

3

Tracy Oliver sat by the phone. How many times had she done this? Sitting by the phone waiting for Bob Ironside to call, it was so familiar. She had done it a lot after their date. It had been such a wonderful evening, she had been sure there would be many more. Granted, they had called each other, but always the other was busy and unable to respond at the time.

Tracy just never could get that particular man out of her mind. Not since the first time she met him as a beat cop. Now she supposed it was too late since she had heard there was a woman in his life and the relationship was very serious. Yet, she had so been looking forward to seeing Bob Ironside when he had called and asked her to come to the museum. She had found it particularly odd that he wasn't there when she arrived, and even more odd that he had not called and let her know he could not be there. Tracy would have waited to go in if she had known. She would have much preferred to go when she could see him as well.

Tracy picked up the cigarette package that she had purchase after she left the museum. She had not smoked in years, and when Bob was not at the museum, she had been so disappointed; she started up the habit again. Taking one of the cigarettes out of the pack, she lit it with the lighter she had also purchased. Tracy took a long puff from the cigarette. She frowned as it did not provide her with the satisfaction it once had. In fact, it tasted terrible. Why did she ever buy them in the first place? She needed a different nervous habit if she was going to sit by the phone waiting for Bob Ironside to call her…..if he ever did.

She stepped over to the doorway of her sitting room and watched as her father was reading the San Francisco Chronicle. At least she did not have to listen to the noise of football games as he never watched them. Her husband used to watch football every fall, and the noise of the games would get on her nerves. However, if she could just sit with Bob Ironside, she was certain she could get to like football as much as he did.

Tracy shook her head. She had to stop thinking about him. She had somewhat been able to accomplish that until he called and left word for her to come to the museum. Now she could not get him out of her mind again.

The phone beside her rang. Her heart started beating faster, hoping it was the melodic voice of one San Francisco detective. Picking up the receiver, she identified herself. She was disappointed when the voice was clearly French.

"May I speak with Mrs. Tracy Oliver."

"This is she," Tracy told him.

"Fabulous! Mrs. Oliver, my name is Nino Martini. I am with Loren Real Estate. A while back you were interested in a villa in Rome."

"Yes, I remember. It was sold out from underneath me." Tracy remembered it well. She was supposed to have the first right of refusal and the agent had sold it to the other buyer who had offered more. It was his loss as she was willing to pay much more than she had offered.

"Yes, well I apologize for that. I would not have done that. The agent who did was fired. We do not treat our clients in that manner. Anyway, I am calling because the deal fell through. I was wondering if you were still interested in the property."

Tracy became very excited. The villa was beautiful in a gorgeous section of the city. "Yes, yes, I would be very interested!"

"Splendid! Would you be willing to fly to Rome immediately? I am afraid there are others looking at it as well, but I wanted to give you a chance to purchase it first."

"How soon would you need me to come?" Tracy asked.

"Immediately. Can you get a flight out tonight?" Nino wondered.

"Yes, there is a midnight flight leaving San Francisco International. I will book a seat on it."

"Excellent! I will await your arrival at the airport. Don't worry about calling me back with the flight number; there is only one flight originating from your city at that hour. I do hope you will be able to purchase the villa, it is very beautiful. Until then." He hung up the phone.

Tracy immediately dialed the San Francisco International Airport.

5

Alexandra Hughes was awakened at two o'clock in the morning by the sound of pounding on her door. Reaching over, she turned on the light beside the bed. The pounding continued while she put on a robe. "Just a minute!"

Eli better not be getting any ideas. He was not going to be joining her. Arriving at the door, she stood close to it and called out, "Who is it?"

"Louis, Alexandra. Open the door."

She shook her head. "Louis, it is late. What do you want?"

"Open the damn door or I will kick it in!" he shouted.

Not liking the tone of his voice, but knowing he would do exactly as he said, she unlocked the door, but only opened it a crack. Louis pushed it open, nearly knocking her over. He came into her bedroom followed by Eli.

"Get dressed. We go tonight," Eli said.

"What? You must be kidding, we are not ready," she said, trying to stall them. She had to have time to inform Robert when it was going down. Alexandra had not expected them to spring it on her, they never had before.

"Get dressed, we are going tonight," Eli repeated.

"I am not ready," she objected.

"Ready for what, Alexandra? To inform Ironside?" Eli said.

Shock appeared on her face that she was sure she had not been able to hide. "What are you talking about?"

Eli laughed. "Don't play innocent with us. We know you have been in his office a couple times. We know you made a deal with him. Well, you are not going to tell your lover-boy. We have no intentions of allowing that. Now, get dressed."

"No, I want no part of this. You can do it on your own. I am leaving here tonight." She turned her back on them and grabbed clothes out of her suitcase.

Louis walked over and backhanded her across the face. "Did you really think we would not keep a close eye on you? We knew you could not be trusted where Ironside is concerned. You proved that when you threw the Tiger out of the window. You could have held onto it, sold it or kept it until we got out to share the profits, but no, you had to throw it out the window so lover-boy didn't look bad. We served time because of you for nothing."

"And now, you are going to pay for that," Eli said. "You are going to do your part and steal the Tiger, and your punishment for what you did to us will be you are not going to get one cent when it is fenced."

"I am not helping you," she said, rubbing her face where Louis had struck her.

Eli pulled a gun. "That's what you think. I am only going to tell you one more time to get dress and then I am going to do it for you."

Alexandra knew she had no choice. She could not chance whether Eli would actually shoot her. She worried what Bob would think. Would he believe her when she told him they did not tell her when the heist would take place? He had trusted her to set these men up and if they were successful, it would look like she double-crossed him.

"Alright, leave the room, so I can get dressed," she said.

"So you can slip out the window or call Ironside? Not a chance. We both have seen naked women before," Eli said with a smirk.

Obviously they would afford her no privacy. She had nothing on under the robe, but a slim, see-through nightgown. Alexandra grabbed panties and a bra out of her suitcase. She slipped on the panties under her robe and nightgown. With a sweater and pair of slacks close at hand, she turned away from the men and dropped her robe to put on the bra. She discreetly glanced in the mirror on the vanity to her right. Both men were looking in it as they watched her dress. Alexandra felt so violated, aware that it gave them a side view of her body. She put on her sweater, slacks and a pair of flat shoes. Grabbing her purse, she walked toward them.

Blaine ripped the purse from her hands and threw it on the bed. "You won't need that." He grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go."

"I'll join you in a minute," Eli told him. Blaine nodded with a smile as he roughly pulled Alexandra out of the room.

A few minutes later all three were in the car and headed for the museum. When they arrived, Blaine parked the car in the shadows in the back parking lot, which was used for employees.

Alexandra, who had been forced to sit in the back seat of the vehicle with Eli Schneider, was pulled out of the vehicle by him. Grabbing her arm, they headed for the employee entrance of the museum. Louis pulled out his cellphone and typed in 'We are here, open up.'

On the inside of the museum in the video surveillance room, Kevin Powers felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message from Louis. He pressed a button on the keyboard, which switched the camera that covered the employee door to a prerecorded video. It would later again be turned back to the camera to record. The entrance and the exit of those principles involved would not be recorded for the police to look at later on.

Leaving the video room Kevin Powers headed for the door which all employees entered with a security card. He used his own security card and swiped it down the reader. The door lock disengaged. Kevin opened the door and handed the security card to Blaine and closed it again.

Blaine took Alexandra's hand and put the card in it. "You will hold onto this. Closing the door, he said, "Go ahead, Alexandra, go right in." He knocked on the door to let Kevin know she was coming in. Kevin pressed a button on the remote control he had in his hand to set the camera to record. He stepped out of the camera's range. Alexandra came in and the door closed behind her. She had in her hand Kevin Power's security card.

Then Kevin pressed a button on the remote control he had in his hand and called out. "Come on in."

Blaine and Schneider entered the Museum.

"Is this Hughes?" he asked them. Eli had called him and changed the plan around. He told him about Howard Jurgens and that Alexandra had been trying to set them up with Ironside.

"She is the one that will be removing the Tiger. She knows how to get around your system with some minor explosives," Eli said.

"Are we sharing the profits with her? No one told me they would have to be divided with her and Jurgens," he complained.

"Don't worry, she is not getting a dime," Eli said, "but Jurgens is. We don't have a choice."

There was a knock on the door. Since the lock had already been disengaged, Eli opened it and let Howard Jurgens in.

"Hello, gentlemen." Jurgens looked at Alexandra Hughes. "I have been looking forward to meeting you, Miss Hughes. I want to thank you for providing the distraction and the eventual blame for this little caper. Your Chief Ironside is not made of iron after all. Your relationship with him will be front and center on my news site starting tomorrow."

"News site? It is nothing but garbage," she sneered. "What is to stop me from telling Robert Ironside about every one of you?"

"Well, you see, Miss Hughes, the whole idea of having you walk in first was to record it. You alone will take the blame for the missing Tiger," Kevin told her.

"You underestimate Bob Ironside," she said.

"Oh, I don't think we will have to worry about him," Jurgens said. "You see my site will give us all the cover we need. The city will be in such an uproar about Chief Ironside allowing you to steal the Tiger, that they will demand the Internal Affairs investigation Commissioner Randall would not allow. Your boyfriend won't even be able to investigate. Even if he believes you, no one else will, nor will they believe him, not when I get done with him. Now gentlemen, can we get on with it. The longer we linger here, the more chance of getting caught."

"Is everything set, Kevin?" Louis asked.

"Of course, it is."

"Okay, then. Eli, would you instruct Miss Hughes to get our prize, please?"

Eli Schneider, held the gun on Alexandra. She noticed right away he had added a silencer to the barrel. "Go get the Tiger."

Officer Duffy had been in his small room off the curator's office. Looking into the video screens, he did not like the fluttering that was happening in front of him. He noticed one on the employee door and then it happened again. He thought he had heard voices. The chief had told him the Tiger was safe for the night, but Duffy knew he had been wrong about Alexandra Hughes before. It was best he checked it out.

Leaving the room, he went through the curator's office and headed down the stairs with his gun drawn. If he was wrong, the chief was going to kill him as he was about to blow his cover. He would show up on the cameras and the guard would know he was there. He quietly walked down the stairs. When he got to the landing, he could hear voices. Eli Schneider was holding a gun on Alexandra Hughes and ordering her to steal the Tiger.

So that was it. They were going to force her to do it and probably blame the theft on her. Duffy pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and sent a text message to Chief Ironside. He did not dare take the chance of calling him. He did not want to be heard. Nor was he going to allow these people to steal the Tiger and blame Alexandra Hughes. Duffy alone was going to have to stop them. He could not depend on the chief to see the text message. It would be shear luck if Ironside even heard the sound notifying him of a text message. Hell, it would be shear luck if he even had the phone in his office. He was known to leave it on the dashboard of his van.

The officer moved down the stairs quietly. If he could come up behind them, Duffy would be able to surprise them. He knew at least one of them had a gun. He would wait just long enough to see if the chief got his message and sent backup. Duffy remained out of sight and waited.

Alexandra Hughes went into the main room of the museum where the Tiger was encased in a special kind of glass. As soon as she got into the room, she was picked up by the cameras.

There was a lock at the bottom of the encasement. She pulled the putty out of her purse, along with some wires and set up the small explosives. After blowing the case, she removed the Tiger, all the while knowing Eli was still holding the gun on her. She headed back for the employee entrance.

Duffy could wait no longer, he stepped in behind them and ordered them to put their hands in the air. Eli dropped the gun as ordered, but Louis quickly pulled the gun from his pocket and shot Officer Duffy in the chest. He fell to the floor.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us he was here?" Eli snarled.

"Because I didn't know he was," Kevin said. "No one told me there was going to be a cop in here."

Blaine put his gun away. When Alexandra re-entered the hallway, she heard the shot. The police officer was laying on the floor, bleeding from the chest. Her eyes widen as she also saw Howard Jurgens laying on the floor with his eyes staring at the ceiling. There was not much doubt he was dead. Kevin Powers was nowhere in sight.

"Alexandra, you are on your own," Eli said. He opened the door and headed out.

Alexandra Hughes felt a stinging pain on the back of her head and slumped to the floor; her world turned dark as she fell into unconsciousness.

6

The police station alarm went off. The officer monitoring the board checked to see where the alarm was originating from. When he discovered the location, his eyes widen. He picked up the phone and called the dispatcher. "Send as many squad cars as you can spare to the Museum of Arts and History. The alarm has been activated. The officer then made the call to the occupant on the top floor.

After waiting through several rings, a sleepy chief said, "Ironside."

"Chief, the alarm just went off at the museum."

Ironside got a sick feeling in his stomach. Had she just suckered him again? Fully awake now, he shouted, "Mark! Mark!"

Startled out of his slumber, Sanger hopped out of bed and ran to the chief's bedroom. "Chief, what is it?"

"Get me out of this bed and into a suit! And call Ed, Eve and Carl. Tell them to get over to the museum right away!"

Perry and Della entered the room. "What's going on, Bob?"

"The museum alarm just went off," he told his brother.

Mason and Street looked at each other. This was all they needed. Protecting his brother just became more complicated.


	10. Chapter 10

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 10

1

Ironside pulled up in front of the museum. Several squad cars were already there. Both Ed's and Eve's vehicles came to a screeching halt right next to his. Ironside wheeled into the lift, pressed the button and was lowered to the pavement. Perry Mason and Della Street got out of the vehicle.

The chief turned to Della. "I would appreciate it if you and Perry would wait here until I have had a chance to check things out." Mason nodded and watched his brother head for the front door of the museum. The curator was waiting for him with two police officers.

One of the officers told Ironside, "We have the place surrounded, Chief. Whoever is in there is not getting out."

"Whoever was in there is long gone," Ironside said grimly. He waited until the curator opened the door. Several more police officers joined them. As one of them grabbed the handle, Ironside stopped him. "Ed and Eve will go in first. The rest of you follow them in. Where's Carl?"

"He went around the back with several officers," Eve told him.

Ironside nodded at his detectives. Sergeant Brown and Officer Eve Whitfield entered the museum with guns drawn. Without hesitation, Ed indicated for the officers to spread out. Eve led one party, Ed the other. They move cautiously through the museum. Ed headed directed for the display where the Tiger had been. The case was empty. Hearing moaning, he walked around the empty case. Alexandra Hughes was laying on the floor, and beginning to stir.

After the police gave Ironside the all clear, he wheeled into the museum where the Tiger was supposed to be located. He spotted Ed on the other side of the display. The detective immediately noticed the empty case. Wheeling over to where Ed was standing, he saw Alexandra on the floor. She looked up at Ironside.

"I didn't have time to warn you. They did not tell me they were going to go tonight, Bob. They brought me here at gun point."

Ironside looked down at the gun in her hand. "Drop the gun, Alexandra."

Still dazed, she looked down at the gun she had not even realized was in her hand. The beautiful thief saw the look on Bob's face. She could only imagine what he was thinking. "I did not come here with a gun. It must have been planted." Alexandra could tell he did not believe her. "They took the Tiger, Bob."

"Chief!" Carl Reese came running into the room.

Ironside looked up. "What is it, Carl?"

"Officer Duffy has been shot!" Carl shouted.

"Ed, stay here," he said before wheeling away from the sergeant as fast as he could move. When he arrived at the employee entrance, he saw Duffy laying on the floor, his chest bleeding. "Call an ambulance!" Ironside roared.

"It's on the way," Carl told him.

Duffy was still alive. "Chief..."

"Don't try to talk, Duffy." He looked up at Carl. "Where the hell is that ambulance?!" No sooner had he said it, he could hear the siren wailing in the background.

Ironside looked down to see Howard Jurgens on the floor as well. When Carl noticed he was looking, he said, "He's dead, Chief."

"I can see that. Call for a forensic team, including a fingerprint expert. I want a paraffin test done on Miss Hughes."

"Already ordered, Chief."

Officer Duffy's eyes were closed. Ironside reached down and checked his pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

The ambulance arrived, and the paramedics came rushing in the door. They worked on Duffy for several minutes before they were ready to transport him. Just as they were wheeling out the door, one of them looked over at Ironside. He had known the chief for years. He shook his head back and forth, indicating he didn't think Duffy had much of a chance.

Ironside wheeled over to the body of Howard Jurgens. He was laying face down, but there wasn't any doubt it was he. "Shot in the back," the chief said.

"Yes, sir, and I am betting the gun Ed took away from Alexandra Hughes is not only the murder weapon, but the one that fired the bullet into Duffy's chest," Carl said.

Ironside continued to study the wound on Jurgens back. Power burns indicated he was shot at a very close range. Something wasn't right. Duffy had definitely been shot from a distance and in the chest. Why was Jurgens shot in the back? "Take over here, Carl"

Ironside wheeled back into the main room of the museum. He went directly over to Alexandra. "There is a dead man at the employees entrance. One of my officers has been shot as well. Did you do it, Alexandra?"

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Bob, I can't believe you would think I could kill a man or shoot one of your officers."

"Did you do it?" he repeated.

"No, I did not shoot anyone. I told you, I did not come here with a gun. It is not mine. I was forced to come here. You have to believe me."

Eve Whitfield joined her boss. "The curator says nothing except the Tiger is missing, Chief."

"Where's the Tiger, Alexandra?" Ironside demanded.

"Eli and Louis must have take it with them when they left," she said. She saw the doubt in his eyes. How could she convince him? She could not kill anyone. She had never even taken a gun on any of her jobs.

Before long the museum was crawling with people from the police lab. Fingerprints were taken from the casing the Tiger had been in, and on the door of the employee entrance. Two hours later, the crew had completed their work. The coroner had picked up Howard Jurgens's body and Duffy had been transferred to the hospital.

Perry and Della joined Ironside in the museum. "Well, Bob, I don't see where you have a choice. You are going to have to arrest her on suspicion of murder," Perry said.

Ironside did not like hearing the obvious. Yet, he just could not bring himself to believe Alexandra would kill in cold blood. She had always been such a gentle human being. The entire caper didn't pass the smell test. Unfortunately, he had no choice.

Ed approached him. "Chief, I have picked up the video from the security office."

"And?"

"Miss Hughes is the only one that it shows entering the building. We found the video security man knocked out in the security room. His security card was found on her, Chief."

Ironside turned his head quickly. "How did she get it?"

He reported it missing a few days ago," Brown informed him.

"Why in the blazes wasn't it deactivated?" Ironside growled. "Who was responsible for seeing that it was done?"

"The curator," Ed said. "Eve talked to him. He said he did deactivate the card. One of the other employees was with him in his office when he did it. He then issued a new card to Kevin Powers."

"He's their security man?"

"Yes, sir."

"Was he the one with the curator when he deactivated the card?"

"That's right, Chief."

"Where is he?"

"He's with Eve. She is confirming the curator's story."

"Alright, I want to talk to the curator and Kevin Powers," Ironside told him. And Ed, put out an APB on Louis Blaine and Eli Schneider. Bottle up the exits out of San Francisco. I want to talk to the police officers that were supposed to be watching them."

Eve walked up to them with Kevin Powers. "I called them on the radio, Chief. When they didn't answer, I had headquarters send a patrol car. They were sound asleep. Someone pumped a gas into their vehicle that knocked them out."

"Mister Powers, you were with the curator when he deactivated your card?" Ironside asked.

"Yes, sir. Although, I was on the other side of the desk. I didn't actually see the computer screen when he did it," Powers said.

"You turned in the card?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you see Miss Hughes enter the building, Mister Powers?"

Powers hesitated for a minute before answering. "I left the video surveillance room to go to the bathroom."

"Then that should be on the video," Ironside said.

"There is a bathroom connected to the surveillance room, Chief Ironside. It was put there so the man in charge of the video security doesn't have to leave the screens for more than a minute."

"I checked the room, Chief. Anyone entering the bathroom would not be able to see the video monitors while in there," Eve said.

"Did you hear or see anything?" Ironside asked.

"As soon as I came out of the bathroom, I sat down to continue monitoring and someone clobbered me from behind. All I saw was stars," Powers answered.

"How did your attacker get in?"

"I don't know, the door was locked. The only way someone could get in was with a security card."

"And you have yours?" Ironside said.

Powers reached into his pocket and pulled it out, showing it to the detective.

Perry, come with me," Ironside said. Mason followed him into the room where the police were holding Alexandra. He opened the door and wheeled into the room.

Alexandra stood up as he entered. She was not kidding herself. Louis and Eli had set her up. She knew what was coming if she did not convince Bob she was not guilty of these crimes. "Bob, I need to talk to you. I have to..."

"Don't say another word, Alexandra," Ironside told her. "You are under arrest on suspicion of murder and theft of a priceless artifact. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to council and to have him present during questioning. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"

"Bob, you can't possibly believe I killed that man! I have been set up!"

"I am sorry, Alexandra," Ironside said. "Ed, take her in." He turned and wheeled out of the room.

Perry and Della rode back to Police Headquarters with Ironside. Mason watched his brother closely. Obviously, something was bothering him deeply. He had not uttered a sound since they had left the museum.

Mason realized protecting his brother from an Internal Investigation just got a lot harder. It was doubtful that he would be able to keep things quiet now. Everything about his relationship with Alexandra Hughes was bound to come out. The theft of the Tiger would just about guaranty that. Yet, Mason sensed something was bothering him besides the theft of a valuable artifact.

When Mark pulled into the police garage, Ironside simply wheeled his chair onto the lift and exited the vehicle. He headed straight for the elevator without a word.

Della gave Perry a look. He nodded his head in recognition, but said nothing. He hoped Della had picked up on the fact he did not want her to question Bob about the museum. He had enough to deal with now.

When they arrived upstairs, Commissioner Dennis Randall and Mayor Patrick Simpson were waiting in Ironside's office-residence. Perry and Della followed Ironside in. When the detective entered, the mayor started in on him.

"You couldn't excuse yourself from one damn case, could you, Chief? Now look what has happened. Do you realize what it is going to cost the city if we don't find that Tiger?" Simpson roared.

"We'll find the Tiger," Ironside said.

"So, tell me, Chief, did you let Alexandra Hughes get away this time?" Simpson asked sarcastically.

"Mister Mayor!" Randall said in disbelief.

Mayor Simpson calmed down. "I am sorry, Robert. I didn't mean that. Please understand when I called for the Internal Investigation, I was trying to protect you. I wanted you off this case so that no one would try to smear your reputation. It was not personal. This city needs you. I just didn't want you involved in case something went wrong. And now, something has." The mayor sat down at the table with a thud. "How are we going to protect you now? Everything is going to come out. People are going to say, you were too soft on Alexandra Hughes; that you let her charm you again; that the loss of the Tiger is your fault because you were too emotionally involved."

"I am not worried about my reputation, Mister Mayor. My concern is getting that Tiger back, and putting Blaine and Schneider back behind bars."

"Bob," Randall said regretfully, "the city council was informed of the theft almost as soon as it happened. They have already met. They have ordered me to take you off the case and order an internal investigation."

"That's ridiculous!" Ed almost shouted. "The chief had nothing to do with the theft of that Tiger."

"I know that Ed. When it was only the mayor, I could fight them off, but I can't fight the entire city council," Randall said.

"I am sorry, Chief, but this has to be done to clear you," Mayor Simpson said. "The sooner we get it over with, the sooner you can return to duty. I promise you, the investigation is simply to clear you of any wrong doing. It should not be hard; we all know you are an honest cop. We will try to keep the investigation quiet."

"You know that will never happen," Eve said. "The chief is simply too high profile in San Francisco."

"Any officer caught revealing the investigation will be fired immediately," the mayor said. "Now, we will need your badge and your gun."

Ed, Eve and Mark surrounded the chief. "You can't do that!" Mark said.

"I am afraid he can," Randall said.

Della Street watched Perry. He was shaking his head. "I will have to advise my client not to turn it in."

"What? On what grounds?" The mayor asked.

"Chief Ironside has made more arrests and put more people behind bars than any police officer in history in San Francisco. Unfortunately, he can't arrest them all without evidence. We all know there is still a criminal element in this city. Taking his gun would leave him defenseless in a city where thugs would delight in assaulting or even killing him. He is already at a disadvantage because of his disability. I will not allow him to be stripped of the only defense left to him. If you try to take his gun or his badge, I will file suit against the city of San Francisco and the Police Department on his behalf," Mason said.

"I can't believe this. We are trying to protect this man. He is needed in this city and you are going to complicate manners?" the mayor said.

"He doesn't need protecting, Mister Mayor," Ed said. "He has done nothing wrong."

"I don't believe he is guilty of anything except bad judgement where Alexandra Hughes is concerned. That is the reason the city council is ordering he be cleared," Mayor Simpson said.

"Fine, then let him find the Tiger, Simpson and Blaine," Mason argued.

The mayor shook his head. "Be reasonable, Mason. This is going to be a PR nightmare as it is. Let's do this as quietly as possible and clear Chief Ironside so he can go back to work."

"He keeps his gun and his badge or I file suit," Perry insisted.

Dennis Randall decided to try and get them past the impasse. "How about if he keeps his gun and badge and turns the investigation over to another officer?"

"I could agree to that. I don't want to leave the chief defenseless. I will agree to this as long as his staff stays out of it as well."

"Wait just a minute," Ed said rather loudly. Mark and Eve were about to object as well.

Ironside put up his hand to silence his staff. "I can agree to that."

"You what?" Eve exclaimed.

"We will stay out of it officially," the chief said.

Randall almost smiled. He knew what that meant. Bob Ironside had no intention of staying out of it. Then he wondered why he was even thinking about smiling. This only meant the detective was about to cause him another headache. He couldn't help but wonder what Ironside was up to, and he was definitely up to something!

"Thank you, Chief. I will order Internal Affairs to speed this up and clear you as soon as they possibly can." Mayor Simpson left the office.

Randall could practically see the wheels churning in Ironside's mind. "Bob, what are you up to? You never give in that easily."

"You know he is right, Dennis. Besides, I could use some time off, so I am officially taking a vacation," Ironside told him.

Randall just stared at the detective. Now he was certain he was up to something. Unfortunately, he could not stop him from taking vacation. Robert Ironside had so much time built up for vacations, as he rarely took them in his entire career. The commissioner stood up. "I don't know what you are up to, Bob, but I have no doubt you are going to be a pain in the..."

"Now Dennis, I am just taking a vacation."

Commissioner Randall stood up. Taking one last look at his top detective, he headed for the door. "I'll bet," was his parting shot.

"Bob, I kept my mouth shut, but Commissioner Randall was not the only one that thinks you are up to something. So, how about you let us in on it."

Ironside looked around the room at the people he trusted completely. "I am going to ask all of you to do something for me. None of you are under any obligation to say yes. I want all of you to know, I will not be offended if you don't want to take part."

Ed looked at Mark and Eve. "Chief, you know darn well we are with you. What is it you want us to do?"

"First of all," Ironside began, "this entire case stinks to high heaven. This was a set up if I ever saw one."

"Bob, before you get yourself into any trouble I can't pull you out of, I think you need to look at the facts. You have to face the fact that Alexandra Hughes played you from the very beginning. She may very well have figured you would believe her and allow her to report Blaine and Schneider's activities to you, when what she was doing was setting up the theft of the Tiger. They could have known all along what she was doing."

"I think they did," Ironside said. "I think they found out that she was talking to me and did not let her know when they intended to do the job, just like she told me."

"Chief, I know Alexandra meant a lot to you in the past, but don't you think you are allowing her to cloud your thinking?" Eve asked.

"If you think that, Officer Whitfield, then you might as well help with the internal investigation," Ironside snarled.

"Easy, Bob. She is only trying to help. You must at least admit that it is a possibility," Perry said.

"Robert, you must have something to base your feelings on besides emotion," Della said.

"I know Alexandra. She is a lot of things, but she is no murderer. I don't believe she killed Howard Jurgens. She would not have shot Duffy either. It is just all to convenient. It smells of set up just as Alexandra said."

The door to the office opened and Carl Reese walked in. He walked down the ramp. In his right hand, he was carrying a folder. "Chief, I have the fingerprint report. The case the Tiger was in had Alexandra Hughes' fingerprints all over it."

"Any other prints?" Ironside asked.

"No, none. Only Hughes' prints were on that case," Carl reported.

"But how is that possible? Even if the people who came to view the artifact didn't touch the case, the employees had to touch it. Someone put the Tiger in the case. They must have left prints," Della said.

Carl shook his head. "There were no other prints."

"Then the case had to have been wiped clean," Ed said.

"Someone wanted to make sure Alexandra's prints were found on that case," Ironside said.

"Chief, I watched the video," Eve said. "The only one that entered the museum by the employee door was Alexandra Hughes. No one else came in."

"That presents a problem," Perry said. "If Hughes was the only one that came in, then how did Howard Jurgens get into the building?"

"A question that has been bothering me since Eve first told me Alexandra was the only one to enter the museum," Ironside said.

"Either Jurgens was in the museum when it closed or someone let him in," Perry said.

"There were only two people in the museum after it closed," Ed pointed out.

"Duffy and Kevin Powers," Mark finished for Ed.

"And we know damn well Duffy didn't let him in," Ironside said.

"Chief, there is another problem," Eve told him.

"What's that?"

"If the video didn't show Jurgens entering the museum," she announced, "then the only way he could have got in was by being there when the museum closed.

"That could mean someone was messed with the videos," Perry said.

"Believing it and proving it are two different things entirely," Ironside reminded them, "and we know perfectly well the district attorney is not about to allow us to examine those videos."

"They will have to explain it," Mason mentioned. "Any defense attorney is going to pick up on that and demand it be explained."

"But the attorney will not know it until the hearing," Della said.

"Probably not even then. If I were the district attorney, I would keep that under wraps until the actual trial. By then, they might be able to find an explanation for it," Perry argued.

"There is one attorney that knows about it right now," Ironside pointed out.

Perry looked at his brother. "You don't expect me to defend her, do you?"

"Why not?" the chief responded. "You would be in a better position than any other attorney, since you would have more information."

"Bob..."

"Do we agree this looks like a set up?" Ironside asked his brother.

"It could very well be that Alexandra chose to cut Blaine and Schneider out of their share, Robert. She could have bumped up the date to steal the Tiger, but was surprised by Jurgens. Duffy may have caught her in the act killing Jurgens, and she could have shot him to eliminate a witness." Della looked to Perry to see if he concurred.

"And that is exactly what the prosecution is going to say," Perry said.

"I don't care what they say," Ironside said. "Alexandra is a thief, not a murderer. She doesn't own a gun and never carries one. She did not kill Jurgens."

"Bob, be reasonable," Mason said. "Can't you just admit she could have used you?"

"Alexandra is a very successful thief. She didn't get that way by being careless. Do you really think she would not have known about the cameras? She would not have just waltzed in there the way she did."

"Chief, she could have thought they were..." Eve began to say before her boss interrupted her.

"Could have thought what? That the cameras were not working? It would have taken someone on the inside."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," Perry said. "You are off the case, remember? That includes your staff. It is out of your hands."

"Like hell it is. I will not stand by and watch some incompetent attorney handle her case. I am telling you this stinks to high heaven. She did not kill Jurgens and the police are not going to look beyond the obvious. Does that sound familiar, Counselor?

"Is anyone interested in my opinion?" Carl said.

Ironside saw the look on Carl's face. "Go ahead."

"I agree with the chief. The whole things smells of setup. It simply is not possible for there to be no other fingerprints on that case. There is no explanation for how Jurgens got into that building. Someone let him in. Since it doesn't show Hughes doing it, someone else did. How and when they did it, is the clue to what is going on," Reese said.

Mason stared at his brother. "So what are your proposing, Bob."

"I want you to defend her," Ironside said. "You can't deny it is a set-up, can you?"

"Oh, look, Bob..." Mason knew he was right after hearing everything. It did smell of a set-up, but he came here to protect his brother, not get involved in a murder case.

"Don't give me any excuses, Perry. You are the one that is always harping on looking beyond the obvious. If you really believe it, than prove it. Defend Alexandra and we'll look into this mess together."

"Aren't you forgetting something? You are under internal affairs investigation and you are off the case," Mason reminded him.

"I am also on vacation. I can do what I want with it. I choose not to allow an injustice simply because someone set-up Alexandra and the police have a nice neat case with a ribbon tied around it. Will you defend her, Perry?" Ironside's steely blue eyes bore into those of his younger brother.

"Bob, there are plenty of good defense attorneys out there. A couple right here in San Francisco. Besides, I can't defend her and protect you at the same time. It is a conflict of interest," Mason said.

"Then drop me and defend her," Ironside insisted.

"Bob..."

"You're fired, Perry. I don't need an attorney and you are too expensive for me anyway," Ironside declared.

Mason shook his head. "Alright, I will talk to her, but I am not promising to take the case."

Ironside grinned at his brother. "See, that was not so hard, was it?"

Della looked at Perry and smiled. It was amazing how easily Perry gave into his older brother.


	11. Chapter 11

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 11

1

Della woke up ahead of Perry. Momentarily disoriented, she realized they were in Robert's office-residence. She appreciated the fact Robert put them up, but since they were going to be here for the duration of Alexandra's trial, she would have preferred they stay in a motel. As much as she enjoyed Robert's company while they stayed with him they had no privacy. Certainly Robert put them in a room to themselves, yet she knew she and Perry would have to "behave" themselves while they were here. Della missed that closeness with her favorite lawyer.

Today, Perry was going to go down stairs and speak with Alexandra Hughes to decide whether or not he would be taking her case. Della almost chuckled at the thought of whether he would take it. Of course he would take it! Perry would not let his brother down. Despite his own reservations about her innocence, he would represent her. Speaking with her was only a matter of how to proceed, rather than deciding to take the case.

Della shook Perry slightly. "Wake up, Perry. You have to be down at the jail in an hour."

"Huh?" said a sleepy lawyer.

She bent down and kissed him lightly, having no doubt it would get his attention. She was right. Mason reached up, placing his hand behind her neck and pulling her down to him. He kissed her. Opening his eyes, he smiled up at her. "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock," she responded.

"Well, I better get in the shower. Bob always complains about the amount of time I take in there."

"Do you really think you will be up before him?" Della asked with a smile.

"Why not?"

"Perry, get up! You have to be downstairs in an hour!" came a gruff voice from the main room of the office residence.

Della and Perry began laughing. "I guess not," he said. He gave Della another quick kiss and got out of bed. She picked up his robe from the chair and handed it to him.

Mason put it on and headed in to the main room. His brother was not only up, but dressed in a suit, freshly shaven and showered. Perry greeted the older man. "Good morning, Bob."

"It is going to be afternoon before you get started," he said without looking up from his newspaper.

Heading for the bathroom, he called over his shoulder. "I had forgotten how grumpy you are in the morning. Still getting off the wrong side of the bed, huh? When are you going to get up on the other side?"

"Never," Ironside called out.

As Perry disappeared into the bathroom, the door opened and Paul Drake entered the office. Ironside turned to see who had just come in. "Good morning, Paul."

"Hi Chief, where's Perry and Della?" Drake wondered.

"Perry's in the bathroom and I presume Della is still in the bedroom."

"No one else is in yet?" Drake asked, looking around the office.

Ironside set his paper down. "Do you see anyone else?"

Paul chuckled. "It's going to be one of those days I can see. Anything interesting in the paper?"

"Murder...if you consider that interesting," Ironside said. He picked the paper up and tossed it to Paul.

On the front page was a picture of Alexandra Hughes being led out of the museum in handcuffs by Lieutenant Carl Reese. Paul looked at it and said, "So is Perry going to defend her?"

Ironside looked at him. He really did not know the answer to the question. He knew his brother was going to talk to her, but despite his urging to defend her, Perry would make up his own mind. He would have to be convinced that she was innocent. Alexandra would not plead guilty to something she did not do, of that Ironside was certain. Therefore she would have to convince his lawyer brother that she was innocent. "You will have to ask him," Ironside replied to his question. It was the only answer he was prepared to give at the moment.

The chief ate his breakfast in silence. Paul had known Ironside for a while now, and the one thing he had learned was when to leave the man alone to his thoughts. This was one of those times. He could only imagine what the detective was thinking. He had been assigned the security of the museum and the Tiger which he was supposed to be protecting had been stolen, an old flame was arrested for murder and Ironside was being investigated by Internal Affairs. Talk about having a bad day!

Perry came out of the bathroom dressed in a suit. He walked into the kitchen and Mark handed him a cup of coffee. "I'll have breakfast for you and Della in a few minutes."

"Don't bother, Mark. We will not have time to eat it." Mason watched as Della came out of the bedroom and headed into the bathroom. From the somber mood in the room, he could tell his brother was worried, not about himself, but about Alexandra Hughes. Mason watched Bob closely. If he was that confident she was not guilty of this crime, then his conversation with her should remove any doubt from his mind and allow him to defend her.

A few minutes later Della came into the main room, dressed with her makeup on and ready to go. She picked up Mason's briefcase and smiled at him. "Are you ready to go, Counselor?"

Mason returned the smile. "Yes." He looked over at his brother who seemed to be lost in thought. "You are not going to ask if you can come along?"

Ironside looked up. "No. I should not be there and I don't want to influence anything Alexandra might say to you. I want you to make up your own mine of her innocence or guilt."

"Alright then, we will get going." Mason took the briefcase from Della with one hand and her elbow with the other, leading her out of the office just before taking one last look at his brother. He hoped Bob was right about Alexandra. He sure did not want to come back and tell him he wasn't taking the case.

2

Lieutenant Murray Simmons of Internal Affairs looked down at the order which had just come down from the mayor's office. Investigate Bob Ironside! Nothing could be more ridiculous or a bigger waste of time. He slammed the paper down on the desk and swore. Bob Ironside had been a friend of his for more years than he could count. There was no more dedicated, honest cop anywhere in the department. Hell, you couldn't find one anywhere in the entire country.

He simply could not believe the mayor and the city council would even consider the notion. Well, one thing for sure, he was not going to let Robert Ironside be railroaded after all the years he had given, and that included his legs.

He would talk to him, but to expect Ironside to stop a vehicle from a wheelchair was beyond ludicrous! Something smelled about the entire affair. Why was the mayor pushing so hard to investigate Chief Ironside? Who was behind it pressuring him to do so? That was the real investigation. Someone was pressuring for an investigation for a reason. The city council would only be worried about how they looked. They would have gone along with the mayor because all of them would be worried about losing their seats on the city council. Politicians were all alike. They were more worried about themselves and how they looked than they were about the citizens they served. No wonder Bob Ironside did not like politicians very much. All of this was political. The mayor was a coward. He knew the chief was not guilty of anything. He had worked with him for years. He and the council went running to him every time there was a problem to be solved. Ironside had pulled their bacon out of the fire so many times, he and everyone else lost count.

Mayor Patrick Simpson was simply afraid he would look bad, so he called an internal investigation against the detective. Murray would conduct it, but he knew he would find nothing because there was nothing to find.

He was unaware one of his detectives was watching him through the glass. The detective shook his head. Murray Simmons had been given the assignment. Sergeant Terry Cox had been given the assignment by the mayor quietly without anyone's knowledge before the break-in and robbery at the museum. Now that the investigation was out in the open, it had been taken out of his hands and assigned to Simmons. The man was going to sweep it under the rug. He was a long time friend of Ironside's. There was no way he would be objective. He could not possibly be so.

Terry Cox harbored a long-time grudge against Ironside. He had wanted the job that had ultimately gone to Ed Brown. Ironside didn't even give him a chance. He was not even allowed to apply for the position. Brown was given the job with only Ironside's say-so. Department rules said when a position became available, those with the rank and experience required could apply for the position. The job had not even been posted.

Sergeant Cox had filed a complaint at the time. It went no where. The detective bureau sent him a letter stating the position would not be posted because it was a special crime unit that did not fall under normal department regulations. Ironside wanted Brown, so he got Brown. What was even more infuriating was the fact the other position was given to Eve Whitfield who was practically a rookie. She had not been with the department that long. Whitfield did not have anywhere near the detective skills he had. So, he filed another complaint. Only this time there was no letter from the department. He was called into Commissioner Randall's office...another long-time friend of Robert Ironside's. He was read the riot act by Randall. He got the same bologna about it being a special crime unit and the head of that unit had the right to chose those that he wanted to work under him. Further, Randall had asked him if he thought the filling of the positions would have been any different if he had been allowed to apply for the position.

Sergeant Terry Cox was told to go back to his department and to stop causing problems. Cox had never forgotten it. He wanted a position with Ironside. Everyone who worked with Ironside moved up the ranks faster, at least everyone except Officer Eve Whitfield and Sergeant Ed Brown. They were still at the same rank after working with Ironside for years. If they were so good, why had they not been promoted in rank? He didn't realize neither of them wanted to leave the chief's office.

What Cox did not understand, they had all the authority of officers much higher in rank than they were. Many lieutenants and even captains would sometimes take orders from them, knowing their orders were coming from Ironside. Ironside...he had come to hate that name. Even when the chief needed extra help, he called on Carl Reese, Fran Belding or Officer Duffy. He had offered his services many times, and Ironside had just ignored it. The only one of the officers in that list that outranked him was Reese. Why then did he prefer less experience officers?

Ironside was going to pay for not allowing him to advance. One of those jobs in his office should have gone to him, not Brown or Whitfield. He would continue to conduct his investigation of Ironside. The cripple would find out just how good he was. He would be the man that brought down the Ironman on Wheels.

3

Perry and Della arrived at the jail after riding the elevator down from his brother's office. He went directly over to the duty desk. "I am Perry Mason. I am here to see Alexandra Hughes.

The officer recognized the famous lawyer immediately. He was well aware he was the brother of Robert Ironside. It would not be long before tongues would be wagging if Mason was Hughes's lawyer.

"One moment, Mister Mason, I will have her transferred to a room where you can have some privacy." The officer left Perry and Della waiting as he went back into the jail.

Officer Charlie Fitzpatrick walked back to the cells where his superior, Sergeant Norm Stroman was making the hourly check of the prisoners in the jail. When he saw Charlie coming, he said, "You are supposed to stay at the desk when I am back here."

"Yes, Sergeant, I know the rules, but Perry Mason is here to see Alexandra Hughes."

Norm showed surprise at the name. He knew the lawyer was in town, but he assumed it was to represent his brother on the trumped up accusations against him. "Take Mason to interrogation room 3. I will bring her out in a few minutes."

Charlie nodded and left the jail cells. "This is no place for a woman in the first place," Norm grumbled. "She should be transferred to the Hall of Justice and put in the womens' section." He turned around and headed back to Alexandra Hughes cell. He unlocked it and said, "Your lawyer is here."

"My lawyer? I haven't hired a lawyer," she said, confused. She followed Sergeant Stroman out of the jail, down the hall to the interrogation room 3.

Stroman opened the door and gestured for her to enter. Alexandra did as she was instructed to do. Sure enough the famous lawyer was waiting for her along with his secretary. "I don't understand, Mister Mason. I did not call you."

Mason smiled as he stood up. "Chief Ironside asked me to see you."

"Bob asked you to see me?" she questioned.

"Yes. Please have a seat, Miss Hughes," Mason told her.

Alexandra sat down and looked over at Della Street. When Mason saw the questioning expression on her face, he explained. "Miss Street is my secretary. Anything said in front of her is completely confidential."

That seemed to set Alexandra at ease. The more she thought about it, Bob must believe she was innocent or he would not have sent his brother.

"Tell me what happened," Perry said.

"I was blackmailed into helping Louis and Eli. They threatened to let Bob know where I was. Since I knew I could still be prosecuted for stealing the Tiger, I had no choice but to comply. But after I got to thinking about it, I decided I would not do it. I made up my mind to turn myself in to Bob Ironside. So, I went to him and told him what Eli and Louis had planned."

"You are talking about Louis Blaine and Eli Schneider?" Perry asked to confirm.

"Yes."

"Go on," Perry encouraged.

"Eli found out I had been to Bob's office. He assumed I had betrayed them, which of course, I had. I was waiting for them to give me the date the theft was planned so I could let Bob know. They came back to the house they were renting and woke me up about two o'clock in the morning; they forced me at gunpoint to go to the museum."

"No one but you showed on the video," Perry said.

"Mister Mason, they made me enter the museum first. They would not enter with me. Kevin Powers told me I would be the only one to show up on the video. They intended to frame the theft of the Tiger on me."

Perry suspected that when she was the only one seen on the video. He would have to check into the possibility the video had been tampered with. Kevin Powers just became a suspect, and one at the top of the list along with Schneider and Blaine.

"What about the case the Tiger was in, Miss Hughes?" Mason asked. His eyes boring into hers.

"I was force into removing the, Tiger, Mister Mason. I assure you, I had no intentions of stealing it. All I wanted to do was report to Bob when the job was going down, and then face whatever punishment for stealing the Tiger the last time."

"Did you kill Howard Jurgens?" Mason asked.

"No, I certainly did not. I may be a lot of things, Mister Mason, but a cold-blooded killer I am not," she replied never taking her eyes from him.

Mason remembered Bob saying the exact same words. He then asked her, "Did you see who shot Jurgens?"

"No, he was lying dead on the floor when I returned. The officer was also lying on the floor. I don't know if he was alive or not. With Jurgens, it was obvious he was dead."

"Did you shoot Officer Duffy?" Mason asked.

"No, Mister Mason. I had nothing to do with either shooting." Alexandra never took her eyes from Mason's.

"Your fingerprints were the only ones on the gun, Miss Hughes."

"It must have been placed in my hand afterwards. They knocked me out. It is somewhat fuzzy, but I believe I was in the hall when they did. Some one had to have dragged me back to where the Tiger had been on display."

"Powers' key card was in your pocket," Mason said.

"It had to have been planted the same as the gun," she replied. There was no other explanation. "They made me take that key card outside the museum and, forced me to enter using it."

Perry stood there for a moment, and then said, "Will you excuse my secretary and me for a minute?"

"Of course," Alexandra answered.

Perry took Della by the elbow and led her out of the interrogation room. "Della, you know how much your opinion means to me. I have already made up my mind to her guilt or innocence, but I must be sure I am not blinded by the fact my brother wants me to take this case. I want to know what you observed and what you think."

"If you are asking me if I think she is guilty, the answer is no and I will tell you why. It all smells of a setup, Perry. She is sent through the door alone. I don't believe for a minute she tried to do the job by herself. There is no way Schneider and Blaine just allowed her to do the job without them. So why then is she the only one on that video entering the building? Furthermore, I trust Robert's instincts. He says she would not kill in cold-blood; I believe him. That woman may be a thief, but one thing is for sure, she is still in love with Robert. She was sincere in helping him, I am sure of it. She would have done nothing to hurt him."

Perry smiled and nodded. "Unfortunately, we are the only ones that will believe a story like that. A jury certainly wouldn't. Let's go back in." Taking Della by the elbow, Mason and Street entered the interrogation room. He looked at Alexandra Hughes. He could read the hope in her eyes. "We are going to do everything we can to clear you of this charge."

The relief flooded her face. "I can't thank you enough, Mister Mason. Please ask Robert to come and see me, will you please?"

"I will tell him, but I cannot guaranty he will," Perry said.

"I understand."

"Do you need anything?" Della asked her.

She smiled at her. "A prayer and a miracle."

Mason reached over and patted her arm. "You do the praying, I will try to provide the miracle." He smiled as he told her. "Try not to worry. We have only just begun the investigation. I will be back this afternoon. You will be arraigned in court at 3:00." He and Della turned to leave the room.

"Thank you, both of you," Alexandra said. "There is no limit to what you can spend, Mister Mason. I have the money."

Mason looked back. "Your own money or money gained from your occupation?"

She looked down away from his glare. "I will see that you are paid out of my own funds."

Perry took Della's elbow and led her out of the room.

"You have a problem, you know," Della told him.

"Bob. You mean my brother of course."

"He is not going to stay out of this, Perry."

"I know. He is going to drive me crazy no doubt. First order of business is getting him another lawyer. I can't represent both of them."

"I am sure there are good lawyers in San Francisco. He can probably tell you who the best ones are."

"They are not good enough. I want the best," Perry said.

"Well, he can't have the best because the best is you," she smiled.

"There is one attorney I would trust to protect Bob," Mason announced.

"Who?"

"A criminal attorney from Atlanta," Perry said.

Della looked at him in surprise. "You are talking about Ben Matlock, aren't you?"

"That's the one. Let's go somewhere I can call him in private. I hope his schedule is not as busy as mine."

"Perry, he charges $100,000 right up front. Robert doesn't have that kind of money."

"No, but I do. I will pay it, but you can bet his charges are going to be on Alexandra Hughes' bill."

"That's if you can get him at all," Della pointed out.

"Oh, I don't think I will have any trouble getting him to come to San Francisco at all," Mason said with a grin.

4

Louis Blaine and Eli Schneider tried to enter the main highway out of San Francisco. Louis drove towards the entrance ramp. When he noticed the cop parked there, he went right on by it.

"What the hell are you doing? You just missed our exit," Eli growled. He was anxious to get out of the city. He wanted nothing further to do with San Francisco or Robert Ironside. He had outsmarted the cop and Alexandra Hughes. Eli had never enjoyed a morning paper as much as he did this morning's. Right there on the front page was a picture of Hughes being arrested. There was a nice little story about the past relationship between her and Robert Ironside.

Ironside was under Internal Affairs Investigation. It could not have turned out any better than it had as far as he was concerned.

"Didn't you see the damn squad car sitting right there? Do you want to be picked up with the Tiger in the car?"

Eli looked back and sure enough there was a black and white sitting off to the side, partially concealed by the overpass. "No, I missed it."

"Well, I didn't and I am not going to drive right by a cop."

Eli rubbed his hand down his face. "That is the third way out of town that has had cops sitting at the exits. Maybe we better take a side road."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard," Louis said shaking his head. "It is exactly what Ironside wants us to do. He wants to force us to go the side roads where he will have police pounce on us as soon as we try."

"Would you rather circle back and use the highway? How else are we going to get out of town? The back roads make more sense," Eli snarled.

"Sure the do," Blaine said sarcastically. "Why don't we just go right up to Ironside's cops and ask them to arrest us," he countered. They tried a couple other ways out of town but saw plain-clothes detectives sitting in cars and turned away

"I don't like it. It looks like Ironside has all the exits of town covered. We don't dare try to leave," Blaine said.

"What about a train? Air travel is out of the question. I have no doubt he has airport personnel watching for us," Eli said. "I thought he was under internal affairs investigation. Why is he still directing the police?"

"You really didn't think he would pay any attention to directives from Internal Affairs? The cops in this city will take orders from him whether he is suspended or not," Blaine said.

"We have no choice but to find a place to hold out until things cool off. Ironside can't keep those exits blocked for long. The manpower alone will cost the city a bundle."

"I think you are right. Let's find a place to stay until it is safe to leave the city."

5

Perry and Della returned to Ironside's office. As soon as they entered, the chief turned his chair and stared at his younger brother. Perry went directly to the table and sat down beside him. Della sat beside Perry.

"Well?" Ironside demanded. "Are you going to take her case or not?"

"You do have a way of getting to the point," Perry said with a smile.

"To do anything else is a waste of time," the detective said.

"She didn't kill Jurgens," Mason said, "of that I am certain. She was set up... an elaborate setup at that. It is going to be a tough up-hill climb to prove it."

"We'll prove it," Ironside said.

"We'll prove it?" Mason questioned. "Bob, may I remind you that you are temporarily suspended pending the outcome of the Internal Affairs Investigation?"

"You really didn't think that was going to stop me, did you?"

Mason sighed. Proving the innocence of Alexandra Hughes was a picnic compared to controlling his big brother. "Look, Bob. You need to stay out of this. Paul is here, and you know fully well he is an excellent detective."

"So am I," Ironside growled.

"And one that is supposed to be out of commission." Perry was now more than ever convinced that he had to get a good lawyer for his brother to protect him from those in the department who may consider this a perfect opportunity to destroy him. "We need to talk about getting an attorney to represent you. You asked me to take this case and I have done so. I can't represent both you and Alexandra Hughes."

"I don't need a lawyer. I have not done anything wrong," Ironside insisted, knowing fully well it was in his best interest to listen to his brother in this situation.

Mason raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you know more about the law than I do? I can show you dozens of my clients that didn't do anything wrong and ended up charged with murder."

"I know more about the law than you are giving me credit. It is my job to enforce it."

"I give you plenty of credit, Bob. It is just that you are the one that is being scrutinized. I am trying to protect you."

Ironside knew Perry was right. He simply was not used to being on the sidelines. When there were cases they were both on, they worked them together. Perry was telling him they could not work it together and he was to stay out of it. What he did not understand was he had no intention of letting Blaine and Schneider get away with stealing the Tiger and framing Alexandra for murder. She had been sincere this time about stopping them. Alexandra had no reason to walk into his office and every reason to stay away if she had intended to help them steal the Tiger. No, she was innocent, they were guilty and it was his job to bring them in as well as whoever murdered Howard Jurgens. He was sleaze, but a human being never-the-less.

Despite the fact he had many times chastised officers for attempting to investigate while under investigation themselves, he just could not stay out of this. He owed it to Alexandra. At the present time, he had no idea how he was going to do it without drawing attention to himself. Maybe Perry was right. Maybe he should just stay out of it and allow Paul Drake to do the investigating this time.

"Alright, Perry, you win. I will call an attorney today," he told his brother, not sure he could leave the case alone.

"I would like to suggest an out-of-state attorney. I will call him for you. I believe I can get him to come to San Francisco to represent you," Mason said.

Ironside raised an eyebrow. "Who did you have in mind?"

"Ben Matlock from Atlanta," Perry answered.

"Matlock? He's a criminal attorney. I don't need a criminal attorney," Ironside growled.

Mason turned away from his brother and mumbled, "I might after I kill my brother." Della heard the remark and smiled, placing her hand on Perry's wrist. Realizing she had heard him, he smiled sheepishly.

"Are you going to take my advice or not?" Perry said, trying to control the tone of his voice.

Ironside backed off. "It's your call."

Mason grabbed a phone and dialed the operator for the Atlanta area. "Operator, I need the phone number for the attorney, Benjamin Matlock."


	12. Chapter 12

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 12

1

"Leanne, have all the criminals in Atlanta just left for another town? We have not had a murder case in two weeks," Ben Matlock complained.

Leanne came into her father's office. "Dad, we have been going non-stop for months now. I would think you would enjoy a little down-time."

"Down-time," he grumbled. I suppose I could go fishing. Yeah, that is what I will do. We have nothing scheduled in court; everything is pretty much taken care of that has to be, isn't it?"

She smiled at her father. She loved working with him. There was no better criminal attorney anywhere. Yet, her father also seem to play second fiddle to the California attorney, Perry Mason. He was always hailed in the newspapers as the best attorney in the country. Her father's record was just as good as Mason's. He just had a different style than Mason did.

"Everything is taken care of, Dad. If anything comes up, I can handle it. I think fishing is a great idea. Go ahead. You could use a little RR."

The phone on the desk rang. "I'll get it," Leanne said. She picked it up and said, "Ben Matlock's office.

"This is Perry Mason. Would it be possible to speak with Mister Matlock?"

Leanne had heard that voice so many times on the television, she had no doubt it was THE famous attorney. "Just a moment, I will see if he is available." She looked at her father with a look of surprise.

When Ben saw her expression, he said in concern, "What is it, Leanne? What is the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter. It is just..."

"It is just what?" he said impatiently.

"Perry Mason is on the line. He would like to talk to you," she announced to her father.

A big grin spread across Ben Matlock's face. "Perry Mason. The whippersnapper finally has a case he can't solve and he wants me to help solve it for him."

"Dad, just take the call and find out what he wants," Leanne said, pointing to the phone.

Still grinning, Ben walked around the desk and sat down. He bobbed his head back and forth a bit, proud of the fact Perry Mason needed him. Picking up the phone, he announced, "Ben Matlock speaking."

"Mister Matlock, this is Perry Mason from California."

"Yes, Mister Mason. What can I do for you? Do you have a case you need to consult me on...maybe you need some help solving it?"

Perry smiled. "Actually, I am calling for my brother, Robert Ironside."

Leanne noticed the look on Ben's face deflated just a bit. Matlock frowned before saying, "I don't understand. You are an attorney. Why don't you just advise him."

"Because I have another case which would make it a conflict of interest. I want my brother to have the best legal counsel available. That is you, Mister Matlock."

Ben's grin returned to his face. He nodded at Leanne who was listening to every word of his side of the conversation. "Thank you, Mister Mason. I appreciate that. Now, exactly what is it you want me to do for Chief Ironside?" Ben had, of course, heard of Robert Ironside. Who hadn't? He was equally as famous as both Perry Mason and himself.

"Have you seen the front page of the San Francisco Chronicle?" Mason asked.

Ben put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone, turned to Leanne and said, "See if you can get me a copy of the San Francisco Chronicle, this morning's edition."

Leanne smiled. Her father still had not come into the 21st century where computers were concerned. She went behind her father's desk and typed in the site for the San Francisco paper. There on the front page of the site was the story regarding Alexandra Hughes' arrest and the consequent story of the relationship between her and Robert Ironside. She tapped her father on the shoulder and pointed at the screen.

Matlock skimmed down the page and whistled. "Chief Ironside is in a bit of hot water, I see."

"The accusations are trumped up, Mister Matlock. I was representing him, but he asked me to represent Miss Hughes, whom we believe was set up. I cannot represent them both. As you can see, it could very well be a conflict of interest. That is where you come in. I know it is asking a lot, but I would like you to come to San Francisco and protect my brother's interest. I believe there is someone in the police department that is trying to take advantage of this situation, despite the fact there is nothing and I do mean nothing to the accusations."

Ben was silent for a moment before saying. "My fee is $100,000.00 paid up front. Can Chief Ironside afford that fee?"

"No, he cannot, but I can. You will be billing me. If you come to San Francisco, I will immediately write you a check for your fee," Mason said.

The grin on Ben's face could not be wider. "Alright, Mister Mason, I will be on the next flight to San Francisco. I will want to see Chief Ironside as soon as I arrive in the city. And Mister Mason..." he said and then hesitated.

"Yes," Perry said.

"My client will be my chief concern. If I find out anything that will hurt your client and help mine, I will not hesitate to use it. I want to make that perfectly clear," Ben told him.

"Fair enough. I would expect nothing less from a lawyer of your caliber. Goodbye, Mister Matlock.

"Goodbye, Mister Mason." Ben let out a good old fashion yelp. "Perry Mason needs my help. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Leanne smiled. She could see her father was enjoying the predicament Mason and Ironside seemed to be in. "Will you need me to come along, Dad?"

Matlock bit his lip lightly. "No...I don't think so. You stay here and handle our office. I will just go out to California and pull Mason's bacon out of the fire." He grinned at his daughter and headed out of the office. Stopping, he turned and said, "Get a hold of Conrad McMasters. I will need him to go with me to investigate. I am not depending on Mason's private detective."

Leanne shook her head as she could not hold back the smile. "I hear Paul Drake is one of the best in the business."

"So is Conrad," Ben said as he left.

2

Katherine did not understand. She had come to Paris and no one was there to meet her. After waiting for an hour and a half, she decided to find a place to stay. Katherine had given her flight information to Francois Montre, but he had not been there to meet her. Something did not seem right. The man, as well as his sons had excellent reputations. What could be keeping them?

She hailed down a taxi cab. Speaking fluent French she asked the cab driver to take her to a hotel near Montre Sons. At this point she wasn't sure what else to do. She and the cab driver were unaware they were being followed. Katherine was far to busy taking in the sights. Deneurve loved Paris. She had to one day get Robert to come over here with her. With his love of culture, he would love Paris too. Suddenly, her expression changed to that of sadness. She wasn't sure she should have come to Paris. She and Robert needed to talk. Katherine had to know what was going on between him and Alexandra Hughes.

She was aware of the affair he had had with the woman. The one thing she had admired the most about him was he had been open to her about his past relationships. Robert had assured her that all of them were over, and he loved only her. Why then did she have this feeling of dread...a feeling that whatever had been between him and Alexandra was not over by a long shot? Why did she up and leave the country when things needed to be clarified between them? The wine business should never be more important to her than Robert Ironside, and it wasn't really. She just felt so hurt when she saw Robert kissing Alexandra.

The taxi pulled up in front of the hotel. She stepped out and waited as the driver removed her suitcase from the trunk of the vehicle. The porter stepped forward, picked up her luggage. He motioned for Katherine to follow him. Instead of going directly into the hotel, he walked to the side of it. Katherine stopped as he kept walking between the hotel and the building beside it. A car pulled in behind her, blocking the view from the street. Two men got out of the car and raced toward her. Grabbing Katherine, they forced her into their vehicle and sped away down the street.

3

Perry entered the courtroom under Judge, Herman Thatcher. He looked towards the front of the courtroom where Alexandra Hughes was sitting in the front row with the bailiff. Mason walked down the aisle and greeted Alexandra. He smiled at her to try to put her at ease.

"Mister Mason, I have never done this before. What is going to happen?" Alexandra asked her lawyer.

"You will be told what you are being charged with and be asked to enter a plea," Mason told her. "I will handle everything."

The judge walked into the courtroom. Thatcher looked to his right and immediately saw the famous attorney, who had defended clients in his courtroom before. As much as he admired Perry Mason, he was not happy to see him standing there. It meant the crowd would be filling every seat as Mason always drew a lot of people curious about the attorney that had yet to lose a case in court. Reporters would fill the back of the courtroom, and Thatcher would constantly have to work to keep his courtroom from becoming a circus.

Gary Sullivan, who had taken over for John Richards when he was arrested for the murder of Jermaine Webb, along with his police detective brother, Damon Richards was standing at the prosecutor's table. Sullivan had been re-elected to the position. Perry knew he was respected as a prosecutor, known for his fairness and honesty.

Judge Thatcher took his place on the bench. He called several cases before Perry's case was called. "The People verses Alexandra Hughes."

Mason took Alexandra's elbow and led her past the gate. They took their place behind the defendant's table. Alexandra stood beside her lawyer, taking her cues from him. She remained standing because he did.

Thatcher looked over at the prosecutor. "Mister Sullivan."

"Alexandra Hughes is charged with the murder of Howard Jurgens, Your Honor."

Thatcher looked over to the defendant's table. "Mister Mason, I see you have returned to my courtroom."

"Yes, Your Honor," Mason said with a smile, remembering Thatcher telling him he would have Chief Ironside arrest him and throw him in jail if he ever returned to his courtroom. He had been kidding, of course."

"You are the defense attorney for the accused?" Thatcher asked to confirm.

"Yes, I am, Your Honor," Mason answered.

"Miss Hughes, do you understand the charges against you," Thatcher asked her.

"I do, Your Honor," Alexandra replied.

"How do you plead?"

Mason spoke up immediately. "Not guilty, Your Honor."

"A hearing is set for one week from today. Is that satisfactory with the people?" Thatcher asked, addressing Gary Sullivan.

"It is," Sullivan said.

"Mister Mason?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Mason told the judge.

Thatcher concluded the arraignment and left the courtroom, but not before glancing back in Mason's direction.

"You did not ask for bail?" Alexandra asked.

"There is no bail or release of a defendant when accused of murder, Miss Hughes," Perry told her.

"Please, Mister Mason, call me Alexandra. Then this means I will have to remain in jail until you are able to clear me?"

"I am sorry, Alexandra, but yes you will," Perry said, breaking the bad news. The look on her face was both disappointment and fright. Perry had never been in jail and could only imagine what his clients felt when they found out they would have to remain locked up until the trial was completed. Of course, she would only be released if he was able to provide the reasonable doubt necessary to obtain an acquittal.

"Did you tell Bob, I would like to see him?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I will as soon as I see him today. In the meantime, is there anything I can bring you?" Mason asked.

"No, I think not. Thank you, Mister Mason," she said.

Mason smiled. "I will see you later."

She nodded and the bailiff took her away. Perry watched as she was led out of the courtroom. He did not tell her, even if there was bail for the charge of murder, he would never have been able to get it for a known thief who evaded the law after stealing a valuable artifact. She would have been a high flight risk.

Perry picked up his briefcase and left the courtroom. He had hoped for more time to prepare, but he was aware Herman Thatcher moved things along quickly in his courtroom. Mason only hoped it was not at the expense of his ability to defend his client properly.

4

Mayor Patrick Simpson looked out the window of his office. What a mess he had to deal with. Robert Ironside was, without a doubt the best detective in the department. How could a crippled man have such problems with women? He was causing the entire department and the city embarrassment. Mayor Simpson would not allow anyone to change his mind on the Internal Investigation into the detective's actions. If he wasn't guilty of anything, then they needed to clear him. The important thing was that he was kept away from the museum. Simpson did not want him anywhere near it.

Ironside simply was not objective where Alexandra Hughes was concerned. The mayor wanted her tried and found guilty of not only stealing the Tiger, but more importantly for murdering Howard Jurgens. Jurgens was a despicable character, but that did not give anyone the right to take his life. She had to go to prison for the rest of hers for his murder.

Then there was the problem of the Tiger itself. The Chinese Government was all over him. They were expecting the San Francisco Police to find it. Unfortunately, the Tiger was more than likely out of the city and being sold on the black market. It could not, of course, be sold through regular channels, but there were many collectors around the world that would pay handsomely for the artifact.

The phone on his desk rang. Mayor Simpson walked over and picked up the receiver. "Yes, Margaret," he said to his secretary.

"Mister Mayor, there is a Sergeant Terry Cox here to see you. He said he knows he doesn't have an appointment, but he would like to see you if you can find the time."

Simpson hesitated before the recognition of the name hit him. "Send him in, and hold my calls."

A moment later Sergeant Cox came through the door. "Thank you for seeing me, Mister Mayor."

"You wanted to see me about the Internal Investigation on Chief Ironside, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir, it is. I think removing me from the investigation is a mistake. Lieutenant Simmons is a very close friend of Chief Ironside. If anything is found, he will sweep it under the rug."

"Murray has never swept anything under the rug, Sergeant. However, you may be right about removing you from the investigation. After all, even though Murray will do a fair investigation, it will probably still be seen as sweeping it under the rug."

"That is what I meant to say, sir. With two of us investigating, it will appear to the public as fair and unbiased."

"I tend to agree with you, so therefore I am going to send through an order to put you back on the investigation."

"Sir, technically you can not order an investigation or put me back on the case."

"I know that, Sergeant. Only the commissioner can do that. However, the city council can order the commissioner to do so. I will see that it is done. I don't see a problem with it as Chief Ironside himself agrees that the investigation has to take place."

"I don't expect we will find anything anyway," Cox said.

"Neither do I, but it has to be done. Is there anything else, Sergeant?" Mayor Simpson asked him.

"No, sir. That is what I came here to see you about.

"Than our business is finished here."

Sergeant Cox nodded and turned to leave the office. He had a smirk on his face as he opened the door. Step one in destroying Ironside and his reputation. What he could not find, he would manufacture it.

5

Perry and Della waited in the baggage pickup area where they were sure they would be able to spot Ben Matlock. His plane had been late. They had been waiting an hour more than they had expected to.

"How much do you really know about Ben Matlock, Perry?" Della asked him.

"Well, I know he has an excellent reputation as a criminal attorney. His methods are different from mine. He is mostly satisfied with getting his clients off on reasonable doubt. Unlike me as you know, I prefer to find the real killer. It removes all doubt that my client is guilty."

"I understand he doesn't have your quiet dignity in the courtroom," she said.

Mason smiled. "No, he can get rather animated and has been held in contempt of court for his behavior in the courtroom. He wins his cases, Della, and he is passionate about protecting his clients. He's good and he just doesn't go through the motions like many criminal attorneys do. He charges an extremely high fee, more than I do in a lot of cases. So, he has to be successful in getting his clients off. He will protect Bob's interest and that is why I wanted him."

"Don't you think he and Robert are going to clash?"

Mason grinned. "There is no doubt about it. He will be able to do what I never have, and that is put Bob in his place. Bob is my brother, so he gets away with a lot more than Matlock is going to allow him."

Della smiled. "This should be interesting then."

"Just sit back and enjoy the fireworks! By the way, he is not exactly the best dressed attorney out there. He wears the same suit in court every day. Well, he could have several suits, but they are all the same, very light in color. I much prefer the dark business suits. They present a much more professional appearance. Matlock is a bit of a colorful character."

People started coming into the baggage area. Several flights had landed and the carousels started up and luggage started coming down. Mason stood up and checked the signs for the number of Matlock's flight. Perry turned and told Della, "His luggage will be coming down on number three. We will be able to find him there."

The couple headed for the number three carousel when Della spotted Ben Matlock. She smiled when she saw him in the exact suit Perry had described. "There he is over there," she said as she discreetly pointed in his direction.

Ben Matlock was a man, Perry guessed to be in his late sixties. He had a full head of snow-white hair, and about six-feet in height. To look at him, one would not think of him as a successful attorney, but Mason knew better. The man was a brilliant criminal attorney, one he would not hesitate to hire if he were charged with murder. He had a southernly charm about him and walked with a bit of a swagger.

Perry took Della by the elbow and guided her in Matlock's direction. A young black man was pulling luggage off the carousel as they came around towards the attorney, who was pointing them out.

Perry and Della walked up to the legendary attorney. "Mister Matlock, I'm Perry Mason and this is my secretary, Della Street."

Ben turned around and a grin spread across his face. So this was the famous Perry Mason. The young whippersnapper, whom to this day still held the record for the highest score on the bar exam was standing there larger than life. Ben noticed the piercing blue eyes and the commanding presence of the man who had to be at least six-feet-two-inches tall. A rather large man with an almost melodic voice, Ben could see why he struck fear into prosecution witnesses...almost as much as Ben himself.

Mason put out his hand and Matlock shook it. Ben pointed to Conrad. "My private investigator, Conrad McMasters."

After all introductions were completed, Ben said, "I would like to meet my client."

Della almost laughed. Despite getting right to the point of his visit to the city, she took in instant liking to Ben Matlock. He supported a southern charm right down to the accent in his voice. She could not help but wonder if he and Robert were going to get along.

Mason picked up some of their baggage as Conrad picked up the rest. Heading for Mason's car, Ben could not help but watch the California lawyer. This was the only man in the country that was talked about as an attorney as much as he was.

Perry put the baggage in the trunk of his vehicle. He open the front seat of the Cadillac and turned to guide Della into the passenger seat, but she had already seated herself in the back with Conrad. Mason turned to Ben and said, "Mister Matlock."

Ben slipped into the front seat as Perry went around to the driver's side. He slid in, started the car and pulled it out of the San Francisco International Airport. "Have you been to San Francisco before?" he asked Matlock.

"Yes, we have have," Ben replied. "I think we know the city quite well, Mister Mason."

Perry smiled. "Please, call me Perry. Since we will be seeing each other quite a bit, first names are more practical."

"Alright, and you can call me Ben," Matlock said in kind. "Have you made hotel arrangements for us?"

"Well actually no. There is a festival going on in San Francisco right now and Della could not find one that had any rooms that were not already booked. Bob had Mark set up one of the rooms on his floor that isn't used. There are two single beds in the room. You will be using the bathroom and kitchen in Chief Ironside's office."

Conrad looked confused. "Kitchen? He has a kitchen in his office?"

Della smiled. "Actually, Robert lives in his office. It is very large and has several rooms contained within it. You will have complete access to the facilities."

"I am used to sleeping in a queen-sized bed," Ben said.

Perry turned his head to look out the window. He did not want Matlock to see the grin that was spreading across his face. This was certainly going to be an interesting situation. He could not wait to see Bob's reaction to Ben Matlock. His brother was not used to taking orders from anyone except Dennis Randall if that could be called taking orders. Bob pretty much did exactly as he pleased when it came to his cases. It was a rare occasion when Randall ever overruled him on anything. Perry was not sure he could if he tried. When Matlock arrived, he would be the one issuing orders to Chief Robert Ironside, and Perry could not wait to see the sparks fly. Matlock was definitely the man for the job. Perry had no doubt about that.

"Was that a guitar I saw Perry load into the truck of the car?" Della asked.

"Yeah," Matlock said. "I like to play the guitar. It helps me to think, you know, clear my head." He looked back at Della and smiled.

She could not help it, she was falling for his southern charm. Perry noticed it as well. Bob was just going to love having Matlock down the hall playing his guitar at all hours of the night!

Mason finally pulled into the police garage and parked his Cadillac beside Ironside's van. He got out of the car to go around and open the door for Della, but Matlock had already done so. He had taken Della's hand and was helping her out of the vehicle.

"Why thank you, Mister Matlock," Della said.

With a big smile on his face, Ben said sheepishly, "My pleasure, Miss Street. Please, I insist you call me Ben." Matlock still had hold of her hand.

Della smiled back at him. "And I insist you call me Della."

Perry watched Matlock's reaction to Della. He was the picture of the perfect southern gentleman, in awe of his beautiful secretary. He almost laughed at the reaction the two of them had to each other. However, he had a hunch the reaction of Matlock and Ironside meeting each other was going to be something altogether different.

Perry led the group over to the elevator that would take them to his brother's office. He reached into his pocket and handed Conrad and Ben a small piece of paper each. "That is the code to the elevator. Only a select few are allowed to use this elevator to Bob's floor. Commissioner Randall had it installed to protect Bob from those who might try to sneak up the back way to do him harm."

All of them got on the elevator with the luggage making it rather crowded. Della was standing next to Ben, their bodies touching. Matlock smiled at her and looked upward, a bit embarrassed by the contact.

When the doors opened, Perry stepped out first. "You can leave your luggage here in the hall. Mark Sanger will take care of it for you."

"Who is Mark Sanger?" Conrad asked.

"He is Chief Ironside's aide. He lives here as well," Della told them.

They followed Perry as he turned to the left and headed for Bob's office. Matlock looked down at the ramp they were climbing up. When Perry noticed, he explained, "As I am sure you know, Bob is in a wheelchair. The ramp was installed to make it easier for him to wheel into his office. There is another one inside as his office is on two separate levels."

"Wouldn't it be easier if he just bought a house?" Matlock said.

Della smiled. "He has an extremely high rate of arrests, Ben. He is much safer here in a building full of police officers."

Inside the office, Ironside slammed down the phone for the fourth time. He had been trying to reach Katherine all evening with no success. If it had been daytime, he would have called the vineyard phone number, but she would not be out there in the evening. If Katherine had come into town, she would certainly have come to visit him. The only explanation was she had retired early and was not hearing the ring of the telephone. He would have to wait until morning and then try again.

The office door opened, and his brother walked in with Della. The man he assumed was Ben Matlock followed them in. Ironside looked at him. This was the man Perry said would protect him. He did not look like a lawyer to him. He was not dressed like a lawyer. How many lawyers dressed in light-colored suits. They all wore dark suits like his brother. The suit did not even really fit the man well. He looked more like he should be retired than still practicing law.

Matlock walked over to Ironside and scrutinized the man in the wheelchair. So this was the famous Robert T. Ironside. The two men stared and sized each other up.

Della noticed the slight smile on Perry's face. He was right, there was going to be fireworks between these two!


	13. Chapter 13

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 13

1

Tracy Oliver landed in Rome, Italy. She had not been this excited in a long time. In fact, she had been rather depressed. After the jury failed to acquit her in the murder of her husband, she had been hounded by the press. * Whispers continued regarding the possibility she got away with murdering her husband. It had become impossible for her to live with it anymore and she attempted to commit suicide. Robert Ironside stepped in and helped to prove she had not murdered her husband. He, in fact, committed suicide when he learned he had a terminal condition and would die soon. He shot himself and frame Tracy for what the police decided was murder.

She had eaten dinner with Robert Ironside afterwards, reminding her of an evening so many years before she had spent with him, after he had saved her life as a rookie police officer. Unfortunately, it once again turned out to be the only dinner date the two of them had. Tracy had hoped something would develop between them. Yet, her schedule and his kept that from happening. After many months of not hearing from him she gave up and fell into a depression.

When she had received a call from what she had believed was a member of the police department, she thought she was finally going to see Robert Ironside. Despite having heard he was seeing a woman, Tracy had hoped he had wanted to see her again. She had been extremely disappointed when she got there, and he was not even at the museum.

When she received the phone call about the villa being for sale she had previously tried to purchase, she had been excited. It would get her out of the country and her mind off Robert Ironside. If the sale was completed and she was actually able to purchase the property, she would seriously consider moving to Rome and leave San Francisco and Robert Ironside for good.

The plane taxied to a stop. Tracy pulled her suitcase from the overhead compartment. As she waited for her turn to depart the plane, her mind wandered back to Robert Ironside. Why did Bob invite her to the museum and then not be there when she arrived? She could not help it, something about that just bothered her. He had not even called to explain why he wasn't there. It was as if he had not invited her in the first place.

As she left the plane, she spotted Nino Martini. He came directly to her. Speaking fluent English, he smiled and said, "Mrs. Oliver, I am so happy you could make it. I put off another buyer so you would have the first opportunity. Let us go directly to the villa. If all is in order and you are still happy with it, we will arrange to have everything finalized."

"That will be fine," Tracy said. "I am anxious to own the villa because I am considering moving here to Rome permanently.

"Wonderful! In that case, let us get started." Nino took her arm and led her out of the airport to an awaiting limousine. When Nino opened the door, Tracy bent down to slip inside. She hesitated when she saw two rather rough looking men in the vehicle. As she began to back away, she felt a gun pressed into her side.

"Get in, Mrs. Oliver."

She turned to see Nino Marini holding a silenced weapon on her. "What is this all about?"

"Get in and I will tell you." He waved the gun near his waist. "You really don't have a choice, Mrs. Oliver."

Tracy looked down at the gun. He was correct. She didn't have a choice. She bent down and slid into the limo. Nino slid in next to her. As soon as the door shut, the driver pulled the car away from the airport. Silence prevailed for the longest time until Tracy could stand it no longer.

Looking over at Nino, she demanded, "What do you intend to do with me?"

"If you behave, absolutely nothing. You see, Mrs. Oliver, someone wants you out of commission for a while."

"Why? Who could possibly want to fly me half way around the world? No one here would need to..." Robert Ironside entered her mind once again. He did not ask her to the museum. Someone wanted her there for a reason. The call to come to Rome, and now being forced into this limo, added up to one thing. Someone wanted her out of San Francisco. Unfortunately, she had no idea why. "Who wanted me out of the country?"

"Mrs. Oliver, I would suggest you not ask any more questions. You will be made comfortable, and when it is all over you will be released," Nino assured her.

"When what is all over?" Tracy suspected whatever it was, it had to do with Robert Ironside.

"No questions, Mrs. Oliver, if you want to come out of this alive." Nino turned his attention away from her. Questions or not, he had been paid a great deal of money to see Tracy Oliver would never leave Italy. Nino did not understand why his employer did not kill her right now.

2

Ironside woke up the next morning to the sound of a guitar playing down the hall. Who in the blazes was making all that noise? "Mark!" he called out. A minute later Mark Sanger entered his room.

"What is it, Chief?" Mark asked. When Mark first came to work for Ironside, he did most everything for him. That was when he first had been shot and found out he would never walk again. Mark got him up and helped him get dressed. At night, he would reverse the process. Over the years, the chief had become much more self sufficient. Today, he did most things for himself with the exception of the cooking and driving his van.

"Where is that flaming noise coming from?" Ironside growled.

"Down the hall. It is coming from the room where Matlock and McMasters are staying. Someone is playing a guitar."

Ironside had sat through a lecture the night before from Ben Matlock who read him the riot act about being involved in any part of the Internal Investigation or the murder trial of Alexandra Hughes. His first impression of Ben Matlock was that there could be no way the man could possibly be as successful as Perry. To the eye, the man looked like an unmade bed. Ironside had nothing against the southern swagger; Matlock just did not give him the impression of a Perry Mason.

Ironside had sat in his wheelchair and listened to Matlock order him around. Perry had intervened when he figured Bob was about to blow up. He had suggested they wait until morning as it was getting late.

Ironside had not slept well. He did not care for leaving his fate in the hands of Ben Matlock. The detective would have much preferred Perry representing him. Mason may take too long in the bathroom, but at least he didn't play a guitar at five o'clock in the morning. It was bad enough Matlock was telling him what to do and kept him up late, but then he had to wake him early.

The former chief of detectives got himself out of bed and into his wheelchair after putting on a robe. Since Matlock kept him from taking a nice hot bath the night before, nothing would refresh him better than a nice hot shower. Ironside wheeled out of the room that his staff had converted into a bedroom for him some time ago. He shouted out," Mark, put on some coffee! Better make it two pots!" With three extra people in his office along with Eve, Ed and Mark, he was sure they would have to order extra coffee the next time he sent Mark grocery shopping.

When he arrived at the bathroom door, he reached for the knob. It was locked. He knew instantly who was in there. "Perry, come on, you are not the only one that wants to take a shower!"

"I'll be out in a minute," Mason shouted from the other side of the door.

Ironside wheeled back to the table. He took one look at his morning paper. It was completely torn apart. Not one section was together. Ed and Eve were not in yet and Mark knew better than to mess with his paper. He began putting it back together when Della entered the main room fully dressed. He marveled at the woman that not only knew how to dress, but was not afraid to act like a woman.

Della kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Robert."

"Good morning, Della," he said, returning the greeting.

A moment later, Perry came out of the shower, his hair tousled and wet, his feet bare and his robe wrapped tightly around him. Della stared at the lawyer. All she could think was Perry never looked sexier when he came out of a shower.

"It is about time," Ironside said as he began to wheel towards the bathroom. Before he could get up the ramp, the door to the office opened and Ben Matlock entered in a bathrobe. He headed for the bathroom. When he saw everyone, he smiled. "Good morning! Nothing like a hot shower in the morning." He went into the bathroom and closed the door. They heard the lock turn.

Ironside stared at the bathroom door. Perry looked at Della, who was smiling. His face turned into a grin as both of them saw the look on Ironside's face.

"Bob, have a cup of coffee. He shouldn't be long," Perry said.

Mark walked over to the table and put a pot of coffee on the table and several mugs bearing the letters SFPD. As Mark poured Della a cup of coffee, Ironside was staring at the table. "This is...or was my morning paper."

Perry gathered the paper, not putting it in any particular order and straightened it out. He set it down in front of his brother. Ironside looked at it. "Section D is on the top. It is supposed to be section A. If an article completes on another page, how in the blazes am I supposed to find the second half."

Mason grinned. "Don't ask me, you are the detective here."

Ironside gave him a look that could kill. The door opened and Conrad McMasters came in. He walked over to the table. "I sure hope your coffee is better than Ben's. He picked up the cup that Mark had poured for Ironside and began drinking it. "Actually, it is better than Ben's. "Is that this morning's paper?" He grabbed it and began separating the sections. "Looks like Ben has already read it."

Ironside looked up at his brother. Perry was grinning. "Well, I better get dressed. Della and I are meeting Paul for breakfast to get started." He poured himself a cup of coffee and headed back to the room they had been assigned.

Mark put breakfast on the table in front of his boss, who completely finished it and Matlock still had not come out of the bathroom. The door opened as Ironside watched Ed and Eve come down the ramp. Eve took one look at their boss in his pajamas and robe. She went to him and felt his forehead. "Are you sick?"

The chief reached up and removed her hand from his forehead. "I am fine, Eve."

"Then why aren't you dressed?" she asked.

Matlock finally came out of the bathroom. Ironside glanced over at the lawyer, "Getting into a bathroom around here would be much like sharing one with you," he told Eve. That brought a chuckle from Ed and Mark.

Ed poured a cup of coffee for himself and one for Eve. The pot Mark set on the table was not very big. There was not much left.

Ben came down the ramp in his bathrobe. "Good, you're up! I'll get dressed and we'll get started. You better read the article in the paper. He grabbed a mug, poured the last of the coffee and left the office for his and Conrad's room.

Ironside picked up the coffee pot and turned it upside down. A couple drops of coffee trickled out onto the table. He looked up at Mark. "Would you put another pot on please, Mark."

"Ah...well, I have not had a chance to go grocery shopping. That was the last of the coffee. I'll get some today."

Della could not keep from laughing when she saw the look on Robert's face.

2

Murray Simmons hung up the phone from a call to Ironside's office. He had informed the chief he would be in shortly to talk to him. After being informed his lawyer would be there, Murray knew he was about to meet the famous Perry Mason. Everyone by now knew the chief's brother was the famous attorney from Los Angeles. Good for him, he was glad to see he was not going to allow the mayor, the city council or Internal Affairs to use him as a scapegoat.

Simmons looked at his watch. His partner in this investigation had not arrived yet. Murray was not used to having a partner. He investigated cases alone and always had. If he needed help, the detectives he chose worked for him, not with him. He didn't like it. Sergeant Terry Cox was one of the very few who did not like Bob Ironside. The reasons were not valid, but that meant nothing to the sergeant. He had wanted either Ed's or Eve's job, and had filed complaints when he did not get them. Cox didn't realize the reason Ironside would never choose him was because he had no loyalty to begin with and was just trying to use Ironside to get ahead in the department. Bob knew a weasel when he spotted one. Besides, the former chief of detectives wanted the best in his office, and that certainly did not include Terry Cox.

Besides having to do this ridiculous investigation of the most honest cop he had ever had the pleasure of working with, Murray had to babysit Sergeant Cox. There was no way he was going to allow him to manufacture evidence against Ironside. He wasn't sure if Cox would actually do it, but he was not going to rule out the possibility."

There was a knock on his door. He wrinkled his forehead, pulling back the hairline of his snow-white hair. Murray was already past retirement age and still he was a cop. The thought of retirement sicken him, especially since he had lost his wife five years ago. They had planned to travel when he retired from the department. Unfortunately, that was not to be. She had developed cancer of the liver and only lived a few months afterwards.

Murray remembered the kindness Bob Ironside had displayed towards him. Inviting him to dinner at his office-residence at least once a week, going to the race track and betting on the horses became a regular routine. It brought a smile to his face thinking of all the bragging Bob did about picking the winning horses, yet he still lost most of the time. They certainly had some good times over the years." "The door is open," Murray shouted at who he knew would be Terry Cox on the other side."

Sergeant Terry Cox opened the door and came in. "Hi Murray."

"You're late," Simmons said.

"Couldn't be helped. I stopped by the museum to set up time we could get in there."

"You what?" Murray just about exploded.

"You heard me. We have to make sure Ironside didn't help Hughes with this robbery."

"Now, you listen to me, you..." Murray stopped himself before he said something he regretted. "I am in charge of this investigation, not you. You will do what I tell you to do and when I tell you to do it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Cox appeared to be rather cocky. "The mayor put me on this investigation to counter what may be your bias for Ironside. I don't take orders from you. I am your partner. We agree on what to do. I have no intentions of allowing you to sweep Ironside's wrong doing under the rug. He will pay for the laws he has broken." Murray could hardly control his anger. "You fool. You don't go into an investigation figuring the man is guilty. You collect the facts. You are so blinded by your hatred of Bob Ironside that you have already decided he is guilty. I got news for you. He is not guilty. We will find nothing. This investigation is nothing but cover for a cowardly mayor."

"So you are going into the investigation figuring the man is innocence. Where is that different than me going in figuring he is guilty? Ironside has never been the saint everyone makes him out to be. He has been lucky to be in the right place at the right time. As far as never doing anything wrong, he was feeding information to the mob. He got away with that one."

"First of all everyone is innocent until proven guilty, but you could care less about that. He framed himself in order to get the truth out of the man that accused him and to find out who the inside man was.* It was proven he did nothing wrong. He took a chance doing it the way he did in order to catch the culprit.

"Just proof that anything Ironside does illegally gets swept under the rug. I am not going to let that happen this time, Murray. If he is guilty of anything at all, we are going to nail him."

"You aren't here to investigate Bob. You are here to hang him out to dry. I am warning you, Cox, if you even try, I will have you up on charges and you will be the one that is run out of the police department. You remember one thing, Mister. I out rank you. You will take orders from me or you're done. Not the mayor, the city council or anyone else can get around the chain of command around here and you know it."

Sergeant Cox said nothing. Unfortunately, what Murray said was true. He had to follow the chain of command. Even when partnered, the ranking officer was the boss. He had wanted to see how far he could push Murray Simmons, and now he knew. Terry would have to do a lot of investigating on his own with out Murray's knowledge. He certainly had no intentions of holding Ironside to account.

"Do you understand?" Murray snarled.

"I get it. You don't have any intentions of doing a real investigation. Well, I got news for you, Lieutenant, if you try and sweep Ironside's wrong doing under the rug, I will go to the press. Do you understand?"

Murray shook his head. "Try it and you will be out of a job. I will see to it. There will be nothing to find and I suggest when we find nothing, you accept that. Others have tried going to the press when they didn't like departmental policy and they no longer work here."

Terry figured he had pushed Murray as far as he dared for now. "So when are we going to see Ironside?"

"Right now. I'll do the talking. You keep your mouth shut, Sergeant." Murray put his suit coat jacket on and headed for the door.

Sergeant Cox smiled. Fat chance he was going to keep his mouth shut.

3

Paul Drake walked into the Hard Knox Cafe. He immediately spotted Perry and Della who had taken a table in the back. They usually picked a table that was secluded in order to minimize eavesdropping, or curious people coming up to them. Paul headed directly for them. When he reached the table, he pulled out a chair and dropped rather heavily into it.

"The morning is just beginning, Paul," Della said.

"Maybe for the two of you, but I have been up and working," Drake said.

The waitress approached their table. They dropped the conversation as she asked Mason if anyone else would be joining them. Perry told her no and ordered breakfast for Della and himself. He knew Paul was a big eater and would allow him to order for himself.

"I would like three eggs over easy, three pancakes with butter and heated syrup, three slices of bacon and three sausage patties. Oh, and a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee, black."

Perry and Della smiled at each other. "You are going to eat all that?" Mason asked.

Paul grinned at them. "I am a growing boy."

"At our age, the only growing we do is the belly," Perry quipped.

"Let me worry about that," Paul said.

"You don't seem all that worried that I can see," Della said.

Perry turned the conversation away from Paul's appetite to the business at hand. "I think we have to start with those videos. They had to have been tampered with. Della made a very good observation in that there was no way Schneider and Blaine would have allowed Alexandra Hughes to go into the museum alone. They knew about her seeing Bob and had to have concluded she was betraying them. Her story about her being forced there at gunpoint makes sense."

"Getting a hold of those videos is not going to be easy, Perry. Lieutenant Reese would have picked them up right away. He is not going to just be willing to turn them over to us. They will use them in court against her."

"I am aware of that. We will have to go at it from another angle. I want Kevin Powers checked out. According to Alexandra, he was in on the plot. If we can tie him to the operation, we will have gone a long way proving what she has told us."

"That's a no-go, Perry," Paul said shaking his head.

"Why?" Mason asked.

"Because I checked him out this morning. I knew you would want him thoroughly checked out, so I started with him. He has no record that I can find. He went to the university and studied film, video, you name it. He has aspirations of getting into the motion picture business. He came over from Los Angeles when he left the position at the museum there. They gave him an excellent recommendation. It was with that recommendation he got the job here in San Francisco."

"That doesn't add up," Della said. "Alexandra said, he told her the others would not appear on the video. He wouldn't just decide out of the blue to become a crook."

"He might if the money was good enough," Perry pointed out. "Maybe his career in working with film in Hollywood is not coming fast enough for him."

"Or maybe he is the honest kid he appears to be and your client is not telling the truth," Drake said. Mason was his friend and it was his job to see that was looking at all the possibilities.

Della was shaking her head. No, I think this whole thing was a set-up. She is telling the truth, Paul, I just know it."

"Your theory that she did it doesn't explain why Blaine and Schneider would allow her to go in their alone when she betrayed them to Ironside," Mason countered.

"It would if it was not a betrayal at all. Maybe they knew she was going to do it; to do what she did to Ironside last time, confuse him as to what date they were going to break into the museum. Perry, Carl Reese has Alexandra Hughes casing the museum not once but twice. She even had the nerve to come right up to him and ask where Ironside was."

"None of it makes sense, Paul. That is why we have to start making sense of it. Check deeper into Kevin Powers. There is a connection, I can feel it. Also, we need to find out more about what Howard Jurgens was doing in San Francisco. How did he get in the museum? Find out if there is a connection to Blaine and Schneider."

"Okay, but what are you going to do if you find out she really did do it?" Paul said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it...if we come to it."

The waitress brought breakfast to them and placed it in front of them. Paul's eyes lit up. "I rarely get to eat anything but hamburgers when working for you." He immediately dug into the very large breakfast before asking Perry and Della, "Did Ben Matlock get in last night."

Della nodded. "Perry and I picked him up at the airport. He is quite the character."

"I would have loved to be there for Ironside's reaction. How did it go?"

"Well," Perry said, "let's see, Ben Matlock tore Bob's paper apart, drank the last drop of coffee in the office and went into the shower ahead of Bob."

Paul grinned and the three of them started laughing.

4

When Ironside finally came out of his bedroom, Ben Matlock was waiting for him. "Do you always get started this late, Chief?"

Ironside wheeled over to the table and glared at the lawyer. "Only when someone wakes me up playing a guitar at five o'clock in the morning, ties up my bathroom and drinks my last cup of coffee."

"I would suggest you only get into trouble when the motels are not full of people, and purchasing more coffee when you know you are going to have company is advisable." Matlock smiled. "Now, can we get down to work. The man from Internal Affairs will be here shortly."

Ironside continued to glare at the lawyer before relenting. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you plan the robbery with Alexandra Hughes?"

"Of course not," the detective snarled.

"Why did you agree to let her go after she told you about the plan to steal the Tiger?" Matlock asked.

"Because she was going to report back to me and let me know when Blaine and Schneider were going to make the move."

"And you believed her?"

"Yes, I did," Ironside said. Irritation was starting to creep into his voice.

"Despite the fact that she had duped you the last time she stole the Tiger?" Ben asked.

"She didn't dupe me," the detective growled.

"What would you call it?"

"She simply made the move a day early."

"But she did know you knew about her interest in astrology?"

"Yes, she knew."

"Then she duped you into thinking she would not make a move until the following day when it agreed with her beliefs in astrology?"

"She didn't dupe me!" Ironside growled.

"Well, shall we say, she outsmarted you then?" Ben pushed.

Ironside remained silent.

"Chief Ironside, when she left that house the last time with the Tiger, why didn't you try to stop her?"

"I would say wheeling my chair in front of her car as it was speeding at me was an attempt to try to stop her," Ironside said.

"But you did not stop her, did you? You moved out of the way, didn't you?"

"I had to move my chair or get run down," Ironside snarled.

"Do you really believe she would have run you down? My understanding is she was in love with you. Would she have killed the man she loved?"

Ironside hesitated before answering, "I don't know, but I was not about to sit there with a two-thousand pound car coming at me to find out."

"You had an affair with this woman?" Ben asked.

One thing Ironside resented was anyone prying into his private life. He had always been intensely private and allowed very few people a glimpse into that part of his life. He only let Eve, Ed and Mark into it to an extent. He certainly did not like this rumpled lawyer asking questions about it."

"Chief?"

"What does that have to do with it?" Ironside gave Matlock a warning look.

Ben could not believe the question. "It has everything to do with it. Internal Affairs is going to say that at the very least you could not be objective where this woman was concerned, and at the worse, they are going to try to bring you into this case as an accessory before the fact. You had an affair with her, allowed her to get away with stealing the Tiger once and then possibly contributed to the theft and murder."

"That is ridiculous!" Ironside shouted.

"Ridiculous or not, that is what Internal Affairs is going to say." Ben assessed his client. The man was gruff, cantankerous and just plain difficult. Defending him was not going to be easy. If it weren't for the fact Perry Mason had asked him to do this, he would probably get on a plane and head back to Atlanta. Ben sat back. "Internal Affairs will be here shortly. You will take your cues from me. I will let you know what, if anything I will allow you to say."

"I have nothing to hide," Ironside said. "Murray Simmons is not going to try to railroad me."

"Obviously, Perry Mason doesn't agree with that assessment or he would not have brought me here. Now, you will do exactly as I say, Chief, is that clear?"

Ironside didn't like being told what to do, especially by this man. He no more looked like a trial lawyer with his rumpled suit and out-of-control demeanor. Why did Perry hire this man?

Ironside did not answer Ben Matlock.

5

Louis Blaine watched as Eli Schneider paced back and forth in the rented apartment they had found. The place was a dump that was furnished with furniture that belonged in the junk. He just wanted to get out of San Francisco. Just how long would Ironside keep the roads blocked off. Furthermore, Eli was getting on his nerves. That infernal pacing was driving him crazy.

"Will you sit down? Do you have to constantly walk back and forth like that." Louis stared at Eli and gave him a threatening look.

"Why don't you relax? There is nothing we can do at the moment. We have to stay here until the heat is off, and that will not happen until Alexandra is convicted of murder. So just relax, will you?"

"How do we know she is going to be convicted. I thought Perry Mason would not be available because Mason would defend his brother against the allegations, but somehow Ironside convinced him to defend Alexandra. I don't like it, Eli. The man is good, too good. Plus we have to worry about Ironside. We already know that man is no dummy."

Eli smiled. "Kevin tells me, Ironside is under Internal Affairs investigation. He can't do anything."

"I have also heard Murray Simmons is in charge. He is a long-time friend of Ironside. Do you really think he is going to do anything to that damn cripple?"

Eli walked over and sat across from Louis. "We have nothing to worry about. Kevin knows a cop, one that hates Ironside. He talked him into going to the mayor and getting on the investigation."

Louis perked up. "Did the mayor put him on it?"

"Well, the mayor can't exactly. But he talked to the city council and they ordered Commissioner Randall to add Detective Sergeant Terry Cox to the team. Of course, it is costing us a small sum.

"How small?" Louis asked.

"A hundred G's."

"You call that small?"

"It is small compared to what we are going to get for the Tiger," Eli said.

"If we ever get anything for it. We have to get out of this damn town first."

"And we will, so stop worrying. Cox will see to it that Ironside is kept out of the investigation." Eli laughed out loud. "You should see the lawyer hired to protect Ironside. The man is a mess! Mason hired some lawyer out of Atlanta, Georgia. He can't be very successful, if his suit is any indication."

Louis felt the knot in his stomach take hold. "Are you saying Mason hired Ben Matlock to represent his brother?"

"Yeah, you should see the guy?" Eli laughed again.

"You fool! Mason just hired a man that is just about as good as he is. Matlock is as big a problem as Mason."

Eli straighten up. "I didn't know. From the looks of him, you would never know he was any good."

Eli's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, "Yeah." After listening he said, "Thanks for the heads up."

Louis looked at the pale look on Eli's face. "What's wrong now?"

"The cop you shot in the museum, that's what's wrong."

"What do you mean. I shot him in the chest. He's dead," Louis said.

"No, he isn't, he's in San Francisco General Hospital. Detective Cox says he's in a coma, but they think he is going to make it."

Louis stood up. "He can place us in the museum!"

"That's the problem," Eli said.

"Than he has to be silenced and fast, before he wakes up and tells what he saw."

"That is your department. I am not good at that kind of thing," Eli said.

"I'll take care of him tonight," Louis assured him. "He will be dead by midnight.

*Refers to the Ironside episode "Beyond a Shadow."

* Refers to the Ironside episode "Man on the Inside."


	14. Chapter 14

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 14

1

Lieutenant Murray Simmons opened the door to Chief Robert Ironside's office and entered. As he walked down the ramp, Ironside turned his chair to see who had just come in. A grin spread across his face. "Well, hello, Murray. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The lieutenant grinned back at the detective. "Pleasure is not what I call this visit," he told the chief, "it is more like bullshit."

"Mark! Get Murray a cup of coffee."

Sanger came out of the kitchen with a fresh brewed cup of coffee and set it down on the table in front of the Internal Affairs lieutenant. "Chief, do you really think you should..."

Ironside immediately interrupted his aide. "That will be all, Mark." He knew what Mark was about to say. Although he appreciated his concern, he did not want him voicing it in front of Murray. Mark was about to warn him away from talking to the lieutenant. The chief had been friends with Murray their entire police careers. Simmons was white-haired now and could have retired from the force years ago. He had chosen not to. As far as Ironside was concerned, the force was better for it. Murray Simmons was an excellent officer, and more importantly...an honest one. The detective was not the least bit worried about Murray trying to railroad him. He would never do it. Since Ironside knew he had not done anything wrong, he had nothing to worry about.

Sanger left the office. He had tried to say his peace, but his boss was not going to listen. Mark did not like him talking to Simmons. He didn't care whether he was a friend or not. He was investigating the chief and he didn't like it.

"Murray, I am sorry they have involved you in this mess," Ironside said.

"Not as much as I am. Listen, Bob..."

"I understand you are just doing your job," Ironside said to set him at ease.

"The whole thing is a load of crap. I no more believe you let Alexandra Hughes get away with steeling that artifact the first time, and I sure as hell don't believe you had anything to do with the theft of it this time either."

"Like I said you are just doing your job."

"Well, why don't we get started so I can tell the city council to go to hell," Murray said.

Ironside smiled. "They are just trying to cover their..."

"That is just what steams me. They don't care if they taint the reputation of a loyal, long-serving officer. They only care they might have to take some heat from the public. And after all the times you have pulled their collective asses out of the fire, it really..."

"Murray, why don't we just get it over with," Ironside said, interrupting him again.

The door to the office opened and Ben Matlock entered. He came down the ramp with a briefcase in his hand. He took one look at the scene in front of him and asked, "Who are you?"

"This is Lieutenant Murray Simmons from Internal Affairs," Ironside told him. "Murray, this is Ben Matlock, my attorney."

With a look of surprise, Murray said in confusion, "Your attorney? I thought your brother, Perry Mason would be your attorney."

"Perry is representing Alexandra Hughes. To represent me would be a conflict of interest. He hired Mister Matlock to represent me."

"Well, okay. I was prepared to work with Mister Mason, but I can work with Mister Matlock."

Matlock looked at Simmons. "Why wasn't I informed of this interrogation?"

"First of all, I didn't even know you were Bob's attorney. I did not even inform Perry Mason, whom I believed was representing Chief Ironside. Bob and I have been friends for years. He doesn't need an attorney for this."

"I'll decide whether or not he needs an attorney with him, and he sure as heck is not going to talk to Internal Affairs without me present. You will not depose my client unless I am present, is that clear?" Matlock demanded.

"Look, Mister Matlock, Murray is a friend."

"I don't care if he is," Matlock insisted. "You are not talking to anyone unless I am present."

Ironside was about to say something else when Lieutenant Simmons stepped in. "It's alright, Bob. Mister Matlock is just protecting you. I should have insisted your lawyer be here. That was a mistake on my part. I apologize, Mister Matlock. It won't happen again. Let's just get started."

Matlock sat down in a chair beside Robert Ironside. He opened his briefcase and took out some notes. Without looking up, he said, "Make sure it doesn't."

"You have known Alexandra Hughes for how many years?" Simmons asked.

"A lot of years. We go way back. I am not exactly sure how many," Ironside answered.

"And you had an affair with her, didn't you?"

As Ironside was about to answer, Matlock stepped in. "My client will not answer that question. It is irrelevant since it allegedly took place many years ago."

"I don't have a problem with answering that question," Ironside said, his voice very gruff.

"Well, I do, and I am the attorney here," Matlock said.

"It's alright, Bob," Murray soothed. "When the last attempt on the Tiger was made, were you involved with her at that time?"

"I..."

"Don't answer that," Matlock interrupted.

Ironside began showing signs of irritation. "Why not?"

"Because I said so, and what I say goes."

Murray looked between Ironside and Matlock. It was clear these two were not on the same page. "It's alright, Bob."

Matlock frown and looked directly at Murray Simmons and said, "Will you stop saying that. I will decide what is alright and what isn't. Now, I would suggest you get to the day Hughes stole the Tiger the last time."

Murray was beginning to think this meeting was a waste of time. Matlock was not going to let Bob say anything. He wondered if the attorney realized it would not look good if Chief Ironside did not answer his questions. "Tell us what happened that day."

"I got a call that the Tiger had been stolen from the Museum."

"Had you had Alexandra Hughes watched when she was in town?"

"Well, no. Most of the time she was with me," Ironside admitted.

"Did you have an idea she would try to steal the Tiger?" Simmons asked.

Before Ironside could answer, Matlock again stepped in. "Don't answer that." He smiled with his southern charm and said, "Next question." He noticed Ironside was frowning and staring at him. Matlock looked back at him and then at Simmons who had not said anything further. "Is that it?"

"No," Murray Simmons said. "How much time did you spend with Hughes."

Matlock raised his hand. "Sorry, my client is not going to answer that either."

Frustration was beginning to set in with Lieutenant Simmons. "Chief, when you found out she had stolen the Tiger what did you do?"

"I instructed Sergeant Brown to find out if any property had been rented recently. When he gave me the list, I chose the most likely place the thieves could be holding out. When we got there Ed and Mark were able to stop and subdue Schneider and Blaine. Alexandra..."

"Miss Hughes," Matlock corrected.

"What?" Ironside said.

"Refer to her as Miss Hughes." Matlock smiled at his client.

Ironside was attempting to hold his temper with Matlock out of respect to Perry, but the lawyer was really beginning to get on his nerves. "Miss Hughes went out the back with the Tiger and attempted to get away in her car. I wheeled out in front of it and she stopped momentarily. Then she started back up and came speeding right at me."

"Did you call for her to stop and tell her she was under arrest?"

The chief shook his head. "It all happened too fast, Murray."

"Lieutenant Simmons," Matlock corrected.

"Look, Mister Matlock, I have known this man for thirty years," Ironside snarled.

"He is Internal Affairs, Chief Ironside, and in case you have not noticed, he is investigating you. Call him Lieutenant Simmons."

Ironside did not want to fight with his lawyer in front of Murray so he said nothing. He would wait until Murray left to address this with Matlock.

"So, you wheeled out of the way of her vehicle?"

"That's right," the chief answered.

"And what did you do to stop her after she left in the vehicle?"

"I put out an APB on her car; had my staff call the bus stations, the airlines and train stations. They were given her name and description. I also dispatched officers to all of them. Roadblocks were set up out of San Francisco as well."

"Even with all that, she managed to slip out of the city," Murray said.

"She is a very resourceful woman," Ironside said.

"Alright, Bob, let's talk about the robbery at the Museum," Murray said. "My understanding is you got the call after you went to bed?"

"That is correct."

"What did you do?"

"I contacted my staff and ordered them to the Museum immediately."

"When you arrived, did you find Alexandra Hughes inside?" Murray asked.

"I did. Jurgens' body was discovered and Officer Duffy had been shot," Ironside said. "There was enough evidence that pointed at Alexandra Hughes, so I ordered her put under arrest."

Ben Matlock knew where this interview was headed and he would cut it off as soon as the questions about Alexandra started.

"How did Officer Duffy arrive on the scene so quickly," Simmons inquired.

"He didn't. He was assigned to be there when the Museum was closed. It was arranged with the curator for him to be there without the Museum security knowing."

Murray smiled. Bob Ironside was thorough. He had handled everything as far as he was concerned exactly as it should have been. He did not play any favoritism with Alexandra Hughes whatsoever. Damn the mayor and the city council for not standing behind this man! He hated it when good cops were smeared. Bob Ironside would arrest his own little ole grandmother if she committed a crime.

"Bob, it is my understanding Alexandra Hughes came to you and told you of the robbery and wanted to help you catch Baines and Schneider. Why didn't you put a tail on her? Also, you got your brother to represent her. Why? You do know how that is going to look, don't you?"

Here it was. Matlock was not about to allow the interview to go any further. "My client will not answer that, Lieutenant. I think he has been more than cooperative. This interview is concluded."

"Just a minute," Ironside snarled.

Matlock looked Ironside directly in the eye. "I said this interview is over."

Murray Simmons stood up. "Thanks for your help, gentlemen." He got up and left the office.

"Look, Mister Matlock, I have nothing to hide, and I resent you not allowing me to answer the man's questions. I have known him for thirty years. He is not about to railroad me."

"He is Internal Affairs, Chief Ironside. He is investigating you. Now, I will concede you know the man better than I do. You need to concede that he will not make any final decisions. Regardless of what is in his report, your city council is looking for a scapegoat. That person is you, whether you realize it or not. Your brother hired me to protect you, and that is exactly what I intend to do.

"You will do exactly as I say or find yourself another attorney. To answer some of those questions might just very well set you up as an accessory to murder. I have no intentions of allowing that. So, you will do exactly as you are told. Is that clear?"

The tension between Ironside and Matlock was so thick neither of them had noticed that Perry and Della had entered the office. They glanced at one another before descending down the ramp. Even as they approached the table, neither of the men removed their eyes from one another.

Perry decided he better intervene before Ben Matlock headed back to Atlanta. "It is clear and he will do exactly as you tell him to do."

Ironside looked up, surprised to see his brother and Della standing there. He said nothing.

"Isn't that right, Bob?" Perry stared into his brother's blue eyes, both men using the look and demeanor that made so many people back down from each of them.

Della watched the confrontation between brothers and decided Perry had met his match in one Robert Ironside. This needed the feminine touch. "Robert, Perry and Ben are trying to help you. They are both lawyers and they know the law. I know you are used to being in charge, and we can only imagine how hard this is for you. You need to listen to them. They are here to protect you." She placed her hand on Ironside's shoulder. His rising temper seemed to disapate.

After a long silence, Ironside finally responded. "Alright."

"You won't talk to Lieutenant Simmons without my okay?" Matlock questioned, wanting a clear declaration from his client.

"No," Ironside said. "I still think it makes me look like I am trying to hide something."

"That is better than ending up an accessory to murder," Perry said.

Ironside turned his head towards Perry. "Do you honestly believe that is possible?" The chief wasn't keen on Matlock as his lawyer, but he trusted his brother.

"It is entirely possible, Bob. Ben is right, they are looking for a scapegoat, and you make a good candidate for that. He is an excellent defense attorney. As an attorney, my advice to you is to follow his advice. Do exactly as he says."

Ironside sat there for a moment. He had never considered they would attempt to drag him into the murder. He was a cop, a veteran cop with an impeccable record. The chief figured they were only trying to keep him out of the investigation. He still felt that way. Someone did not want him anywhere near this case. An individual or individuals had convinced the mayor to have him investigated. The problem was, he had no idea who it could possibly be.

"Alright," was all Ironside said.

"You will do exactly as I say?" Ben asked.

"Yes! What more do you want from me," Ironside snarled.

"Easy, Bob. Ben is looking out for you," Mason soothed.

Ironside was afraid this was not going to be easy. He did not want to stay out of it. He wanted to know who was trying to frame him. His only saving grace was he had two attorneys on his side. He looked over at Ben. "Do you ever change that suit?"

Della chuckled. She had heard much about Ben Matlock, and that trademark suit was one of the things that was most often mentioned. She wondered if he wore it as a good luck charm. If so, she thought he needed a new tailor. It hung on him and did not fit him properly.

Ben looked down at his suit. Defensively, he said, "What's wrong with my suit?"

Perry looked over at his brother who was shaking his head and smiled. He was certain Bob did not think much of Ben Matlock. He should know better than anyone, looks can be deceiving.

"I am getting out of here," Ironside said with irritation. I have not been able to get hold of Katherine. If you need me, you can find me at the Vineyards." He wheeled towards the door.

After the detective had left the office, Ben caught Perry's eye, "Is he always this grumpy."

Mason grinned as Della smiled. "I have never been able to get him to get off the other side of the bed," Mason said.

2

Mark Sanger followed Conrad McMasters to the Museum. He pulled in the parking lot in a borrowed car from one of the police officers friendly to him. He did not want McMasters to spot him, so he kept his eyes to the front, only looking in the mirrors to try to see what he was doing. Mark caught him in the driver's side mirror. He was checking the pavement. What could he possibly learn from looking at the parking lot? Sanger had learned the cameras malfunctioned and there wasn't any footage at the time of the murder. Employees went in and out of the parking lot every day. It just didn't make any sense to him.

Conrad had noticed the minute he left his motel that he had a tail. All he could tell from looking in the rear view mirror was the man was black like himself. He smiled as he realize who the man probably was. Ironside's aide was a black man. Conrad had heard the detective's staff was extremely loyal to him. They had been told to stay out of the investigation, but it looked like they didn't heed the warning.

McMasters made sure Sanger saw him when he rounded the vehicle he was in. Pretending to check something out, he then ducked back and down before Ironside's aide would have a chance of spotting him again.

Mark looked in the inside rear view mirror, but McMasters was no where in sight. Checking the mirror on the passenger side of the vehicle, he again saw nothing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the driver's window. A smiling Conrad McMasters was looking in at him.

Mark rolled down the window and raised his chin slightly to acknowledge that he had been caught. "Look, I am..."

"Interfering with an investigation," Conrad finished for him.

"You can't expect me to stay out of it when the chief is in trouble," Mark protested.

Conrad smiled. "It didn't take you long to join me. I have been waiting for you."

Mark opened the door of the vehicle and stepped out. "What were you looking for? He looked down at the cement where Conrad had been staring.

"Nothing. I had to get your attention so I could sneak back behind the car. I figured you would look to the passenger mirror and I was right. It gave me the opportunity to sneak up on your side of the car.

Mark smiled. "I guess I need practice in this tailing business. "

"Actually, you had the right idea to stay away from me. Your problem is that Ben and I have both discussed it. None of you are going to stay out of this, so Ben said to let you work with me."

Mark was relieved to hear that. He had learned a lot about investigating from the chief, Ed and Eve, but as they say two heads are better than one. "If you were not looking for anything, why are you here?"

"I want to talk to that security guy. Something really is wrong there. Let's go get a look at the equipment."

As they were talking a car pulled into the parking lot. Conrad watched as a tall, big man with gray hair got out. He shook his head as he approached them. "You must be Conrad McMasters. You work for Ben Matlock."

"Yeah, well who are you?" Conrad demanded.

"Paul Drake," Mark said. "He works for Perry Mason."

"You guys are here to talk to Kevin Powers?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I assume you are as well?" Conrad said.

"Well, let's go inside and see what the man has to say," Drake said. When Conrad walked over to the door, Drake called out, "We will have to go around to the front door. That requires a key card to get in."

"Yeah, well someone forgot to close the door," Conrad said.

As Mark pulled the door open, Paul grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute, Mark." Drake pulled out his gun and Conrad followed suit. Drake indicated for Conrad to move to the other side of the door. The young detective obliged him. Paul pushed the door open with the barrel of his gun. He whispered to Mark, "You stay here, Sanger."

Drake entered and was immediately followed by McMasters. He pointed towards the stairs and Conrad silently headed up the stairs towards the curator's office.

Drake reached the security office. The door was ajar. He remembered from what Perry had told him, that anyone who entered the security had to have a key card, plus know the four digit code to open the door. Paul pushed the door further open with the barrel of his gun. Through the opening, he could see the screens along the wall displaying every nook and corner of the museum as well as outside of it. What the private detective did not see was anyone in the security office. Continuing to use the barrel of his gun, Drake pushed the door open even further. On the floor, a man was lying face down. Paul could not see who he was.

He pushed the door open with his foot. Satisfied that no one could hide behind it, he entered the security office. He went over to the man on the floor, took his wrist in his hand and checked his pulse. The man was dead. As Drake began to stand back up, he was hit from behind. Although dazed, he was not knocked unconscious. Paul struggled to his feet and went in pursuit of his attacker.

Outside, Mark Sanger lit up a cigarette and took a puff from it. His boss's occasional habit had rubbed off on him. Fortunately for both of them, neither was addicted to what Eve referred to as cancer sticks. Yet, both he and the chief like to have a puff or two from a cigarette from time to time. For Mark, it was usually when he was forced to wait when he rather be part of the action.

With his back to the door, the young man did not realized he was blocking it from fully opening. Suddenly, the door slammed open into Sanger and he fell to the ground. A man came running out of the Museum. Without looking down at Mark he had just knocked to the ground, he ran as fast as he could away from the Museum.

The door opened and Paul Drake came running out. When he saw Mark, he shouted, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Mark pointed in the direction the man went and said, "That way!" Drake took off on a dead run as Sanger got to his feet. Once again the door opened and Conrad McMasters came running out. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but some cat came running out of the Museum and Drake is in pursuit of him." Again, Mark pointed in the direction the man as well as Drake had gone.

McMasters grabbed Mark's hand, pulled him to his feet and shouted, "Come on!"

Itching to get into it, Mark did not hesitate. He ran with McMasters to join Drake. Both men being much younger than Paul, caught up with him. "Where did he go?" Sanger asked as he glanced down the street.

"I don't know, I never even got a glimpse of him. Frustrated, Paul shouted. "You go that way," pointing to his left, "I'll take the other. Conrad and Mark took off and headed down the street.

McMasters asked him, "Are you armed?"

"No," Mark said. "The chief won't let me carry a gun."

"Then stay behind me," Matlock's detective ordered Ironside's aide.

With both looking and checking every face for some indication of guilt, they kept moving. "What did this guy look like?" Conrad asked.

"I don't know," Mark said. "All I saw was the back of him. I was standing in front of the door when he slammed it into me. I didn't see his face, just the back of him."

"What was he wearing?" Conrad asked.

"A suit. He was wearing a gray suit, black shoes," Sanger responded.

Conrad stopped and turned to look at Mark. "That's it? A gray suit with black shoes?"

A bit put out, Mark replied, "I told you he knocked me down when he opened the door. By the time I looked up, he was running away from me. I was a bit dazed and dizzy as the door hit me in the back of the head."

Conrad holstered his weapon. "How are we supposed to find a guy that we have no idea what he looks like. Do you know how many guys wear a gray suit and black shoes?"

"Probably most the business men in San Francisco," Mark said.

"This is a waste of time. Let's go back and find out why we are chasing this guy in the first place." McMasters headed back towards the Museum.

When they arrive, Paul Drake was already there. "No luck?"

"Luck is exactly what it would take since we didn't see the guy," McMasters said. "Why were we chasing him in the first place."

"There's a dead man in the security office," Paul told him.

The expression on Conrad's face changed immediately. Before he could say anything, Paul asked Mark, "Did you get a look at him?"

Mark shook his head. "Just his back."

"Gray suit, black shoes," Conrad said sarcastically.

"That's just great," Paul said.

"You did not see him either?" McMasters asked.

Drake shook his head. "He hit me from behind."

"Well we better call the police," McMasters suggested.

"Already done," Paul informed him as the sound of sirens began to become audible in the background.

A few moments later, Lieutenant Carl Reese pulled into the parking lot. When he saw the three men standing there, it was clear he was not happy with their presence. He looked over at Mark and said, "What the hell are you doing here? You are part of the chief's staff and you were told to stay out of it."

"The chief is being railroaded and you know it. I am not going to stand by and let it happen," Mark said, a bit belligerent.

With his index finger, Reese pointed it into Mark's chest and said with authority, "You are going to do nothing." As two patrol cars pulled up and officers started getting out of their vehicles, Carl shouted. "There is a dead body in the security office. Seal off the area and stop anyone from leaving the Museum."

"That won't do you any good, Carl," Paul told him. "The man clobbered me and took off. He is long gone by now."

"Did any of you see him?" Reese asked.

"Mark saw him as he ran away," Paul said.

Reese looked at Sanger. "Well?"

"All I saw was his back." Sanger explained what happened. "All I saw was a guy running away wearing a gray suit and black shoes."

"That's it?" Carl complained.

"I was on the ground. What do you want from me? By the time I was able to look up, he was running away, you know, with his back to me."

"Don't get smart, Mark," Carl said. He called an officer over. "Take Mister Sanger's statement and then put him in a cab and tell the driver to take him back to Ironside's office.

"No way!" Mark said. He was determined to help clear the chief of the ridiculous smears that were being forced on him by a cowardly City Council.

Reese pulled Mark aside and lowered his voice. "Look, Mark, I know how you feel. I feel it too. I no more believe the chief helped Hughes get away than you do. I don't blame you for wanting to protect him. So do I, and it is what I intend to do, but you have to be a better detective than this. Don't get caught. That lecture I gave you back there was for the benefit of the men. I don't want it to look like I am letting you get away with ignoring the Internal Affairs directives. If you come up with anything, you let me know, got it?"

Mark calmed down. He should have known Carl would be on the chief's side. He nodded.

"Okay, give the officer your statement and get out of here. I am sure Paul and Matlock's detective will bring you up to date later. Okay?"

Sanger nodded in acknowledgement as Carl turned and left him.

Reese walked back to McMasters and Paul. He looked around to see if any of the other officers were close enough to hear him. "Keep Mark out of trouble. He is not going to stay out of this."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Conrad offered. "He can work with me."

"Alright, who found the body?" Reese asked.

"I did," Paul said.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. I didn't turn him over," Paul said. "I went after the guy that clobbered me.

"Okay, let's go take a look at him."

"It is probably Kevin Powers," Drake said.

"He works nights," Reese said.

Paul and Conrad followed Lieutenant Reese into the Museum where the curator was waiting for them. "Are you the man in charge?" he asked Reese.

"This is Lieutenant Carl Reese," Paul told him.

"Who would do such a thing? This is the second murder in this Museum this week," the curator said. "Kevin Powers had not been working for us that long."

Carl stopped him. "He is the dead man?"

"Yes, of course, I thought you knew?" the curator said, surprised.

"I thought he was on the night shift," Carl said.

"Oh, he was, but I switched him to days. I asked him to see if he could discover anything unusual about the video. You know, check up on the other security guards."

"But why would you ask a man who has not worked for you very long to check up on men who have been with you for a long time. Surely, they would be more trustworthy than Kevin Powers," Conrad said.

He has worked at many Museums, sir. He is an expert in video surveillance."

"What do you mean he has worked at many museums?" Carl said. "Did you check with any of them?"

"Of course I did," the curator said. "I checked with two of them where he said he created their entire security systems. He worked there while installing the systems and then moved on."

"Did he work security in either one of them after he set up the systems?" Paul asked.

"No, he just set up their systems."

"Did you check with any of the museums where he simply ran their security?" Reese asked.

"Well...no. I got such glowing reviews of his work at the first two museums, that I didn't need to check any further."

"Thank you, that will be all," Reese said.

"So he only checked on the ones where he installed their security systems," Conrad said. "I wonder what his record was like at the ones where he only ran the security."

"I am willing to bet, they had exhibits stolen while he was in charge," Paul said.

"We are going to find out," Carl said.

"One thing is for sure," Conrad said. "He was probably in on the robbery and was silenced."

"More money for those that are left alive. Besides a small time hood like Powers would sing like a canary if he got caught at any wrong doing in order to save his own skin," Paul figured.

"Whoever set this up would have known that, or just plain did not want to share in the money," Conrad said.

Reese asked them a few more questions and then sent them on their way. Both detectives were eager to report to their respective bosses.

3

Perry watched as his brother left his office. He wanted to go with him, but Ironside only wanted to go check on Katherine since he had been unable to reach her on the phone, and he was becoming concerned about her. Besides Perry figured he needed some space. He was not used to being told what to do. He borrowed a police cruiser and a driver. He ordered the young officer to take him out of the city to Katherine's vineyards.

Ironside was aware his brother was watching him as he left. He was not only going to see Katherine, he had to know if there was any connection between Alexandra and Howard Jurgens beyond what she was telling. He did not want Perry finding out in court if there was. He had to know it now.

Most police officers under Internal Affairs would be more worried about their own skin, but Ironside knew he didn't have to worry, his staff would take care of that. He did not know where they were at the moment and he was not about to question them on it. Nor was he going to stay out of this case despite the city council, the mayor and his brother. Alexandra Hughes had been set up, he was certain of that. Paul Drake was an excellent detective, but he did not have the stake in this that the chief did.

Ironside had once loved Alexandra. He would not allow her to be convicted of something she did not do. Before he went any further, he had to talk to Katherine. She would not understand his interest in this case; he was certain she would misinterpret his motives. Yes, he had once loved Alexandra, he would not deny it, but that was a long time ago. Was he first attracted to Katherine because she and Alexandra could be twin sisters? Searching his soul, he honestly could not be sure. Why had Tracy Oliver attracted him as well? She could turn the two of those into triplets! They looked almost exactly alike. In fact, he had no doubt each could stand in for the others and people would not be able to tell the difference.

One thing he was completely certain of...both Tracy Oliver and Alexandra Hughes were part of his past. The woman he loved was Katherine and neither of the other two could draw him away from her. He had to make that clear to Katherine. It would not be easy as she would certainly question is motives, and he could not blame her, but he was determined to make sure she understood.

When the hour drive was completed and his driver pulled up in front of Katherine's home, he got out and got the chief's wheelchair out of the back of the vehicle. Ironside refused his help as he got into the wheelchair on his own. The driver waited at the car while watching the chief wheel himself towards the house. Just as he was about to ring the doorbell, Katherine's foreman from the Vineyards walked up to him.

"Hi Chief, what brings you here? Is there something Mrs. Deneurve was suppose to leave for you?" he asked.

The hair on the back of Ironside's neck was beginning to rise. Something was wrong, he could feel it, and he never ignored his instincts. "What do you mean by that? I came to see her. I have not been able to reach her."

The man's expression changed to that of concern. "She received a call from a famous wine dealer in France. He wanted to arrange an agreement to buy a large quantity of wine from us on a regular basis. He told her she had to come right away as someone else was also trying to obtain their business. She left immediately. She said she would contact you and let you know when she arrived their. I don't understand. Has she not called you?"

"No," Ironside said. "Where is she staying?"

"I don't know. Mister Montre was to arrange that."

"From Montre and Sons?" Ironside asked.

"Why yes, you have heard of them?"

"Katherine has mentioned them."

"Chief Ironside, I am worried. If she did not contact you, then..."

"I will look into it," Ironside promised.

"Thank you, sir."

The detective excused himself and headed back to the patrol car. Once inside, the car radio went off. The young patrolman picked up the hand set and said, "Officer Howey."

"There is an urgent call for Chief Ironside from a John Lovell."

The officer handed the hand set to the chief, who barked into it, "Ironside."

"Oh thank God, I have reached you. Chief Ironside, Tracy is missing. I need your help!" John Lovell begged.

Now the hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up. Someone wanted Tracy and Katherine out of San Francisco; two women who could pass for Alexandra Hughes. He had no doubt their disappearance was part of Alexandra being set up.

He told the officer, "Get me Perry Mason and then have Ed Brown located and paged."

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I gave you an extra long chapter this time!!


	15. Chapter 15

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 15

1

Murray Simmons entered his office. He could not remember being more troubled. He did not believe Robert Ironside was guilty of any misconduct. Unfortunately, whenever lawyers were involved, they made sure their clients clammed up. As far as he was concerned, it was the worse possible thing he could have done. Since the principals to be interviewed were all members of Ironside's staff, nothing new would become of this incident. To anyone that wasn't trying to smear the chief, it was obvious there was nothing he could have done to stop Alexandra Hughes from getting away.

Simmons walked around his desk and sat down heavily. Why had Bob hired Ben Matlock as an attorney when his own brother was perhaps the most celebrated attorney in the country? Something was at play and it wasn't good. Someone in the department was trying to frame Ironside by using that robbery by Alexandra Hughes. If they got away with it Bob Ironside could be facing an accessory to a murder charge. They would most certainly tie in the current robbery and the murder of Howard Jurgens. Murray was not about to allow that to happen.

He already suspected Sergeant Terry Cox as being part of the conspiracy. He was far to eager to be part of the internal investigation. Murray didn't trust him. He never trusted him. He had harbored a dislike for Robert Ironside. Bob had halted his advancement in the department. Would that attitude be enough that he would want to destroy Ironside?

There was a knock on his door. Murray looked up to see Terry Cox through the window. He sighed, but waved him in with his hand. The door opened and Cox entered.

"You interrogated Ironside. Why didn't you tell me? Why wasn't I there? I had questions I wanted to ask him. You intend to sweep this under the rug, don't you?"

"I am the ranking officer in this department. I don't answer to you, Sergeant. You answer to me. I did not need you at that interview," Simmons said calmly. "And don't bother to ask why, because I don't have to justify myself to you."

"Of course not. Besides that was supposed to be an interrogation, not an interview. What did Ironside say?" Cox demanded.

"Not much. His attorney showed up."

"So Mason would not let him talk," Cox said with satisfaction. It was accepted among cops if a perp lawyered up, he was guilty as hell.

"Mason is not his attorney. Ben Matlock from Atlanta is, and Bob Ironside is not a perp."

Cox looked at Simmons with surprise. "Why didn't he hire his own brother? My understanding was Mason was representing him."

"He was. But, he is now representing Alexandra Hughes. He can't represent both of them. It would be a conflict of interest," Murray said.

"That just proves he is guilty as hell. He may have a hand in the robbery and murder of Howard Jurgens." Cox was giddy .

"Don't be ridiculous, Bob Ironside did no such thing. Nor did he let Hughes get away the first time. Let's put you in a wheelchair and have a two-thousand pound car barreling down on you and see if you can stop it. It won't hold water, Sergeant, and you know it. He is not guilty of anything."

"Then why is he hiding behind a lawyer?" Cox snarled.

"Because of guys like you. You are too eager to punish him for stalling your career; you are blinded by the fact that you deserved it, and this is nothing but revenge against Ironside. Keep it up and you will find yourself without a job. If Ironside brands you crooked, there isn't a police department anywhere in the country that will hire you," Murray warned.

"Threats? Do you really think that is going to stop me from investigating this properly. I am not letting you sweep this under the rug." Cox stormed out of Murray's office.

Simmons was worried about him. He didn't think he was above manufacturing evidence to destroy Ironside.

2

Paul looked around the restaurant until he located Perry and Della. Sitting in the back, they were secluded from everyone else. He headed over to join them. He looked at Della and smiled at her. "Hi Beautiful."

"Hello, Paul."

Perry glanced in his private eye's direction. "Hello, Paul, what do you have for me?"

"Well, just in case you haven't heard, Kevin Powers was murdered today."

Perry and Della were stunned. This was not news either of them were expecting. Before Perry could ask, Della questioned the detective. "What happened, Paul?"

"Well, I went over to the Museum, and by the way both Conrad McMasters and Mark Sanger were there as well." He told Perry and Della about being clobbered by what probably was the murderer; about how he got past Mark.

"Couldn't Mark identify him?" Mason asked.

"Unfortunately, Mark was standing too close to the door and when the murderer opened it, he was knocked off his feet. All he saw was a man in a suit running away from him."

"What about McMasters?" Mason inquired.

"No, he didn't see him either. I sent him in another direction when we discovered the back door was open."

Perry shook his head in disappointment. "I was going to use him as a witness for the defense. I think he was in on it. I believe he manipulated the video system. He had to have if Alexandra Hughes is innocent."

"Perry, is she?" Paul asked reluctantly

"Is she what?" Della prodded the detective.

"Is she innocent? Look, Perry, I am not trying to tell you your business, but she already tried to steal the Tiger once. Are you sure she did not try to do it again? Maybe the whole operation went bad, she killed Jurgens and shot Officer Duffy, then staged the rest to try to make herself look innocent."

"I don't believe that, Paul. Why was she knocked out to begin with? If she killed Jurgens and shot Duffy, then why didn't she get out of there? Then there is Bob. He says she doesn't have the temperament to kill. He knows her."

Paul leaned forward over the table. "You know as well as I do, you can't completely know anyone."

Della smiled, looked at Perry and said, "Oh, I don't know, Paul. I think it is very possible."

"Della, Chief Ironside had not seen her in years when she came back to San Francisco the last time to steal the Tiger. Just how well could he know her. She was a thief for cripes sake!"

"There is a big difference between being a thief and a murderer," Perry pointed out.

"Alright, you win, but I still think..." Paul stopped and then said, "What do you want me to do next?"

"I want you to prove Kevin Powers hacked into the video surveillance system. Eliminate any possibility Jurgens and my client knew each other in the past. We can cast at least some doubt."

"I don't see how that would cast any doubt; they could have cooked up the scheme. Hell, Perry, she could have been the one that fed the story about her and Ironside to begin with."

Mason smiled. "If she did, I am sure you will find evidence of it. I don't think you will."

"Anything else?" Drake asked.

"We need to get in the Museum and find the other bullet," Mason said.

"What other bullet? There were two bullets fired out of that gun. The one that killed Jurgens and the one that they took out of Officer Duffy."

"Paul, there has to be a third one if my client did not fire those two bullets. Someone put that gun in her hand and fired a bullet in order to get a positive paraffin test. It has to be in the Museum somewhere. Find it," Perry ordered, "and find Schneider and Blaine. They have that Tiger. We have to get it back for Bob's sake."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. I have called up more men from Los Angeles to help locate those two. They can't hide forever. Ironside has this town bottled up. They can't get out."

"Unless they got out before Robert gave the order," Della pointed out.

"I don't think so," Mason said. "They may have tried, learning from the first time they stuck around. Bob said he had Ed and Eve call the airline, train stations and the bus stations. He also set up roadblocks which are still in existence."

"But for how long?" Paul questioned. "The City Council is not going to allow police manpower to stay there indefinitely."

"That is one of the reasons we have to move this case as fast as we can. I don't want them getting away. They are pretty good at getting lost."

Paul got up and headed for the door. "I'll be in touch."

After he left, Perry said, "The preliminary hearing starts tomorrow and we don't have much to go on yet."

Della watched the lawyer closely. "Exactly who are you worried about Alexandra Hughes or Robert?"

Perry looked up at Della. "Both." He threw some money on the table and they left the restaurant without ordering.

3

Driving as fast as he dared, Ironside headed back into San Francisco. He reached for the phone in the van. As he held it in his hand, he cursed the modern technology. He did not know Ed's or Eve's cellphone numbers. How was he supposed to call them? It was so much easier when he could just call Ed's car phone.

At least with the police phone in the van, he could go through headquarters. He waited for the dispatcher to come on the line. When he did, the chief informed him, "This is Ironside. Patch me through to Sergeant Brown."

"Yes, Chief. One moment," the dispatcher said.

"Hello, Chief," Ed said when he came on the line.

"Ed, where are you?"

"Eve and I are checking every house and apartment rented in the last two weeks. We are trying to find Baines and Schneider."

"Forget Baines and Schneider. Meet me back at the office, both of you." Ironside hung up the phone. Immediately after he heard a siren behind him. He looked in the review mirror and saw a police car with the siren swirling on the top of the car.

"Damn it!" Ironside cursed. He pulled the van over to the side of the road and waited for the officer to come to his window.

Without looking up to the chief's vehicle, the officer scolded its occupant. "Are you in a hurry, buddy? You were ten miles over the speed limit." He began writing out a ticket when he finally looked up. Being a newly hired patrol cop, he had not met Robert Ironside.

"As a matter of fact I am," Ironside replied, his tone rather short.

"I need to see your driver's license and proof of insurance," the officer said.

"You're kidding," Ironside said sarcastically.

"No I am not kidding and I suggest you comply immediately."

Ironside reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out his detective's badge with the shield. "Will this suffice?" He stared at the young police officer.

The officer took the badge thinking the man's licence was inside. When he saw the picture and read the name Robert T. Ironside, his face turned pale. Trying to avoid Ironside's blue glare, and his embarrassment, he stammered, "I...am sorry...Chief Ironside. I am new on the job. I didn't recognize your van...or you."

"Officer...?" Ironside asked.

"Duncan Calley, sir."

"When you pull someone over, you don't approach them with your eyes looking at your ticket book. For all you know, I could have pulled a gun and shot you. You stay alert. Keep an eye on the individuals in the vehicle. Be ready for anything, especially for possibly being shot at. Got that?"

"Yes, sir!" the officer said, clearly nervous of having pulled over the chief.

When the young man just stood there, Ironside growled, "Are you going to ticket me or not?"

"Yes, sir...I mean no, sir...that is if you are on official business," he replied nervously.

"I am," Ironside said.

"Then may I suggest sir, if you are going to drive over the speed limit, you place your siren on top of the vehicle?"

"I can't reach the top of the vehicle," the detective growled back at him. That wasn't quite true. He actually could. He just never used it as he did not drive the van that often, and when he did, he was not normally in a hurry.

Calley's face turned red. "Well, I guess you can go now, sir."

"Don't guess, Officer. Can I go or not?" Ironside snapped.

"Yes, sir, you can go."

Ironside pulled the vehicle back into traffic and headed for his office. The young police officer watched as the chief sped away from the scene. All he could think of was it was just his luck to pull the chief over on his first day on duty. He shook his head and headed back to his patrol car.

Some time later, Ironside pulled the van into the police parking garage. He was met by Ben Matlock as he got out of his vehicle. "Chief, I would like to talk to you."

"Not now, I have something important to handle.

"Now, Chief Ironside. Nothing is more important than your defense against this fraudulent charge."

Ironside turned to look at his attorney. He was having trouble getting past the lawyer's rumpled appearance as compared to Perry's completely professional and tailored appearance. "More important than someone who has been kidnapped?" he snarled at Matlock.

"Chief, may I remind you that you are on suspension. Let someone else handle the kidnapping."

Ironside shook his head and attempted to wheel around Matlock. Ben simply stepped in front of his wheelchair. "I don't think you grasp the seriousness of the Internal Affairs investigation."

Frustrated and angry at being delayed, Ironside tried to control his temper. After all, Perry had hired this man to protect him. He waited a moment until he knew he had control. "Mister Matlock, I take this investigation very seriously. It has become clear someone is trying to place the blame for Alexandra Hughes getting away with my help the last time she was in San Francisco. They will probably attempt to tie me to the current theft and possibly the murder. How's that for taking it seriously?" Once again, he attempted to wheel around Matlock, and once again Ben stepped in front of him.

"That is why we need to talk and set some ground rules of what you can and cannot do and say," Matlock said.

Ironside kept reminding himself Matlock was there to protect him. In a very calm voice, he said, "Ben, there is a good possibility that Katherine has been kidnapped." He waited for his response.

"You mean the woman you are seeing?" Matlock asked.

"Yes, as well as Tracy Oliver. She is a woman I saw a couple times in the past. They all had one thing in common."

"They all had a relationship with you," Matlock said.

"Actually, that is not it. Well, they did. Katherine and I are still together, but that is not what I am talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" Matlock's expression was showing clear impatience.

"The three women could be triplets," Ironside revealed, looking straight at Matlock. "If I brought all three of them in a room, introduced you to them, ten minutes later you would not be able to tell them apart."

"Well, I'll be damn," was all Matlock said. When he recovered, he added, "Talk about being attracted to the same type of woman. So how do you know these two women have been kidnapped?"

Ironside explained what he learned when he went to Katherine's vineyards, and about the call from Tracy's father.

"Someone is trying to use them to convict Alexandra Hughes. I don't know how, but they are," an animated Ben Matlock said.

Ironside smiled. Maybe that rumpled suit was deceiving. Matlock had come to the same conclusion as he, and without as much information as he had. "That is not all, a lieutenant who works for the Detective Bureau, Carl Reese, said that Alexandra Hughes came to the Museum three times."

"Two of which were probably set up and Katherine and Tracy were likely the ones that went to the Museum. Very clever on the part of who did it, but how did they get them to do it. Don't tell me! They used your name to get them there."

"That's right," Ironside confirmed. "I promised John Lovell, her father, I would find Tracy."

Ben was shaking his head. "You can't go off half-cocked and fly to Europe!"

"Relax, Ben, I don't intend to. Part of the reason I asked you to be here is I need to know something."

"What?

"How good is Conrad McMasters?"

"Very good. He has helped me solve many a case with the information he has uncovered. Why?"

The door to the office opened, Eve and Ed came down the ramp. "We haven't had any luck finding Baines and Schneider, Chief. If they are staying here in San Francisco, then they are well hidden. Do you know how many rented houses we have checked?" Eve told him.

"Never mind that right now. Katherine and Tracy Oliver have been kidnapped."

Stunned at the news, Ed and Eve headed directly for the table and sat down with their boss. "When did this happen?" Ed said.

"Yesterday." Ironside told them the same thing he had told Ben Matlock minutes before."

"What do you want us to do?" Ed asked.

"Ben has assured me Conrad McMasters is an excellent private detective. It is time we start trusting one another. Paul Drake and Conrad can handle the investigations here. I want the two of you on the next plane. Ed, you go after Katherine, and Eve, you go after Tracy. Find them and bring them back here."

"Chief, Carl said..." Eve began.

"That Alexandra was in the museum three times before the Tiger was stolen," Ironside finished for her."

"But she wasn't," Ben said.

"Katherine and Tracy were lured there to make it look like Alexandra was there," Eve said.

"Exactly," Ironside confirmed.

"Chief, I don't think Alexandra Hughes is the killer," Ben said. "Someone set her up. That is becoming obvious."

"But we can't prove it unless we find Katherine and Tracy," Ed pointed out.

"That's right," Ironside agreed. "That is why I am sending the two of you after them."

"Chief, I don't like to point this out, but they are a liability to whoever is behind this. They can't afford to allow either of them to live," Ben said. He softened his voice. "They may be dead already. Then his eyes lit up. "No actually they aren't. They are still alive."

"How do you know?" Ed questioned. "If they are dead, they can't tell anyone they were lured to the Museum." Ed glanced over at his boss. He could only imagine the emotions he was going through right now.

"Because they need them alive until after the trial. They not only want Alexandra Hughes convicted of the murder, they want your chief to become a co-defendant. They want him out of the way as well," Matlock explained. "The women will be used to control Chief Ironside until the trial is over. When they have no further use of them, they will kill them so they can never say they were lured to the Museum.

"Ben is right. They know I will never stop hunting them down and would eventually find them. If I have been disgraced and go to prison, no one would ever believe anything I say, and they would be home free," Ironside said.

"Chief, we aren't going to let that happen." Ed was on his feet and headed for the door. "Ed! Where are you going?" Ironside called after him.

"I am going to find out who did this." He was up the ramp before Ironside stopped him.

"No, you are going to France and find Katherine. Eve is going to Italy and find Tracy. That is an order."

"But Chief!"

"Ben says Conrad McMasters is an excellent detective, and we know how good Paul Drake is from experience of working with him. They will handle the investigation here. You two get going."

It occurred to Ed that as a suspended officer, Ironside did not have the authority to give orders, yet he knew he would follow them anyway.

"Chief, how will you explain our absence?" Eve asked.

The office door opened and Commissioner Randall came down the ramp. No one had heard him open the door, and when he heard the conversation, he stood there listening for a few minutes. "He will not have to explain your absence." Randall came down the ramp and joined everyone at the table.

"Hello, Dennis, what brings you here?" Ironside asked somberly.

Randall looked around the room. "Where's Mark?"

"He's with Conrad," Ben answered for the chief.

"What's he doing with him?" Ironside asked.

"Well, I figured your people would ignore the order to stay out of this investigation, so I told Conrad to work with Mark," Ben answered.

Randall smiled. "Seems he has you and your staff figured out already and he has only been here a day."

"Mark has good instincts, Dennis. He will be an asset to McMasters. This might help him decide to become a detective instead of a lawyer." Ironside looked at Eve. "Get the commissioner a cup of coffee, will you please, Eve? Then you and Ed get moving."

When they hesitated, Randall said, "Go ahead, get flights to Italy and France and find the women. I will take the responsibility."

Eve headed into the kitchen, poured a cup of coffee when she heard Ben call out, "I'll take one of those as well."

Eve poured two more cups and brought them to the table. She gave one to Commissioner Randall, another to Ben Matlock, and put the third in front of her boss. She joined Ed, and the two of them headed for the door.

"Ed!" Ironside called out.

Ed knew what his boss was about to say. "We'll find them, Chief, and we will bring them back." Without another word, they left the office.

"Bob, I wanted you to know Murray called me. Sergeant Terry Cox confronted him about not having allowed him to be here for the interrogation."

"What interrogation? It was a question and answer session with no answers," Ironside complained.

"Did you listen to yourself, Chief Ironside? They want to see to it that you are charged with murder as well. Do you honestly think I could allow you to answer most of those questions to be used against you later?" Ben responded.

"And I told you Murray is not about to railroad me!" Ironside said, raising his voice.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, this isn't getting us anywhere," Randall said, picking up his hand to halt the oncoming argument. It was enough to quiet the two men. "Bob is right about Murray."

Ironside gave Ben Matlock a triumphant look before Randall then said, "And Mister Matlock is right about not allowing you to answer those questions. Murray would not railroad you, but I have no doubt Terry Cox will. He still harbors a resentment towards you for stalling his advancement in the detective bureau. He is a substandard officer with some pretty shady dealings. Murray believes he has planted evidence in the past to up his record of arrests and convictions."

"He has," Ironside said. "We just have yet to be able to prove it, but he is going to slip up sooner or later, and we will bounce him out of the department for good."

"Commissioner, are you saying this detective is capable of planting evidence to try to frame Chief Ironside?" Ben asked.

"He is," Randall answered.

"How did he get on the investigation in the first place?" Ben wanted to know.

"The mayor," Randall asked. "Cox convinced the mayor Murray Simmons could not be completely unbiased, as he and Bob have been friends for over thirty years. So, the mayor forced me to assign him to the investigation."

"Does the mayor have anything against Chief Ironside?" Ben inquired.

"Patrick Simpson? Heavens no. He has supported Bob in the past. He is always the one that wants Bob on the toughest cases," Randall said. "Simpson is a bit of a coward when it comes to bad publicity. He is afraid this will make the police department look incompetent. Patrick is just trying to look like they are handling this by the book. In the meantime, he has ordered Murray to clear the chief as soon as possible."

"Well, then we will concentrate on Terry Cox. I will have Conrad check him out," Ben said.

Commissioner Randall got out of his chair and headed for the door. "Look after him, Mister Matlock. He is too valuable to the department to allow someone to manufacture evidence against him." He left leaving Ironside alone in the office with Matlock.

The chief looked Matlock up and down. "I see you are still wearing that suit."

4

Katherine looked out the window of the room she was being held in. The view of the city of Paris was actually quite beautiful. Unfortunately, it was also quite unfamiliar. She had only been to Paris a couple of times and did not know the city extremely well. She wondered how she could be so easily taken in by Francois Montre. He had fooled her completely. She honestly thought she was coming to Paris to seal a deal to sell her wine.

Katherine could only concur this had something to do with the murder of Howard Jurgens. Someone was using her to get to Robert. Why? She did not know how.

Katherine heard the key turn in the lock and Francois Montre entered the room. He brought with him some food and a bottle of water. He set the food down on the table in the corner of the room. Turning around, he smiled. "You must be Katherine Denuerve. Delighted to meet you!" He put his hand out but Katherine ignored him.

"What is the meaning of this and why am I here?"

"Friends of mine wanted you out of San Francisco," Montre responded.

"What friends? Louis Blaine and Eli Schneider?"

He smiled again. "Well, since you know, I will not deny it. However, they were not the only ones. It seems they want Alexandra Hughes convicted of Howard Jurgens' murder. You, my dear are the insurance policy. You see, when you were called to the Museum, it was strictly to confused the police and the security guard.

It became clear to Katherine. She looked like Alexandra Hughes. Her appearance at the Museum would be mistaken for Alexandra. "You wanted to place Alexandra at the Museum."

"That is correct. There is another woman by the name of Tracy Oliver. It is amazing, don't you think? The three of you could be triplets. She was also called to the Museum. Quite a setup, Mrs. Denuerve. She will be seen as casing the Museum. With the other evidence that has been set up, she will surely be convicted."

"You are forgetting one thing, Mister Montre."

"Oh, you mean Robert Ironside." He chuckled before continuing. "That has been taken care of as well. He is being investigated by Internal Affairs. We have an officer in place to make sure he is found guilty of helping you steal the Tiger the first time, and allowing you to steal it the second time by not arresting you. He will contend that the meeting in Ironside's office was planned. Ironside turned you loose so you could plan the caper, so to speak. I should thank you though. I shall make a tidy profit when the Tiger is sold."

"You underestimate Robert Ironside. None of you will get away with this! Even if you thought you could tie Bob's hands, you have no hold over Perry Mason. He is a brilliant lawyer. He will find out the truth, and if you think Bob will just roll over and stay out of it, you are a fool."

"That is not my problem. That's Eli's and Louis' problem. They will take care of Mason if they have to."

"I don't know these men, but I do know Robert Ironside. You made a big mistake taking me. He is not going to rest until he finds me," Katherine said.

His expression turned dark. "He won't find you. You will be held until the trial is over in case we need leverage against Ironside. After that, well you figure it out." He stared at her.

Katherine knew exactly what he meant. She would not leave Paris alive. She hoped Robert had either called or visited the vineyards. Otherwise he would never know she was missing. If that was the case she was on her own.


	16. Chapter 16

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 16

1

The large jumbo jet airliner's wheels touched the ground as the plane taxied down the runway. Ed had not been to Paris in years. It was just his luck he was here for work instead of play. He wasn't kidding himself. This assignment was probably one of the most important he had ever been given. Katherine meant everything to the chief. If he lost her, he would be devastated. Brown had no intentions of allowing that to happen. He would find her and bring her back to the chief safely. He would not let down the one man he respected above all others.

As the plane taxied to a stop, Brown released his seat belt and stood up. Reaching above, he pulled his suitcase out of the overhead bin. Feeling a pull on his suit sleeve, he turn to look behind him. An elderly lady smiled at him.

"Young man, my suitcase is the red one. I can not reach it. Would you be so kind as to get it for me?"

With a smile on his face, Ed responded, "I would be happy to." Reaching up once again, he pulled the red suitcase down. It was rather heavy. He wondered how the little old lady could possibly carry it on her own. "Do you have someone waiting for you inside the terminal?"

"Why yes," she said excitedly. "My grandson is in the service. I raised him, you see, when my son and his wife were killed in a car accident. He paid for my ticket to come to see him. I have not seen him in a year."

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you let me carry that suitcase off the plane for you until you find your grandson?"

She lowered her eyes in suspicion. When Ed noticed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his detective identification. "I am a cop from San Francisco. Your luggage is safe with me, and so are you." He smiled at her again to put her at ease.

She looked at Brown's detective badge and identification; it immediately put her at ease. "I thought you looked familiar. You work for Chief Ironside, and I have seen you with him on television. I am from San Francisco too." She gave him a big grin. "You will be allowed to carry my luggage, Sergeant Brown."

With both suitcases in hand, Ed waited with the elderly woman until the line of people in front of them began to move. With her in front of him, he filed out of the plane with the rest of the passengers. They walked into the terminal. A young man in an Army uniform was waving and shouting at the woman. They headed in their direction and Ed waited as she greeted her grandson. They hugged as the soldier looked over at Ed. He noticed he was carrying the red suitcase he had purchased for his grandmother the previous Christmas.

Ed could tell by the stripes on his uniform the young man was a lieutenant. As the man put out his hand, Ed took it and shook his hand. "I can't thank you enough for helping my grandmother."

Ed smiled. "It was my pleasure, Lieutenant. Your service to this country is much appreciated. I served in the Marines."

"A jarhead, huh?" the lieutenant said with a grin.

Ed nodded and returned the grin. "And proud of it."

A glint of recognition appeared in the lieutenant's eyes. "Don't I know you?"

"This is Sergeant Brown," his grandmother told him. "He works for Chief Ironside."

The lieutenant nodded. "Of course! I have seen you with the chief. I am sorry for everything going on in San Francisco. I hope the chief is cleared of any wrong doing. I don't believe any of it for a second."

They had Ed at a disadvantage since they knew who he was, but he did not know who they were. "I am sorry, I don't think I got your name."

"Lieutenant Grant Becker. This is my grandmother, Gertrude Becker. She raised me when my parents were killed in an accident."

"Well, Lieutenant Becker, I hope the two of you have a pleasant visit." Ed handed the red suitcase to the officer and turned to go.

"Just a minute, Sergeant. If you don't mind me asking, are you on holiday here in Paris?" the lieutenant asked.

"Not exactly. The chief sent me here to find someone who is missing, possibly kidnapped."

"Really, that's terrible. Could I be of some assistance. I mean I have been over here for quite sometime and I would be happy to help you if I can. It is the least I can do for your kindness to my grandmother."

Ed thought about it for a minute and decided it was a good idea. He did not know anyone in Paris, and it would be to his advantage to have the help of someone who knew there way around. "I would very much appreciate it."

"Great! Come on, my car is just outside. There are advantages to being in the service. I have a government vehicle and can park just about anywhere."

Grant Becker took his grandmother by the elbow. Ed smiled as it immediately reminded him of Perry Mason, who always led Della Street in the same manner. He let Becker lead him to a vehicle parked just outside the airport. Becker took his suitcase and put it in the trunk of the car along with his grandmother's suitcase.

"Ed, if it is alright with you, there is a hotel close to the base. That is where you can stay. I can keep in touch with you easily that way."

"That's fine," Ed agreed. He sat back in the back seat of the car and watched as the lieutenant pulled the vehicle into the very busy streets of the airport. Soon they were headed for the army base.

A vehicle which was sitting a ways away from the lieutenant's spot, watched as Becker pulled into the road. They had been sitting there as if they were waiting to pick someone up. Actually, they were, they just wanted to follow them, not pick them up physically.

"Well, the boss was right. Ironside sent someone to find the woman," the man in the passenger seat said in French.

"He has a good informant in San Francisco. Besides, it doesn't take a genius to figure out he would send someone after his woman. Check the file. Find out who the guy is that got off the plane. We also need to find out who the soldier was that picked him up," the driver ordered.

The passenger picked up the file he was carrying off the floor of the vehicle. He opened it and rifled through the pictures of cops and private detectives from San Francisco.

"Well, is this guy a private eye?" the driver asked.

"No, in fact, he is Ironside's sergeant," the passenger replied.

"I was afraid of that. It stands to reason he would pick his best man to come after her. We will follow these people. The boss said to make sure the man Ironside sent does not get too close. The woman is not to be found until after the trial. Then we can kill her and dump the body.

2

Eve Whitfield got off her plane just about the same time Ed was deplaning in Paris. She picked up her luggage, left the airport and hailed a cab. Having worked for Robert Ironside for a number of years, her senses were on high alert. Without giving anyone a hint of what she was doing, Eve continually checked to see if she was being followed. It did not take long as she discovered there was a car behind them. Eve instructed the cab driver to make several turns. Sure enough, the car made the turns with them, yet at a distance. They were not very apt at tailing. Eve figured she could do a better job and had when ordered by Ironside to tail someone. She reached into her purse and pulled out some money in the currency of the land. Reaching over the cab driver's shoulder, Eve said, "This is yours if you can lose the tail behind us."

The driver looked in the rear-view mirror. "I thought we had a tail, but wasn't sure. You got it, lady. I will lose them. He sped up the vehicle and raced through the streets. The vehicle behind them also sped up, keeping pace with the cab driver. Eve watched out the window and held on as the driver began making erratic turns left and right. The vehicle behind them still kept pace.

Suddenly, the cab driver pulled into an alley between two buildings and hit the button on a gadget that was hooked to the visor. He made a sharp turn and pulled into an opening and then hit the button again, closing the door. They sat there for fifteen minutes before the driver re-opened the door and backed out. Slowly, he pulled out of the alley in the opposite direction which he had entered. Looking both ways down the street, he did not see the vehicle.

"Okay, where to lady?" he asked.

"The nearest hotel," Eve answered.

"You got it." He drove a few blocks down the street and pulled in front of a hotel with an Italian name. "This is good as any. If you don't mind me asking, why does an American visiting Italy have a tail following her through the streets of Rome?"

Eve handed the man the fare with the extra money she had promised him as well as a very large tip. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"That means it is none of my business," he said, and then said something in Italian Eve could not understand.

The driver got out of the car and pulled Eve's suitcase out for her. He watched as she disappeared into the hotel. Once she was out of sight, the car that had been following them pulled up behind him. A man got out of the car and walked up to the window of the vehicle. He passed money through the window and spoke to him in Italian. "Very good, she will have no idea we know where she is. You may go on your way."

Speaking in his native tongue, the cab driver asked, "What do you want with her anyway? Why are you interested in this American?"

"What American? There is no American, and you did not bring her here, is that clear?" He handed the driver more money.

"It's clear." He pulled his cab away from the curb and went on his way. If only he could be approached by more people like that guy. He made money off him and the American, and he would not have to declare any of it to the cab company.

3

Sergeant Terry Cox didn't care what Lieutenant Simmons said. He was going to nail Ironside. It would not only get him maximum publicity for bringing down the damn cripple that was holding up his career, he would become a hero for exposing a dishonest cop. He had no evidence Ironside was dishonest, but that would not stop him. He was going to destroy the man regardless whether he was or not. Terry was sure Ironside was dirty as he no doubt let Alexandra Hughes get away the first time with the Tiger. It never occurred to him that Ironside told the truth about what happened. He was involved with the woman. Despite the fact Ironside knew she was in San Francisco to steal the Tiger, he spent time with her trying to rekindle an old love affair.

After letting her get away the first time, he did it again. He allowed her to come right into his office and he did not arrest her. In fact, he did not until the Tiger was stolen this time for good. No one would see that artifact again except for the person Ironside had it sold to. If Terry could nail Ironside he would make lieutenant. It was never the test, he could pass those with flying colors. It had always been Ironside. He simply spoke to the person in charge of the promotion, and Terry was out in the cold. Ironside had prevented him from being promoted. Well, not anymore. He was going to run Ironside out of the department. No one was going to stop him, not Murray Simmons and not Commissioner Randall. That was all there was to it.

Sergeant Terry Cox stopped his vehicle next door to where Hughes and her accomplices had stayed the last time they were in town to steal the Tiger. He had checked, and the same people lived next door that had been living there when Ironside let Hughes get away. Granted, it was a neighborhood of rich people, and the houses were not very close together, but he was certain the people would be more than cooperative with the money he was given to bribe them with.

Sergeant Cox got out of the vehicle and walked up the long walk to the house. There were as series of steps that would take him up to the level of the house that sat on a hill. Once he had climbed the steps, he walked down another long sidewalk made entirely of brick. As he arrived at the house, Cox climbed another set of stairs before reaching the house. He looked over at the home Alexandra Hughes Louis Baine and Eli Schneider had stayed in the last time they were in San Francisco. He could see directly into the driveway of that home. In fact, he had a perfect view of that driveway. Cox smiled. Now all he had to do was jog the memory of the owner. If it did not agree with the scenario he wanted, well then, he would simply bride him or her.

Cox rang the doorbell and waited. A man came to the door, He opened it far enough to see who was on the other side. "What do you want?"

The sergeant pulled out his detective's badge and showed it to the man. "I am Sergeant Cox. I would like to ask you some questions."

"I don't know anything about anything." When he attempted to close the door, Cox push against it to keep it from shutting and locking.

"Look, Mister, you can answer my questions now or you can answer them down at the police station. It makes no difference to me."

The man hesitated for a minute, but finally open the door and let Cox enter his home. "Why don't you guys go harass someone else?"

"It is not my intention to harass you, sir. I am simply trying to get information."

"What information?" the man asked.

"Well, for starters, how about your name?" Cox asked.

"My name is Will Grays. Now what do you want?"

"Why don't we sit down in your living room where I am sure it is more comfortable instead of staying in this foyer." Terry noted the foyer was as large as his entire apartment. Why couldn't he live this way instead of having to struggle by on a sergeant's pay. The San Francisco Police Department didn't pay squat as far as he was concerned. That is why he had to move up in the detective bureau. A captain made considerably more than he did. Maybe Sergeant Brown was happy with the salary he was making, but he wasn't. Although, he had no doubt Ironside's boy made a lot more than he did.

"I did not ask for you to come here and I have no intentions of making you more comfortable. So ask your questions and get out of here."

"Alright. I will ask them here. Were you here in residence the day that Alexandra Hughes stole the Tiger?"

"What? I don't even know an Alexandra Hughes," Gray said.

"She is the woman that stole the Tiger from the Chinese Exhibit at the Museum." Cox pulled a picture out of his pocket and showed it to Grays.

Will Grays looked at the picture and immediately handed it back to him. "Never saw the woman in my life."

Cox pushed the picture back at him and said," Look again." At the same time he reached into his pocket and pulled out hundred-dollar bills with a $1000 strip around them holding them together. Will Grays' eyes widen at the sight of the money. "Let me see that picture again."

Terry Cox knew he had him. He would say anything he wanted him to say. He handed him the money. His employer had been right about flashing money. What this guy didn't know is his employer was willing to pay a lot more money, and Terry was going to give him the opportunity to collect it.

"She tried to run away with the Tiger, but Robert Ironside found out she was here."

"Yes, I remember that. Ironside tried to stop her from leaving by wheeling his chair in front of her car."

Sergeant Cox shook his head.

"That is not what happened?" Grays asked.

"No, you know what happened. You heard Ironside tell her to throw the Tiger out the window and he would hide it."

"Ironside? You must be kidding?" Grays said sarcastically.

Cox pulled another $1000 in banded twenties out of his pocket. "Don't you remember?

"Oh yes, I remember now. That is exactly what happened." Cox handed him the money.

"And you heard Ironside tell her they would meet up later to divide the money, didn't you?" When Grays hesitated, Cox pulled out another bundle of hundreds totaling $1000.00.

"Yes, that is what Ironside said."

Cox handed him the money. "But, Ironside's men came out before he could hide the Tiger, and when Hughes saw them coming, she sped out of the driveway." To make sure he agreed, Cox pulled out another $1000.

"Yes, I saw her leave."

"And Ironside's people went around the back to arrest the other two."

"It might have happened that way," Grays said. Cox gave him another $1000. "Yes, that is what happened," he corrected himself.

"Good, now you could be called to testify at an Internal Affairs Investigation," Cox warned him.

"Oh, I don't want to get involved with that," Grays told him.

Cox pulled ten packs of hundred-dollar bills totaling $10,000." He watched as Will Grays' jaw dropped. "Alright I will testify."

Sergeant Terry Cox handed him the money. "Remember, you will repeat exactly what you saw. He emphasized the word "saw" to make sure Grays understood he was to tell it exactly as he had dictated it to him. "There will be another $50,000 when you have testified.

Grays grinned. He held out all of the money Cox had given him and said, "For this I will swear Ironside got out of that chair!"

"That won't be necessary. Just remember what you are to testify to."

"You can count on me," Will said.

"We better be able to. Because if you don't do exactly as I have told you, my employer will see to it that you never spend that money, or any other money for that matter. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Will said, now worried about what he got himself into.

Terry Cox left, confident he had the witness that would bring Ironside down.

4

Robert Ironside woke up the next morning. Both Eve and Ed had called him and let him know they had arrived in their respective cities safely. He would have preferred to go himself, but the flaming Internal Investigation prevented him from leaving. When he found out who was behind this, there was going to be hell to pay. Someone was trying to keep him from investigating the Museum theft and the murder of Howard Jurgens. He believed there would be more mud slung his way before it was all over.

The problem he had right now was Ben Matlock. Although, he knew the man was just trying to protect him, he was also hindering him from finding out what was going on. Now, he didn't even have Ed and Eve to investigate. He had to depend on Paul Drake and Conrad McMasters. Paul Drake was an excellent investigator. Perry would not have anyone but the best. However, Ironside did not know much about Conrad McMasters. Paul needed more help. McMasters was just too much of an unknown for Ironside to accept.

He looked over to see where his wheelchair was. Sometimes it was within his reach, other times Mark would take it upon himself to decide the chief needed more sleep, and he would put it out of his reach. Ironside really did not know why he did it, as it would only force him to yell for Mark and order him to bring the chair closer to the bed. He was not going to sleep any longer after he woke up. Too much would be going on in his mind to allow him to go back to sleep.

The chair was within his reach. The former Chief of Detectives reached out and pulled the chair directly next to his bed. Using his upper body strength, Ironside grabbed the bar Mark had installed for him and lowered himself into his chair after putting on his robe with some difficulty. He could have called for Mark to help him, but sooner or later the young man would move on, and the chief had to learn to do for himself. He wheeled out of the bedroom and into the main room of his office-residence. Mark was at the stove cooking breakfast. The chief could smell the aroma of bacon and eggs.

He wheeled into the kitchen area. "Eggs -- I would rather have oatmeal. I thought I smelled it when I woke up."

"You did," Mark said.

"Then where is the oatmeal?" Ironside said.

"Your lawyer and his private detective ate it," Mark responded.

"Well, make some more," the chief snarled.

"I can't. They ate the last of it."

"Forget the eggs, just pour me a cup of coffee."

"There isn't any ready"

"And why not?" Ironside demanded. Before Mark could answer, Ironside said, "My attorney drank it."

Mark grinned. "That's right. You are going to have to get up earlier, Chief if you want to get fresh coffee."

Perry and Della came out of Mark's room. "I smell bacon and eggs," Mason said. "Is there enough for both Della and me." The lawyer and his secretary were impeccably dressed and wide awake.

"There is as long as you don't want oatmeal," Ironside growled. "I am going to take a shower."

"Ah, I don't think so," Mark said. "At least not right now."

"And why not?"

"Because Ben Matlock is in the bathroom. With the old system in this office there won't be any hot water for at least an hour since Perry and Della and Conrad took showers this morning as well."

When Perry noticed the look on his brother's face, he began grinning.

"Seems I am not the only one that takes a long time in the bathroom."

Ironside looked at his brother, saw the grin on his face. "Don't you have to be in court this morning?"

"Not before breakfast. I'll have eggs, Mark, and so will Della."

Mark brought a plate of eggs and bacon over to the couple and placed them in front of them. He then set two cups of coffee down for them.

"Where's my coffee?" Ironside complained.

"Coming right up, Chief." Mark turned around to go back to the kitchen.

Ben Matlock came out of the bathroom. "Is that fresh coffee I smell. I could use another cup. He went into the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee.

The door to the office opened and Paul Drake entered. "Boy, does that coffee smell good"

Ben grinned. "Help yourself. Mark sure can make a mean cup of coffee. It is almost as good as a good hot cup of Georgia coffee."

Paul poured himself a cup and joined everyone at the table. Conrad came into the office and headed directly for the kitchen. He poured himself a cup and walked over to the table.

Mark looked at the pot, which only contained about a half cup of coffee. He poured it into a mug and took it over to the table. Setting it in front of Ironside, he could not help but grin.

The chief picked up the mug, looked inside and set it back down. Looking up at Mark, he complained, "The bottom of the pot?"

Mark nodded. "You always tell me to make the coffee strong. It won't get any stronger than that."

The chief set the mug down and headed for the bathroom. He shouted over his shoulder, "I am going to go take a nice COLD shower."

Mason called out, "At least you did not have to listen to Ben's guitar this morning." Perry could not help himself. He started laughing. Matlock looked at the lawyer and said, "Am I missing something?"

That only made Mason laugh all the more.

5

Perry and Della arrived at the Courthouse to the usual reporters and media circus that always followed them where ever they went. Mason guided Della up the stairs and inside.

"You would think I would get use to this by now," Della said.

"It is never going to change, Della. It will only get worse with every trial."

"I know. I can't help be amazed at the attention every trial you work gets."

Mason smiled. "It isn't me they are here to see. They can't resist your beautiful face."

"Yeah, right," Della said as they walked up the aisle to the defendant's table.

Perry opened the gate that separated the defendant, prosecutor, judge and witnesses from the spectators, and Della walked through ahead of him. She took her place on the other side of Alexandra Hughes, who had already been brought in by the bailiff.

Perry smiled at Alexandra to try to put her at ease. Setting his briefcase down on the table, he opened it, pulled out a few papers and placed them in order on the table. The lawyer glanced at Alexandra. She was watching him intently. He had a pretty good idea why. "I take it you have not heard from Bob?"

"No, I am afraid not. I really need to talk to him, Mister Mason. Will you please ask him to come see me?"

Mason frowned. "I am not sure his lawyer is going to allow it, Miss Hughes. After all, Bob is being investigated by Internal Affairs. Part of that reason is his relationship with you. I will relay your concerns to him if you would like."

"No, I need to talk to him alone. Please tell him it is important. I heard that Katherine Denuerve and Tracy Oliver were lured out of the country. Is that true?"

"I am afraid it is," Mason confirmed.

"I might be able to help him find them. Please tell him to come see me."

"I can relay any information you may have on their whereabouts."

"You don't understand, Mister Mason, I can only talk to him about this. Please, do as I ask."

Alexandra was pleading with him. Perry didn't like it, but he decided to do as she asked. "Alright, I will tell him. I can't promise you he will see you."

"I understand. Thank you, Mister Mason."

The bailiff announced, "All rise! Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge Herman Thatcher presiding." Everyone in the courtroom stood up as Judge Thatcher entered from his chamber door and took his place on the bench.

"Please be seated," Thatcher ordered. As everyone sat back down, he looked out over the room. Every seat was full and reporters lined the back of the room. He didn't have to see Perry Mason to know he was the defense attorney. Only he could cause this kind of media circus. It seemed the man may as well move his practice to San Francisco as often as he showed up in his courtroom.

"In the manner of the People versus Alexandra Hughes…." Thatcher stopped and looked over at Deputy Prosecutor, Gary Sullivan. "Will you be prosecuting this case or are you standing in for Prosecuting Attorney, Paul Mantee?" Paul Mantee had been elected in the latest election, beating out Gary Sullivan for the job. Thatcher was surprised to see Sullivan as Mantee always took the high profile cases, and they did not get anymore high profile than a case with Perry Mason defending.

"No, Mister Mantee is prosecuting another case, Your Honor." I will be handling the prosecution case for this trial," Sullivan answered.

"Is the prosecution ready?" Thatcher asked.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"And, Mister Mason, I see you have returned to San Francisco. I think I mentioned your return at the arraignment."

Perry smiled. "You did indeed, Your Honor."

"Is the defense ready?"

"We are," Mason answered in the affirmative.

"Then we shall proceed. "Mister Sullivan, do you want to make an opening statement?"

"No, Your Honor, we will save the court time and make it at the trial itself," Sullivan announced.

"IF there is a trial," Thatcher pointed out. He knew better than to think that was a given when Mason was involved. He ended more murder trials in the preliminary hearings than any other attorney the judge could think of.

"Yes, Your Honor, if there is a trial. However, I might add I believe we will prove the motive, opportunity and reason to believe that the defendant was involved with the planning of the theft of the Chinese Tiger as well as the murder of Howard Jurgens," Sullivan said.

"I thought you weren't going to make an opening statement," Thatcher said to laughter. When the room quieted down, he turned his attention to Perry Mason. "Mister Mason, do you want to make an opening statement, or shall I say a non-opening statement?"

Perry stood up and smiled. "No statement, Your Honor, non or otherwise."

"Good, then let's get on with it gentlemen. Mister Sullivan, call your first witness."

6

"Where are we going?" Mark Sanger asked Conrad McMasters.

"We are going to find out just exactly who pressured the mayor to order an Internal Investigation on your boss and why. It simply doesn't make sense that anyone would question whether he could stand up to a moving vehicle from a wheelchair."

"So we are going to see the mayor?" Mark surmised.

"Do you have a better idea?" Conrad asked.

"Maybe. If we go see the mayor, that will tip off whoever is pressuring him. I know the mayor better than you do and he sticks his finger in the wind to see which way it is blowing. He pressured the city council because someone pressured him. Maybe there is someone who knows who pressured him."

"Okay, I'll buy it. Just who might that be?" Conrad asked.

"The commissioner. He is a friend of the chief's and he will do whatever he can to help him. He might be able to tell us where the pressure is coming from."

Conrad started the borrowed police car, courtesy of the police department. They told them to use any of their resources that would help Chief Ironside. Conrad put the patrol car in gear and pulled out of the police garage. "Where's the siren on this thing. I always wanted to drive one of these cars with the siren on."

"Don't you think it would be better if we didn't draw attention to ourselves," Mark questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that." They drove in silence as Mark gave him directions to the Hall of Justice. When they arrived, Conrad parked the vehicle in a parking spot that was marked for the police. "Where's his office?"

"On one of the higher floors. We will have to take the elevator." Mark led the way inside, then to the elevator he normally wheeled his boss into, when they went to see the commissioner. After the doors opened, Mark headed for the commissioner's office. He opened the door and the two men went in.

"We would like to see the commissioner," Mark said.

"I wasn't aware you had an appointment," the secretary said.

"We don't," Conrad told her. "I am a private investigator hired by Ben Matlock, Chief Ironside's attorney."

"Oh, I thought Perry Mason was his attorney. Just a moment." She picked up the receiver and then pressed the intercom. After she announced them to Dennis Randall, she set the phone back in the cradle and said, "The commissioner said for you to go right in."

"Thank you," Conrad said with a smile. He followed Mark into the double doors of Randall's office.

"Hello, Mark," Randall greeted.

"Commissioner," Mark returned.

"You are the private eye working for Bob's attorney?" Randall asked even though he already knew from the conversation with his secretary."

"That is right," Conrad answered. "Mark seems to think that you can help me."

"Oh, how so?"

"Commissioner, we believe Chief Ironside is being set up to take a fall for something he didn't do."

Randall sighed. "Yes, I believe that also. I hope you are able to protect him."

"Who would want Chief Ironside out of the way of the Museum theft and the murder of Howard Jurgens, and why?" McMasters inquired.

Dennis walked around his desk and sat down. "Bob has made a lot of enemies over the years. Most of them are either crooks on the street or crooks in prison. Unfortunately, he doesn't always use tack in dealing with people and he can be quite intimidating. There is one or two on the city council that don't like him and there are a few police officers that dislike him because his opinion carries a lot of weight when it comes to promotions."

"Would they hate him enough to set him up?" Conrad asked.

"I don't think that is all that is in play here," Randall said. "I believe someone in the department was in on the theft at the Museum and possibly the murder itself."

"Would you have any idea who that could be?" Conrad asked.

"Mark would know as much as I would. Someone pressured the mayor to investigate the chief. It could be that person, probably a disgruntled cop. I will tell you one thing. I got a call from Murray Simmons. He said Cox has been pushing him on the investigation."

"Who's Cox?" Conrad asked.

"Sergeant Terry Cox," Mark said. "He is not one of the chief's biggest fans."

Conrad wanted more information than that. "Why is that?"

"Bob has been holding up any promotions he applies for. He passed the exam for lieutenant, but when a position opens in the department, Bob stops it."

"Why?" Conrad asked.

"He's hot tempered. Although, I don't know why that would be a reason. Bob can be hot tempered."

"The difference is, Commissioner," Mark said, "it doesn't cloud the chief's judgement."

"Because Bob is a professional. I didn't mean it the way you took it. I meant…..oh never mind, it's not important. What I do mean is it does affect how Sergeant Cox performs his job, and Bob questions his honesty as well."

"How good a judge of people is Chief Ironside?" Conrad asked.

"The best there is," Randall said. "You will find no one better than he at reading people. That is why everyone accepts his recommendations when it comes to personnel, especially detectives."

"Well, then, I think we should start with Sergeant Terry Cox," Conrad suggested. "Commissioner, is there a way, we can get Cox's schedule for the last month?"

Randall picked up the phone. When his secretary answered, he said," Call Murray Simmons and get Sergeant Terry Cox reports for the last month." He hung up the phone. Within ten minutes, there was a knock on the door. Randall's secretary walked in with the reports he requested and handed them to the commissioner. Randall looked them over and gave them to Conrad McMasters.

McMasters began skimming down the reports. When he got to the end of them, he said, "They are not complete, they don't account for all of his time."

"He has been cited for that very thing more than once," Randall said. "It is one of the reason's Bob doesn't trust him. He never is able to explain where he has been."

"Doesn't a detective have a partner?" Mark asked.

"Of course, a least the regular ones do. Ed and Eve don't have partners and neither does Bob, but they work together under Bob. His is a special crime unit authorized by my office," Randall told Mark, but mostly directing his remarks towards McMasters.

McMasters saw the notation that Cox had been assigned to the Internal Investigation on Robert Ironside. Turning the paper towards Randall, he said, "As of yesterday, Cox was assigned to investigate Chief Ironside. Did Lieutenant Murray assign him to the case?"

"No, Murray didn't want him. He doesn't trust him anymore than Bob does," Randall answered.

"Then who assigned him, you?" McMasters stared the commissioner in the eye.

"It came down from the mayor," Randall said. "I didn't have any choice in the manner and neither did Murray."

"Why would the mayor assign someone from Internal Affairs with a questionable reputation?" Mark asked.

"My guess is someone pressured Pat into it," Randall responded.

"Pat? You mean Patrick Simpson?" Conrad asked.

Randall nodded in acknowledgement.

"Is there a possibility Cox could have something on the mayor forcing him to place him on the case?" Conrad wondered.

"Pat, oh heavens no. He is a bit wishy-washy, but he could not be blackmailed. He is about as honest as they come. He has been our mayor for several years. I would bet he has never even gotten a parking ticket. Besides, he likes Bob. He is always demanding he be put on all the tough cases. Right now, he is just trying to avoid a media feeding frenzy. Chief Ironside is high profile, and this is all going to make it into the trial, which means it will make it into the news. Pat has stated he wants Bob cleared immediately. He will be checking everyday on the progress of the Internal Affairs Investigation."

"Someone had to pressure him into putting Cox on the case. If it wasn't Cox with some sort of blackmail, then someone else pressured him to assign the sergeant."

"I am sorry Mister McMasters, I simply don't know. I find it hard to believe that he could be blackmailed, he's clean. Even Bob would tell you that."

"I am not questioning his integrity, Commissioner. What I am questioning is why he was compelled to put Cox on the case," Conrad said.

"It's called CYA," Randall said. "He is simply covering his ass. Pat is more worried about what the people of San Francisco will think of his handling of the situation."

"Still someone pressured him to put Cox on the case, Commissioner. That someone could possibly know more about what is going on."

"In that case, I would suggest you talk to Mayor Simpson. He is a straight shooter. He will level with you," Randall told him. "If he can help clear Bob, believe me, he will tell you whatever you need to know."

"Okay, well thank you. I think I will do just that. Is his office in this building?" Conrad asked.

"Two floors down," Mark said.

"Can I keep this information on Terry Cox?" Conrad asked.

"That is why I had my secretary run it off. I hope it will help you with your investigation of Sergeant Cox, and Mister McMasters, if you find the sergeant had anything to do with what happened at that Museum, I want to know immediately."

"You can count on it, Commissioner." Conrad indicated to Mark the interview was over and they left the commissioner's office. "Do you know where the mayor's office is?"

"Like I said, two floors down," Sanger replied.

"Let's go pay him a visit."

Mark and Conrad went immediately to the elevator and rode it down the two floors. When they got off, Mark led the private eye to Mayor Simpson's office. After the mayor's secretary checked with her boss, she told them he would see them immediately.

Conrad and Mark entered his office. Mayor Patrick Simpson met them at the door. "Come in, gentlemen. Have a seat."

They sat down in chairs in front of the mayor's desk as he walked around and sat in a very well padded executive chair. Simpson narrowed his eyes. "You are supposed to stay out of this investigation, Mister Sanger."

Immediately, coming to Mark's defense, Conrad said, "He is traveling with me only as an observer, Mister Mayor. That was the agreement. There are things Mark knows that can help me with my investigation, such as talking to you."

"I see, well, I guess it is alright as long as he stays out of it. I understand you work for Chief Ironside's lawyer."

"That's right," Conrad confirmed.

"I hope you are making headway clearing Robert. We need him on this investigation. I fear we will not find that Tiger without him. The Chinese Government is already upset with us. So far they have not made an incident out of it, but that will not last. So clear Robert so he can be assigned to this case, and do it fast."

"That is our intention, Mister Mayor. There are some questions I need to ask you," Conrad told him.

"Shoot."

"Well, first of all, I would like to know why Sergeant Terry Cox was assigned to this case. My understanding is he has less than a stellar reputation," McMasters said.

"I cannot disagree with that. It was the decision of the council, after my recommendation that another officer be assigned. Lieutenant Simmons is an excellent officer, decorated several times. The problem is he came on the force before Robert. He sort of took Robert under his wing, and they became fast friends, still are to this day. The City Council was concerned it would look like we were sweeping it under the rug. So a second man was requested."

"Who suggested Terry Cox?" Mark asked.

"Actually no one did. Terry came to me asking to be put on the investigation. Since we needed another man, I authorized it. I know he doesn't like Robert, and I figured he would be a good balance to Murray who might be just a bit bias in Robert's favor. This way the people of San Francisco will be satisfied that it is a fair investigation."

"It doesn't bother you that Cox dislikes Chief Ironside?" Conrad said.

"No, despite that, I believe he will be fair. He is not going to go about manufacturing evidence. Would he like to find something? Well, I have no doubt he would, but Robert Ironside is an honest cop. He will find nothing, and when that happens, the council will be satisfied and Robert will be in the clear. The commissioner can then get him back on the case immediately. We have to find that Tiger, and we need Robert to do that."

"Can you remember if any member mentioned him as a possible addition?" Conrad inquired.

Simpson thought for a moment. "No, I can't really. It was my decision to have him added after he requested to be on the investigation."

"Okay, I think that is about it, Mister Mayor. Thanks for your cooperation." Conrad and Mark turned to go.

"Mister McMasters. I want Chief Ironside cleared. I told Murray that. I told Terry that and I am telling you. We need that man to find the Tiger."

"We intend to clear him Mister Mayor, and we don't care who gets taken down in the process."

"Good, that's exactly what I want to hear." Simpson turned away from them and went back to work with is paperwork.

When they got into the elevator, Conrad said, "What do you think?"

"I think Terry Cox maneuvered the mayor into putting him on the investigation, and I think we need to find out why."

"I couldn't agree more," Conrad said. "Let's follow him and see where it leads us."


	17. Chapter 17

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 17

1

Sergeant Terry Cox walked into the Internal Affairs division of the San Francisco Police Department. He had a noticeable grin on his face. Finally, he would put Ironside in his place. It was time the detective ended his reign in San Francisco. It was fitting he would be the one to end it. With Ironside out of the way, he would be able to move up in the department.

When he turned in this information, Lieutenant Simons would have no choice but to call for a hearing on Ironside. Of course, it had cost a lot of money to make sure the witness would say exactly what he wanted him to. If it got Ironside out of the department, it would be well worth every sent he had to spend.

He did not feel the least bit guilty in setting up the veteran detective. The man was a bully who only allowed people he liked to move up in the police department. Why people listened to him was beyond Terry's comprehension. As far as he was concerned, Ironside was no better than any other cop in the department. The media had sensationalized some of his cases making him some kind of superhuman cop in the eyes of people. It was ridiculous and Terry was going to prove it.

He headed directly for Lieutenant Simon's office. He could see the lieutenant through the glass. Using his knuckles, he lightly knocked on the window.

Murray looked up. Using self control, he kept himself from rolling his eyes. The last person he wanted to see today was Terry Cox. He knew the sergeant had it in for Robert Ironside. He pushed his way onto the investigation, and Murray knew that it was in order to manufacture evidence against the chief. He had no choice but to deal with the man. He waved him into his office.

Sergeant Cox open the door and entered. "I need to talk to you."

"Make it fast, I have work to do."

"Unlike you, I have been doing some investigating into Ironside. I talked to a neighbor who witnessed the exchange between him and Alexandra Hughes. As I suspected, Ironside is not telling the truth."

"Oh really?" Murray wondered exactly what Cox had been up to. No doubt, it was no good.

"That's right, Lieutenant. I have a witness, and you will not be able to sweep this whole affair under the rug now. If you try, I will go to the mayor and the commissioner with the evidence that I have."

"You don't have any evidence unless you manufactured it," Simons said. "There is no more honest cop in the department than Robert Ironside. You have had it in for him for some time now."

"Are you going to listen to me, or do I have to go to the mayor and the city council. On second thought, they would be better than going to the commissioner since he would probably do the same as you and sweep it under the rug."

"If you want to destroy your career with the police department, who am I to stop you. What so-called evidence do you have?"

"The neighbor next door to where Hughes and her co-conspirators stayed is a witness too much of what happened. His name is Will Grays. You are not going to be able to ignore what he saw."

Murray shook his head. "I remember that name. He was interviewed at the time of that incident. He had not seen or heard anything."

"Are you not considering he was just intimidated by Ironside? Most people are, you know."

The lieutenant could not help notice the smug look on Sergeant Cox's face. He wondered what he had offered Grays in order to get him to change what he told the police at the time of the incident. "All right, what did he say this time?" The sarcasm in the Lieutenant's voice was apparent.

"You just can't help yourself, can you, Lieutenant? You won't even consider the possibility that Ironside is a dirty cop, will you?"

"I have known him since he came on the force. He has always been a by-the-book cop. Furthermore, he has more arrests that have led to convictions then almost the entire department put together. I have watched him put friends behind bars when they committed crimes. It didn't matter to him that they were friends. They broke the law, and as far as he was concerned, they had to pay for that.

"You hate Ironside for all the wrong reasons. You haven't moved up in the department and you blame him, when you are to blame yourself. You went to the mayor and got yourself assign to this investigation. If you think that I don't know that whatever you have come up with was coerced or paid for, you're going to find out differently. Furthermore, I warn you, if I find out that you did pay the man to change his testimony, I will throw the book at you."

Cox looked at his superior officer with disgust. "The reason I asked to be put on this investigation is because I knew you would sweep any wrongdoing by Ironside under the rug. I had no intention of allowing you to do that. My feelings regarding Chief Ironside have nothing to do with me wanting to be on the investigation. I just don't want to see a dirty cop get away with it."

"Ironside is not a dirty cop and you know it. This is strictly revenge on your part. Now I suggest you tell me what it is you have or this conversation is finished."

"My witness will tell a review board that Ironside told Hughes to throw the Tiger out the window and he would hide it." Cox waited for Simmons reaction.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Quite frankly, Lieutenant, I don't care what you believe. Now, do you want to hear the rest, or do I go to the mayor and the city council?"

"You're going to do that anyway regardless of what happens here."

Sergeant Terry Cox was not going to be put off by the lieutenant. "He will also testify that Ironside told Hughes they would meet up later and divide the money."

"Oh this is preposterous! Do you really think anybody is going to believe this wild story of yours? There is no way that Ironside could have done that."

"Are you going to ask for a hearing or not?" Sergeant Cox demanded.

"On what you have? As far as I am concerned, you have nothing. Do you honestly think anyone is going to believe that this man all of a sudden remembers all of this when he said before that he was inside, saw and heard nothing."

"It doesn't matter what you believe. It only matters what a review board will believe. So are you going to call that review board or not?" Cox demanded

Lieutenant Simons looked the sergeant straight in the eye as he leaned forward. "There is not one chance in hell that I am calling a review board."

"I thought that was the Stance you would take. Therefore, I have already made an appointment with the mayor. I am not going to allow you to turn your back on this kind of corruption. Ironside is going to be run out of the department." Sergeant Cox turned his back on Simons and headed for the door."

Murray watched him leave and shook his head. He had to get word to Bob Ironside as to what Terry Cox was up to. He thought about it for a moment and then reached for the phone. Speaking with the secretary outside his door, he told her to get Ed Brown on the phone. If there was anyone that would not allow Sergeant Cox to get away with this, it was Ed Brown. Staying out of it was no longer an option. Murray was certain that Ironside's people could get to the bottom of what was going on.

A moment later, the intercom on his desk buzzed. "Did you reach Brown?"

"No sir, I did not. Apparently, the sergeant is out of the country at the moment. I was told that he is in France."

"France! What the hell is he doing over there at a time like this?" Murray shouted into the phone.

"All I know, Lieutenant, is that he was sent over there by Chief Ironside himself."

"Then I want to talk to Eve Whitfield" Murray told her.

"I figured you would as I tried reaching her as well. I was told she is also out of the country. "

"Alright, that will be all." Lieutenant Simmons slammed the phone into the cradle. What could possibly be going on that Chief Ironside would order the two people who would work the hardest to help him out of the country?

He didn't know the answer to that question, but he damn well planned on finding out. He removed his suit coat jacket from the back of his chair and put it on.

2

Gary Sullivan looked toward the spectators and said, "The people call Doctor Arthur Gwynn to the stand."

Doctor Gwynn walked to the front of the room, open the gate, and was sworn under oath.

"State your name and occupation," Deputy prosecutor, Gary Sullivan told the witness."

"Arthur Gwynn, Chief Medical Officer for San Francisco."

"Doctor, did you have the opportunity to examine the body of Howard Jurgens?"

"I did."

"And what were your findings?" Sullivan asked him.

"Mister Jurgens died of gunshot wounds in the back. The bullets entered his heart and stopped it immediately."

"Then the gunshot wounds were definitely the cause of his death?"

"Yes indeed, they were."

Gary Sullivan walk back to the prosecutor's table. He picked up a report. Standing there as he scanned the report, his next question was, "At what time do you place the time of death?"

"The police were informed almost immediately after the shooting took place. According to the autopsy, Mister Jurgens died between 2 and 3 a.m."

"Thank you, Doctor." Sullivan turn to Perry Mason and said, "Your witness, Counselor."

Perry knew it would be impossible to blow any holes in Gwynnn's testimony. He was well aware that the medical examiner and his brother did not get along very well. Therefore, he figured he would be rather hostile toward him. Mason stood up, but remained at the defense table.

"I have no questions of this witness." He sat back down.

Alexandra Hughes placed her hand on Mason's left wrist. "I don't understand, Mister Mason. Why did you not question the medical examiner?"

"Unfortunately, the police arrived on the scene almost immediately. I would be unable to even get Doctor Gwynn to admit the time of death was earlier or later for that matter. There is no way I can punch a hole in his testimony."

Alexandra sat back in her chair. Mason could tell she was upset. He turned his attention back to the business at hand.

Judge Herman Thatcher told Sullivan to call his next witness.

"We call Doctor Anthony Miller to the stand."

"Who is this man?" Alexander asked Della Street who was sitting beside her.

"He is the doctor that removed the bullet from Officer Duffy," Della answered.

The doctor was sworn in and took the stand. Prosecutor, Gary Sullivan came forward. He wasted no time questioning his witness. Sullivan was not much for theatrics. He did not try to embarrass his opponent, he just tried to beat him. Sullivan was a good prosecutor, dedicated to the law and punishing those who broke it.

"Doctor Miller, you treated a police officer that was brought into the hospital from the museum the night of the murder, did you not?"

"I did."

"Could you tell the court what treatment he was given?" Sullivan requested.

"Officer Duffy received a bullet wound to the chest. He lost a lot of blood and was near death when he came in. We were able to stem the flow of the bleeding, and give him a blood transfusion. He underwent surgery to remove the bullet. It had missed his heart, but was lodged very close to it."

"So then, the surgery was a success?"

"It was as far as the surgery is concerned. However, Officer Duffy is still in critical condition. He remains in intensive care under extremely close scrutiny by hospital staff."

"Thank you that will be all."

"No questions," Mason said.

The judge turned to the witness and said, "You may step down. Mr. Sullivan, call your next witness."

"The people call Chief Robert T. Ironside to the stand."

Chief Ironside, who was already in the courtroom, wheeled forward. Perry Mason reached over and opened the gate for him. Ironside wheeled forward, and as he reached the witness stand, he turned his chair around. After being sworn in, Gary Sullivan approached him.

Della glanced over at Perry. She was concerned about how much he was going to bring out about Robert's relationship with Alexander Hughes. Obviously as a prosecution witness, they would avoid the subject. However, it was Perry's obligation to protect his client, and if he thought going after his brother was the way to do it, his relationship to him would make no difference. Although Robert was a professional and had been the one who requested Perry to defend Alexandra, she worried that it might still put a wedge between the two.

3

Paul Drake parked his car in front of the hotel in which Howard Jurgens had stayed. He headed inside and walked to the desk. Even though this was not the murder scene, he had been able to get access to the room through Chief Ironside and Commissioner Randall. Ironside had immediately ordered the room closed to the public until the police were done. It was commanded as soon as they had discovered where he had stayed.

After receiving the key, he headed for the elevator. Paul pressed the button and entered. After he pushed the third floor button, the elevator started upward. The doors opened as the elevator reached its destination. Drake turn to his right and headed down the hall. Within a couple of doors, he realized he was headed in the wrong direction. Turning around he went back and passed the elevators. Glancing at the numbers on the door, he was only a few doors away from the room he wanted.

Arriving at room 303, Paul put the key in the door and opened it. All of Jurgens' belongings were still in the room. That have been ordered by Chief Ironside. Upon entering, he closed the door.

Drake looked around the room. There was a suitcase sitting on the vanity. It was opened revealing the clothes inside. Shaving cream, razor and other toiletries were sitting on the sink counter.

The bed was unmade indicating Jurgens had slept in the room at least one night. The private eye walked directly over to the suitcase and began checking through it. It looked as if the owner of Spicy Bits had every intention of remaining here for a while. There were several pairs of trousers and shirts in the main portion of the suitcase. When he looked inside the pocket, he found several pairs of underwear and socks.

After checking the suitcase thoroughly, he determined that there was nothing in it except the clothes. Drake moved on to the sink. Again, there was nothing unusual. All of the things a man would bring when planning to stay in a motel room for awhile were there.

He glanced into the bathroom where he saw a couple of towels lying on the floor. There was shampoo and soap in the corner of the bathtub. Nothing other than what he would expect to find in a bathroom was visible.

Paul return to the main room and began opening the drawers of the bed stand and the vanity. There wasn't anything in the drawers of either.

Beginning to think that this had been a total waste of time, Drake headed for the door. He glanced back and looked around the room. Why wasn't there anything in the room to indicate why the man was here in town? It just didn't make sense to him. If he was blackmailing anyone, then the blackmailing material should have been here. Yet, it wasn't.

As he opened the door and stepped outside to leave, he just could not bring himself to do so. There had to be something in this room. The problem was there just wasn't very many places anything could be hidden.

He stepped back inside and closed the door. Something had to be here. He knew from checking with friendly officers to Robert Ironside, nothing had been brought back from this room. If Jurgens brought something with him, then it was still in this room. That was, of course, if the killer hadn't already removed it.

Just where was there left to look? Ironside's police force was pretty efficient. If they weren't, they simply didn't last long as the former Chief of detectives had tremendous influence as to who stayed and who went. It had to be somewhere which his detectives had not checked. It stood to reason that it would not be somewhere that was obvious. If that had been the case, any blackmail material would have already been found.

Paul walked over to the bed, threw back the covers and checked under the sheets. Nothing there but the mattress. He threw the pillows a side to check to see if anything had been left under them, but nothing had. Silently scolding himself, Drake gave up on the bed itself. Ironside's detectives would have already checked that. Reaching down he checked under the mattress. Lifting it as high as possible, there was nothing there either. Paul walked over to the other side and did the same thing with the same results. Obviously, nothing had been placed under the mattress.

Becoming frustrated, Drake stopped and put his hands in his pants pocket. He started pacing back and forth trying to think of where else something could have been hidden. He was in a room where there was only one window and it was in the bathroom.

The bathroom window was covered by a curtain. He couldn't believe that the police would not have checked behind the curtain, but what did he have to lose. The private eye walked over and pulled the curtains back. The view from the window was the building next door. It was not something anyone would waste any time looking out the window at.

It was then that he noticed there was space between the window and the wall. It was covered with a long piece of molding that went directly to the ceiling. It did not look as though the police had disturbed it.

Drake ran his hand as high as he could on the molding. Every few inches there were small screws holding it in place. Paul looked closely at it and smiled. Those screws could easily be removed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a nail file. Fortunately, the screws were flat screws. He placed the end of the nail file in the bottom screw. He turned it easily. It was not screwed in tightly. Paul unscrewed it and removed it from the molding. He repeated the process all the way up both sides.

Once he had removed the screws, Drake removed the long piece of molding. Sure enough, inside was a manila envelope. He pulled it out and took it into the main bedroom of the hotel room. Opening the envelope, he removed its contents. As he read the material, he realized there was a lot more to this than anyone realized. Who was behind the murder and the theft? The information he had just uncovered did not reveal the culprit, but it certainly would help send them in a new direction.

4

Having settled into her hotel room, Officer Eve Whitfield began her search for Tracy Oliver. From the information the chief had given her, Tracy had come here in an attempt to purchase a piece of property that she thought had been sold out from underneath her. The first thing Eve had to do was find out who Nino Martini was and if he was the individual who actually had called Tracy and lured her to Rome.

Officer Whitfield left her motel room, heading out to locate Nino Martini. As she exited the hotel, she attempted to flag down a taxi. A limousine pulled up in front of the hotel, and a man got out.

Speaking to her in English, he asked, "Can I help you, miss? I will be happy to take you wherever you are going."

Eve was immediately suspicious. Why would a limousine offer her a ride? "No thank you, I'll take a cab."

"Why wait for a cab when you can just hop in, and I'll take you where you want to go?" the driver pointed out.

"Because I would rather take a cab," Eve said firmly.

The driver stood there for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Suit yourself, lady."

Eve watched him get back in the limousine. She stood there as it pulled away from the curb out into traffic. As she moved closer to the curb, it dawned on her that the man had spoken to her in English. How could he possibly know she was an American. If she had spoken to him, then she could understand it. However, she had not spoken first, yet he knew to speak to her in her native tongue. Why had he not spoken to her in Italian? The answer to her question was obvious. Someone knew she was here. Not only did they know she was here, they knew exactly where she was staying.

Eve realized that she would have to be extremely careful and pay more attention to whether or not she was being followed. She had not worried about it when she left the airport as she did not think anyone would know she was coming. The only way they knew would have to be a leak in the San Francisco Police Department.

Eve flagged down a cab and got in. She instructed the cab driver to drive to Nino Martini's real estate company. As the cab pulled out into the street, Eve looked out the back window. She did not see anyone following them, but it could be only because they found someone who is really good at it. She might not spot them at all, and yet they could be following her.

She became further suspicious when she notice the cab driver was continually glancing in his rear-view mirror. She was not sure whether he was just looking at her or checking to see if their tail was behind them. Eve had no doubt that someone was back there.

When the cab driver pulled in front of the real estate company, he looked at the meter and spoke to Eve in Italian. She knew he understood English because he had driven straight to the real estate company.

Fortunately Eve knew how to convert the Italian money to the American equivalent. The driver had not tried to inflate the fee. Eve reached into her purse and pulled out enough foreign currency to pay the cab driver with a tip. Normally she would have tipped more, but she didn't trust the driver. She was certain that he knew someone was behind them. Officer Whitfield had not spotted a tail, but it did not mean that it wasn't back there.

She got out of the cab and walked up to the door of the real estate office. Opening it, she went inside. Upon her arrival, Nino Martini walked directly over to her. "It is a pleasure to have such a beautiful woman come into my company. My name is Nino Martini. You are in luck, you have entered the best real estate company in Rome. How may I help you?"

Again, Eve had been spoken to in the English language. She had no doubt she had been followed here. Whoever was holding Tracy Oliver knew she was coming. She would be certain to tell the chief when she spoke to him later today.

"I am flattered. How did you know I was an American?" Eve studied him closely for a reaction. She was not disappointed as she noticed his demeanor changed immediately.

Martini realized he had made a grave error. He should have spoken to her in Italian and waited for her to tell him she did not understand the language. This would change the entire ballgame, as the Americans would say. She knew they had been informed of her arrival. That meant they could not allow her to report back to Robert Ironside.

Trying to cover up his blunder, Nino smiled his most charming smile and remarked, "I have always been able to tell an American when I see one. You see, it is a gift that I have. I have done a lot of business with the Americans, the wealthy Americans. They seem to like to have a villa here in Rome to come to. I am assuming that is why you are here today. I can show you some beautiful property that I am certain you would be interested in."

Even though he had made a rather remarkable recovery, it did not change the fact that he knew she was an American. Nothing about her would tell him that unless she spoke. "Actually, I am not here to purchase property. Well, that is not entirely true." On a whim, she decided to pretend she was interested in the property that Tracy Oliver had tried to purchase. Since there wasn't much doubt in her mind that they knew why she was here, they were not going to let her leave this office. Eve was counting on that. It would lead her directly to Tracy Oliver. She would deal with whatever they had in store.

Nino Martini gave Eve the address of the property. "I am willing to pay a handsome price. However, I will not pay it unless I can see it first."

"That will not be a problem. The property is still for sale. I would be happy to take you to see it myself."

"Splendid! I can come back later today if that would be convenient." She wanted to try to get word to the chief before she allowed them to take her prisoner. Unfortunately, she had been right. Nino Martini had no intentions of allowing her to leave here without an escort of his choosing.

"I wouldn't hear of it!" he said with charm. "I would be happy to take you through it immediately. Come into my office. I would like to discuss it with you before you see it. There is much you should know about the property." He indicated for Eve to follow him.

The man was so obvious. He had not even asked her name or where she was from. He had no idea if she had the money to purchase a small apartment, let alone an expensive villa. She wondered how Tracy Oliver could have fallen for his deception. He certainly was not very good at it. Unfortunately, she had no choice but to follow him.

Eve walked with him through a door that led to the back of the real estate company. Nino escorted her into an extremely large, luxurious office. The desk was gigantic and carved from cherry wood. It was an absolutely gorgeous piece of furniture. The chairs in the room were also of cherry wood. Eve knew there was a shortage of this particular kind of wood. That desk was probably worth thousands.

Just as Nino was about to close the door, it was pushed open by one of his employees. He spoke to Nino in Italian. Since Eve did not understand the language she could only guess what was being said by the expressions on each of their faces. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Martini turned and looked at his guest. "If you will excuse me, I will be right back, Miss Whitfield." He turned, went out the door and shut it behind him.

He had left in such a hurry that she doubted that he realized he called her by name. She had not revealed her name, and he had not asked for it. It removed all doubt that this man knew why she was here. She had to get word to the chief. Rather than make a phone call where she might be overheard, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and began texting to Chief Ironside. She hoped he was paying more attention to his phone than he usually did. With both she and Ed overseas looking for Katherine and Tracy, she had to believe that the chief was checking his phone on a regular basis.

She quickly typed the message into the phone.

Believe I know where Tracy is being held. It is at the Villa. Have been followed since I arrived. Believe Nino Martini is behind her abduction. I will be going there shortly as I will have no choice since...

She did not get anything else typed as Nino Martini came back into the room. She quickly hit the send button and shoved the phone into the sleeve of her outfit. Luckily, it had elastic around the cuffs, holding the phone in place.

"I apologize for the interruption. It could not be helped. However, I am now ready to show you the villa."

"Thank you, but I am not prepared to go and see it today. Perhaps tomorrow if you are not busy?" Eve was sure that he wasn't going to allow her to refuse. She had confirmed that he intended to take her and hold her as she was certain that he was what doing to Tracy Oliver.

"Oh, no tomorrow would not be possible. We will have to do it right now. You will not regret it, it is a beautiful Villa," he insisted.

"I am afraid I just simply cannot do it today," Eve said.

"if you do not do it today, you may lose out on the purchase. I have someone else looking at it tomorrow."

Eve nonchalantly replied, "If that's the case, then it was just not meant to be. I thank you for your time." This was it. Would he allow her to walk out of the real estate office. If she was correct, he was about to make his move.

Martini walked over and knocked on another door that entered his office. It opened in two burly men entered the room. "I am sorry, Miss Whitfield, but I insist that you go out to the villa."

"I thought you would," Eve said, "since I did not give you my name. Obviously, someone informed you of my arrival. Why don't you stop this game, Mister Martini. I believe you know why I am here."

Nino realized he had committed another major blunder. "Well now, it really doesn't matter, does it? You are going to go with these two men whether you want to or not."

"Where is Tracy Oliver?" Eve demanded.

"She is at the villa. The same place that these gentlemen will take you. Since you are so hell-bent on finding her, I will help you out."

"Why are you holding her?"

"I would have thought Chief Ironside would have figured that out by now. Tracy Oliver has a striking resemblance to Alexander Hughes, as I am sure you know. We used her, Officer Whitfield. She made a visit to the museum. Your police officers will believe that it was Alexander Hughes that was there."

"In other words, you set Alexandra Hughes up for the murder of Howard Jurgens."

Martini smiled. "I didn't do it, the owner of the villa did it. You see, he has spent quite a bit of money with me. He plans on spending more. However, Hughes must be convicted for the murder of Jurgens. Otherwise, your chief might look in the right direction for the murderer. I cannot allow that. I must protect my own investments."

"By that, you must protect the owner of the villa," Eve surmised.

Martini said nothing, but he smiled and bowed. "You will be well taken care of, I promise you that."

"And after Hughes is convicted, then what?" Eve already knew the answer to her question. Martini simply could not let her live, and did not intend to. Otherwise, he would not have told her anything.

"It is a pity that Chief Ironside sent you to find Oliver. What could she possibly mean to him? All he has done is sign your death warrant."

Eve said nothing. Is she had learned from her boss, no situation was ever hopeless. She would find a way to get herself and Tracy Oliver out of the situation. In the meantime, she needed to learn as much as she could about who owned the villa. That individual was likely also the murderer of Howard Jurgens.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you." Martini nodded to the two men in the room. One of them grabbed Eve Whitfield. He grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back. He then threw a black hood over her head.

"Sorry for the treatment, but I am well aware that you are a police officer. Since you work for Chief Ironside, I have no doubt that you are a good one. We will take no chances with you."

The two men led her out of the room and out of the back of the real estate agency. She was pushed into the back of a company van. Once inside, one of the men placed a gag around her mouth.

After what seemed like hours, gagged, tied and lying on the floor in the back of the van, she finally felt the van come to a stop. The door opened and she was roughly dragged out of the vehicle. Unable to keep up with the pace they were moving, her feet barely touched the ground.

Once inside the villa, they removed the hood from her head and untied her. The first person she saw was Tracy Oliver. She headed directly for Eve and the two women embraced.

"You will not leave this room. There are plenty of guards around the villa. You cannot escape, so don't even try. You have the run of the villa. Make yourself at home. Nino said that you are to be treated well." The men turned, left the villa and closed the door.

"Did Bob send you?" Tracy asked her.

"He did."

Tracy looked down and away from her. "Then he never had someone from the police department call me and ask me to meet him at the museum," Tracy gathered.

"I am afraid not. It was a ruse to get you to the museum. They knew you would be mistaken for Alexandra Hughes."

"So that's it. They were setting her up for the murder of Jurgens."

"I am afraid so."

"They do not intend to let us out of here, do they?"

Eve did not want to worry her, but on the other hand she did not want to lie to her either. "I'm afraid they can't let us live. I believe Nino Martini thinks Chief Ironside knows why you were abducted. They are keeping you here so that you cannot testify that you were lured to the museum."

"I don't understand. Why keep us alive in the first place if they are just going to kill us anyway?" Tracy asked.

"Probably to use us against the chief or Perry Mason if they get to close to the truth."

Tracy turned away from Eve so that she could not see the shame on her face. "I am afraid I was so blinded by the idea that Bob might want to see me again, that I was not thinking clearly. I guess I just have never accepted the fact that he never called me again after we had dinner that day he cleared my name and proved that I did not kill my husband."

"Tracy, I thought you knew he was seeing Katherine," Eve said.

"Yes, I knew. When I found out and saw a picture of her in the paper with Bob, I was shocked at the resemblance between us. Well, at least she is safe."

Eve walked around her and looked directly at her. "I am afraid not. She was also lured to the museum. Tracy, she has been kidnapped as well. Chief Ironside sent Ed to Paris France to locate her."

"Oh my God! They certainly went to great lengths to frame Alexandra Hughes."

"They're not going to get away with it. We are going to find out who owns this Villa, and then we are going to find a way out of here."

"You should have stayed away. There are too many men guarding this Villa. I am afraid there is no way out of here, Eve."

"There is always a way, and we will find it."

5

Lieutenant Murray Simons entered the Hall of Justice. He had no idea why he had been called here. Whatever the reason, it couldn't be good. Unless he missed his guess, he was sure that Sergeant Terry Cox had something to do with being called to the commissioner's office. Simons had no doubt that Cox had manufactured evidence and coerced the witness to lie about what he saw Chief Ironside say and do when Alexander Hughes had attempted to run him down in order to get away from him. He knew from the beginning that Cox was going to be a problem. Simons suspected for a long time that Sergeant Cox was a dirty cop, but he had yet been unable to prove it. Crooked, he may be, but he was also very clever.

As he entered the elevator, the doors began to close. He heard someone yell in a southern accent to hold the elevator. Simon's figured it was too late as the doors were almost closed. An arm reached in to keep them from completely closing. As the gentleman pushed them back open, the lieutenant realized the man was Ben Matlock. The lawyer got on the elevator and reached to push the floor on which Dennis Randall's office was located.

Simons wondered what the lawyer was doing in the building. "Hello Mister Matlock. What brings you here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. All I know was I received a phone call from the commissioner's office asking me to meet him here."

"I got the same call," Simons said.

"I wonder why the commissioner wants to see both of us?" Matlock pondered.

The doors to the elevator opened, and the two men stepped into the hallway. "I guess we are about to find out," the lieutenant said.

They walked in silence down the hall to the commissioner's office. Ben reach for the door, opened it in gestured for Murray to step inside ahead of him.

The commissioner's secretary seemed to be rather stressed. When she saw them come in, she addressed them immediately. "If you will have a seat, the commissioner will see you as soon as the mayor and Sergeant Cox arrives."

Matlock and Simons exchanged a glance. Both of them had a pretty good idea what was going on. There was only one reason for the mayor and Cox to be here at the same time.

A moment later, the door opened and Mayor Patrick Simpson walked in with Sergeant Terry Cox.

"What is this all about?" Matlock demanded

Murray Simons stared at Cox. He knew what this was about and he had no intentions of letting Cox get away with it. He was going to nail this dirty cop.

The secretary picked up the receiver and pressed the intercom button. "Commissioner, all of the parties are here." She listened for a moment and then said, "Yes, sir." Hanging up the receiver, she turned to the group of men waiting to see the commissioner. "You all may go right in."

They filed into Commissioner Randall's office as he met them at the door.

Matlock could see that the commissioner was clearly upset. "What is going on here? Why have we all been called to a meeting?"

"Please, gentlemen, have a seat," the commissioner told them.

"Sergeant Cox has come forward with evidence that he has found during his investigation," Mayor Simpson said. "He requested a meeting with the city council. They requested that this meeting take place. Dennis, I want you to know that it pains me to have to call this meeting. I still do not believe it."

"Believe what?" Matlock asked.

"Sergeant Cox has a witness against Chief Ironside. The witness claims that he overheard the chief tell Alexander Hughes to throw the Tiger out the window and he would hide it until they could sell it and split the money."

"That is ridiculous!" Dennis Randall nearly shouted. "Bob Ironside is the most honest cop in the department."

"I don't believe that," Cox said. "That would mean our entire department is crooked."

Murray continue to stare at Terry Cox. "How much did you pay him?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Terry said indignantly.

"I'm talking about paying a witness to lie," Murray growled.

"You son of a bitch! You have been trying to throw this under the rug since this investigation started. In fact, there has been no investigating on your part!" Cox shouted at Simons.

"There is nothing to investigate! Bob Ironside is an honest cop, unlike you. If it takes the rest of my career, I am going to prove that your crooked. This is nothing but revenge on your part because Bob would not allow you to advance. You're too stupid to understand that the reason he won't allow you to advances that you're a lousy cop." Simons got right in his face.

"Gentleman!" Randall shouted at the two of them. Getting in between them, he push them apart. "That is enough, both of you! You are in my office and you will conduct yourselves accordingly."

"Will somebody please tell me what in the hell is going on here?" Ben Matlock raised his voice above the ruckus.

"I will let Sergeant Cox explain," Mayor Simpson said.

Sergeant Terry Cox relayed the conversation he had with Will Grays. He, of course, left out the part about the money that he continually slipped to Grays in order to get him to say what he wanted him to.

"This is nothing but a bunch of lies. Bob Ironside is the best cop in the department. He has served the police force with honor and is a decorated police officer. I don't know how much you paid Gray, but I intend to find out!" Murray shouted. "And when I do, you will be finished in police work, Cox." Lieutenant Simons stood up and headed for the door.

"Lieutenant Simons!" the mayor called after him. "Where do you think you are going?"

Murray looked back and said angrily, "I am not about to sit by and watch Cox smear Robert Ironside. I know he bribed the witness to change his story. Nor will I sit here and listen to this. I can't believe that you would either." Murray opened the door, left the room and slammed the it shut.

Ben Matlock who had been silent through it all, addressed the commissioner. "I want the police reports that were filed regarding the incident in question. That includes Chief Ironside's report, as well as his staff."

"I thought they had already been given to you," Commissioner Randall said in surprise.

"I requested them, but I have been stonewalled. If I don't have them within the hour, I will file suit on behalf of Robert Ironside in court against the police department."

Randall picked up the phone receiver and punched the intercom. "Call police headquarters. Tell them that Ben Matlock will be by to pick up police reports on the Alexandra Hughes incident that happened a few years ago. He is also to be given the police reports on the museum robbery and the murder of Howard Jurgens. If they are not ready when he gets there, heads are going to roll." Randall slammed the receiver into the cradle.

"Thank you, Commissioner." Ben Matlock got up and left the room.

"Sergeant, I would like you to leave and wait outside." Randall ordered.

"I believe this concerns me. This is my investigation," Cox objected.

"This is Lieutenant Simon's investigation, Sergeant," Randall growled.

"Now wait outside!"

Terry Cox hesitated, but finally got up and left Randall's office.

Mayor Patrick Simpson put his head in his hands. "My God! What a mess!"

"Pat, you can't possibly believe this?" Randall questioned.

"Not one damn word!" Simpson answered. He was silent for several moments before he said anything again. "What are we going to do? How do we protect Bob? I wanted him cleared. I wasn't expecting anything like this."

"Sergeant Cox has an ax to grind with Bob Ironside. He has been holding up any promotions that Cox has applied for."

"The problem is we can't ignore a witness."

"For God's sake, Pat, don't you think I know that?"

"So what the hell are we going to do? I suggest we try to keep this quiet until we can check further into it."

"I can tell you right now there is no way we will keep this quiet. Sergeant Cox is not going to allow that. If we don't do something, he will go to the press."

Simpson frowned. "Not if you order him to say nothing."

"Do you really think that would do any good?" Randall complained. "Cox would simply call in an anonymous tip, and we would not be able to prove he did it."

"So what are you suggesting? We really aren't going to go after Bob Ironside. That would be totally ridiculous. In the end, we would end up looking like fools."

"I don't see where we have a choice. I don't like it. I don't like it one bit, but we don't have a choice," Randall agonized.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Are we talking about a Board Review of Inquiry here?" Mayor Simpson asked in disbelief.

"Do we have a choice?" Randall asked regretfully.

"No, I suppose not. This is going to be a PR nightmare. Furthermore, I can't believe what we will be putting Bob through."

Randall became silent. He could not believe what he was about to do to his closest friend. If there were any other choices, he certainly would choose one of them. He knew that Terry Cox would leak to the press about the witness, and he and the mayor would be held responsible if they did nothing.

"Do you want me to inform Bob's attorney or do you want to do it?" The mayor said, his voice so low Randall could barely hear him.

"I'll do it," the commissioner said.

"What about Bob?"

"He is testifying in court for the prosecution. I'll contact him when court adjourns."

Patrick Simpson stood up. He remained there for a moment in silence. Finally, he headed for the door. When he got there he placed his hand on the doorknob, and turned back to Dennis Randall. "Dennis, for Bob's sake, I sincerely hope Murray can find that money trail if it exists. I am truly sorry about this." Without looking back, Mayor Patrick Simpson left Dennis Randall's office.


	18. Chapter 18

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 18

1

Sergeant Brown sat in the waiting room in the American embassy in France. Lieutenant Grant Becker was behind closed doors with the ambassador. Apparently, he felt he would be able to get the ambassador's help locating Katherine. Ed hated the helpless feeling he had sitting there waiting for someone else. He wanted to be out there looking for Katherine. This was one of those times he did not want to let the chief down. He rarely ever did, but like every other man, he was human. Occasionally, he had made mistakes and disappointed his boss. Fortunately for him, it was a rare occasion. If there was one thing he had learned from Chief Ironside, it was to be thorough-never leave a stone unturned. He wanted to go see Francois Montre. He needed to find out if Katherine had arrived at her destination. Although, he knew the answer to that question, it all came back to turning up every stone. It was the first thing that needed to be checked out.

He had no intentions of failing at this task. Ed would find her and bring her back to the States safely. Sergeant Brown looked at his watch. Unfortunately, the government never did anything in a timely manner. Everything was always slowed to a near standstill. He was not used to operating that way. His boss wanted everything yesterday. There was always a sense of urgency in whatever they were investigating. Ed thought about that. This time the sense of urgency was even more urgent, if that was even possible. It was beginning to become next to impossible to sit there with any patience at all.

The door to the ambassador's office opened and a man taller than Ed stepped into the lobby. "Sergeant Brown, please join us."

Brown stood up and followed the ambassador into his office. The man introduced himself as Ambassador Trevor. "Sergeant, Lieutenant Becker has brought me up-to-date on your problem. I understand you are here to find an American citizen whom you've been unable to reach. Unfortunately, you have not provided enough evidence that this individual is actually missing. She could have changed her mind and be visiting portions of our country. As you know, France is a beautiful country, and Americans come here all the time to take in its beauty. I'm not exactly sure what you expect us to do."

Ed's defenses were immediately up. He had not asked this man for help. This had been Lieutenant Becker's idea. He would have expected this kind of response from the French government, but not from the American ambassador.

"Mister Ambassador, as I am sure the lieutenant has already informed you, there are two women that look exactly like Alexandra Hughes, the woman who is on trial for murder. A woman who looks like Miss Hughes entered the museum on two separate occasions. Miss Hughes claims she did not come into the museum at the times these women did. Each time, the woman made sure a police officer saw her. They went up and spoke with one of them. The women wanted the police to see them and recognize them later on. The two women in question, Katherine Denuerve and Tracy Oliver are acquaintances of Chief Ironside. Both of them were lured out of San Francisco to be sure that Alexandra Hughes was identified, and so that Mrs. Denuerve and Mrs. Oliver would be unable to testify they were the ones that came into the museum. And by the way, both of them had been called to the museum under false pretenses."

"You say that Mrs. Hughes claims she was not the one who went into the museum?"

"That is correct," Brown confirmed.

"And of course, Mrs. Hughes is on trial for murder. Isn't it entirely possible that she is using these two women as she knows they are out of the country and on unreachable?"

This was entirely a complete waste of time. Ed appreciated the fact Lieutenant Becker was willing to help him, but he did not have time to waste on an American ambassador that refused to help one of his fellow countrymen. Knowing that this man was not going to lift a finger to find Katherine, he decided to at least leave a parting shot.

"Mister Ambassador, let me get one thing straight. You have no intentions of helping me, do you?"

The diplomat smiled. "I don't see how I can. First of all, she has not been missing, if she is missing at all, for that long. Even the French police would not do anything at this point.

"The French police are exactly that... French. You however, are an American." Brown did not like to drop names. He only used the chief's name when it would speed up a process. He didn't think it would help in this case. Yet, he knew another name that just might speed it up. "Fine, Ambassador. I will tell Commissioner Randall that you were not willing to help. I have no doubt he will tell Chief Ironside, and his friend in Washington will hear about it." Brown stood up and headed for the door.

The ambassador was well aware of the friend that Brown was talking about. Ironside and his brother, Perry Mason had come to Washington to exonerate the president of a murder charge. They not only had been successful, but their investigation had brought down numerous politicians who were in on the conspiracy. Sergeant Brown was threatening him with the president himself. "No, just a minute, Sergeant Brown. I didn't say I wouldn't help you. I said I didn't see how I could. You are going to have to tell me what it is you want." There, he had thrown the ball back in Brown's court.

With his back to the diplomat, he smiled. Apparently, Ambassador Trevor did not want the chief telling the president he was unable to help him. "Katherine came here to see Francois Montre. I would like you to get me in to see him. I want to know if Katherine has been there."

Ambassador Trevor picked up the phone and dialed. He waited a moment and when he received an answer at the other end, he said, "Mister Montre, this is Ambassador Trevor. I am sending an American police officer over to see you. I would consider it a favor if you would speak with him." He was silent for a few minutes as he listened, and then said, "He is looking for an American woman who was supposed to come into this country to see you." Again, he was silent before he spoke again. "I will send him right over. Thank you, Mister Montre."

The Ambassador looked up at Ed. It was evident he was not happy with him. He obviously was only helping because he feared Ironside would call his boss. Quite frankly, the chief rarely did that kind of thing. Actually, he didn't have to. He was quite adapt at getting what he wanted. Most people found him intimidating. He used that to his advantage. Ed did not have that luxury. Hardly anyone found him intimidating unless he flashed his badge or dropped Chief Ironside's name. It didn't matter as he got what he wanted when he needed it.

He and Lieutenant Grant Becker left the embassy. It took them some time before they arrived at Montre's place of business.

"Sergeant Brown, Mister Montre will see you right away.

"Thank you for your help." Ed smiled, although he knew it would not have any effect. The Ambassador was definitely upset with him.

As the Detective Sergeant headed for the door, Grant Becker followed him. When they got outside, Becker did not seem to be happy with him either. "Is there a problem, Lieutenant?" Brown asked him.

"That was not good, Sergeant. I could have gotten him to help us without threatening him," Becker said, as they got into his vehicle.

"Lieutenant, I have no doubt that you have worked with diplomats and know how to handle them. My experience has always been that they operate far too slowly for an investigation. My job is to find Katherine Denuerve. I cannot tip toe around diplomats' feelings in order to find her. I promised Chief Ironside I would find her, and that is exactly what I intend to do."

"I understand your urgency. I really do. However, if we need the ambassador's help again, it will be awfully difficult to even get in to see him."

As Lieutenant Becker pulled the vehicle into the street, Brown did not hesitate to give him a piece of his experience. "Listen, Grant. I have been working police work for a long time now. I can spot anyone who is unwilling to help due to being an influential person. Francoise Montre is very influential here in Paris, isn't he?"

"Yes, but that doesn't..."

Sergeant Brown interrupted him immediately. "I get it. The Ambassador was not interested in pursuing Mister Montre at all. I do not believe even you could have talked him into it. He didn't want to get involved. I could see that and use the only means to me to force him to help us."

"Chief Ironside's relationship to President Whitmore."

"Exactly. Although, I doubt the chief would have called him. He doesn't like to do that kind of thing. In this case, I could be wrong. You see, Katherine is very special to him. He may have pulled all the stops and favors he could have."

"I am well aware of that, Ed. Please, in the future, let me handle it. You may not think I could have gotten anywhere with the Ambassador, but I assure you I know him well, and he would have helped us. We did not have to bully him."

"With an indignant look, Brown replied, "I didn't bully him, I simply warn him Chief Ironside could call the president."

"And you don't consider that bullying him?"

With a sheepish grin, Ed replied in pure Ironside fashion, "No, I simply persuaded him to help us."

Lieutenant Grant Becker shook his head. "Let's go see Montre and find out what he knows."

2

Perry Mason paced back and forth in his office. He still had no idea how he was going to get Alexandra Hughes exonerated on the murder charge. It was so obvious to him that she had been set up, yet he couldn't prove it. Furthermore, he was worried about the developments that were happening with his brother. Someone wanted to make sure that he was unable to do any investigating in this case. Fortunately, Perry still had Paul who was an excellent investigator.

The attorney was so engrossed in thinking about the case, he didn't hear Della Street enter the office. She watched him as he paced. Della had learned not to interrupt him when he did that. He did not like to have his concentration broken. Still, he would be very interested in some developments of their own.

"Perry," Della called out to her boss.

It took a moment for her voice to register in his mind. When he looked up at her, he realized he had not seen or heard her enter his office.

Mason's smiled at her. "Are you trying to get my attention?"

"It isn't always easy, you know."

"Della, I hate to admit it, but things are not looking good at the moment. Alexander Hughes was set up, of that I have no doubt. The problem is, I don't see how I can prove it. We are no closer to finding the real killer. I talked to Bob and he tells me that he sent Ed and Eve to find Katherine and Tracy. If we could locate them and bring them back, they could testify that they were lured to the museum. The problem with that is, I would be taking a chance. It might look like Bob went to great lengths to make it look like Alexandra was set up."

"But Perry, if you could find the individuals that called Katherine and Tracy, then lured them out of the country, wouldn't that prove that someone wanted it to look like Alexandra was hanging around the Tiger?"

"Again, if we could find them. I doubt that either of them will know who called them."

"Well, I don't know if he has good news or not, but Paul called and said he would be down in a few minutes to bring you up-to-date."

No sooner had she finish those words, Paul's code knock sounded on Mason's private entrance door. Della Street walked over to it, opened it and smiled at the tall, silver-haired detective. "Hello, Paul, come in."

As always, Drake grinned and gave his customary greeting. "Hello, Beautiful." He walked over to Mason's desk and sat down in a chair in front of it. "I have some news."

"Good or bad?" Mason asked his private eye.

"Well, I am not sure. I went over to Jurgens hotel room. Ironside's police missed something."

"Such as?" Mason inquired.

Drake reached under his suit coat pocket and pulled out a folded manila envelope. "This. I found it. It was actually quite cleverly hidden." Paul told the lawyer how he remove the screws in the molding of the window on the one side. He told him the envelope was between the window and the wall.

With surprise, Della smiled at the private detective and inquired, "How in the world did you find it there?"

Drake grinned. "I'm a detective, remember?"

Normally, Mason would have allowed the playful exchange to continue, but his frustration at the slowness of the case forced him to bring the two back to the task at hand. "What's in the envelope?"

Drake tossed the manila envelope on to Mason's desk. "See for yourself."

The attorney opened the envelope and pulled out the papers inside. As he began to read, he immediately had questions. "Jurgens kept records. He was blackmailing somebody into stealing the Tiger. We already knew that."

"Yes, we knew that," Drake agreed, "but it has been assumed all along by the police that Alexander Hughes was being blackmailed. If you read further into his notes, he was not blackmailing a woman; he was blackmailing a man."

"Perry, that would eliminate Alexandra Hughes," Della remarked.

"Unfortunately, Alexandra is mentioned in his notes. It says here that she was to be the one to steal the Tiger. It doesn't say that she was unwilling. It's simply states she was part of the plan."

"Read further, Perry" Drake encouraged.

As Mason continued, Della saw his right eyebrow go up. "He was working with someone in city government."

"Exactly" Drake agreed. "The problem is who was he working with and what part of the city government? It could be someone in the police department, someone on the city council, or any other part of the city government for that matter."

"No, Paul, it had to be someone who had access to records of the theft of the Tiger the last time Alexandra was in the city. That would narrow it down."

"It would narrow it down to the police and the city council," Della surmised.

"That's right, Della. We are looking for someone within those two areas. Whoever it was, they would have had to have access to police reports in order to set up Bob."

"According to Chief Ironside, Sergeant Terry Cox is defying Murray Simon and going over his head to the mayor. He got himself assigned to the investigation by doing so," Drake said.

"An officer would definitely have access to the files in the computers at the police department," Della pointed out."

"It's more than that, Della" Mason said. "Jurgens wanted to cut others out of the money once the Tiger was sold. If we can prove that he also wanted to cut Cox out of the money, he would have a pretty strong motive for murder. He would have had access to police records to frame Bob as well. Paul, we have to find out who Jurgens was working with. We now know it was someone in City employment. Terry Cox is the most likely suspect. I want him checked out thoroughly. I have a feeling the reason he is going after Bob is to keep him from investigating. He doesn't realize that I have a top-notch private investigator. Losing my brother as an investigator is not going to stop us from finding out the truth."

Della Street looked at her watch. "Perry, we have to get going. You are due in court in less than an hour."

Mason stood up and closed his briefcase. He picked it up off the desk and walked around to meet his private eye on the other side. "Keep at it, Paul. Find out what Terry Cox has been up to. I want to know if he is the police officer that has been feeding information to Howard Jurgens. A lot of the information he printed in those articles on Spicy Bits could only have been gotten from a source within the police department. That now puts Terry Cox at the top of our suspect list."

3

Robert Ironside simply was not used to sitting back and doing nothing when it came to investigating a case. He didn't like it, and furthermore it wasn't going to last much longer. He just had to find a way to convince Ben Matlock they had to do something more than wait for the Internal Affairs to build a case against him. He was not guilty of anything, and they were not taking him down. With Ed and Eve in Europe, there wasn't anybody to investigate on his behalf. His brother had Paul Drake, but he was busy investigating for Alexandria Hughes.

He was due in court to testify for the prosecution today. His lawyer had taken his shower and headed back to his room at the end of the hall. Ben Matlock had not returned. He was supposed to be coming to his office to discuss what the district attorney might throw at him in court. Ironside was afraid his testimony was going to hurt Alexandra. He did not want that, but he did not see how it could be avoided.

The detective was certain that she was not guilty of the crime in which she was being accused. Well, that made two of them. neither one of them were guilty of the crime they were being accused of.

The door to his office opened. Commissioner Randall came into the office and down the ramp. Following behind him were the mayor, Murray Simons, and three members of the city council.

The hair on the back of his neck began to rise. If what he feared had come to fruition, they were about to announce to him that an inquiry was being called.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Ironside asked gruffly.

"Bob, we need to talk to you," Randall told him. "I was going to do it after you testified in court, but I wanted you to know it now."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Not without his attorney," Simons insisted. "This is a complete farce. The commissioner and I want you to know that we objected to this."

The door to the office opened again, and Ben Matlock walked into the room. He came down the ramp in glanced at each of the individuals. "You were not supposed to start without me."

"We haven't started anything," commissioner Randall said. "We just got here."

"I will handle this, Commissioner," Mayor Simpson said. "Chief, I don't like this anymore than the Commissioner or Lieutenant Simons. Unfortunately, we don't have a choice. We want you to know that we do not believe this witness."

"What witness?" Ironside asked.

"A witness has come forward," Lieutenant Simons explained.

"Came forward or was sought out?" Ironside questioned.

"Chief, I will do the talking for you. You are to remain silent," Matlock told him immediately. The attorney turned his attention back to the lieutenant.

Mayor Simpson took over. "The witness is a man by the name of Will Gray. He claims he heard you tell Alexandra Hughes that you would hide the Tiger and the two of you would split the money later. He also says that you did not try to get out of the way of her vehicle because she never tried to run you down in the first place."

"That's ridiculous. I don't know who this man is, but no such words were spoken between Alexandra and myself. I told you what happened back when this took place. She came at me with the vehicle and I moved out of the way. Alexandra threw the Tiger out the window."

Ben did not stop Ironside from speaking when he realized the detective wasn't stating anything that wasn't already on record.

"The timing is suspect. Why did he not come forward at the time?" Matlock asked.

"He is the next door neighbor to the house in which Hughes and her accomplices stayed in when they were in San Francisco," Murray told them.

"So he just conveniently came forward, is that right?" Matlock demanded.

Lieutenant Simons was absolutely livid over this development. He was certain that Sergeant Cox had bribed the individual to make that statement. "No, Mister Matlock, as we said, Sergeant Cox questioned the man and came back with this information. It's all bullshit. I know that, and if anyone else doesn't know it, then they don't belong working for the San Francisco Police department."

"Are you aware that Sergeant Cox has a grudge against the chief?" Matlock asked them.

"We are aware of it," Commissioner Randall confirmed. "Bob, we don't believe a word of it. We want you to know that. This is going to be investigated thoroughly. I can guarantee that. Lieutenant Simons has already been assigned to it."

"You understand, Chief? We don't have a choice." Mayor Simpson said.

"You not only had a choice, you have made it." Matlock said.

"They are calling a board of inquiry on me," Ironside told his attorney.

"Alright, this conversation is over right now," Matlock told them.

Ironside made no attempt to stop his attorney. He knew this was a setup and he should leave it to his longtime friends, Randall and Murray to prove it, but he could not. His decision was now made. He would no longer stay out of this case. He was going to find out who killed Howard Jurgens and why he was being framed. Matlock could either join him or ignore him. Either way, he was going to find out what in the hell was going on.

Mayor Simpson put a hand on Ironside shoulder. "I am sorry, Chief. I promise you we will get to the bottom of this. We are not going to allow you to be railroaded. None of us believes you did anything wrong."

"Murray will take care of investigating," Randall told his friend. He turned and followed the others out of the office.

"Ben, I know you are here to help me. So far, I have stayed out of this as you have requested. I can no longer do that. I am being framed and I want to know why and who is doing it."

Ben was afraid of this. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Ironside got involved. He would prefer that he stayed out of it, but he knew that was not going to happen, especially now. Ordinarily, if a client didn't follow his advice, Ben would drop them. He couldn't do that with Robert Ironside. He didn't believe for one minute that he was guilty of anything. Ironside was right. Someone was trying to set him up to keep him from investigating the Alexandra Hughes case. "Alright, Chief, I do have one demand."

"What's that?"

"You don't go anywhere without me. It is my job to keep you out of trouble. I would prefer to tell you to stay out of it, but I know that is not going to happen. So, wherever you go and whatever you do, I am going with you. That is the only way I will continue to be your lawyer. Is that clear?"

Robert Ironside had to keep from smiling. This was the exact reaction from Matlock he had been expecting. He knew the attorney would prefer to keep him out of the investigation. He also knew that as good as Perry said Matlock was, he would have known he could only control him for so long. At least this way, the attorney would feel he had some control. What he didn't realize was that nobody controlled Robert Ironside.

4

Perry Mason and his secretary, Della Street entered the San Francisco courtroom. As always, the courtroom was filled to capacity with spectators. It never ceased to amaze Della the crowd that Perry drew every time he walked into a courtroom.

Alexandra Hughes was already seated at the defense table when they arrived. She stood up as her attorney approached the table. Della walked around and took her place beside her boss's client.

"Is there anything new, Mister Mason?" Alexandra asked.

Before Mason had a chance to answer her, the bailiff announced, "All rise. Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge Herman Thatcher presiding."

Already on their feet, they turned towards the bench as Judge Herman Thatcher entered the courtroom. He took his seat behind the bench, looked up to those in the courtroom and said, "Be seated." Everyone quickly sat back down. "Mister Sullivan call your next witness."

Prosecutor Gary Sullivan stood up and called out, "the people call Chief Robert Ironside to the stand."

The doors to the courtroom opened in the San Francisco detective entered. He wheeled to the front of the room. Mason reached over and opened the gate for him. Ironside wheeled next to the judge's bench, turned his chair around and faced the attorneys. After he was sworn in, Deputy Prosecutor Sullivan stood up and walk towards him.

"Chief Ironside, for the record, who do you work for and what is your position?"

"I work for the San Francisco Police Department. I am a consultant to the commissioner."

"And you head a special crime unit for the department, do you not?"

"I do. There are two officers assigned to me as well as an aide. Occasionally other officers are assigned to me as needed."

"Chief Ironside, do you know the defendant?"

Without hesitation, Ironside answered, "I do. We met many years ago."

"Isn't it true the two of you had an affair?" Sullivan asked.

"Objection! Incompetent, irrelevant and immaterial," Mason called out.

Gary Sullivan immediately turn towards the bench. "Your Honor, it is entirely relevant. Prosecution maintains that the defendant used that relationship in order to make an attempt to steal the Tiger."

Without hesitation, Thatcher ruled, "Objection overruled. The witness will answer the question."

"Yes, it is true."

"Didn't she attempt to renew that romance when she came into town to steal the Tiger the last time?"

Mason stood up. "Objection! The defendant is not on trial for stealing the Tiger the last time she was in San Francisco."

Before the judge could rule Sullivan addressed him. "Your Honor, it shows a pattern. she did the same thing when she came to town this time, making the second attempt to steal the Tiger."

"Overruled."

Mason sat back down. He had a pretty good idea the objection would be overruled, but he had to try anyway.

"Chief, didn't she try to renew that romance?"

"No. It was I who invited her to lunch when I saw her."

"And where did you see her when she first came into town?" Sullivan asked.

"At the Museum," Ironside responded.

"Was she looking at any particular exhibit?"

"She was standing in front of the Tiger."

"Knowing her background, you didn't suspect anything at that time?"

"Since I knew that Blaine and Schneider were in town, I suspected the three of them were there to steal the Tiger."

"Knowing that, you invited her to lunch?"

"Objection! Chief Ironside has already stated that he invited her to lunch," Mason complained.

"Sustained."

"Chief, you said that you suspected she was in town to steal the Tiger. You not only invited her to lunch, but you invited her to dinner where your staff and Commissioner Randall also attended, isn't that correct?"

"It is."

"When you suspected she was in San Francisco to steal the Tiger, why did you shower so much attention on her."

"If she was with me, she couldn't steal the Tiger," Ironside answered.

"But she did steal the Tiger?"

"She did, but she threw it out the window and left it behind."

"Did she? Or did you agree to hide the Tiger in split the profits with her?"

Mason shot out of his chair as if he had been just shot out of a cannon. "Objection! The district attorney is being disrespectful of a police officer with an impeccable record."

Judge Thatcher looked over at the district attorney. "I am inclined to agree with Mister Mason. I am well aware of this police officer's record."

"Your honor, Chief Ironside is the subject of an Internal Affairs investigation..."

"Objection! Your honor, Mister Sullivan is trying to smear his own witness.

"I am stating facts, Counselor. As of this morning, a board of inquiry has been called regarding this officer's conduct in the original theft of the Tiger."

"Objection!"

The room had turned into complete chaos. Everyone was talking at once. Reporters were running out of the courtroom and headed for telephones or to use their cell phones to call their publishers.

"Order in the Court!" Thatcher began banging the gavel on the bench. He did so several times before the room finally quieted down. "If there are any more disruptions like that which just happened, the courtroom will be cleared. Mister Sullivan, Mister Mason's objections are sustained. Chief Ironside is not on trial here. you are very close to contempt of court, Mister Prosecutor."

Gary Sullivan bowed towards the judge. "My apologies to the court."

"Do you have any more legitimate questions for this witness?"

"Yes, Your Honor, I do."

"Then ask them," Thatcher snarled.

"Chief Ironside, did Alexander Hughes not come to your office and did you not kiss her?"

the courtroom exploded again in excitement. After banging the gavel on the bench several times, Judge Thatcher again regained control of the courtroom.

With all of the noise, the judge thought that he had heard Perry Mason object. "Mr. Mason did I hear an objection?"

"You most certainly did," Mason answered.

"This is the pattern I mentioned earlier," Gary Sullivan said.

Ben Matlock sat in the back of the courtroom. He was amazed how calm and unaffected Robert Ironside seemed to be with the accusations that the deputy prosecutor was throwing at him. It was obvious he did not need to come to court to protect Robert Ironside, he could take care of himself. He decided to remain quiet. Mason was doing an excellent job protecting his brother. Neither one of them needed his assistance. Just watching them cemented the reputations of both men whom he had long heard about.

"Your Honor, the prosecutor is badgering his own witness," Mason complained.

"I agree, Mister Mason. If that was an objection, it is sustained. Mister Sullivan, I will not warn you again. You seem to want to prosecute this witness rather than the defendant. I will remind you that you are questioning a detective of an impeccable reputation. This line of questioning is over. It will be stricken from the record. Move on, or turn your witness over to the defense attorney."

Gary Sullivan did not seem to be bothered by the scolding from the judge. He looked back at Perry Mason. He expected to see an attorney who was flustered and angered by his examination. Instead, what he did see was an attorney in complete control of himself with a facial expression that had never changed. He then glanced at Robert Ironside. It might as well be Perry Mason sitting in the witness stand. Ironside did not seem to be bothered by the questioning either. He's supposed he should not be surprised. Ironside had a reputation for being able to keep a poker face regardless of the situation. The same was true of Mason. These were definitely two nuts that were hard to crack.

Sullivan walked back over to Ironside. "When did you learn that the Museum had been robbed?"

"I was wakened by the dispatcher on duty," Ironside answered is if Sullivan had never attacked him.

"And what did you do?"

"I got dressed and went to the Museum."

Sullivan put both of his hands on the witness stand as he stood close to Ironside in his wheelchair. "What did you discover when you got there?"

"I found one of my officers had been shot. He had been placed there out of sight to keep watch over the Museum."

"And what else did you find?"

"I found that the Tiger was gone from its display," Ironside said.

"And you found Alexander Hughes, didn't you?"

"I did." He was not about to give him one bit of extra information. As far as he was concerned, Sullivan could work for every bit of it. He was disappointed in the man. The chief had known him for years. He could not believe what Sullivan was doing. He had always been an excellent deputy prosecutor. Sullivan had never been known to lower himself to dirty tricks, as he was doing now. He was just not doing his job, Gary Sullivan seemed to be out to try and destroy him along with Alexandra Hughes.

"What was she doing there?"

"Lying on the floor."

"Had she not just stole the Tiger?"

"Not that I know of."

"Sullivan looked at him incredulously. "She was there and the Tiger was gone, and you did not think she had taken it?"

"No, I did not. It was just a bit big for her to hide in her pocket." His tone was quite sarcastic.

The courtroom broke out in laughter. Thatcher banged his gavel to silence the room immediately.

"If you didn't think she had stolen the Tiger, then why did you arrest her?" Sullivan snarled at Ironside.

"The Museum was closed. It had been broken into, one of my officers had been shot and the Chinese Tiger had been stolen. Alexander Hughes was in the Museum. Being in the Museum after it was closed was reason enough to arrest her."

"Chief Ironside, didn't Alexander Hughes come to your office and tell you that there was a plot to steal the Tiger."

Ironside looked him straight in the eye. "Yes, she did. But she also..."

"Just answer my questions, Chief, and nothing more. "So the Tiger was missing when you arrived?"

"That is correct."

"Was the case that the Tiger was in dusted for fingerprints?"

Ironside knew that these questions were going to be a nail in Alexandra's coffin. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to answer them. "Yes, of course it was. I ordered it immediately."

"And whose fingerprints were found on the case?" Sullivan demanded.

"The defendant's fingerprints were found on the case."

"Did she have anything in her hand when you entered?"

"She had a gun in her hand."

Sullivan walked over to the evidence table and brought a gun back with him. He handed it to Ironside and then asked, "Is this the gun that you took away from her?"

"I didn't take a gun away from her."

"She had a gun and you didn't take it away from her?"

"My sergeant took the gun. She handed it to him voluntarily."

"Was that gun dusted for prints?" Sullivan then asked.

"It was," Ironside answered.

"And were there any prints found on the gun?"

"Yes, the defendants prints were on the gun," the detective said.

"On this gun?"

"Objection!" Mason said as he stood up. "Chief Ironside his already stated that he was not the one that took the gun from the defendant. Therefore, he can't possibly identify it is the gun that was taken away from the defendant."

"Oh for Pete's sake! You didn't object when I brought the gun over to the witness stand and gave it to Chief Ironside."

"If you are going to request that the gun be entered into evidence, you are going to have to tie it to my client. Otherwise, I must object," Mason insisted.

"Mister Sullivan, do you intend to enter that gun into evidence?" Judge Thatcher asked the deputy district attorney.

"Yes, it is the gun that the police took away from the defendant."

"Then I sustain the objection until Sergeant Brown identifies the gun. I suggest that you excuse Chief Ironside temporarily and call Sergeant Brown to the stand."

Gary Sullivan looked around the room. "Sergeant Brown is not in the courtroom."

Thatcher looked down at Robert Ironside. "Chief, can your sergeant be called to this courtroom in a timely manner."

"I am afraid not, Your Honor. Sergeant Brown is in France on an assignment for me."

"Isn't that convenient? Of all the dirty tricks!" Sullivan called out.

"That will be enough, Mister Sullivan" the judge scolded. "In that case, was that gun tagged by Sergeant Brown?" he asked, addressing Ironside.

"Yes," the chief answered.

"And does the serial number on the gun match the serial number that Sergeant Brown wrote down"

Ironside checked the serial number and turn back to the judge. "Yes, it does."

"Mister Mason, do you still object?"

"No Your Honor, I withdraw my objection." Mason sat back down.

Gary Sullivan had a look of triumph on his face. "Now that we have established that this is the gun that was taken from Alexander Hughes, was it tested by ballistics?"

"Yes, it was."

"And was this the gun that fired the shot that killed Howard Jurgens?"

"It was," Ironside answered.

The triumphant look returned once again to Sullivan's face. "And was it the gun that fired the shot into Officer Duffy?" Sullivan thundered.

"It was."

"Was anything else found in Miss Hughes possession," Sullivan inquired.

"Yes, there was a security card to the back door found on the defendant?"

"Who's security card was it?"

"It belongs to the man that was in charge of the video security system, Kevin Powers."

Sullivan walked back to the evidence table and picked up the security card. Heading back to Ironside, he asked him to identify it.

"Yes, that is the security card that was found on the defendant."

"Thank you, Chief Ironside."

After entering the gun and the security card into evidence, Sullivan walked back to his table. "Your witness, Counselor."

Perry Mason stood up. He knew there was no way he could break his brother's testimony. However, there was information that Gary Sullivan deliberately left out. You walk directly over to his brother. "Chief Ironside, I noticed the deputy district attorney did not allow you to add to a particular question when he asked you if Alexandra Hughes had come to your office to inform you of a burglary about to take place at the Museum. Do you recall that question?"

"Yes, of course."

"Was she informative about the theft of the Tiger?"

"She was."

"Why did she not inform you when the actual theft took place?"

"She told me that Louis Blaine and Eli Schneider forced her by gunpoint to go to the Museum and remove the Tiger."

"Chief, did you get a look at the security video?" Mason asked.

"Yes I did."

"And did it show anyone else entering the museum?"

Sullivan looked up in surprise. He could not believe that Mason was exploring this line of questioning. Since he knew that the video showed no one else coming into the Museum, it only served to help prove the prosecution's case.

"No, not on that video. It did not show anyone else entering the Museum."

"No one entered the Museum? Then how do you explain how Howard Jurgens got into the Museum?"

"Someone had to have let him in," Ironside said.

"But didn't you just get through saying that the security video did not show anyone else entering the building," Mason pointed out.

"That is exactly what I said," Ironside confirmed.

"Then how did he get into the building?"

"As I said, someone had to have let him in."

"Then why does he not show in the video entering the Museum?"

"Because somebody altered that video," Ironside said.

Sullivan was immediately on his feet. "Objection! There is absolutely no foundation laid for this testimony. Improper cross-examination. This was not covered in my examination."

"That is the only way Howard Jurgens could have gotten into the building" Mason repeated what his brother had just testified to.

"Your Honor, that is Chief Ironside's opinion. We have no evidence that the security video was altered." Sullivan complained. "Furthermore, Mister Mason cannot cross-examine on something that I didn't cover to begin with."

"Your Honor, may I suggest that the security video be produced and tested for possible tampering?" Mason said.

"I have no intentions of producing the security video until the trial," Deputy Prosecutor, Gary Sullivan snapped.

"There is a serious problem here," Mason argued. "The prosecution insist that no one else entered the building except the defendant. Yet he has no explanation for how Howard Jurgens got into the building. It certainly suggests that there is a possibility the security video was altered."

"Mister Sullivan, do you have any explanation as to how Howard Jurgens got into the Museum?" Judge Thatcher asked the Deputy District Attorney.

Momentarily speechless, Sullivan stammered, "Well I... don't...that is... who's to say he wasn't already in the museum when it closed?"

"If that were the case, then could you please explain to the court why he never shows up on the video at all? If he had been in the building and walked into that hall, he would have to be on the security video," Mason insisted."

"Mister Mason has a valid point. The court would like the security video tested for tampering," Thatcher ordered.

"But Your Honor, we did not have any intention of producing the security video at this time," Sullivan complained.

"Well, unless you can explain how Howard Jurgens got into the museum and never showed up on the security video, the court feels that it should be tested for tampering. Do you have an explanation or not?"

Deflated with this turn of events, Gary Sullivan answered, "No, Your Honor I do not."

"Then it is the order of this court that the prosecution will produce the security video for an analysis."

"Your Honor, may I suggest that it be done by an expert appointed by the court in order to avoid bias on either side?" Mason proposed.

"It is part of the prosecution's case. We will choose the expert," Sullivan snapped at the defense attorney.

"I think Mister Mason has a valid concern here," Judge Thatcher stated. "The prosecution will turn the security video over to the court. The court will choose the expert to analyze the video."

"It was clear that Sullivan was livid. This was a development he had not been expecting. He had not wanted Mason to see the video until the trial. The deputy district attorney had been confident all along the defendant would be bound over for trial of murder in the first-degree.

"I will produce the video tomorrow," Sullivan told the judge.

"In that case, we will adjourn court until such time as the video can be analyzed by an expert. Both attorneys will be informed when this case will resume." Thatcher banged his gavel and said, "Court is adjourned." Everyone stood up as the judge left the courtroom.

Ironside wheeled his chair over to his brother. "Nice move, Perry. I didn't think we would get a look at that video until the trial."

Matlock joined the lawyer and detective at the defense table. "Very clever, Counselor, but only if an expert finds that the video was actually altered. If he doesn't..."

"Then I will have just helped the prosecution's case," Mason said. "It had to have been altered. It is the only explanation."

"It looks like we have a little time on our hands. I suggest we make good use of it," Ironside said. "Ben, you said I could not do any investigating without you. Well, I have something in mind."

"You want to go over to the Museum," Ben said. "If Miss Hughes is telling the truth, there has to be a missing bullet. You're going to go to the Museum and search for it."

Ironside grinned. "I am beginning to like you. But it won't last if you don't stop eating the last of the pancakes in the eggs and leaving me the bottom of the coffee pot."

Matlock had an innocent look on his face. Ironside could tell that it wasn't feigned. He was genuinely surprised at the chief's remark. "I didn't realize. Anything else, Chief?"

"Yes, stop waking me up playing that flaming guitar."

Mason grinned. "It's not really the guitar that is bothering Bob. He's jealous because you can sing better than he can."

"That's ridiculous," Ironside grumbled. "Are we going to stand around here all night, or are we going to get some investigating done?"

"Well, I was waiting for Conrad and Mark to return, but I suppose we can go over to the Museum," Ben said.

"Bob, before you go, I would like to talk to you. I think I might be able to help you find Katherine and Tracy Oliver," Alexandra said as the bailiff approached her to take her back to her cell.

"Alright, if the rest of you will excuse us?" Ironside said, looking at Perry, Della and Ben. They walked away leaving Ironside alone with Alexandra.

"What's this I hear about a board of inquiry hearing?" Mason ask Ben Matlock.

"It is set up for tomorrow. I sent Conrad and Mark to disprove the witness's testimony. I intend to tear him apart tomorrow," Matlock informed him.

"Someone is going to great lengths to try and keep Robert from investigating," Della said. "It has to be somebody in the department."

"What about Sergeant Cox?" Perry asked Ben.

"He is being checked out. He is obviously our number one suspect," Matlock answered.

"Is there any chance he can be tied into Jurgens' murder?" Della wanted to know.

"I have been wondering that myself," Matlock said. "I believe we actually just have one case here. Whoever killed Jurgens and shot chief Ironside's police officer, is the same person or persons that are trying to keep him from investigating."

"I think it's time we stopped investigating separately and start working together," Mason said. "Ben is right. This is not two different cases. It's one. It's time we start treating it as one."

"Have you heard from Mister Drake?" Matlock asked him.

Della answered for Perry. "No, not a word as of yet. What about Katherine and Tracy Oliver. Is there any word on them?" she asked concerned for their safety.

"Not yet, but I am sure Chief Ironside will be checking with his detectives," Ben answered.

Ironside ended his conversation with Alexandra and joined them. He was worried about Katherine. He wanted to try and reach Ed to tell him what Alexandra had just revealed to him. "I think it is time we all checked with our respective detectives. Ben, I am going to try and get a hold of Ed and Eve, you see if you can get in contact with Conrad and Mark. Perry, you try and reach Paul. We will get something to eat and then meet over at the Museum."

"What are we going to have to eat?" Della asked.

"Hot dogs," Matlock said with a grin. "Haven't had one since I got here."

"Chili," Ironside said, "after Matlock changes that flaming suit. How many days in a row have you worn that thing anyway?"

"What's wrong with my suit?" Matlock asked.

"Nothing that replacing it wouldn't take care of." Ironside wheeled toward the door.

Matlock called after him, "There is nothing wrong with my suit and we are having hot dogs." He followed the detective out of the courtroom.

"This is all your fault, Perry," Della said.

"What's my fault?"

"You brought Matlock here. It was bad enough to have to eat chili nearly every day, but now we have to eat hot dogs too. I would do anything for a nice steak, roasted potatoes and asparagus."

Perry grinned, raising his eyebrows. "Define anything."

Della knew exactly what was on his mind. "Forget it! Tell me, what are you going to have, hot dogs or chili?"

"I vote for hot dogs. Otherwise, Matlock is going to be up earlier then usual playing that guitar of his. I could handle the guitar if he just wouldn't sing."

Della could not help but laugh at the pained look on Perry's face. "Come on Counselor, let's see if we can get a hold of Paul."


	19. Chapter 19

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 19

1

Mark Sanger and Conrad McMasters pulled up in front of Sergeant Terry Cox's apartment. They got out of the vehicle and headed for his home. They knew what was at stake. They had to find out what this man was up to. No one believed for a minute the witness he had secured was telling the truth. The man had been paid, there was not any doubt about it. However, knowing it and proving it were two different things, which both of them knew from their bosses. Somehow, they had to find proof tonight.

Chief Ironside's hearing was in the morning, and they had to have something to defend him. Right now, all that was out there was the phony witness. If they didn't find something to refute his claims, the chief was in deep trouble and they knew it. Neither had any intentions of allowing that to happen.

Conrad had been working for Ben Matlock for some time now and he had the utmost respect for the lawyer. He was honest and he was good. Conrad was not letting him down. Still, he did not have the stake in it that Mark had. Chief Ironside was not just his boss, but his closest friend. Mark had worked with him for a number of years now, and he knew that the chief was without a doubt the most honest man that he knew. There was no way he helped Alexander Hughes try to steal that Tiger. This whole thing was trumped up to keep him from investigating. Someone did not want him finding out what actually happened. Mark had no idea at this time, but he had every intention of finding out. He had been around police work long enough he had picked up a lot of detective skills. With Ed and Eve out of the country trying to locate Katherine and Tracy, it left it to him to find out what was going on. Mark was grateful for the talents of a private detective. However, he was not going to depend entirely on Conrad McMasters. Fortunately though, both of them could do things that neither Ed or Eve could do as police detectives. Mark was not following the law to the letter. He knew that both he and McMasters could get away with it.

As they walked up the stairs to Terry Cox's apartment building, Conrad checked the front door. It did not have a lock to keep the public out of the building. He opened the door and the two of them walked in.

As they headed down the hall, they checked for Cox's apartment number. It was Mark who spotted it first. He reached for the handle, and of course, it was locked. He looked over at Conrad. "Do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

"You know how to pick a lot?" Conrad asked him.

Mark grinned back at him. "I used to do this a lot before I met the chief." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long thin instrument. Placing it in the lock, he fiddled with it for a moment before they both heard the lock disengage. Mark opened the door and the two men entered.

Closing it behind them, Conrad pulled surgical gloves out of his pocket. He handed a set to Mark and told him, "Put these on."

Sanger did as he was told. Conrad pointed to the right side of the apartment. "You take that side, and I'll take this side."

The two men separated and begin searching for something to discover just exactly what Cox was up to.

Twenty minutes later, neither one had found anything that would help them. Mark came back into the living room. "Anything?"

"No, nothing. I take it you did not find anything either?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." The frustration was evident in his voice. There had to be something in this apartment that would prove Sergeant Cox had bribed the neighbor into stating the chief conspired with Alexander Hughes. He would have no reason to hide anything as he was arrogant enough to think that he would never be suspected.

"Don't you find it unusual he doesn't have a computer?" Conrad pointed out.

Mark looked around the room. He hadn't thought of it until Conrad had brought it up, but it definitely was unusual that they had not located one. In this day and age, everybody had a computer of some sort. "There must be one around here somewhere. Computers are not exactly easy to hide. Yet, we have checked the entire apartment and one has not shown up."

"Then we have not looked hard enough. We have checked all the obvious places, now we will have to check the places that are not so obvious," McMasters suggested.

"Like where?" Mark said as he stared at the huge screen television that was on the wall over a console in front of him. Sanger walked over to it. He stared, wondering why it seem to stick so far out from the wall. Most people who mounted televisions, mounted them directly on the wall. This one was sticking out approximately two inches.

"What are you looking at?" Conrad asked him.

"Doesn't this look funny?"

Conrad looked in the direction Mark was staring.

"Are you talking about the television?" Conrad wondered.

"Yeah. Take a look at that. It is at least a couple inches from the wall."

Conrad studied the television for a moment. "You know, you are right. Why would anybody mount a TV that far away from the wall?"

"They would if they were trying to hide something behind it." Mark reached his hand behind the television. Not being able to feel anything from the side, he looked back. "Get me one of those kitchen chairs, would you?"

McMasters walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the wooden chairs to the kitchen set. He brought it back and handed it to Mark Sanger. Mark set the chair as close to the television as he could. Stepping up on it, he leaned over the top of the Samsung set. Turning back, he looked at Conrad and smiled. "A strange place to operate a computer from." Reaching behind the television, he removed the computer from a rack that had been screwed to the wall behind the set. Mark stepped down from the chair and handed the computer to Conrad.

McMasters took it and went back into the kitchen. Mark followed with the kitchen chair in hand. He placed it back in the space that had been left empty where Conrad had removed it.

McMasters lifted the top of the laptop computer and turned it on. They waited until it booted up and then Matlock's investigator began checking the data files.

"Check to see if he has kept any records regarding his savings and checking account," Mark told him.

Conrad gave him a look that let Mark know he didn't need to be told that. He was no amateur. His fingers went expertly over the keyboard. Within seconds, he had brought up Terry Cox's financial records.

Both men begin to scrutinize the figures on the screen. As they read down, they saw nothing out of the ordinary. Conrad pressed the icon for the next page. Three-quarters of the way down the page, there was a large deposit into his checking account.

"This guy isn't even a smart crook," Mark said as he pointed out the deposit with his index finger.

"Don't get too excited until we find out where that deposit came from," Conrad warned.

It did not temper Mark's excitement. "I know from the chief's record on this guy that he has no family in San Francisco. He was an only child and both of his parents are gone."

"The deposit could have come from an aunt or an uncle" Conrad pointed out.

"Nope," Mark said, "both of his parents were also an only child. I have a pretty good idea what an officer makes. This guy has not received any raises because of his performance. He will be at the bottom of the totem pole for a police sergeant. They're just simply isn't any way he could deposit these large sums of money. I think we need to find out where it came from."

"The problem is, we cannot explain how we know this. We certainly cannot tell a judge that we entered his apartment and turned on his computer," Conrad said as he stared at the deposits on the screen. He had no doubt that Mark knew what he was talking about. If he said that Cox had no way of making this kind of money, then he was probably right. "We can't go to a judge with this information. We can't even voice our concerns about Sergeant Cox in any way. After all, he is the officer that located the witness against your boss."

"You mean bribed the witness against my boss," Mark corrected.

"It doesn't matter. A judge would look at it that Chief Ironside was attacking the officer's credibility."

"His credibility deserves to be attacked. I have no doubt he paid that man. There has to be a way that we can use this," Mark said.

Conrad's eyes lit up. "I believe there is a way. Get your cell phone out and take a picture of each screen of his account. Then let's get out of here. We have one other place to check on."

Mark took out his phone and pulled up the camera application. He took pictures of all of Cox's financial information.

2

The phone on the desk of Terry Cox began to ring. He picked it up and barked into the receiver, "Sergeant Cox."

"We have a problem," the familiar voice on the other end stated.

"What now? I have your witness against Ironside. After tomorrow, he will be suspended from the department. That will end his reign in San Francisco."

"That is not necessarily true. I just got word that they are getting ready to bring Officer Duffy out of his drug-induced coma. He has been improving steadily according to my man. If he talks, we're finished."

Sergeant Cox reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was beginning to wonder if the money was worth it. "You told me that Duffy would not recover."

"That was the medical opinion of his doctors. Unfortunately, they were wrong. It now looks as if he will definitely recover. We can't allow that. Duffy must never be allowed to talk to Robert Ironside."

"Then I highly suggest that you have Officer Duffy taken out."

"That is exactly what I intend to do."

There was an extremely long pause on the other end. Terry had a pretty good idea as to why. "You want me to take him out, don't you?"

"He is heavily guarded. You are a police officer. You will be able to get in where my men would not be able to do so."

"Getting in is not the problem. Just how in the hell do you expect me to get out without being discovered. In order to get in, I will have to present my police credentials. They will know who I am. If he shows up dead directly after I leave there, who do you think they're going to come looking for?" Cox said, irritated.

"You are a cop. You've been telling me for a long time now that Ironside has kept you back; that you are a better cop than he is. I would suggest you find a way to get in and out without discovery."

"I'm not the one who shot him. If you were going to shoot him, you should have made sure he was dead," Cox growled.

"I shot him square in the chest. The son-of-a-bitch should be dead."

"Well, he isn't. Now, I have to clean up your mess. That is going to cost you. I want more money. I am the one taking all the risks. I'll get in and out, but it's going to cost you another $500,000. Ironside is not going to be fooled forever. If you think getting him kicked out of the department will stop him from investigating, you are dead wrong. He is going to come after us. When this is all over with, I am getting the hell out of Dodge."

"I would be careful, Sergeant. Don't get too greedy."

"Are you threatening me? I think it is time you realize that you go down if I say a word or decide to give you up. I would be very careful about threatening me if I were you." The sergeant's voice was very low and deadly.

"I am simply giving you a friendly warning. Our friends are not going to take too kindly to you demanding more money."

"That is your problem. You deal with them. I want more money. I am the one taking the risks. Not you, and not Schneider and Blaine."

"Alright, I will talk to them. In the meantime, take care of Officer Duffy." The phone went dead on the other end.

Terry Cox looked around the room. Fortunately, nobody was paying any attention to his conversation. He stood up and headed for the duty desk. "Hi Mel. I'm going to be out for a while. I have to secure the witness against Ironside today."

Officer Melvin Townsend lowered his eyebrows. "You are making a big mistake. Ironside is not dirty and you know it. I don't know what you were up to, but you're going to get caught."

"I'm not up to anything, Mel, and you are wrong. Ironside is dirty and it will be proven tomorrow. When that hearing is over, Ironside will be in jail. I would not be a bit surprised if he is charged as a co-conspirator to murder."

Officer Townsend shook his head. "You're dreaming. Do you honestly think that these people are not out there breaking down your witness?"

"Ironside's people are in Europe. They are not breaking down anything." Sergeant Terry Cox turned and left the front desk.

Officer Townsend watched him leave. Something was wrong. He knew Ironside's people were out of the country, however, nobody knew exactly where. How did Terry Cox know where they were? Townsend made a decision. He picked up the phone and dialed. When he received an answer from the secretary, he said, "I need to speak with Commissioner Randall. Tell him it is urgent."

Moments later the commissioner came on the line."Yes, Townsend, what is it?" Randall asked the officer.

"Sir, I did exactly as you asked me to and I listened in on Sergeant Cox. You were right, he is part of this conspiracy. He is headed for the hospital right now to kill Officer Duffy."

"Thank you, Townsend." Commissioner Dennis Randall hung up the phone and dialed Lieutenant Carl Reese.

"Lieutenant Reese," the officer greeted the commissioner.

"Carl, I just got a call from Townsend. Bob was right. Sergeant Cox is up to his eyeballs in this robbery and murder. He is headed to the hospital to murder Officer Duffy. I am sending more men over to you. I want you to let Cox get in the room. I want proof that he is attempting murder, but make sure he doesn't hurt Duffy. Bob would never forgive me if anything happens to his favorite uniformed police officer. Is that clear?"

"It's clear Commissioner. I'm on my way."

3

Paul Drake felt his smartphone ring in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out. Looking at the screen, the private eye could see that it was Perry contacting him on his cell phone. Drake pressed the green phone icon and answered, "Perry, I was just about to call you."

"Paul, this is Della. Perry asked me to call you. Can you join us for dinner. We are eating dinner with Ben Matlock. Perry and Matlock want to update you on what happened in court."

"No problem, Beautiful. Where are you having dinner?"

"Robert's office," Della reported.

"Ironside's office? You have to be kidding. Why are we not eating out? We are not having sandwiches for dinner again, or is it burgers?" Drake's voice was dripping in sarcasm. "I have been investigating all day. They can spring for a decent dinner. I can get sandwiches or burgers anytime."

"No burgers or sandwiches. Robert and Ben Matlock are arguing over chili and hot dogs. Neither would give in, so we are having both in Robert's office."

"I'll tell you what, I'll get dinner and then meet you there."

Della shook her head. "Sorry, Perry wants you there immediately."

"Come on, Della, have a heart. I haven't eaten a thing all day. Chili and hot dogs are not my idea of dinner."

She said nothing, smiling into the phone. She knew Paul was going to give in.

Drake rolled his eyes. "I don't believe this. If having to eat chili because of Chief Ironside isn't bad enough, now we have to eat hot dogs because of Ben Matlock."

"Cheer up, Paul, be glad that their favorite food isn't a salad."

Drake shook his head and huffed. "Well, no sense putting off the inevitable. I'll be in Perry's office in fifteen minutes." He hung up the cellphone and the line went dead.

"Was that Paul?" Mason asked his secretary.

"He is on his way in," Della informed her boss.

"I take it he was not happy about the hot dogs and chili?" Mason asked with a chuckle.

"Are any of us happy with it?" Della said, smiling.

Mason grinned at her. "Yes, Bob and Matlock!"

Matlock entered the office just as Ironside was coming out of his bedroom. "And it begins," Mason said as sat down at the table.

Matlock and Ironside joined Perry and Della at the table. "I haven't had a hot dog since I've been here. I want hot dogs," Ben insisted.

"Naturally," Ironside complained, "A hot dog for a hot dog."

Della looked at Perry as she sat beside him. She smiled at him and the attorney smiled back. There had only been one way to settle this problem.

"We are having chili and hot dogs sent in," Della told the two arguing men.

Matlock grinned. "Now why didn't you think of that, Chief Ironside? You are supposed to be the greatest detective in the world! At least that is what everyone says."

"But everyone doesn't say that you are the greatest lawyer in the world," Ironside growled as he turned and looked at his brother.

Matlock knew exactly what he was saying without saying it. "It will be a long time before this whippersnapper has tried as many cases as I have. I will remind you that I have an excellent record as an attorney." The animated lawyer waved his hand at Perry Mason.

The door to the office opened. Conrad and Mark entered and came down the ramp.

"Good! They are here," Matlock drawled. "Conrad already informed me that he has found out quite a bit."

"You mean Mark and Conrad," Ironside corrected his attorney.

"Conrad is the investigator, your aide just went along with him."

"Mark Sanger has been around detectives for a long time. He is an excellent investigator in his own right," Ironside growled at the Georgia attorney.

Both greeted their respective bosses. Before anyone could say anything, The door to Ironside's office opened. This time, Paul Drake walked in. The private eye greeted Della with his customary, "Hello, Beautiful." He looked over at Ironside and Matlock who were still arguing over chili and hot dogs. He glanced back at a grinning Perry Mason.

Mason decided he had to put a stop to the disagreements between his brother and his attorney, or they would never get anything done. "I remind you both that we are all in the same side."

Ben Matlock looked at him in bewilderment. "There has never been any question of that." He glanced down at the detective in the wheelchair.

"Just what makes you think that we are not on the same side?" Ironside demanded. "We simply disagree on dinner choices."

"And everything else, apparently" Perry said, but only Della could hear him.

The office door open, a police officer walked in with a very large tray of food. She set it down on the table to the right of Mason's desk.

"Hot Dang!" Matlock said excitedly. He turned and grinned at Ironside triumphantly. "Hot dogs!"

"Perry!" Ironside began before he was interrupted by his brother.

"Relax, Bob. The chili is on its way. I knew neither one of you was going to give in so I had Della order both."

The door to the office opened and another officer came in with a tray filled with hot chili. He set it down on the table to a grinning Ironside.

"Chili has all the nutritional needs a person needs to consume," the chief said.

"Chili?" Matlock said in disbelief. "You must be kidding!"

"It sure as hell is better for you than those hot dogs" Ironside grumbled as he began to eat a bowl of chili.

Perry noticed that Mark and Conrad were looking at each other with grins on their faces.

"I don't know which one is worse," Drake muttered to Perry and Della's amusement. "Is there something to wash this down with?"

Mark went into the kitchen, pulled several bottles of Pepsi out of the refrigerator and brought them back to the table. They all ate in relative silence except Matlock and Ironside who continued to argue over chili and hot dogs. Perry shook his head. He thought bringing both chili and hot dogs in would settle the argument between the two, yet they continued to argue. Mason stood up, took the bowl of chili away from his brother, and removed the hot dog out of Matlock's hand. Using a spoon, he spooned up some chili, spread it on all the hot dogs. After putting chili dogs in front of the two men, they stared at them as Mark, Conrad and Della laughed.

Paul's grin expanded as he said, "You got chocolate in my peanut butter," quoting the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup commercial.

Mason, attempted to hold back a laugh, but his dimples betrayed him as they appeared on both sides of his face. "Now can we please get some work done? What did you two find out?" he said looking at Mark.

"Terry Cox has a rather large amount of money in his bank account, most of which is one deposit," Conrad said, not bothering to wait for Mark to respond.

"How do you know that?" Ironside inquired.

"We found his computer behind the entertainment center in his apartment," Mark said unapologetically.

"And I suppose you had a search warrant for his apartment," Ironside growled sarcastically.

Conrad came to Mark's rescue. "The apartment door was not locked, Chief. We were concerned Cox might be in danger. After all, he is associating with some pretty dangerous people."

Perry had to turn away to keep his brother from seeing the grin on his face. Ironside, on occasion, had Mark do things that were not exactly legal. Yet, he was giving these two men a hard time over entering Cox's apartment. He notice the slight upturn at the corners of Della's mouth. She had to be thinking the same as he was.

"Did you get any proof of the deposit?" Ben Matlock asked.

Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. After bringing the image up he had taken of Sergeant Cox's account, he attempted to pass it to Matlock, but Ironside snatched it out of his hand before the lawyer had the chance to receive it.

Ironside studied the pictures of Cox's account. "There is more than one deposit here. I know what the sergeant makes. There is no way he could make these kind of deposits legitimately."

"What about family, Bob? Could it have come from a parent or another relative?" Perry asked.

"No. Both his parents were killed in a car accident when he was only a year old. His grandparents raised him. They have been dead for a while now. He grew up in a very poor home, an only child. He worked full-time while at the police academy. His parents and his grandparents were from Cuba. The rest of his family were murdered by the Cuban government. He has no relatives."

"What about investments?" Ben asked.

Ironside shook his head. "You have to have money to invest. He had none, at least not that he obtained legally."

Perry noticed Paul was engrossed in paperwork he brought with him. He did not seemed to be listening to the conversation, but Mason knew better. "What is it, Paul?"As all eyes turned to the private detective, Drake looked up from his paperwork. "Let me see Sergeant Cox's bank records."

Ironside handed Mark's phone to Drake. For a couple minutes Paul studied the records and compared them to those he had found. Chief Ironside was becoming impatient. After having given the private eye several minutes, his patience ran out. "Well?"

Paul looked up. "I think I know where he was getting his money. He stood up and walked towards Ironside. The chief put out his hand to receive the paperwork Drake had, but the detective walked right past his outstretched hand. He dropped the papers in front of Perry Mason.

Mason looked over the two sets of records. He could hear the impatience in his brother's huffs and sighs. It would not be long before he demanded to know what Drake had found. Perry decided to head off his brother's tendency to be in charge.

Ben Matlock stood up and went around to stand behind Mason. He looked at the records over his shoulder. "These deposits coincide."

Ironside surmised what Ben, Paul and Perry already had. Since Paul had been investigating Howard Jurgens, his deduction was easy. "The money Cox deposited is the exact same amounts Howard Jurgens withdrew from his accounts."

Mason smiled. It was rare when his brother missed anything at all. "And both were using overseas accounts."

Grunting, the chief said, "I am surprised Cox used an overseas account. I never gave him credit for being that bright. Paul, you didn't by any chance think to find out where the funds coming into Jurgens's account were coming from, did you?"

Paul gave him a do you think I am stupid look, and answered, "Of course I did, and many of his wire transfers came from another overseas account in the name of..."

"Eli Schneider," Ironside finished for him.

Paul glanced over at Perry and Della who were both smiling. "That's right, how did you know that?"

"A simple deduction, Mister Drake," Ben said. "Jurgens had to be tied into Schneider and Baines somehow. This is it, and it ties Cox to Jurgens, Schneider and Baines. Which means, it ties him into the Museum robbery."

"And proving it is just a bit of a problem," Ironside said with sarcasm, "since we obtained this information illegally."

"Not on my end," Paul said, defending himself. "Like I said, Lieutenant Tragg helped out."

"How did you get the Lieutenant to help?" Della asked.

"I reminded him Perry defended him against that murder charge."

"What murder charge?" Ben asked with interest.

"One of the lieutenant's men was murdered. Tragg was obsessed with bringing the mobster to justice. They killed one of their weaklings and framed the lieutenant," Della told him. "Perry stepped in to defend him."

"Obviously since Tragg is still a cop, you did so successfully," Ben said.

"That's right," Mason responded with a smile.

"How long did it take you?" Matlock asked.

Perry reached back into his recollection and told Matlock the time span of the trial. Ben listened with interest. "Oh, I remember that trial now. I always wondered what took you so long to identify the killer. You should have known who it was as soon as the vegetable and fruit stand owner disappeared after his business was burned to the ground. He had plenty of motive to do the murder."

Mason smiled. "I take it you could have solved it sooner then?"

"I reckon I could have," Matlock said with a grin. "That's okay, Mister Mason, you have not have the experience in the courtroom that I have. You did okay."

Della had to keep from laughing. Perry's face had flinched with that last remark, although Della doubted no one else in the room would have noticed except maybe Robert. The competitive nature of both of these lawyers was as evident as that between Perry and Robert.

"Well, I don't know how many more times we are going to be able to use that on Tragg," Paul said. "I didn't think it was going to work this time."

Mason chuckled. "We will just keep using it until it finally fails."

"Can we end the down memory lane trip?" Ironside said impatiently. "If I had been investigating, there probably would not have been a trial at all."

Paul was about to say something when Perry thought he better intervene before it escalated. "Let's keep to the matter at hand. We need to find out why Jurgens was sending money to Terry Cox. Paul, see what you can find out. I am going to see Judge Thatcher and see if he will give us a court order for Terry Cox's account based on the fact that he was receiving money from Howard Jurgens. We can use what Paul brought us as it was obtained through the Los Angeles Police Department. That way, Ben will also be able to use Cox's financial statement against him at the Internal Affairs Inquiry tomorrow. Now, does anyone have anything further?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Ben said. "In talking to some of the people that work for the city, there is a rumor going around that there is a substantial amount of money missing from the city coffer." Matlock raised his eyebrows.

Ironside and Perry both turned their heads towards Matlock. "A lot of rumors go around the city every day, Ben," Ironside said. "Is there anything to back up this rumor?"

"I don't know, but I reckon we should find out. Terry Cox could be involved," Matlock suggested.

"That is doubtful. He doesn't have access to Police Department funds and he certainly would not have anything to do with city funds," Ironside reported.

"Not normally, but could he have found a way to embezzle funds?" Matlock asked.

"Anything is possible. It is more likely he is working with someone who does have access," Ironside said.

"That would mean you have more than one dirty cop, Bob," Perry pointed out.

"It could or someone in the city government is corrupt," Ironside suggested."

"Someone on the city council perhaps?" Della surmised.

"Bob, do you trust the mayor?" Perry asked.

"Pat is a politician. He panics when it appears the city council is going to look bad, but he has always been a good mayor and an honest one," the chief responded.

"Can we get him to look into the city council members. He would have access to their activities. Maybe it is one of them that Cox is involved with," Mason suggested.

"Pat will become very defensive of the city council members," Ironside told him. He is loyal to a fault. He won't believe for a minute that any of them are dishonest. He has known all of them for years. It might be better if we have Dennis look into it. He will be more objective than Pat would be," Ironside said.

"Why not just do it ourselves," Ben asked. "Suppose it is the commissioner or the mayor that is embezzling? Do you really think they are going to let us find out what is going on?"

"Dennis would not take a cent of the city's money," Ironside growled. "There is no more honest police commissioner anywhere. I will vouch for him. He can handle it. Hell, Pat could handle it if it were not for the loyalty to the council members."

"Alright, you know your people better than I do," Ben conceded.

"If everyone is done eating, I think we need to break this up and go over to the museum," Perry said.

"I don't think it is necessary for all of us to go," Ironside told them. You and I and Ben will go. Everyone else continue with the case.

"No problem there," Paul agreed. I want to do some further checking with Lieutenant Tragg. He promised to find out if Jurgens has accounts anywhere else. I have a feeling he has been black mailing more than one person."

"Paul, I know I told you this, but find out why Jurgens was sending money to Terry Cox," Perry insisted.

"I suggest we all get moving," Ben said.

Everyone left the office but Ben and Perry. Mason could see something was really bothering his brother. "What is it, Bob? Something is wrong."

"I have not heard from Ed or Eve. It is unlike them not to contact me. All I know is Eve was going to allow Francois Montrea to lead her to Tracy Oliver. She seemed certain Montrea was the clue to her whereabouts. Ed was going to the American Embassy for help in locating Katherine. I have text both of them, but neither of them has responded."

"Your people are very capable. They will check in as soon as they can. Don't worry, they will find them," Della said, trying to reassure him.

"Let's head over to the Museum," Ben said. "Maybe they will check in later."

Ironside wheeled his chair towards the ramp. Perry, Della and Ben followed. He stopped abruptly and looked back at Matlock. "You still have that same flaming suit on? He shook his head and headed up the ramp.

4

Sergeant Terry Cox changed into jeans and a sweatshirt hoodie. Keeping his head low, he entered the hospital. Stopping near the main desk, he waited until the two women there were extremely busy. Cox scratched his chin through the fake beard. It was driving him to distraction. For some unknown reason the damn thing was itchy. He had no choice but to put up with it until his task was completed. He certainly could not enter the hospital without some sort of disguise. He had stopped by the evidence room at the police station and slipped past the officer in charge. Cox removed a gun that had already been involved in a homicide. Killing Officer Duffy with his own gun was completely out of the question. The only other place he could get his hands on a weapon was the evidence room.

Terry would be sure to wipe it clean before he returned it. It would not be missed for a while anyway. After all, the trial in which the gun was evidence would not start for another month. He would have it back there long before then.

As he stepped to the counter, Cox kept his head low in order to keep the woman who waited on him from recognizing him later on. When she finished with the man in front of him, Sergeant Cox stepped forward. "I would like the number of Officer Duffy's room ."

She lowered her head trying to get a look at him. The man had a shaggy beard and mustache. The employees had been warned to inform anyone calling about or asking to see Officer Duffy. Lieutenant Carl Reese was on duty at the hospital, along with another officer for Duffy's protection. Other officers had been dispatched to the hospital by Commissioner Randall as soon as he was informed of the threat to Duffy's life.

She ran her fingers across the computer keyboard and informed him, "Officer Duffy is still in ICU. Only one person at a time is allowed to visit him. However, I will warn you, he is being kept in a drug-induced coma until such time his body has had some time to heal. Are you a relative, sir?"

"Yes, I am a cousin. I just got into town. I only heard about him yesterday."

She looked at him with suspicion. She had dealt with Chief Ironside before and it had not been pleasant. If there was one thing she had learned, it was that you followed his instructions to the fullest. She had been told to give him his room number, but to ask for identification. "Can you show me some ID please?"

"What for?" Cox asked.

"I am sorry, sir, but it is Chief Ironside's orders. I am sure since your cousin works for the San Francisco Police, you are quite aware of Chief Ironside. He expects his orders followed."

Cox smiled. He had anticipated this. He had been quite certain, he would run into something of this sort. Fortunately, his friend had provided him with what he needed. He pulled out a drivers license and handed it to the young lady and waited while she scrutinized it.

She put the license into a small machine, which produced a pass with his picture on it. Handing it back to him, she smiled, "You are all set, Mister Redford. You may go see Officer Duffy now. ICU is on the fifth floor."

Again, he smiled and thanked her. She waited until he had entered the elevator and then picked up the phone and dialed. A moment later, it was answered.

"Lieutenant Reese," Carl announced

"Lieutenant, there is a man on his way up to see Officer Duffy. He claims to be his cousin. He had an Illinois drivers license. It had a Chicago address on it." She went on to give Reese a detailed description of his features...what she could see of them, as well as what he was wearing.

Sergeant Cox stepped out of the elevator on the fifth floor and headed for the ICU. Keeping his head low and trying to remain unnoticed, he arrived at the door. The sensor picked up the badge with his picture and automatically opened. Cox stepped through. He was greeted by an employee. She checked his badge and smiled. "Officer Duffy's room is the last one at the end of the hall.

Terry Cox headed in the direction she indicated. He could feel his nervousness beginning to rise. Unfortunately, he did not have any choice; he had to enter this way to kill Duffy. If he had been on a regular floor, he could have disguised himself as part of the cleaning crew. The sergeant touched the pocket where he had placed his silenced gun. It was only to be used if things went wrong. His plan was to do the job and get the hell out of the hospital before anyone detected Duffy was dead. In the other pocket was the needle. It had been provided to him from the man he had been working with. Cox had been told he was to inject the contents into Duffy's arm. According to what he was told, the drug could not be detected in case of an autopsy.

As the police officer approached Duffy's room, a street cop assigned to protect him stopped his entrance. He checked his badge and nodded. "No more than five minutes."

Terry nodded. He did not want to speak for fear the officer might recognize his voice. He pushed the door open and went in.

Lieutenant Reese came out of the room next to Duffy's. His cellphone was in his hand. On the screen was the inside of Duffy's room. The wounded officer was in the bed in the drug-induced coma. Reese watched the screen intently waiting to see if this was the attempt on Duffy's life they had been expecting.

Sure enough the bearded man pulled a syringe and needle out of his pocket. Reese nodded to the officer and the two of them burst into the room.


	20. Chapter 20

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 20

1

Lieutenant Grant Becker pulled his vehicle up in front of Montre and Sons. Shutting off the engine, he turned to Ed Brown. "Ed, let me do the talking. If Katherine has been here, he will tell us. Don't try to bully Montre. He will shut down if you do."

"I have a feeling he will shut down anyway. Something is going on here. I don't know what it is, but I intend to find out. Francois Montre knows where Katherine Deneurve is, and he is going to tell us. I will let you take the lead, Lieutenant, but if I think he is stalling or outright trying to hide anything from us, I am not going to stand by and let him get away with it. Understand?"

Becker shook his head. Brown was going to do this his way. He just didn't realize he might jeopardize his ability to find the woman he was looking for. He got out of the vehicle and met Sergeant Brown on the other side. The detective was already walking up the sidewalk to Montre and Sons. Grant had to run to catch up with him. "Remember, let me do the talking." He did not hold out much hope the sergeant was going to keep quiet. On a mission for Chief Ironside, Brown did not seem to care much for protocol. Becker could see all the detective wanted to do was find the woman for his boss. He wondered who she was to Ironside.

Sergeant Brown opened the door and stepped inside the shop. Looking around, there were wines of all kinds lined up everywhere. They were stacked back almost as far as the eye could see. From the front of the building, Ed would never have guessed the place was this huge. They had come down the street it was located. If they had come down the cross-street, he might have seen how far the building stretched.

Having heard the bell on the front door when they entered, Francois Montre entered the room from a door off to their right. Walking towards them, the Frenchman smiled. "Lieutenant, you did not have to have the American ambassador call me. I would have seen you immediately." He then changed to speaking in French.

Ed noted the man had looked at him with suspicion. Ed did not speak a word of French. Obviously, he was aware Becker was an American, since he had spoken to him in English. So, what was the purpose of switching to French? Was he attempting to hide something from Ed Brown? He did not know, but he made a note to ask the lieutenant about it.

"Francois, this is Sergeant Ed Brown. He is an American from San Francisco, California. He works for..."

"Chief Robert T. Ironside, the famous American detective." Montre moved swiftly to the tall American and offered his hand to Ed who shook it. "Are you looking for some particular wine? I understand your chief is quite fond of bourbon. Is it a particularly old bottle he is seeking? I have numerous bottles from all over the world. In fact, I have some from your state of California." He led them over to a rather large selection of California wine.

Montre was trying too hard to impress him. If he thought he could distract him from the reason he was here, he was wasting his time. Ed intended to find out just how Montre fit into Katherine's disappearance. "No thank you. Chief Ironside has quite the collection of his own."

Trying to look disappointed, Montre then changed to a look of confusion. "I don't understand. I thought you came here to purchase wine." Using his hand, he waved it across the room. "As you can see, I have a very large selection, one of the largest in the world."

A young man approached them. "Papa, the shipment from Italy has arrived."

Francois smiled and addressed Brown. "Sergeant this is my son, Pierre. He actually is the one that does all the buying. He is gone so often I sometimes have to look twice to recognize my own son." He gave Pierre a stern look and said, "You handle the shipment. I am busy at the moment"

"Alright, Papa." He turned to go but quickly turned back. "Oh, did you buy any wine from the American woman?"

Montre attempted to keep a poker face at his son's question, but Ed noticed his composure slipped a bit. If he had any doubt that Montre was involved, it ended with the son's inquiry to his father.

"There was no American woman. The woman that came here was from Canada, and no, I did not buy any of the wine. Canadian wine is far inferior to our wine and to California wine, for that matter." He bowed to Ed and Grant.

"My mistake. Sorry, Papa. I will take care of the shipment that just arrived."

"You do that," Francois told him. He was furious at his son. Neither Brown or Becker had reacted to the young man asking about an American woman here to sell wine, yet he had no doubt both men were now suspicious. They were here to check on Katherine Denureve. Ironside had sent them; maybe not Becker, but it was the reason Ed Brown was here. Now because of his son's blunder, he would have to try to convince the American police officer the woman that had been here was from Canada. Why did he choose American's neighbor to the north? There were plenty of countries which spoke English.

Brown looked over at Grant Becker. He raised an eyebrow, which Francois noticed immediately. It confirmed the American was suspicious. He had no choice but to continue with the charade. Smiling broadly, he said, "Now, if you gentlemen are not here to purchase wine, than what may I do for you?" He smiled again.

Ed noticed his demeanor had changed just a bit. He was nervous and he was having a hard time hiding it. What little composure the man had left was not very convincing. Brown figured he knew why he was here, but he would keep up the act for their benefit.

Instead of letting Grant Becker take the lead, Ed immediately spoke up. "A woman, Katherine Denuerve was contacted by you to come to this country in hopes of selling her wine." Ed watched the man closely. He had hit a nerve. Montre's jaw tighten. Ed waited for the denial.

Lieutenant Grant Becker stepped into the conversation. "Someone claiming to be you, Mister Montre." He gave Ed a warning glance.

Unfortunately for Becker, Ed was not in a diplomatic mood. He wanted to find Katherine and get her back to the United States to testify what she knew. More importantly, he wanted to get her back to his boss. Ed knew how important she was to the chief. "No, that is not what I meant at all. You called her and lured her here, Mister Montre. Before I left San Francisco, I had the phone company trace the call. It came from this location. She was the American woman who came here your son was talking about. I don't have the time or the inclination to be polite. She was drawn here because some one did not want her in San Francisco to testify. Now, if I don't get some immediate cooperation, I am going to call back to the states and tell Chief Robert Ironside what is going on here. Then he can get in touch with his friend, President James Whitmore. I am sure you know that a U.S. President can put a great deal of pressure on your country. They in turn are going to put the pressure on you. So, why don't we cut to the chase. Where is Katherine Denuerve?"

"Sergeant Brown, take it easy," Lieutenant Becker said.

"This is taking it easy, Lieutenant. Just wait and see what happens when Chief Ironside gets the president involved." Ed looked back at a very red-faced Montre. "What will it be? Do I call Chief Ironside?"

"Alright, alright, Mrs. Denuerve was here. We could not reach a deal. She left here shortly after she arrived. I have not seen her since."

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Grant asked.

Montre shook his head. "Not a clue. Now, gentlemen, I am a very busy man. I have told you all I know."

"No, he hasn't," said a voice from behind them. They all turned around to see a young boy of about thirteen. "She was forced into a vehicle the moment she left here."

"How do you know she was forced?" Ed asked. He turned and gave Montre a look that could kill.

"Because I saw it. She did not want to go with them. When they got her in the car, they put a black hood over her head. This man is lying to you. I have seen the men who took her around here many times."

"That boy is always in trouble," Montre declared. "You can't possibly believe a word he says. No men I employ would do such a thing."

Grant Becker watched Montre. He was nervous. He was not telling the truth. "Mister Montre, I would suggest you tell Sergeant Brown where Katherine Denuerve is. Otherwise, I will advise him to call Chief Ironside."

"Go ahead, call your chief, call the president. I have no idea where she is. I told you. She came here; we could not make a deal and she left. That is all I know."

Lieutenant Becker was about to say something when Brown grabbed his arm. "Let's go. There is nothing else we can do here."

"What?! You can't be serious!" Becker exclaimed.

"Let's go." On the way out, Ed moved to the left of the door opening and placed a bug behind the door frame. He knew it wasn't legal, but at this point, he didn't care. He was going to find Katherine and take her back to San Francisco. He was a California cop. He wasn't breaking any California laws. The American Embassy would not help him. Obviously, Montre had them and the police in his pocket. Ed would have to forget everything the chief had taught him if he was going to save Katherine's life. That was what it came down to. Montre could not let her live.

When he and Lieutenant Becker arrived outside, Becker exclaimed, "I can't believe it! He is involved in this. Ed, he was lying through his teeth."

"That was obvious. I don't know if Katherine is even alive. What would be the reason for keeping her alive? If she got away, he would be implicated in kidnapping. They can't possibly let her go for the same reason." Ed was worried. Where did they take her and did they kill her right away? "What are the chances the police will help us?"

"Forget it, they are in Montre's pocket. He owes the police. They would not believe a word. No way they would believe Montre was involved in anything illegal. He gives money to police on a regular basis for whatever there pet project at the time is. I have no doubt some of it ends up in the pockets of some of the higher ranking police. What are you going to do, call Chief Ironside and get him to get President Whitmore involved?"

"No, if Katherine is alive, we don't have time. I placed a bug in his office. He should be making a phone call any minute now," Ed answered.

"You placed a bug?" Becker smiled. "Ironside's by-the-book staff."

"I am by-the-book," Ed insisted, and then added, "in San Francisco. You just said we could not trust the police. Seems the American Embassy is not an options. So, if there was one thing the chief taught me, was that unorthodox methods are sometimes in order." Brown put his hand to his ear.

"What is it Ed?" Grant asked.

"It's Montre. He is dialing the phone."

Grant remained quiet to make sure his new friend had every opportunity to hear the conversation.

"We have a problem," Montre said. "Ironside's man is here. He knows we have the American woman. We have to kill her. We have no choice. She can cause us all sorts of problems. Don't do it in my villa. Take her elsewhere."

"It is about time. I told you it should have been done immediately. I'll take care of it."

"You do that." The conversation ended.

From the look on Brown's face, Lieutenant Becker did not have to guess. "He ordered them to kill her."

"Yes. We have to stop them. Do you know where this villa is?" Ed asked.

"Yes. He wouldn't keep her in his home here in Paris. The villa is on the outskirts of the city. I know exactly where it is."

"Do you know where we can get some weapons?"

"I do indeed. I also know where we can get some help." Becker reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "The job of the American Armed Forces is to protect the American people, and we will do our job."

2

Eve Whitfield paced back and forth. She had to find a way out. She was no rookie. She was well aware neither she or Tracy were going to leave this villa alive if they did not find a way to escape. There was no one to help them. Chief Ironside was not going to show up and save them just in time. They were on their own.

Tracy Oliver watched Eve. She could not help but wonder whether they were going to get out of there alive. So far, they had been watched closely by the two men guarding the place. They were working in twelve-hour shifts. It would not be long and the shift would change. Tracy wondered if there was anyway they could try to escape when they changed.

Whitfield checked her phone. These people were not even smart crooks. They had failed to take her cell phone from her. Unfortunately, it was dead and the cord to recharge it was in her hotel room. If only she could get word to the chief, he could contact the police in Rome. Eve shook her head. There wasn't any sense in thinking about "if onlys." She had to concentrate on what they had to work with. Chief Ironside always managed to get away from his captors with whatever he had to work with. He trained her. She had to stop the pacing and figure a way out of their predicament.

"Tracy, our best bet is to try to make a run for it when the shift changes. I have to tell you the chances of them letting us out of here alive are about nil."

Tracy turned to face Eve and her assessment of their problem. "I already surmised that. There is not much hope, is there?"

Eve's voice became very strong. "There is always hope. We can either sit here and await a fate which is probably death, or we can try to get out of here."

"Well, at the worst, we can die trying. At best, we just might make it," Tracy said.

"There you go. One thing my boss has always been good at is using the things around him to overcome his captors. We have to find a way to do the same thing. It is our only chance."

"Alright, I am with you. What shall we look for?"

"Anything at all that will aide us in escaping. So let's start looking."

The ladies did exactly that. They began turning the room upside down, checking every drawer, closet.

While Eve was looking, Tracy began taking the pictures off the wall to look behind them. If there was a safe in the room, maybe they could crack it. A gun might be located inside. It was a long shot as probably neither of them could open a locked safe, but they had to at least try. The paintings on the walls were obviously expensive. Tracy had a love of art and owned some expensive paintings herself. Some of those on the wall in this villa were actually famous; a couple of which she realized had been stolen from art galleries or museums. "Eve, take a a look at these paintings."

Eve Whitfield stopped searching and walked over beside Tracy Oliver. "Paintings are beautiful and worth a lot of money, but not much help to us."

"No, take a look," Tracy insisted, emphasizing "look."

Eve looked again. A light of recognition appeared on her face. "This was stolen over a year ago from the museum in Chicago."

"That is right." Tracy walked over to another one. Pointing at it she announced, "And this one was stolen in New York around the time Bob was shot. It was never found."

"They must be worth millions." Eve began looking at others on the wall. "Some of the others look familiar. I can't place them though." She stopped in front of another and stared. "Wait...a minute." She looked back at Tracy as she placed her hand on it. "This was stolen from a private home of a very wealthy man in San Francisco. I remember now. I had just gotten the job on the force. I was one of the uniformed officers called to the scene. Of course I didn't see the painting as it had been stolen. The man insisted the case be turned over to Chief Ironside. The chief didn't take it though. He did not want to step on the toes of the Burglary Division. The commissioner would not force the chief to investigate. It was never recovered."

Eve began walking around the room. She turned around and looked closer at some of the paintings. "I don't believe it."

"Believe what?" Tracy said.

"Most of these paintings are very valuable and were on exhibit in San Francisco over the years. Each one was stolen directly after they left our museum."

"Why wasn't Bob called in on it? He normally would be, wouldn't he?"

"Well, that one over there," she pointed, "was rumored to have been stolen from a mob boss who could not report it to the police since he had had it stolen from the Museum in order to obtain it." She looked closer at another one. "This one as well," she said as she turned to look at Tracy.

"So what does all this mean?" Tracy asked.

"It means someone has more reason to keep the chief from investigating than just the robbery of the Tiger and the murder of Howard Jurgens." Eve thought for a moment. "This is not just two small-time hoods stealing the Tiger, Tracy. It is a theft ring. Someone is stealing paintings and artifacts and bringing them here to Italy."

"But why? A collector perhaps?"

Eve shook her head slowly as she studied a bust that was sitting on a pedestal. "No. Look at this bust. It is very famous. It came up missing from a museum in Germany just a couple months ago. It too had been on display in San Francisco directly before. It would be too hot to move right now."

"So you think someone is having these things stolen and held here until such time as they can sell them."

"That is a possibility." As Eve continued to look around, she continued, "but this bust is priceless. Who in their right mind would want anything to do with it. They would take a chance of being caught."

"What crook is in his right mind?" Tracy said.

"Actually, most of them. They know exactly what they are doing. They just think they will never get caught."

"So you believe this is an international theft ring?" Tracy asked.

Eve turned to face her. "Yes, I believe it is and this is where they hold the exhibits until it is safe to move them."

"You know what that means don't you?" Tracy said.

"There is no chance we are leaving here alive, but then we already knew that."

"This is the reason they did not want Bob investigating."

"The chief has a tremendous reputation as a detective. If you were part of all this," she said, sweeping her hand around the room, "would you want Chief Robert T. Ironside investigating?"

"No, and obviously neither did they."

Eve noticed a paper barely hanging below one of the paintings on the wall. She walked over and took the painting down. "Why is this here? It is worthless. She pulled the paper from the back of the painting.

"What is that?" Tracy asked.

Eve opened the paper that was folded into a square. She began reading it. It was not signed, but she recognized the handwriting. She had seen it many times before. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"I know who is behind all this and it makes complete sense." Eve folded the paper back up, only into a smaller square. She opened the buttons on the blouse she was wearing and placed it in her bra.

"Can that be used as evidence?"

"Not exactly. I am removing it without a warrant. It will tell the chief who to go after. From there he can nail the person behind this." She put the painting back in place. "It is time we find a way out of here and now." Eve spotted a box sitting in the corner. She walked over to it. Tearing the top open there were several boxes, the kind jewelry was sold in. She picked up one and opened it. There sat a very large ruby. "It appears paintings and busts are not all they are into stealing." Eve opened several more boxes. They too had expensive pieces of jewelry in them. "These are absolutely beautiful."

Tracy stepped over. "None of these were stolen from museums though."

"No, but they are still worth a lot of money." Eve continued to open the boxes. The last one she opened was a rather large diamond. "This didn't come out of someone's home safe." She showed it to Tracy.

Tracy took it out of her hand and turned it around in hers. "It's beautiful, but like everything in here it is not of much help to us."

Eve smiled. "On the contrary, it is our way out of here."

Tracy smiled back when she realized what Eve was saying. "Diamond cuts glass."

"Let's figure out what window would be the best to get out of."

"And hope to God, we don't set off a security system."

"Oh, I believe you can count on that, so we are going to have to be prepared," Eve said.

Eve and Tracy checked all of the windows and decided on the one closes to the gates leading in and out of the property. Eve pushed back the drapes and checked. There were no storm windows that were common in the north in the United States. She studied the window, which went nearly from the floor to the ceiling."

"How are we going to do this without the glass crashing to the ground?" Tracy asked.

"That is the reason I picked this window," Eve told her. "Look down. There is nothing but grass below. It won't silence the breaking glass completely, but if we are lucky, the guards will be on the other side of the house. They keep this door locked, so they have no reason to believe we have any way out of here."

"Well then, let's get started. The quicker we get out of here, the better I am going to feel."

Officer Whitfield took the diamond and began working from the left side of the window, cutting a straight line horizontally across it. She then cut two vertical lines downward from the the other. The final cut was a second horizontal line at the bottom. Eve had made sure the opening would be big enough for them to to get out of the room. When she finished, the glass began to fall towards her into the room. Eve and Tracy grabbed it. Carefully, they removed it and set it gently on the floor.

Eve looked over at Tracy. "That was a break I was not expecting. Let's get out of here. Eve indicated for Tracy to go first. "Be careful. Don't come in contact with the edges."

Tracy Oliver nodded and slipped through the opening Eve had created. Eve followed her through. She could not help but to think the the chief would be proud of her. Eve had used his method of taking advantage of what was there for them. She was grateful the guards didn't consider that diamond a threat for them to escape with. However, Eve knew this was only the beginning. They still had to get off the property and find help. They were a long way out in the country.

3

Startled by the slamming of the open door, Officer Terry Cox turned his stolen weapon towards the door. As soon as he saw the officers burst into the room, he made a split-second decision. He had no way out except to attempt to fight his way out. Three against one was not good odds. In fact, it would mean certain death if he fired. Still he had no option open to him. They would not know who he was with the getup he was in until it was removed. His only chance was to dive behind Officer Duffy who laid in the hospital bed and use him as a shield, hoping he could get up three shots before Reese and the other two officers got out of the room. They certainly would not fire back with Duffy in front of him. They would not want to chance killing him in the cross fire.

Lieutenant Carl Reese was an instinctive and excellent officer. Besides those in Ironside's office, Reese was, like Duffy, a favorite of Chief Ironside for those very reasons. It was why Reese had been put in charge of Duffy's protection to begin with.

Reese knew whoever was behind the entire mess would have to silence Duffy. He had put only his best men on the protection of the young officer. He made sure he was at the hospital as much as possible. He did not get any argument from his own superior officer as everyone in the department knew the Internal Affair investigation against the chief was nothing but a set up. Someone wanted the chief out of the way.

As soon as he had gotten the call from downstairs, he knew the attempt to kill Duffy was about to be made. As he and the two uniformed police officers burst into the room, Reese had anticipated, much to the surprise and horror of Officer Terry Cox, that the sergeant would attempt to use Officer Duffy for cover. Reese was one of the best shots in the Department. Only Ed Brown and Chief Ironside himself ever scored better on the firing range than he did. Reese had picked the two men that were just below him on that list to help guard the room.

Without hesitation all three officers fired their guns immediately, not giving Cox the time to dive behind Duffy. All three hit their mark. Sergeant Terry Cox fell to the floor as the gun dropped out of his hand and landed a few feet away from him. Reese raced over to Cox. He kicked the gun across the room to be sure it could cause them no further problem. He then ripped off the beard and wig Cox was wearing to reveal his identity.

Carl looked down at the officer lying there on the floor. They had done their job and stopped Cox, but unfortunately, he would not survive. He was already barely alive. "Why, Terry? Wasn't a sergeant's pay enough for you?"

Barely above a whisper, Cox said, "Go to hell, Reese."

"Who put you up to it? Why did you kill Jurgens? And frame Alexandra Hughes and the chief? Shoot Duffy?" Reese demanded.

A doctor came racing into the room. "Move out of the way, Lieutenant. This man needs emergency medical attention."

"He's dead already," Carl snarled. He turned his attention back to Terry Cox as the other two officers held the medical personnel back. "Who was in on this with you?"

"You heard...me. Go to...hell, Reese." Terry Cox's head turned to the right as he took his last breath.

"DAMN IT!" Reese shouted.

"You should have let me save that man," the doctor shouted.

"He has two bullets in his chest and one in the stomach. He didn't have a chance," Reese growled. "He didn't deserve to be saved." Turning to one of his officers, Carl said, "Take over here, I have to inform Chief Ironside."

"But Chief Ironside is on suspension. Shouldn't the officer in charge be informed?"

"Chief Ironside is in charge. He always has been. Do you really think we are going to take orders from anyone else. To hell with any Internal Investigation. Ironside is not guilty of anything." As he started to leave the room, Carl informed them, "I'll tell the commissioner as well."

4

Mark pulled the van to a stop behind the Museum. Ironside backed his chair towards the lift. Matlock was directly behind him. "Ow! Watch where you are rolling that contraption," Ben cried out.

"Get out of the way, then!" Ironside snarled as he wheeled onto the lift. Pressing the button, the big detective was lowered to the ground. Mark was already on the lift side waiting for him. Perry assisted Della out of the van and met them.

"How are we going to get in?" Mason asked.

"I know the curator. He is meeting us here," Ironside told his brother.

"Robert, how much trouble are you going to be in for not staying out of the investigation?" Della asked him.

Ironside grunted. "No more than I am in right now. Besides, it is about time we find out what the flaming hell is going on."

A car pulled into the employee parking lot. The Museum curator stepped out and headed in their direction. "Good evening, Robert. I don't suppose it will do any good to tell you that you are not supposed to be anywhere near here."

"NO!" Ironside and Mason said at the same time.

"Alright, but I am not taking responsibility for this," he said as he put the key-card into the door.

Ben Matlock looked down at his pant leg. He noticed a line of dirt which must have come from Ironside's wheelchair. "Look at this, Chief. You did this when you backed into me."

"Good, maybe now you will change that flaming suit. You haven't changed it since you got here."

"I have more than one," Ben protested.

"Couldn't prove it by me," Ironside said.

Della and Perry looked at each other and a grinned broke across each of their faces. "You should have known those two would clash when you hired Ben Matlock to defend Robert."

Perry whispered back, "I did. Besides Matlock being one of the best attorneys in the country, I figured we could use some comic relief."

Della playfully slapped his chest. The couple entered the Museum behind Matlock. Ironside went in first with Mark pushing his wheelchair.

"What actually did you want to see, Robert? You have already surveyed the scene," the curator said.

"Well, I want to see it again, starting with where the murder took place," Ironside replied. The curator led him to the exact spot.

"This is it, although I don't see how it is going to help you. If there is anything else you need, let me know." He left them to their investigation.

Perry, Ben and Robert began checking the area. "How exactly was he found?" Ben asked.

"Face down right here," Perry said. "Shot in the back."

"But what was the position of the body?" Ben asked.

"Face down facing away from the door," Ironside said.

"So, he could have been shot from someone entering the Museum," Ben surmised.

"Possibly," Perry answered.

"Either Baines or Schneider could have entered and shot him as well as Officer Duffy," Ironside said.

"There is no proof that either of them was even here," Ben said.

"There isn't any proof someone entered and killed him either," Ironside snarled. "Alexandra said they were here."

"You are taking the word of a thief?" Ben said.

Ironside turned his chair sharply towards Matlock. Before he could say anything, Perry intervened. "Alexandra Hughes is our client. I believe she is innocent. So yes, Ben, I am taking her word."

Ironside was studying the hall to the security room. Forgetting about Matlock, he said. There is no way Powers could have fired the gun from that hall," he said pointing.

"Not to mention, someone silenced him," Perry said.

"Mark said a man ran out that door, but he did not get a good look at him."

"Bob, could it have been Sergeant Terry Cox?" Perry asked.

"It is possible," Ironside answered. "but, I think Mark would have been able to identify him."

"From behind?" Matlock questioned.

"Sergeant Cox has been around Headquarters for a long time. Mark has seen him come and go. I believe he would have recognized him, even from behind."

"So you think it was either Blaine or Schneider that shot Duffy and Jurgens?" Perry asked. "I have checked their records, Bob. They have been thieves for a long time. Neither of them has ever killed anyone in any of those jobs."

"No, and I don't think either of them actually pulled the trigger," Ironside said. "It isn't their style. No, my money is on Sergeant Cox."

"Have we accounted for his time at the time Jurgens was killed?" Della asked.

Perry answered for his brother. "He was on duty, but his partner had called in sick that night. He went on patrol alone."

"Since when is he allowed to go out alone?" Matlock asked.

"He isn't. That is why he is a suspect. With the information Paul came up with, Cox is up to his ears in this mess. Right now, I would say he is our prime suspect."

"I agree. Anything else you wanted to see here, Bob?" Perry asked.

"No, lets move into the main exhibit room." Ironside turned his chair and headed out of the hallway.

Perry took Della by the elbow and followed his brother. Matlock stood there. He envisioned Blaine and Schneider in the hall. Duffy had to have come down the stairs. He would have been shot in the chest from someone on the exhibit side of the hall. Jurgens was shot in the back from someone near the employee entrance door. That didn't make any sense. How did Duffy get the drop on them if there was someone behind him? Matlock left the hall and joined the rest of them in the main exhibit room.

Perry, Della and Ironside were checking the wall on the other side of the room. "Perry, we have checked every inch of this wall. There simply is no third bullet here," Della said.

"There has to be. Alexandra's paraffin test was positive. If she did not fire either shot that killed Jurgens and sent Duffy to the hospital, then there had to be another bullet fired," Perry insisted.

"Maybe you are not looking in the right place," Matlock said.

Ironside turned his head. "Alright, where would you look?"

"If it is not in this room, then it is possible it was fired before whoever planted it came in here," Ben said.

Perry and Bob looked at each other. "It's worth a try, Bob."

"Let's go," Ironside said. He turned his chair and headed back into the hall.

When everyone arrived, they began checking the walls. No bullet was found. Frustration showed on the chief's face. If they did not find the bullet, it could only mean one thing. Alexandra was guilty and she had been lying to him all along. He just could not believe that. As he stared at the floor, he could not think of any other place they could have fired the gun. He looked into the corner near the stair Duffy had obviously come down. The carpet seemed to be slightly pulled away from the wall. He notice both Ben and Perry were looking in the same area.

"There," Ironside called out. Mason and Matlock both headed for the corner. Perry, out of respect for the elder attorney, let him do the honors.

Matlock bent down and pulled on the carpet. Tearing it back a bit, he looked up and grinned. "There is a hole in the floor under the carpet just about the size of a bullet."

There was a knock on the door. Matlock being the closest to it, opened it. Lieutenant Carl Reese entered the employee's entrance. "Chief, I have some bad news."

"What bad news?" Ironside growled.

"Sergeant Terry Cox went to the hospital and tried to kill Officer Duffy."

"Tried?" Ironside questioned.

"The commissioner had his phone bugged. He called me and I went over there with several officers. We stopped him, Chief."

"And Cox?" Ironside asked.

"I am sorry, Chief. He left me no option. I had to kill him in order to protect Duffy."

There was silence in the hallway. Everyone knew without Cox, it would be more difficult to place him in the Museum at the time of the murder. Ironside shook his head. Were they ever going to get a break on this case?

Ironside broke the silence. "Carl, there is a bullet in the floor under the carpet over there in the corner. You are not barred from this case. So, get it out of there."

"Bob, you know what this means don't you?" Perry said.

"There was a second gun fired," Mason, Matlock and Ironside said at the same time.

"That is not all it means," Della said. "Wouldn't Terry Cox have access to the evidence room?"

"Yes, which means he could have tampered with the bullets and the gun. Perry, do you think the judge might order they be re-examined?"

"You know Judge Thatcher better than I do," Mason said.

"Carl, find out if that bullet was fired from the murder weapon. Let's get out of here. We got what we came for.


	21. Chapter 21

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 21

1

The alarm clock sounded at 6:00 the next morning. This time Ben Matlock wasn't getting in the bathroom before he did. He reached over and pulled his chair to the side of the bed. Using the bars above his bed, the chief lowered his body into the wheelchair. Not bothering to put on a bathrobe, the detective wheeled out of his bedroom and into the main room of his office residence.

The aroma of coffee invaded his nostrils. The bathroom door was closed. He could hear the southern accent of a singing Ben Matlock. Ironside couldn't believe it. Well at least he could beat Matlock to the coffee.

The detective wheeled his chair into the kitchen. The light on the coffee maker was on, but the coffee pot was empty.

Mark came out of his room. He was already fully dressed. "Forget it, Chief. There isn't any fresh coffee."

"What do you mean there isn't any fresh coffee? I thought you picked up some."

"Ben told me not to bother. He told me he'd already brought the coffee," Mark explained.

"Then why isn't there fresh coffee?"

"Well, there is, but . . ."

Ironside didn't give him time to explain. "Then put on another pot."

"You won't drink it," Sanger said.

"Why not?"

"Because he bought decaffeinated. Not only is it decaffeinated, it is Southern Seville Orange."

Ironside looked at coffee pot. "You must be joking."

Mark reached for the bag of the specialized coffee and showed it to his boss.

Chief Ironside shook his head. "You're not joking."

With a smirk, Mark said, "I'm not joking."

"This is Perry's fault. If he hadn't . . ." A twinkle appeared in the chief's eyes. "Mark, put on another pot of coffee."

Confused, Mark questioned, "You really aren't going to drink that stuff, are you?"

Ironside scrunched his features. "Of course not, but Perry is." A big wide dimpled grin appeared on his face.

Mark smiled. This was going to be one of those mornings. He could feel it now.

Ironside wheeled up the ramp to the bathroom, pounded on it with his fist, and shouted, "Come on, Willie Nelson, you're not the only one who needs to use the bathroom."

The door opened and Ben stuck his head out. His hair was soaking wet. It was clear he had just stepped out of the shower. "Do you really think I sing like Willie Nelson?"

"Oh, sure, and I sing like Waylon Jennings," Ironside said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should do a duet," Ben said with a grin.

"Not in the bathroom while you have no clothes on." The grin disappeared from Matlock's face. He frowned and shut the door.

Ironside shook his head and turned his wheelchair around. As he came back down the ramp, Mark was grinning.

"What's so amusing, Mister Sanger?"

"Matlock would never suggest a duet if he ever heard you sing."

Ironside lowered his chin, pointed at the kitchen and said, "Breakfast! And do it without singing."

Mark turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Della Street came out the bedroom she and Perry slept in. She headed directly for the kitchen. "Is that coffee I smell?"

"Della, take my word for it, you do not want to drink the coffee," Ironside said. He looked over at the bathroom and shouted, "Are you going to stay in there all day?"

The bathroom door opened and Ben Matlock came out in his bathrobe. "Can't a man take a shower in peace around here?"

"I intend to if you'll stop that flaming yodeling," Ironside's said.

"Yodeling! I sing pretty good," Matlock said indignantly.

"You mean pretty well. Will you at least speak proper English if you're going to represent me?"

"That's how we talk in the South."

"I'm not surprised after listening to you sing," Ironside quipped.

Ignoring Ironside's remark, Matlock said, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Good idea." Ironside watched Matlock head up the ramp toward the door. "On second thought, if you're going to wear that same suit, maybe you'd better stay in your bathrobe!" he called out in a parting shot.

Mark and Della were laughing when Ironside turned around. "Robert, maybe you'd better take it easy on Ben. He's representing you today, you know," Della said.

Ironside grinned. "I just can't help it, Della. I know an easy target when I see one." He turned his chair around again and rolled toward the ramp. I'm going to take a shower."

The door opened and Conrad McMasters walked in. "Good morning, everyone." He went into the bathroom and shut the door.

The chief turned his chair around. Perry had joined Della and Mark. They stood there with straight faces until they saw the look on Ironside's face. All three burst out laughing at the same time.

When they stopped, the chief decided to get the last laugh. "Mark, get Perry a cup of coffee, will you, please?"

"But . . . "

With a stern look, the chief said, "Coffee!"

Sanger shrugged and went into the kitchen.

Confused because Robert wouldn't let her drink the coffee, she attempted to ask why. Robert . . . "

"Della, sit down for breakfast," Ironside interrupted her. "Mark, where's that coffee?"

Mark brought a mug full of coffee and set it on the table in front of Perry Mason, who sat down ready for the young man to serve breakfast.

Ironside watched his brother as he lifted the cup and took a sip. The look on his face turned sour. "What in blazes are you trying to do? Poison me?"

Ironside and Mark roared with laughter. "That's for cursing me with Ben Matlock," Ironside said, even though he knew Matlock was probably second only to Perry himself as an attorney.

"What is this stuff?" Perry went into the kitchen, reached into the cupboard, removed a glass, filled it with water from the tap, and tried to wash the horrible taste out of his mouth.

"Decaffeinated Southern Seville Orange." Ironside grinned. "I owed you one for spoiling my chili with those hot dogs last night."

Della laughed with Mark and Ironside. The fake hurt look on Mason's face made her laugh harder. When she regained control she said, "Well, Counselor, I seem to remember something you said about comic relief."

Mason couldn't resist her amusement. He started laughing. Della, Mark, and the chief joined in.

When the laughter died down, Ironside told Mark, "If McMasters ever gets out of the bathroom, don't forget to serve him his coffee."

They started laughing again.

2

Mark pushed Ironside's chair into the room at the Hall of Justice. Commissioner Randall and Mayor Patrick Simpson had already arrived. Both men went directly over to him. "Bob, I believe this is just a formality now with Terry Cox shot dead."

"Nothing is a formality, Dennis. Internal Affairs will conduct this hearing no different than if Sergeant Cox was here."

"But Chief, the only witness against you is Will Grays. With Cox gone, he'll probably back down on his story," the mayor said.

"We'll see," Ironside said.

"Where's your attorney?" the commissioner asked looking around the room.

"Hopefully changing his suit." Ironside wheeled way from the mayor and commissioner, leaving them wondering what the comment meant.

Outside the room, Ben Matlock was just about to enter when Perry Mason and Della Street approached him. "What are you doing here, Mister Mason?" Ben asked. "Chief Ironside isn't having you take over, is he?"

Mason smiled. "No, of course not. It would be a conflict of interest for me to handle his case. I just wanted to sit in on the hearing if that's all right with you."

Ben looked at the young lawyer and said, "Well, I guess so, but you aren't to say anything. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," Perry answered.

Ben stood there looking at the younger man. Della wondered if he wasn't just a bit intimidated by Perry. Then again, the man had tried dozens of criminal cases and his record was extremely impressive.

Matlock grabbed the doorknob and then looked back at Mason. "I understand you drank some of my coffee this morning. What did you think of it? It's a special brew."

"Oh . . . well, I liked it as well as Bob did," Mason said. Della had to turn away to keep Matlock from seeing the smile on her face.

"In that case, I'll send some to both of you when I get home." Matlock grinned, opened the door and entered the room where the Internal Affairs hearing would be held.

Mason could hear Della chuckling. "Now just what are you going to do with the coffee he sends you?"

Mason grinned. "Send it to Bob."

Della laughed as he held the door open for her to enter.

Ben Matlock was already seated beside his client. He opened his briefcase and arranged his papers on the table. He waited for the proceedings to begin.

Murray Simons sat at the table directly to the right of Matlock and Ironside. He had been chosen by Internal Investigations to handle the hearing. They felt, as a long-time friend of Robert Ironside, the hearing would never be considered unfair. If Ironside was to be disciplined or dismissed from his position, no one would be able to say he didn't have a fair hearing.

Russell Klammer sat in the middle of five members of the Internal Affairs panel. These men would determine the fate of Robert Ironside, a more than 20 year veteran of the San Francisco police force. Each one of them had known the chief throughout his career on the force. Klammer had hand-picked the men to serve on the hearing. Despite each of them having known Ironside, Klammer felt they would be completely fair in their judgement. Not one of them would allow Ironside to be railroaded. On the other hand, they wouldn't hesitate to vote to dismiss Ironside if he had done something deserving of that dismissal. The mayor had made it clear he wanted the hearing to be fair.

"If everyone's ready, I think it's time to call this hearing to order. "Chief Ironside, do you understand the charges against you?" Klammer asked.

Ben Matlock stood up. "He does indeed understand them. I want to point out my client is completely innocent of the charges which have been leveled against him. And I would also like to point out . . . "

"Mister Matlock, you'll be given ample time to speak on the chief's behalf, but I remind you we have a procedure, with which you should have familiarized yourself."

"I did indeed do that, Your Honor," Matlock declared.

"You don't need to refer to me as Your Honor," Klammer told him. "You may call me Captain Klammer."

"That's fine," Matlock said with a wave of his hand. He sat back down beside Ironside.

"All right then. Lieutenant Simons, you may call your first witness," Captain Klammer said.

"Captain, our first witness would have been Sergeant Terry Cox, but he isn't able to testify."

Matlock stood up. "I think the panel should be informed Sergeant Cox was shot and killed attempting to kill Officer Duffy, who would be a witness of what happened at the museum if he weren't in a drug-induced coma."

Captain Klammer sighed. "Mister Matlock, if you've read up on these proceedings, then you know you're not to interrupt them. You'll have the chance to examine each of the witnesses. Is that clear?"

"It's very clear, Your Honor. However, I want it on the record one of the star witnesses against my client is an attempted murderer, and probably in on the robbery at the museum."

"Mister Matlock, as I've already stated, you may call me Captain, not Your Honor. Furthermore, there isn't any proof of Sergeant's Cox's involvement in the robbery at the museum."

"Oh come on!" Ben exclaimed. "He attempted to kill one of the witnesses to what went on there! How can you say he didn't have anything to do with it?"

"That's enough, Mister Matlock. Chief Ironside hasn't been brought up on charges of being in on the museum robbery. Therefore, it has no bearing on this hearing."

"No bearing! You must be kidding!" Matlock shouted. "It's been inferred Chief Ironside attempted to help Alexandra Hughes steal the Chinese Tiger the first time and was complacent in allowing her to do so the second. I'd say it has a lot of bearing on the case!"

"Mister Matlock! Sit down," Captain Klammer said sternly.

"Or you'll what? Hold me in contempt of court," Ben mumbled, but loud enough for the captain to hear as he sat back down.

Ironside looked over at his lawyer. "Whose side are you on?"

"They're trying to ignore facts which are pertinent to our case. I'll not allow them to get away with it."

Della and Perry were sitting at the back of the room. Della leaned into Perry and said, "Colorful, isn't he?"

Mason smiled. "At least we know he isn't going to allow them to railroad Bob."

"Aren't you afraid Ben will alienate the panel? It could hurt Robert."

"No. Despite the way he's going about it, Della, he's right," Mason told her.

"Lieutenant, call your next witness," Captain Klammer called out.

"I call Sergeant Ed Brown," Murray said.

The doors were opened by the officer standing outside the room. Ed Brown entered. After the sergeant took a seat, Murray began. "Sergeant Brown, you work for Chief Ironside, is that correct?"

"It is."

"Would you say the chief always follows the law to the letter?"

Matlock was on his feet again. "Oh, for heaven's sake! The only thing Chief Ironside is charged with is allowing Alexandra Hughes to steal the Chinese Tiger. If Lieutenant Murray wants to bring out a time or two when the chief may have used unorthodox methods, then I'll be happy to bring up the hundreds of times he's followed the law to the letter." Matlock picked up some of the papers on the desk and threw them back down. "What's that mean, anyway? Which letter? There are 26 of them in the alphabet!"

Perry put his hand over his mouth to hide the smile. He'd heard Matlock could be quite the character in the court room, but he must be outdoing himself with this performance.

Some members of the Internal Affairs panel were attempting to stifle smiles and out-right laughter without much success. Captain Russell Klammer was charged with keeping order. He was becoming frustrated with Ben Matlock. "Mister Matlock, sit down! Lieutenant Simons, please keep your questioning of Sergeant Brown on the subject of Alexandra Hughes' theft of the Tiger and Chief Ironside's part in it."

"You need to stipulate which time," Matlock said, "since Chief Ironside has not been formally accused of collaborating with her on this second theft."

Klammer rubbed his temples. Why couldn't Perry Mason have defended his brother? This should be a quick hearing. Instead, at this rate, they were going to be here all day. "Only the first time, Mister Matlock. I would think you would realize that since Chief Ironside is only accused of helping her in the first theft."

"Tell that to Lieutenant Simons," Matlock said. He sat back down.

Murray had to hold back a smile. It wouldn't do to have the man in charge of the internal investigation team amused by the antics of the subject's attorney. The entire idea of Bob Ironside helping to steal the Tiger was ridiculous in the first place. Bob Ironside no more tried to help Alexandra Hughes get away with stealing the Tiger than he did. Murray wondered who was pushing the mayor and the city council into this farce. Someone didn't want Chief Ironside investigating. As soon as Terry Cox was shot and killed by Lieutenant Reese, the hearing should have been called off. Matlock was right; Cox had been up to his ears in the entire sordid affair. Just the fact that he was responsible for finding the phony witness should have been enough for Internal Affairs to call the whole thing off.

"Lieutenant, you may continue."

"Sergeant, when you entered the mansion where Louis Blaine, Eli Schneider, and Alexandra Hughes were staying, what order were you given by Chief Ironside?"

"To go to the door and ring the doorbell. I was supposed to find out if they were there," Ed said.

"And were they?" Simon asked.

"Yes."

"What happened when you discovered they were there?"

"They tried to run," Ed told him.

"And what did you do?"

"Mark Sanger and I went after them."

"But, Chief Ironside did not, is that right?"

Ben Matlock was up again. "Objection! Is a man in a wheelchair supposed to chase them down in order to prove he wasn't letting them get away?"

"Mister Matlock, this is not a court of law. This is a police hearing. There aren't any objections here. Please remain silent. You'll have your chance to question Sergeant Brown."

Ben sat back down.

"No, the chief did not go after them. Since I've worked with him a long time, I am quite certain he couldn't wheel his chair fast enough to catch up with them."

Ben laughed aloud. "My point exactly!"

Murray ignored him. Keeping his attention on Sergeant Brown, he pointed out. "He was outside where he did confront Alexandra Hughes when she came out though, wasn't he?"

"We didn't even know if we'd find any of them there. It was an educated deduction on the chief's part."

"He guessed where they might be?" Murray asked.

"Chief Ironside doesn't guess, Lieutenant. We had good reason to believe they were there."

"So Chief Ironside stayed behind knowing there were only two of you to contend with three of them?"

"He quite often stays behind. We're the brawn, he's the brains," Ed said.

"But he did stay behind to deal with Alexandra Hughes, isn't that right?"

"No, he stayed behind to wait until we reported back to him," Ed corrected.

Murray sat down. "That's all."

"Alright, Mister Matlock. It's your turn," Klammer said.

"I don't have any questions," Matlock said.

"No questions?" Klammer said with disbelief. "You certainly had plenty to say while the lieutenant was questioning the witness."

"All I have to do is to present this," he said, pulling a stack of papers out of his brief case. He took them over to the panel. "These are reports of Chief Ironside's cases after he was shot. In every one I'm presenting, he stayed behind while his officers went in. Anyone with an ounce of sense knows why he'd stay behind and let his officers handle the arrests. If they don't, they certainly shouldn't be on this panel." Ben went over and sat back down.

Perry looked down. Della could see he was trying to hide his amusement. She whispered to him, "I'd give a week's pay to know what Robert's thinking right now."

Perry had to keep from laughing. "He's either calling me a few choice names or he realizes Matlock is actually hitting it out of the park."

"Lieutenant, do you have anyone else to call?" Klammer called out.

Murray Simons called Mark Sanger, who reported exactly as Ed Brown had. He then called Will Grays.

Grays did not know about the death of Sergeant Terry Cox as Lieutenant Carl Reese had successfully kept it away from the press at Ben Matlock's request. If there was one thing Ben hated, it was someone who'd been bought to lie on the stand. He was not only going to destroy his testimony, he was going to see to it he went to jail for trying to frame his client for money.

Murray Simons, unlike Grays, had been told about the death. The door opened and the police officer allowed Will Grays to enter the room. He came forward and sat down. Murray stayed at his table, but chose to stand. "Mister Grays, I understand you live next door to the mansion where Alexandra Hughes stayed."

"That's right. But, my house is just a simple one. It's nothing like the one they were living in," Grays answered.

"What did you see that day?" Murray asked.

"Well, Ironside's van pulled into the long driveway and parked to the side. I watched those two men go up to the door." He pointed at Ed and Mark. "They rang the doorbell and when the door opened, all hell broke loose. They took off running in pursuit of the people who went out the back door. Alexandra Hughes came running out another door. She met Chief Ironside, gave him the Tiger, and he told her they'd split the money when the Tiger was sold on the black market."

"Then you didn't see her attempt to run down Chief Ironside?"

"No, they were working together."

"You're sure of that?" Murray asked.

"Of course I am," Grays said, feigning indignation.

Murray sat back down. Matlock was on his feet, but before he could ask a question, Conrad McMasters entered the room. He headed for the front of the room and went directly to Matlock. Conrad handed him several sheets of paper. Matlock didn't attempt to maintain a poker-face; he sported a huge grin on his face. Conrad turned and sat down beside Mark Sanger.

"Mister Gray, you were paid to finger Chief Ironside, weren't you?" Matlock accused.

"No, of course not. Sorry, Mister Matlock, but I am telling the truth," Grays said. "Chief Ironside is the one who lied."

"Really? Are you sure of that?" Ben said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Didn't Sergeant Terry Cox pay you to frame Chief Ironside?"

"That's ridiculous. I only met Sergeant Cox once; the day he came to question me."

"And he didn't offer you a bribe?"

"No, he did not."

Matlock grinned and walked back to his table. He looked at Ironside and winked. Picking up the papers Conrad had just given him, he walked over to Will Grays. "This is a copy of your bank records, Mister Grays. It shows a rather large deposit." He handed the bank records to him.

"Yes, it's money I've been saving and keeping in my house for years. When I realized how much had accumulated, I decided it would be safer in the bank, so I made a deposit."

"But, this is not just a deposit. It is a bank-to-bank transfer," Matlock said. The corners of his mouth were turned up slightly.

Will Grays sat silently. He didn't realize Cox had made a transfer. He told him he made a deposit into his account. How could a cop be so stupid as to do a bank-to-bank transfer? He had just lied and Matlock had caught him since it didn't show up in his account as a simple deposit. He didn't know what to say.

Grays had contacted Cox and told him he had decided the money he'd given him at his house wasn't enough. If he was going to set up Ironside, he wanted more money. He was taking a huge chance. Everyone in San Francisco knew it wasn't easy to fool the detective. Cox hadn't been happy about it, but he agreed right away. He called Grays later that day and told him the money was in his account. It hadn't occurred to him the fool would do a wire transfer and leave a money trail.

"Mister Grays, I can prove the money came from an account which belonged to Terry Cox, and was transferred to an account in your name."

Grays had to think of an explanation. His testimony against Ironside would result in another large amount of money deposited to his account by Cox. He didn't want to lose that money. "Well . . . ah . . . I paid Cox for security work he was about to do, but decided he couldn't do the work because of his job as a police officer. That transfer was a return of that money." Grays was rather pleased with himself until Matlock made his next statement.

"But, you told us you had never met Sergeant Cox until the day he came to question you about Chief Ironside and Alexandra Hughes," Ben said.

"Ah . . . I guess I was wrong about that. I just didn't think about it," Grays said. He knew his answer was weak; he just didn't know what else to say.

"You certainly are wrong about it." Matlock walked back to the table and picked up another paper. Bringing it back to Grays, he handed it to him. "You also forgot to mention Terry Cox filled out another wire transfer form. This one was to be made by the bank tomorrow. Do you know whose account the money was supposed to go into, Mister Grays?"

Will Grays said nothing. He knew exactly where it was to go. Cox was supposed to make another deposit into his account after the hearing was over, and Ironside was removed from his position. Again, the moron left a paper trail. Did he really think Ironside wouldn't find it? What a fool.

"Well, Mister Grays. Can you explain this wire deposit?" Matlock demanded.

"No, I haven't a clue as to why he would do that."

"I'll bet you don't have a clue that Sergeant Terry Cox was shot and killed by a police officer when he attempted to kill Officer Duffy."

The look of shock on Grays face was telling. At least he would receive the money tomorrow. The police would have to prove Cox paid him a bribe. They couldn't prove it wasn't security money. With the cash Cox had given him on that first visit, Grays had actually brought some security equipment with the intention of having it installed.

"I know nothing about what Sergeant Cox was involved in. I simply told him the truth about what I saw and heard regarding Chief Ironside."

"Is that right?" Matlock said, a grin spreading across his face.

"That's right, Mister Matlock."

Once again Matlock walked back to the table and picked up another paper provided to him by Conrad McMasters. He took it back to Grays and dangled it in front of him. "Your phone records, Mister Gray. They show a two-hour phone call to Phoenix, Arizona. Your sister lives in Arizona, doesn't she?"

Grays shifted in his seat. "Yes."

"And what is the date of this two-hour phone call to your sister?" Matlock held the paper out so Will Grays could read it. When he didn't answer, Ben continued, "It's the exact day Chief Ironside was next door. The same day Alexandra Hughes almost ran him down with the car she was driving. The same day you were on the phone with your sister in a two-hour phone call."

"I stepped away from the phone for some air. That's when . . . "

"No!" Ben shouted. "We spoke with your sister. She said the two of you hadn't spoken in a couple of months, so you were on the phone for the entire time catching up." Ben stared into the man's eyes. "You were inside on the phone. You didn't see or hear anything that day. You were paid by Terry Cox to come here and lie, to frame Chief Ironside because Terry Cox hated him. And now, you won't even get the money he promised. Money can't be transferred after a person's death."

"What! But that money is mine!! He promised . . ." Grays stopped in mid-sentence realizing what he'd just done.

"I have nothing further, Captain Klammer." Ben walked over and sat down beside Robert Ironside. The chief stared at him. Ben turned and looked at him with a grin. "Your brother couldn't have done any better than that."

Ironside continued to stare for a moment before saying. "You still haven't changed that flaming suit."


	22. Chapter 22

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 22

1

Ironside finished his breakfast and pushed the empty bowl backward. Perry and Della came out of the bedroom assigned to them. As soon as they sat down beside Robert Ironside, Mark placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of each of them. Going back in to the kitchen, he returned with SFPD coffee mugs and a pot of the brew. After he poured each of them a cup of coffee, he sat down at the table with them.

"You got a phone call from the courthouse," Ironside told him.

"Phone call? Why didn't you wake me?" Perry asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I didn't see any sense in waking you," Ironside said. "Mark took the message. The experts are done analyzing the video from the museum."

When his brother said nothing further, Perry gave him a verbal nudge. "Well, what were the results?"

"The experts weren't the ones who called. The phone call was from the judge's clerk. He said you're to report to court at 10:00."

"I wonder what the results were," Della said.

"I don't," Ironside said. "The video was altered. It had to be if Alexandra is telling the truth, and I believe she is."

"If I hadn't been certain it was altered, Della, I wouldn't have pushed for it to be checked by an expert. Bob's right. It's been altered. At least this part of the case is going our way."

Ironside was staring into his coffee. He could hear his brother talking, but he wasn't really listening. His thoughts were about Katherine. He hadn't heard from Ed, and it was beginning to worry him. The longer it took his sergeant to find her, the less chance he'd find her alive. Why did she just take off and head over there? Whoever was behind this obviously wanted to get her out of the way to make it look like Alexandra was the one who had been casing the museum.

Nor had he heard from Eve regarding Tracy's whereabouts. He should've sent Carl instead of Eve. He rejected that thought almost as soon as it entered his mind. Eve was a very capable officer. She could handle herself in any situation. Ironside had hoped both of them would've been found by now. At the very least, both of his officers should've reported back to him.

"Bob, you didn't answer me," Perry said.

Brought out of his thoughts, Ironside looked up at his brother. "I'm sorry. What's your question?"

"Are you coming to court?" Perry asked.

"Someone has to take Matlock and McMasters to the airport," the chief answered.

Della smiled. "Ben's not going back just yet."

Perry and Della had Ironside's full attention. "What do you mean he's not going back? The inquiry is over. I've been cleared. Why's he staying?"

"He wants to help with Alexandra Hughes' case," Mason responded.

"What for? Doesn't he think he made enough money off me?" Ironside grumbled.

"You mean off me, don't you?" Perry said with a smile. "Actually, I told him I appreciated he wanted to help, but I didn't need it. He offered to forego his fee for defending you if I would let him stay on as co-counsel."

"And you agreed to that?"

"Of course I did. It means I'll actually make some money on this case," Mason said with a grin.

"And here I thought I was going to finally get the bathroom to myself," Ironside grumbled.

Della chuckled. "Cheer up, Robert. This way Alexandra Hughes has the two best lawyers in the country. How can she possibly lose?"

"How much longer is this trial going to last?" Ironside demanded.

Perry winked at Della. "Oh, it could last as much as another month."

The chief snorted in disgust. "I wonder if I can talk Dennis into putting in a second bathroom."

2

Perry arrived at the courthouse. As usual, he and Della were met with a horde of reporters shouting questions at him. They were eager to know the results of the museum tape analysis. Since Mason didn't know the results, he couldn't very well give it to them, not that he would have anyway.

With his hand on Della's elbow, he guided her safely through the mass of reporters and into the building. He was just as anxious to find out the results of the test as the hungry media. Yet, his instincts told him the results would be on the side of the defense.

Alexandra Hughes was waiting at the defense table when he arrived. "Mister Mason, what were the results of the test?"

Mason smiled and patted her hand. "We'll find out very shortly, but don't worry. It'll be good for us."

Judge Herman Thatcher entered the courtroom from his chambers as the bailiff called out for everyone to rise. After he was seated on the bench, he told everyone to be seated. "The court has the results of the test on the museum video. Would Mister Bruce Dempsey step forward and be sworn in?"

Dempsey stood up and came to the front of the courtroom. After being sworn in, he sat down at the witness stand. A video monitor was already placed on a table beside him.

"I'm calling Mister Dempsey to the stand, not as a prosecution or defense witness. It is important . . . no, it is imperative. There's a question before the court as to whether this video has been altered. Therefore, the court ordered an outside professional, not associated with either the prosecution or the defense to check it for alteration. In this case, I will be doing the questioning."

Deputy Prosecutor Gary Sullivan stood up. "I appreciate the court's diligence in this matter, but since this is a prosecution exhibit, I request the court allow the prosecution to question the witness."

"Request denied," Thatcher said immediately. There will be no grandstanding by either attorney over this exhibit."

Sullivan wasn't happy, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. The judge controlled the courtroom. He didn't like him questioning the witness. If it didn't go the prosecution's way, Sullivan wanted the opportunity to destroy the witness' testimony. The very fact he was worried about it showed he had doubts that the video hadn't been tampered with.

"Now, Mister Dempsey, I'd like you to tell the court your credentials," Judge Thatcher said.

For ten minutes, Bruce Dempsey outlined his schooling, experience, and expertise in video editing. Judge Thatcher was very thorough with his questioning. He made sure there'd be no doubt the man was an expert in his field.

"Mister Dempsey, I asked that you bring the video in question into the court room and I see you have done that. Please step down and start the video."

Dempsey left the witness stand. Pushing the keys on the computer on which the video was stored, it appeared on the monitor. "You will see here, Miss Hughes is entering the museum."

"Did you find the video had been altered when the defendant entered the museum?" the judge asked.

"Not when the defendant entered," Dempsey said. A big grin appeared on Gary Sullivan's face. It was quickly wiped off when Bruce Dempsey continued. "However, just before Miss Hughes enters, you will see a slight flicker." He backed it up and played the section of the video in question.

"I don't see any flicker in that video," Sullivan said as he stood up and walked over to the monitor. Perry Mason joined him at the table.

"Play it again, Mister Dempsey," the judge ordered.

Dempsey backed the video up and did as he was requested. Mason immediately caught what the expert was talking about. Pointing at the flicker, which was almost non-existent . . . but not quite, Mason said, "This is what you're talking about."

The witness smiled. "Very good, Mister Mason. Most people wouldn't have even spotted the flaw in the video."

"This is ridiculous," Sullivan complained. "I don't see anything at all."

Bruce Dempsey smiled. "Like I said, most people wouldn't. Mister Mason's power of observation is well known."

"And mine isn't, is that what you're saying?" Sullivan said indignantly.

"That'll be enough, Mister Sullivan. Mister Dempsey didn't say that. He simply said the defense attorney is known for his power of observation. I think we can all agree it is part of his reputation."

Sullivan didn't like conceding anything to Perry Mason. He didn't care if he was a famous attorney. He was tired of hearing about the attorney who never loses. Well, he was going to lose this case.

The judge continued. "Tell the court what that flicker means."

"It means the video was altered. Someone didn't want you to see what was happening."

"Objection, the witness is speculating," Sullivan complained.

"Sustained. Please stick to the facts, Mister Dempsey," the judge admonished.

"I am sorry, Your Honor," Dempsey said.

"To be clear, it isn't speculation the video was altered, is that correct?" Mason demanded.

"That is correct. The video was most definitely altered."

"How was it altered, Mister Dempsey?" Judge Thatcher continued to stare at the computer monitor.

"Well, that flicker represents the video being paused."

"Could someone have entered the museum while the video was paused?" Mason asked.

"Definitely. There's no doubt about it. There is no way to tell how long it was paused," Dempsey answered.

"How can you be sure it isn't just a glitch in the video rather than having been altered?" Gary Sullivan was concerned this part of his evidence could be thrown out when there really wasn't anything wrong with the video.

Dempsey gave a five minute explanation why it wasn't possible. Sullivan could tell the judge was buying his explanation. Dempsey then moved the video forward. "It happens again, right here. The video was paused. Someone could have entered at this time as well without showing up on the security video."

"Your Honor, may I be permitted to ask a question?" Mason requested.

Judge Herman Thatcher smiled. "So far, neither counsel has paid any attention to not asking questions. Go ahead, Mister Mason."

"Can we play the section that shows the murder?" Mason knew it wasn't there. There'd be no way the killer would've allowed it to be filmed. The lawyer was going to get his point across.

"There is no section that shows the murder being committed, Mister Mason," Dempsey said.

"Then could you tell me if someone paused the video right at the time?"

"There's no doubt about it. It was turned off at the time the murder was committed."

Gary Sullivan didn't care for this turn of events. It was a threat to his case and he knew it. There had to be a way to minimize the damage it was causing. "Mister Dempsey, isn't it possible that the system was malfunctioning at the time of the murder?"

"There's always that possibility, Mister Sullivan, but in this case, there are clear signs the video was interrupted to hide what was really going on."

Sullivan turned sharply to the judge. "I object to his comment and ask that it be stricken from the record. Mister Sullivan couldn't possibly know why the video was interrupted, let alone make a statement that it was to hide what was really going on."

Thatcher again smiled. "You asked, Counselor. The witness simply answered. "However, the last part of his statement will be stricken."

Mason couldn't help himself. He smiled, looked at the deputy district attorney, and said, "If it wasn't to conceal what was really going on, do you suppose he was hiding a party they were having?" The courtroom broke out in laughter.

Judge Thatcher lightheartedly banged his gavel. The corners of his mouth were upturned. He obviously found Mason's remark amusing, but was trying to hide it. He knew he had to scold Perry Mason. "That will be enough, Mister Mason. The court will not tolerate such statements."

Mason bowed toward the judge. "My apologies to the court."

"Mister Dempsey, in your opinion, would you consider the video as reliable evidence in this case?" the judge asked.

"Absolutely not," Bruce Dempsey answered. "It was turned off and on to hide something. It is not a reliable source as to who entered the building."

"Your Honor . . ." Gary Sullivan called out, but was interrupted by Judge Thatcher before he could get any further.

"Mister Sullivan, despite the fact that I threw out a portion of Mister Dempsey's earlier statement, it has since become obvious this was done on purpose, and someone was trying to hide something."

"But, Your Honor, Kevin Powers, the man in charge of video security stated he had been in the security room all evening. It couldn't have been tampered with," Sullivan protested.

"I must object to Mister Sullivan's reference to anything Kevin Powers said as he's not in court to testify to it. Mister Sullivan is simply repeating hearsay," Mason complained.

Sullivan turned to Mason with a disgusted look on his face. "Naturally, he's been removed from the equation."

He said it with such venom Mason couldn't ignore it. "You're not suggesting I had anything to do with his death, are you?"

"He has been conveniently stopped from testifying!"

"Mister Sullivan! That is enough!" Thatcher growled. "You'd better be certain you can prove any accusations you make or I'll hold you in contempt of court. Is that clear?"

Sullivan calmed down. "It is, Your Honor." As much as he hated to, he turned and addressed Perry Mason. "I apologize, Mister Mason. I was out of order."

Mason simply nodded and smiled at the deputy district attorney.

Thatcher decided not to address the incident any further and continued. "In as much as this expert witness has testified the video can't be relied on as evidence, I am throwing it out."

Dejected, Sullivan sat down at the prosecution table, but not before throwing a look at Mason to display his displeasure with the lawyer.

The defense attorney noticed the look, but didn't acknowledge it. Sullivan was so set on winning the case, he was blinded by the significance of what the tampered video was telling them.

"Mister Sullivan, you may now call your next witness."

"Your Honor, before I do that, on the matter of the video . . ."

"I've ruled on the video and my ruling is final," Judge Thatcher said sternly. "Call your next witness."

Gary Sullivan was clearly upset with the ruling, yet he knew he could push it no further without angering Thatcher. He didn't want to do that out of fear he might lean toward favoring Mason. So, he decided the video was a lost cause. "The people call Lieutenant Carl Reese to the stand."

Reese, who was sitting in the back of the room, stood up and came forward. He was sworn in and sat down at the witness stand. Sullivan barely gave him enough time to settle in before he began his questioning.

"Lieutenant, you work for Chief Robert Ironside. Is that correct?"

"No, actually I don't work directly for him," Reese replied.

Sullivan gave him a disgusted look. "Everyone in the department works for Robert Ironside. According to the chain of command, he is over everyone except Commissioner Randall."

Mason stood up. "The defense would like to know who is testifying, Lieutenant Reese or Prosecutor Sullivan." Several people in the room laughed.

"Mister Sullivan, you know better than to testify for the witness," the judge admonished.

"I am not testifying for the witness. Lieutenant Reese is not being forthright with his answers."

"Actually, he was very forthright," Mason disagreed. "He said he doesn't work directly for Chief Ironside and he does not. He works in the homicide department."

"All right, gentlemen, let's move on. Mister Prosecutor, you were not asking a question, therefore, you were testifying for the witness. The objection is sustained."

Sullivan didn't attempt to hide his disdain for Mason. It seemed to him Thatcher was giving the lawyer all the breaks. Mason had the ability to intimidate judges. He never would have believed Thatcher could be intimidated by any attorney, but it was obvious to him he was where Mason was concerned.

"Lieutenant Reese, was the defendant seen in the museum before the actual theft took place?" Sullivan asked.

"Objection!" Mason called out. "At what point is the prosecution referring to? Ten years ago, twenty years ago, or five minutes ago?"

Sullivan rolled his eyes. Mason knew exactly what time period he was talking about. He would object to anything to delay the proceedings; the reason being he had no case. He couldn't get Hughes off and he knew it. "I'll rephrase the question." He turned and frowned at the famous attorney. "Lieutenant, from the time the Chinese exhibit came to town," he looked back at Mason, "was Alexandra Hughes seen in the museum?"

"Yes, she was."

"How many times?"

"At least twice that I'm aware of."

"And where was she seen?"

"Near one of the exhibits in particular," Reese said.

"Which one?" Sullivan demanded.

"The Chinese Tiger."

"In other words, she was casing it, isn't that right?" Sullivan asked, raising his voice.

"Objection!" Matlock called out, standing up for the first time. "The lieutenant can't possibly know what was in the mind of the defendant."

"Just a minute, Mister Matlock," the judge said. "This man is a police officer, an expert in observation. The court will hear his opinion."

"But, Your Honor!" Matlock protested.

"Your objection is overruled." The sternness in his voice caused Mason to put a hand on the lawyer's arm.

"It's all right, Ben. Let it go," he whispered.

"Of all the ridiculous rulings," he said to Mason.

"Don't worry about it. Remember, Tracy Oliver and Katherine Denuerve were lured to the museum."

"Lieutenant, did it appear to you she was casing the museum?" Sullivan repeated.

"It did at first, but after . . . "

"That will be all," Sullivan said and headed back to the prosecution table.

As Mason began to stand up, Matlock headed for the witness stand. Perry sat back down. Glancing over at Della, he shrugged.

Matlock approached the witness. "Lieutenant, the defendant only allegedly went into the museum, isn't that right?"

Sullivan looked up. What was Matlock up to? He stood up. "Objection! Allegedly? Lieutenant Reese just testified she was in the museum twice."

Judge Thatcher frowned at the district attorney. "Exactly what grounds are you objecting on?"

"Your Honor, Mister Matlock is twisting the witness' words. Alexandra Hughes was in the museum twice that Lieutenant Reese has testified about."

"Your Honor, we intend to show there is a very good possibility it wasn't Alexandra Hughes at all." There were murmurs across the courtroom.

With a bang of the gavel, the courtroom quieted immediately. The judge ruled without hesitation. "I am going to allow this line of questioning. If defense counsel can prove it was not the defendant who entered the museum, he should be allowed to do so."

Sullivan's face turned red with anger, but he kept it in check.

"Lieutenant, do the names Tracy Oliver and Katherine Denuerve mean anything to you?" Matlock asked.

"They do."

"Tell the court how they are related to this case," Matlock said.

"Objection! Incompetent, irrelevant, and immaterial," Sullivan called out.

Matlock looked back at the prosecutor. "Now just how can you know that without hearing Lieutenant Reese's testimony? You couldn't possibly . . ."

"Mister Matlock, if you would kindly allow me to rule on the objection, I would appreciate it," Judge Thatcher said with a touch of sarcasm.

"His objection is ridiculous," Matlock complained. "There's no basis for it. Incompetent, irrelevant, and immaterial! It couldn't be more competent, relevant and . . . "

"Mister Matlock!" Thatcher called out sternly.

Della looked over at Perry. He didn't seem to be concerned over Matlock's behavior. Della had read on occasion the attorney could become rather animated and a bit out of control in the courtroom. His style certainly was far different than Perry's dignified demeanor.

Matlock backed off and waited for Thatcher's ruling. The judge shook his head. He certainly knew about Matlock's reputation, but he wasn't going to get away with it in his courtroom. Thatcher had developed respect for Perry Mason as he watched him operate in his courtroom previously. "Mister Matlock, can you tie these people to this case?"

"Yes, Your Honor, I believe I can," Matlock said.

"Then the objection is overruled. Please continue."

Sullivan sat down, obviously upset with the ruling as he knew where Matlock and Mason were going with it.

Ben Matlock addressed Carl Reese. "Lieutenant, tell the court how Tracy Oliver and Katherine Denuerve are related to this case."

"Both women look exactly like the defendant," Reese answered.

"So, in all actuality, you can't say whether it was Alexandra Hughes, Katherine Denuerve, or Tracy Oliver who visited the museum, can you?"

Gary Sullivan was on his feet. His face red and his arms waving, he shouted, "Objection! Mister Matlock is attempting to confuse the issues by claiming the defendant was not in the museum."

"Just a minute, Mister Sullivan. Defense counsel has every right to challenge your contention that Alexandra Hughes was, as you put it, casing the museum. Go ahead, Mister Matlock."

"Your Honor, at this time I would like to turn the questioning of this witness over to Mister Mason, who is more knowledgeable on this particular point." Ben Matlock walked back to the defense table and sat down in the seat next to Perry Mason, who had stood up.

Mason approached Lieutenant Reese. "Lieutenant, can you honestly identify the woman you saw in the museum on two separate occasions as Alexandra Hughes?"

"No, Mister Mason. I can only say that it appeared to be Alexandra Hughes."

Gary Sullivan stood up again. He was well aware Robert Ironside had sent his staff to Europe to look for the two women whom Reese was testifying about. "Your Honor, Lieutenant Reese is not the person to testify about these two woman who allegedly look like the defendant. I request the court order the defense attorney to produce these women and prove they were the ones who came into the museum."

Herman Thatcher had no choice but to agree with the deputy district attorney. "Mister Mason, Mister Sullivan is has a legitimate complaint. Are you prepared to produce these two women to testify?"

Mason looked back at his brother. He knew full well he couldn't produce Tracy Oliver and Katherine Denuerve. He was aware Gary Sullivan would request the women be called if he knew they were in Europe. His only choice was the request he was about to make.

"Your Honor, it is not possible to produce the witnesses at this time."

"In that case, I move the entire line of questioning be stricken from the record," Sullivan demanded.

"I would ask the court not honor that request," Mason interjected. "Instead, I request, Your Honor, the defense be allowed to recall Chief Ironside to the stand to testify as to why these witnesses are unavailable."

"I think that's reasonable, Mister Sullivan. Are there any further questions for Lieutenant Reese?"

Sullivan shook his head. He didn't like the turn things were taking. It seemed the judge was ruling against him every step of the way. He declined to question Reese any further. His entire reason for questioning him was the claim that he had seen Alexandra Hughes in the museum twice. He worried Mason and Matlock were about to be allowed to continue smoke and mirror tactics.

"You may step down, Lieutenant Reese. Chief Ironside will return to the stand."

Perry Mason walked over, opened the gate, and held it for his brother. Robert Ironside wheeled to the front of the room and settled his wheelchair in front of the stand.

"I will remind you, Chief, you are still under oath," Judge Thatcher told the detective.

Mason came forward when Gary Sullivan stood up. "Your Honor, I am presenting the prosecution's case. It is not Mister Mason's place to question this witness, it is the prosecution's."

"I beg the court's pardon, but the defense has the right to call rebuttal witnesses. Chief Ironside is a rebuttal witness," Mason insisted.

"Mister Mason is correct. You may question the witness."

Mason approached his brother. "Chief Ironside, can you explain to the court why Tracy Oliver and Katherine Denuerve are not available to testify in this court?"

"They were lured out of the country to keep them from testifying."

"Oh, objection! There is no proof the women were, as Chief Ironside puts it, lured out of the country."

"If the deputy prosecutor will be patient, Chief Ironside will clarify why he believes they were lured out of the country."

"Objection overruled," Thatcher said.

"Naturally," Sullivan complained quietly, but not so quietly the judge couldn't hear him.

"What was that, Mister Sullivan?" Thatcher asked, knowing fully well what he had said.

"Nothing, Your Honor," Sullivan said, embarrassed he had spoken louder than he had intended.

"Mister Mason, you may continue." Thatcher did not take his eyes off Sullivan.

The defense attorney turned to his brother and continued. "Chief, when were you aware Tracy Oliver and Katherine Denuerve had been lured to Europe?"

"I object to the use of the word "lured," Sullivan complained.

Judge Thatcher rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Mister Sullivan, Chief Ironside has testified in this court dozens of times. If he uses the word lured, I trust he is about to substantiate it. If he doesn't, then I will strike his testimony."

Gary Sullivan was having trouble containing his frustration. He was furious with Mason and Matlock. The judge was being taken in by their muddying of the waters. He couldn't say anything further without making the judge more upset with him, so he sat at the prosecutor table fuming, but saying nothing more.

"Now, Chief, when did you become aware the women were lured to Europe?" Mason asked, emphasizing lured.

"I became aware when I was unable to reach Katherine Denuerve. After checking into her whereabouts, I found out she had received a call from Montre and Sons, a winery, to come to France on the premise she would be able to sell her wine to them."

Sullivan interrupted again. "I don't see how that could possibly show she was lured over there to keep her from testifying in this courtroom."

"That point will be cleared up if Mister Sullivan will be patient," Mason said.

"Go ahead, Mister Mason," Thatcher said.

"Now, Chief, how do you know Katherine Denueve didn't simply respond to an offer made by Montre and Sons?" Mason asked.

"I didn't until John Lovell approached me and asked me to check into the disappearance of his daughter, Tracy. She was lured to Italy under the guise of purchasing a villa she had been told had been sold, but the deal supposedly fell through."

"So why would a deal which fell through raise your suspicions?"

"Because, when I checked on the villa in question, it had indeed been purchased and was not available for sale," Ironside answered.

There were several murmurs throughout the courtroom which Judge Thatcher quieted immediately with the banging of his gavel.

"Then what did you do?" Mason asked.

"I sent Officer Eve Whitfield to Rome, Italy and Sergeant Ed Brown to Paris, France to find both of these ladies. According to Francois Montre, Katherine Denuerve had not called upon him nor visited his winery. In fact, he said he did not call her."

"So what makes you think she was lured there?" Mason asked.

"Because I had her phone records checked, and there was a call from Montre's winery to the Denuerve Vineyards."

"Thank you, Chief Ironside," Mason said and headed back to the defense table.

"Chief, were these women lured away before or after the alleged appearances at the museum?" The judge asked. Thatcher noticed Sullivan had placed his hands over his eyes. The deputy prosecutor did not want the judge see him rolling his eyes. Mason and Ironside now had Thatcher using lured in his description of how Oliver and Denuerve wound up in Europe.

"They were lured away directly after their appearance at the museum."

Sullivan stood up. "I have to object to this entire line of questioning. Chief Ironside is being investigated for his conduct in the possibility of assisting the defendant in the theft of the Chinese Tiger. Naturally, it would fit his narrative to claim they were lured away."

Matlock shot out of his chair. "And I object to your conduct, Mister Sullivan. You are a bit late to the party."

"Gentlemen! That'll be quite enough!" Thatcher roared. "This is a courtroom not a bar where you can brawl. Both of you will address the bench and not each other."

"I apologize, Your Honor. I didn't want to bring this up, but since Chief Ironside insists on trying to showcase the defendant as the victim, I submit he is trying to protect a former lover," Sullivan claimed.

"That's ridiculous!" Matlock shouted.

"Mister Matlock, I am warning you. I will find you in contempt of court if you don't stop this behavior right now!"

Perry Mason placed a hand on Matlock's arm. "Easy, Ben. Judge Thatcher won't allow you to get away with what you do in Atlanta."

Matlock calmed down. "Your Honor, I apologize to the court. However, I can't allow Mister Sullivan to smear a highly decorated police detective to try to substantiate his case against the defendant, who by the way is innocent. If Mister Sullivan was keeping up, he would realize Chief Ironside was completely exonerated. The witness in question admitted to being paid by Sergeant Terry Cox to lie about seeing Chief Ironside plotting with the defendant to steel the Chinese Tiger."

Sullivan stood up. "What? When did this happen?"

Matlock ignored him and continued. "Furthermore, Sergeant Terry Cox was shot and killed by the police while attempting to kill Officer Duffy at the hospital, who just happens to be a witness when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up," Sullivan said.

"He'll wake up. He is improving every day," Matlock said.

Thatcher didn't like what he was hearing. If Alexandra Hughes killed Howard Jurgens, then why would a police officer try to kill a potential witness and frame Chief Ironside? This entire case was starting to smell. Thatcher was beginning to believe the defendant was indeed innocent after all. Unfortunately, someone did a very good job of framing her, and he couldn't just dismiss the charges. "The objection, if there was one," he looked at Ben Matlock, "is sustained. I will remind the district attorney Chief Ironside is a veteran detective with an impeccable record with numerous citations for bravery and outstanding performance. Obviously, there was an attempt to smear him. I don't like what is going on here. I suggest the district attorney take a closer look at this case and decide whether he wants to continue or dismiss the charges."

"Dismiss the charges! No disrespect, Your Honor, but I remind the court the defendant's finger prints are on the murder weapon. She had motive and opportunity. I will not dismiss the charges."

"That's your prerogative, Mister Prosecutor. Are there any other questions for Chief Ironside?" He looked up at the opposing lawyers.

Mason smiled. "Nothing further, Your Honor."

Sullivan decided not to waste any more time on the subject. Mason and Matlock had won on this point without having to prove the women were actually lured to Europe.

"You may step down, Chief." Realizing his choice of words, the judge turned a bit red before saying, "You are excused. Mister Prosecutor, call your next witness," Thatcher said.

"The people rest. We feel we have proved a murder was committed, that there is enough evidence to suspect the defendant committed that murder, and should be bound over and tried of murder in the first degree."

"Mister Mason, is it your intention to put on a defense?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

Thatcher looked at his watch. "Due to the lateness of the hour, we'll adjourn and reconvene at 10:00 tomorrow morning.

Della began collecting Perry's paperwork and putting it into his briefcase. She was looking at the lawyer out of the corner of her eye. Once her task was completed, she closed the briefcase and handed it to a smiling Perry Mason.

"You know I could do that myself," Perry said.

She smiled back at him. "It's my job, Mister Mason."

"I suppose it is." When he hesitated to move, Della looked up at him. "I miss the closeness," he told her. "We don't have any privacy in Bob's office."

"I know, but it won't last forever," she reminded him.

Mason nodded as he watched his brother wheel over to him. "Perry, I think it's about time we find out who has been embezzling money from the city. I'm betting whoever it is, is the one pulling the strings."

"In other words . . . the murderer," Mason said.

"That's exactly what I mean," Ironside confirmed.

"I think I know who it is," Matlock said.

"I think we all know who it is," Perry stated. "It has to be someone who has access to city funds. Proving it might not be easy. We have to confirm who took the funds and tie him or her to the murder."

"Which we can do as soon as we find out who is stealing from the city of San Francisco. Let's go see Judge Thatcher and get a search warrant on the city books," Ironside suggested.

Mason, Ironside, and Matlock left the courtroom determined to nail the killer and end the case. Mason took Della's elbow. She could feel his determination as he guided her out of the courthouse. Della decided she wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of the mens' wrath.


	23. Chapter 23

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 23

1

Eve Whitfield jumped to the ground from the window of the villa. Fortunately, Tracy Oliver was there to help cushion her landing. Eve looked around. The villa was on a hill. Looking up, she saw cameras at both ends of the side of the villa. No doubt, that meant there was a good chance that cameras were on all sides of the villa.

"Now what?" Tracy asked.

"We run, and we'd better get started. If someone is in front of the computer monitoring the security system, they already know we've escaped." Eve pointed to the cameras.

"This isn't going to be easy. If I'd known I was going to have to run from thugs, I would have worn more appropriate shoes." She looked down at the pumps she was wearing and grimaced at the thought of the two inch hill.

Eve, knowing what situation she was entering when the chief sent her, had on dress shoes, but with a much lower heel. She would have no trouble running in them. "Take your heels off and carry them. We'll make better time."

Tracy did as Eve instructed. She reached down and removed her heels one at a time. The women began running down the hill away from the villa. Eve was at least twenty years younger and had to slow her pace as Tracy could not keep up with her. Being a police officer, Eve worked out to stay in shape. Tracy, on the other hand, didn't.

As they continued to run down the hill, they could hear a man shouting at his men in Italian. Since Eve understood just a little Italian, she was aware their escape had been discovered. She had hoped they would have more time to put some distance between them and the villa, but she supposed it really wasn't a surprise. Those cameras would have allowed the men holding them to discover their departure almost immediately.

They continued to run as the men began their pursuit of the prisoners. They knew they would be in big trouble if the two women got away. The man who owned the villa had promised a big score took place in San Francisco in America. They needed to keep them from contacting the American detective. The woman on trial had to be convicted of Howard Jergens' murder. There were a lot of people involved in the theft ring who would go down if the American officer learned what was going on.

Pierre wished he had taken the suggestion of keeping dogs on the premises. They could've have easily caught up with the two women. They wouldn't have been able to outrun them. The dogs would've caught up with them and held them until he arrived. He looked at the men who were with him. He estimated that three of the four men who were chasing the Americans were in their fifties. The other man had been drinking heavily and was having a tough time simply putting one foot in front of the other. He'd already fallen twice and tumbled a way down the hill before being able to stop his fall. Pierre figured all of them would run out of steam long before they caught up with the women.

Eve glanced over her shoulder. There were five men chasing them. In that short glance, she was able to size them up. Only two of them were under sixty or maybe fifty. They should be able to outrun them. From their condition, she doubted they could keep up an all-out run for very long. It was the other two who worried her. They were much younger and appeared to be in very good shape.

She wanted to run faster, but if she did, she would lose Tracy Oliver. As it was, Tracy was having a hard time keeping the pace Eve set. Whitfield worried her companion would give out before the men did. She took another look over her shoulder. Three of the men, as she expected, had quit the pursuit and were sitting on the grassy hill. The two younger men were still chasing them. As she began to turn her head forward, she saw one of the men trip and fall. He was tumbling down the hill head-over-heels. And, when he came to a stop, he didn't get back up. That left only one man. The odds had just turned in their favor. Eve was confident if he caught up with them, she and Tracy could handle him. That was . . . if he wasn't carrying a gun, and that was a big 'if.'

He was beginning to gain on them. Tracy was starting to slow. Eve continued to encourage her, yet she knew there was only so much she could take. They had reached the bottom of the hill and starting running along the road. If only someone would come by. But, Eve recognized it was wishful thinking on her part. She could see nothing but trees as far as her sight would allow. She couldn't give up. She wouldn't disappoint the chief. She was going to have Tracy Oliver on a plane back to San Francisco as soon as they were able to get back to Rome.

Pierre couldn't believe the two women were still running. Men were stronger than woman. Where were they getting their stamina? He wouldn't admit it to himself; he was beginning to tire. He slowed his pace a bit. He wasn't worried they would get away. There wasn't anywhere for them to go. They were miles outside of Rome and the road was rarely traveled. He would just have to wait them out. They would tire to the point of slowing. When they did, he would catch them. He made a mistake giving them the freedom to move around the room where he was holding them. Pierre admitted he should have tied them up. The American policewoman turned out to be rather resourceful. When he caught them, they would be tied up and gagged. He wouldn't take any more chances with either of them. He just didn't understand why he hadn't been ordered to kill them in the first place. Every minute they were alive, they presented a threat to the operation.

Tracy's pace was dangerously slowing. The man chasing them was gaining on them. Eve knew it was impossible to ask anymore of her. She had reached her limit of endurance. She had to find a place to hide. Glancing ahead Eve noticed there were a number of trees. If they could get to them, she could try to make a stand. Grabbing Tracy's arm, Eve pulled her in the direction of what she hoped would be enough cover to attempt take out the man. Once they reached the trees, Eve and Tracy sought cover behind one of them.

Officer Whitfield looked around for something she could use to defend themselves. She picked up a rather thick branch and held it as if she were a batter waiting for the pitcher to throw a baseball over the plate. She could hear the man approaching. With Tracy behind her, she waited. She prepared to swing the tree branch as he came around the tree. Instead of using it as the club she intended, a smile broke across her face.

Standing there in full uniform was Captain David Larkin. He grinned when he saw Eve's reaction. Captain Larkin had been found guilty of killing his wife and her lover, in part by the gun Robert Ironside found and turned in. Although, Larkin had been bitter over his friend not destroying the evidence, Ironside believed him to be innocent, and set out to prove it. He eventually was able to clear the captain and the real culprit was arrested and convicted.

"Hello, Eve. Don't worry about that guy," he said. "He's taking a nap."

Eve flew into his arms. "Boy, am I glad to see you! What are you doing here?"

Captain Larkin released her and explained. "Bob knew I was stationed here after the trial. He was worried about you. He found out the location of the villa and contacted me. He asked me to help you find Mrs. Oliver and see to it you both return to the states unharmed. He saved my life. I owed it to him. Not that I wouldn't have come after you anyway." He grinned at her. "Let's get the two of you out of here. We'll have to be careful. There are a lot of people who don't want to see you leave Italy alive. I'll have to take you to the American Embassy. Come on, ladies, let's get out of here before they send more men to look for you."

"I have to call the chief. I know who owns that villa. He has to know. It has a bearing on the case," Eve said.

"Bob explained all that to me. He said your safety comes first, so we get the Embassy first. You can call him from there. I have a car just down the road."

2

Ironside wheeled his chair into the chambers of Judge Herman Thatcher. Perry Mason and Ben Matlock followed him in. The judge eyed them cautiously. He didn't like seeing the defense team in his chambers without the district attorney present. Robert Ironside was a member of the police force, but it didn't make any difference to Thatcher. It was clear he was working with his brother. The judge saw these two men close up. They worked together extremely well Thatcher knew Ironside wasn't going to back off this case no matter who told him to. Someone had tried to frame him to keep him from investigating. There had been an attempt on his officer's life in the hospital and another officer shot dead trying to kill him.

This case smelled of a frame. Judge Thatcher would've preferred to dismiss it altogether, but unfortunately there still was the matter of Alexandra Hughes' fingerprints on the murder weapon. He doubted she put them there. More than likely someone pressed the gun into her hand. The deputy district attorney was so hell-bent on beating Mason, like a lot of prosecutors; he was blinded by what was right in front of him.

Nevertheless, he didn't approve of the defense team being in his chambers without Gary Sullivan. "Robert, you know better than this," he scolded the veteran detective.

"Your Honor, hear me out. Perry and Ben are just here as observers. I'll do all the talking," Ironside said.

Thatcher looked at Mason and Matlock. "With these two in the room, you expect me to believe they can keep their mouths shut?"

Ironside looked at Matlock and then at his brother. He turned his attention back to the judge. "No, my money is on them interrupting. They are shyster lawyers after all."

That seemed to break the tension as Judge Thatcher chuckled. "Well, this better be good. You know I don't like having the defense team in here without the prosecutor."

"We are not here to discuss the case," Matlock said.

"That didn't take long," Thatcher quipped causing everyone to start laughing.

"I'll do the talking," Ironside reminded Ben. Turning his attention back to Thatcher, he said, "Your Honor, you have to have some serious questions about this case by now."

"It doesn't make any difference whether I do. I have to let it run its course before I decide whether to bind it over for trial."

"We know that. However, we don't have that luxury. This has to be ended here in the preliminary hearing. We believe we know a way to discover who the killer is, or least who is heading this conspiracy."

"Can you prove conspiracy, Robert?"

"Not at the moment, but that's what we intend to do, with your permission."

"Since when does the police department need my permission to prove a conspiracy?" Thatcher asked.

"We don't, but we do need your permission to subpoena the city council's records," Ironside told him.

"Can't the commissioner help you get a look at them?"

"I doubt it. If one of the city council members is responsible for this, then he or she will do everything he or she can to stop it," Ironside explained.

"What makes you think one of them has anything to do with this?"

"We discovered funds have been embezzled from the city," Ironside told him. "Some of those funds went to Sergeant Terry Cox. Some of them ended up in the account of the man who lied about seeing me with Alexandra Hughes. "

"Isn't that the officer who tried to frame you and kill Officer Duffy?"

"That is correct, Your Honor," Ironside confirmed.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? You have your subpoena. How are you going to serve it without the culprit knowing? If you tip him off, he could destroy crucial documents," Thatcher warned.

"This is Friday, Your Honor. None of the council members will be in tonight or over the weekend. Commissioner Randall can get us in," Ironside responded.

"And if the commissioner is the one embezzling? He has access to quite a bit of money, doesn't he?"

"He does, but I have all his records. He turned them over to me when I asked for them. They are in complete order," the chief reported.

"Huh, I doubt that, Robert. You have a reputation for fudging the numbers when you fail to keep all your receipts. Dennis is always covering up for the records you keep. However, that's good enough for me. I didn't believe for a minute that Dennis was guilty of anything, but we have to cover all our bases. I'll have the clerk draw up the subpoena."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Ironside said as he turned his chair to go.

"Robert, one last thing. Why did you bring these men with you? You could've seen me on your own. You took a chance I wouldn't see you at all with them with you."

"I made a bet with Dennis. He warned me not to bring Perry and Ben with me to your chambers. You see, I know the commissioner. I knew he couldn't resist making a bet with me. Despite not originally planning to bring them, I decided to so I could relieve Dennis of some of his money."

Thatcher chuckled. "What bet did Dennis make?"

"First, $20.00 that you wouldn't allow them in without the prosecutor and second, $20.00 that if you did, neither of them could keep quiet the entire time they were in here," Ironside said with a grin. "He figured if you did let them in, he'd get his money back on the second bet."

"Then it's a wash, Bob. I didn't say a word," Perry said.

"Thank you, Perry. I thought it was going to be a wash, but you just won the $40.00 for me."

"How do you figure?" Mason asked.

"I said the entire time you were in here. You're still here." His grin spread wider.

Judge Thatcher started laughing. "Get out of here, gentlemen. Give the clerk a little time, and then pick up the subpoena on your way out."

3

Sergeant Ed Brown and Lieutenant Grant Becker stopped just down the road from the villa owned by Francois Montre. Becker pointed to an area where the trees were thick. "Lieutenant, pull in there. We need to get this vehicle out of sight."

Becker pulled the vehicle between the trees and drove far in enough to hide the vehicle from anyone who might be driving down the road. As soon as they got out of the vehicle, several service men came from where they were hiding. Becker walked directly over to the ranking officer. "Lieutenant Brenton, this is Sergeant Ed Brown of Chief Ironside's office in San Francisco."

Ed stepped forward and shook hands with the officer. Becker explained, "These gentlemen are special forces. Lieutenant Brenton called his superiors. They got in contact with the Pentagon, who in turn called the White House. President Whitmore has authorized the rescue of the woman. If you will wait here, we will go after her."

"I'm going with you," Ed said.

"No, Sergeant. This is a special forces operation. You need to remain here with Lieutenant Becker. We'll bring back your friend." He turned to leave, then suddenly turned back. "We'll bring her back alive. The president made it clear we aren't to let them harm her." He turned and started giving orders to his men. A moment later, they were gone.

Lieutenant Becker watched Sergeant Brown as he paced back and forth. He could only imagine what he was thinking. He had learned enough to know the woman was close to Chief Robert Ironside. Brown had on obvious admiration for the detective. If the special forces team was unable to save the woman, he could only imagine how he'd feel for letting his boss down. For all they knew, the woman was already dead. The phone call by Montre was made more than an hour ago. She could have been killed immediately afterward.

Ed had to see that Katherine was rescued and returned to the chief. And, he was unhappy about being left behind. The chief had sent him to find her and bring her back to him. Yet, here he was, standing around waiting for someone else to do his job. He had been a Marine. He was perfectly capable of rescuing Katherine. Then again, why did they enlist the president's help if he wasn't going to let them do their job? It was the waiting that was driving him crazy. He supposed he now knew how the chief felt when forced to wait on someone else because of his disability.

Katherine looked out the window of the room she where she was being held. How she would love to visit this county under different circumstances. France was beautiful. Maybe someday she could get Robert to take a vacation here. Robert . . . would she ever see him again? She wasn't kidding herself. If she had been kept here to keep her from testifying she hadn't visited the museum, then what was to stop her from going back and telling Robert she had been nowhere near it? She knew the answer to that question. Death . . . that was what would stop her. Her kidnapper just couldn't afford to allow her to do that.

As she stared out of the window, she thought she saw movement among the trees. She kept looking to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her. There it was again! She saw someone moving from tree to tree. If she could see them, then so could her captors. No, that wasn't true. There were only two of them and they were on the other side of the villa. They knew she couldn't escape. The door was locked. She couldn't breech it in any way. It was an extremely heavy door and there wasn't anything in the room she could use to even try to open it.

If they thought she couldn't get out, they wouldn't be watching her that closely. She had to let whomever was out there know she was being held prisoner. Katherine looked around the room. What could she used to alert them? Her eyes rested on the desk. Maybe there was something in that desk. She hurried over to it and started searching the drawers. She smiled when she located a magic marker. It would do nicely.

Katherine walked back to the window and thought for a moment. She would have to write backward in order for them to read her message. Grabbing a chair, she pulled it over to the window, and stood on it. She started at the top of the window. 'HELP, BEING HELD PRISONER. CALL POLICE.'

Satisfied she'd handwritten it as large as possible, she could only hope someone out there would see it. It could be her only chance of coming out of this alive. Hopefully, whoever was out there could read English. Now all she could do was wait.

As the special forces team made their way toward the villa, Lieutenant Brenton spoke to his men with the microphone that was attached to his uniform. "No one moves in until I give the order."

"Sir, this is Sergeant Johnson. Something has been written in the window."

"What is it?"

"I think it's from the subject, sir. It reads, Help, being held prisoner. Call Police."

"Location?"

"Second floor, west side. First window toward the front of the house."

"You all heard that. Let's go."

Speaking in French, a very excited guard burst into the room his partner was in. "I just got a call from our contact at the American Embassy. The American president authorized a rescue of the woman. He said the woman is associated with the famous American detective, who is a friend of the president. This place is going to be crawling with U.S. special forces. We need to take the woman and get out of here."

"The hell with the woman. Why would Montre have us kidnap a woman who has anything to do with a friend of the American president? He must be crazy. I'm getting the hell out of here."

"But what about the money?"

"You can't spend money if you're dead."

"You go ahead. I intend to kill her. I'll make the money."

"Suit yourself." He left his partner and headed for the back door of the villa.

As the special forces team moved in, they ran into no resistance. The men entered the villa and spread out to locate Katherine Denuerve. Checking every room in the villa, Lieutenant Brenton came upon one with a locked door. He signaled for his men to kick in the door.

The American team was so silent, Katherine didn't even hear them approach. Suddenly the door was slammed open. She turned to see men in American armed forces uniforms.

"Mrs. Denuerve?" Brenton asked.

"Yes," she answered immediately.

"Sergeant Ed Brown of Chief Ironside's office, with the help of Lieutenant Becker contacted the White House. The president sent us in to bring you out safely."

Katherine calmed immediately. Robert had sent Ed to find her! Thank God he was a detective. He must have figured out that she'd been lured here because of his current case.

"Come on. Sergeant Brown is waiting for you. He wanted to come himself, but I ordered him to stay behind," Brenton told her. Two of his men stepped forward and escorted her out of the villa. When she arrived where Brown was waiting, he smiled and she went into his arms. "Robert sent you?"

Ed looked down at her and replied, "Just as soon as he discovered you were missing. We'd better call him. He's worried sick about you."

"Is he?" Katherine asked.

Ed gave her a funny look. "Of course he is, Katherine."

Katherine wondered whether it was out of love for her or just out of concern. She couldn't help but question if he was more worried about Alexandra Hughes.

Suddenly, one of the special forces men pointed his weapon at Katherine. The other men brought their weapons up immediately, attempting to determine where the danger was. Ed Brown and Lieutenant Becker didn't hesitate; they grabbed Katherine and dove to the ground.

When the man turned his weapon downward toward them, Lieutenant Brenton pointed his gun at him and fired. He fell to ground and dropped his automatic weapon. Brenton hurried over to him and picked up it up. "Why? You have been part of this team for six years."

Bleeding from a chest wound, Sergeant Johnson was barely alive. As blood poured out of his mouth, he spoke barely above a whisper, "When my wife was taken by terrorists, a rescue wasn't authorized until it was too late. A friend of the president appeals to him and he sends us in immediately. No one cared about my wife. She died. He offered me money to kill her. Enough to take care of my kids for the rest of their lives."

Ed helped Katherine to her feet. Leaving her, he walked over to the man. "Who paid you?"

"The ambassador. He said he couldn't let her live. He didn't tell me why." Sergeant Johnson's head turned and he took his last breath as his eyes stared straight ahead.

"Pick him up and take him back to the vehicle." He turned to Ed and Katherine. "I'm sorry. He never gave me any indication he was capable of something like this."

"It explains a lot," Lieutenant Becker said.

"What do you mean?" Brenton asked.

"Grant means it explains why Ambassador Trevor didn't want to help us to get into see Francois Montre. He's the one who lured Katherine over here under false pretenses."

"He's very powerful. The ambassador is in his pocket. Some in the embassy have been trying to get Ambassador Trevor recalled, but haven't been able to. They claim he is dirty," Brenton said.

"The two of them must be connected to the case back in San Francisco," Ed said. "Speaking of the case, we need to get back. Katherine has to testify she was never in the museum."

"There is a military transport ready to take you back to the states," Brenton said.

"I need to call the chief," Ed said.

"You can do that aboard the plane," Brenton told him.

Ed turned to Lieutenant Grant Becker. "Lieutenant, I can't thank you enough for what you did. I'll tell the chief how you helped us." He offered his hand to Becker who shook it.

"My pleasure, Ed. Say hello to the chief for me."

"Will do."

"Well, gentlemen. I suggest we get going," Becker said.

4

There was a silence in the city council meeting room. Judge Thatcher had issued a subpoena for the financial records of the council dating back to when every member of the council had been elected to their seat. Unfortunately, that dated back twenty-two years. The longest serving members were Herb Gallagher, Ross Jamison, Donna Wilson, and Patrick Simpson. The rest of the members were fairly new.

At one table, Ben Matlock and Conrad McMasters were going through records dating all the way back to the beginning of the twenty-two years. Mark Sanger, Carl Reese, and Chief Ironside were at another table with the middle years, and Perry and Della at another with the most current years. Paul Drake had called to say he got a lead and wanted to pursue it.

Coffee cups were everywhere, empty fast food bags littered the tables, and papers covered nearly every inch of the table set up to accommodate the city council's records. For nearly four hours all of them checked every piece of paper that had been filed away in the basement of the Hall of Justice. Perry and Della perhaps had the easier assignment as all their records were on computer.

The door to the conference room opened and Commissioner Randall walked in. He looked around the room at all the paper spread everywhere and explained, "You know you have to put all that back in chronological order don't you, Bob?"

"Right now, Dennis, the only thing on my mind is finding out who was stealing from the city. You didn't come here to tell me we have to spend the next two weeks filing papers, did you?"

Randall smiled. "No, I came downstairs because I received a couple of phone calls. They called my office because they received no answer at your office."

Ironside turned to his boss. "Who called?" He could almost feel his heart pounding. Waiting on news of Katherine and Tracy had tried his patience. The chief hoped Ed and Eve had finally reported in.

Commissioner Randall was elated he could relay the news to Bob Ironside. Despite his poker face, he knew how worried he had to be over Katherine and Tracy . . . especially Katherine. The calls came from Ed and Eve." He paused long enough that Ironside couldn't wait.

"Well, what did they say?" His full attention was on Dennis Randall. Searching the city council records suddenly became unimportant compared with the news his friend had for him.

"Ed and Eve were successful in rescuing Katherine and Tracy Oliver. Both ladies are fine."

Relief flooded the detective. A huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. "What about the men who lured them there?"

"First of all, Bob. Eve was able to escape and take Tracy with her. A friend of yours helped them get away."

"Captain David Larkin?"

Surprised, Randall asked him, "How did you know that?"

"I knew he was stationed there. I called him and asked him to help Eve."

"Well, he did. He put them on plane. They're on their way back here."

"What about Katherine?"

"Ed had some help from a Lieutenant Grant Becker. He contacted the Pentagon, who in turn contacted President Whitmore. He sent in a special forces team. One of the members of the team was paid to kill Katherine, but Ed and Becker were able to protect her. The man in charge of the unit shot and killed the one who tried to kill her."

"The president had them put her on a military plane. She and Ed are on their way back right now."

"And the men who lured them?"

"Francois Montre has been arrested and so has Ambassador Trevor. Apparently they've been part of a theft and smuggling ring. In Italy, Nino Martini has also been arrested. The president even got the State Department involved. The villas of both of these men have been raided. Millions of dollars of stolen artifacts, paintings, you name it, have been confiscated. Bob, paintings which were stolen from museums and people here in San Francisco were found. Eve has cut your search down to one person. One of our city council members owns the villa Tracy Oliver was lured to."

That caught everyone's attention. They stopped what they were doing and joined the commissioner and the chief.

"Who is it?" Mason asked.

"I've pulled the the records of the council member for you." He handed Perry Mason a manila folder.

Mason handed some of the papers to Ben Matlock. "This has been going on for years, Bob. I think we've discovered a world-wide smuggling ring."

The door opened and Paul Drake walked in. He was sporting a huge grin. "Have I got news for you!"

"What is it, Paul?" Della asked.

"Apparently Kevin Powers kept a separate video of what happened the night of the murder." Drake walked over to Mason and Matlock. Looking back at Ironside, he said, "Chief, you're going to want to see this too. I think we have our murderer on video!" Paul was grinning from ear to ear.

As they finished watching the video, the door opened and Commissioner Randall's secretary walked in. "Yes, Betsy, what is it?"

"The hospital called. They've been trying to reach Chief Ironside. Police Headquarters told them to call our office." She looked at Robert Ironside and said, "Chief, the doctors have brought Officer Duffy out of the drug-induced coma. He is awake and says he must talk to you. He knows who murdered Howard Jurgens."

"Well, Perry," Ironside grinned, "It's time you do your usual; pull that proverbial rabbit out of your hat and blow this case out of the water."

Mason returned the grin. "You know what this means, Bob?"

"Yes, I get my bathroom back," Ironside answered.


	24. Chapter 24

The Case of the Stolen Artifact

Chapter 24

1

Ironside had been looking forward to this day since the whole mess had begun. Today was the day his brother would end this nightmare. The phone beside his bed rang. Picking up the receiver, he barked, "Ironside."

"Chief, it's Ed."

Just hearing the sound of his sergeant's voice allowed the detective to sit back on the pillows and relax. Knowing he and Katherine were safe removed the cloud above him. "Welcome home, Ed. When did you get in?"

"Just landed. I'm taking Katherine to my place where we both can get showers. We'll see you at the courthouse."

"Is Katherine with you?"

"She is and she wants to talk to you," Brown replied.

"Put her on."

A moment later, he heard the voice he longed to hear since he found out she was missing. "Hello, Robert."

"Katherine. You don't know how good it is to hear your voice."

"It is?"

"Of course it is. Why would you even doubt it?" Ironside asked.

Katherine didn't want to bring up what she had seen happening between him and Alexandra Hughes. He certainly had enough on his mine at the moment. "I was afraid I'd never see you again. Thank you for sending Ed and the special forces after me."

"That was Ed who did that. He and Becker enlisted the help of the State Department."

"It doesn't matter who did it, you sent Ed."

Ironside smiled. "Did you think I wouldn't as soon as I discovered you were in trouble?"

"No, I guess not. Robert, I can't wait to see you, if you want to see me."

Ironside could detect something was bothering her, but dismissed it when he considered what she had been through. "Yes, I want to see you. Perry should end this trial today. Everyone will go back home and life can return to normal for us."

Katherine almost laughed at that remark. What exactly was "normal" with a detective of his caliber? "May I see you afterward?"

"You have no choice. Hopefully we'll all be having a celebration dinner."

"Then I'll see you after court," Katherine said. "Robert, I love you."

Ironside smiled. "I love you too." He returned the receiver to the cradle. He had spoken to Eve earlier when they first arrived back in San Francisco as well. The tension he'd been feeling had lessened now that he knew both his officers and the ladies were all safe and back in San Francisco.

Pulling his chair to the bed, he put on his bathrobe with a struggle, and lowered himself into his wheelchair. Robert Ironside wheeled into the main room of his office-residence. Mark, Perry, and Della were already seated at the table in their bathrobes. He wheeled over to the table. Della smiled when she saw him wheel in.

"Good morning, Robert," she said.

"Why aren't you people showered and dressed?"

Mason smiled. "Just listen."

"I don't hear anything," Ironside said. Then the voice of Ben Matlock came loud and clear from the bathroom singing the strains of 'Sweet Georgia Brown.' The chief groaned and said to Sanger, "Put on a pot of coffee, Mark. We might as well drink it until we can get into the bathroom."

"I don't think you want me to do that," Mark said.

"And, why not?"

"Because Ben replaced the coffee I just bought with more Southern Seville Orange," Mark revealed.

"Why the blazes did he do that?" Ironside snarled.

"I think it is my fault, Bob," Perry confessed. "He asked me what I thought of the coffee. I told him I liked it about as much as you did." Everyone at the table started snickering.

"That's just great. No coffee and we probably aren't all going to have time to get a shower." Ironside shook his head as they listened to Ben Matlock singing in the shower.

2

Perry and Della made their way into the Hall of Justice. The usual crowd of reporters followed them and shouted questions as they walked. Perry smiled and kept moving. When Ironside's van pulled up, they left Mason and ran toward the chief. He was coming down in the lift as the mob of reporters crowded around him.

"What's going to happen today, Chief?" One of them called out to him.

"Do I look like I have a crystal ball?" Ironside snarled. Mark pushed the chief's wheelchair toward the entrance of the building. The reporters cleared the way. They knew better than to stand in front of his wheelchair with Mark pushing. The young man didn't stop. He would wheel the chair right into them.

Ironside joined Perry and Della inside. They heard a commotion at the door, and a moment later Gary Sullivan appeared. Mason approached him immediately.

"Mister Sullivan, I'd like to speak with you. There have been some developments you should know about."

"I'll find out in court. You don't have anything I don't already know." Sullivan pushed his way past the attorney.

Ironside witnessed the exchange and wheeled over to his brother. "That's not like him. He always listens to the defense attorney."

"Perry experiences this all the time. It comes from all the hype the papers and television shower on him," Della said as she walked up to them.

"Well, he's in for a surprise," Ironside said, wheeling his chair to the courtroom.

The courtroom was filled to capacity. There wasn't an empty seat in the room. It was the norm for a trial Perry Mason was involved in. Mason led Della up the aisle and opened the gate for her. She took her seat on Alexandra Hughes' left where she was already seated at the defense table. Mason sat down on Alexandra's other side.

The lawyer glanced back. Paul and Conrad were nowhere to be seen. He'd sent both of them on an errand on a hunch he had while lying awake in bed.

The bailiff shouted out, "All rise. The Honorable Judge Herman Thatcher presiding." The judge entered through his chamber door, sat down, and told everyone to be seated.

"Mister Mason, are you ready to call your next witness?"

"I am, Your Honor. The defense calls Katherine Deneurve to the stand."

Kathrine came forward, was sworn in, and sat down. Matlock questioned her about how she came to fly to Italy. She testified she was held against her will and was rescued by Sergeant Brown and the special forces team. Matlock then questioned her on whether she went to the museum. She told the court about the call she received and that she went because she thought the call was made on behalf of Robert Ironside. Matlock turned her over to the prosecutor for questioning.

Gary Sullivan stood up. "Mrs. Denuerve, you are Robert Ironside's lover, are you not?"

Both Mason and Matlock shot out of their chairs and shouted, "Objection!" at the same time. Mason sat back down since Matlock had been the one who examined Katherine.

"You don't have to give a reason for your objection, Mister Matlock. It is sustained. Mister Sullivan, I warn you, I will not tolerate you embarrassing this witness."

"It goes to bias of the witness," Sullivan argued.

"The objection was sustained, Counselor."

Sullivan nodded. He showed no remorse over his question. "What is your relationship to Chief Ironside?" He turned to Matlock. "Bias of the witness, Mister Matlock."

"Robert and I are seeing each other privately," she answered.

"So, you want to see him and his brother win this case?"

"Naturally."

"Who called you to the museum?"

"I don't know," she said.

"So, you don't know that it wasn't someone who was put up to it by Mister Mason or Chief Ironside, do you?"

"Objection!" Matlock called out.

"I withdraw the question," Sullivan said knowing he had gotten his point across.

After Katherine stepped down, Matlock called Tracy Oliver to the stand. "Now, Mrs. Oliver, did you receive a call luring you to the museum?"

Sullivan wanted to object, but the judge had used the same word, so he felt would overrule the objection despite the fact it was a leading question. So, he remained quiet.

Tracy Oliver testified about the call she received, her subsequent trip and captivity, as well as the escape Eve Whitfield orchestrated. Matlock again turned the witness over to the prosecutor.

"Mrs. Oliver, were you ever involved with Chief Ironside?"

"If you mean romantically, well, not exactly."

"Yes or no?"

"We dated."

"Yes or no?" Mrs. Oliver.

"Yes."

"So you, too, would like to see Chief Ironside win this case?"

"Chief Ironside is not trying this case, Mister Sullivan" Tracy said.

"But, he is working it with his brother, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then you would like to see the defense win the case?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, that is all. I have no more questions for these biased witnesses."

"Objection!" Mason Matlock shouted in unison.

"Sustained. Mister Sullivan, I'm warning you."

"I apologize, Your Honor."

"Mister Mason, call your next witness," the judge ordered.

"The defense calls Mrs. Donna Wilson to the stand." Once she was sworn in, Perry Mason stood up and took over. "Mrs. Wilson, tell the court what you do for a living."

"I'm a paid member of the city council."

"In fact, you are second in charge behind Mayor Patrick Simpson, are you not?"

"That is correct."

"Do you have access to the city funds?" Mason asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mister Mason. I vote on the council in deciding where the funds are spent."

"What I mean, Mrs. Wilson, is you have the ability to authorize money to be paid out, do you not?

"I do."

"And, have you, on occasion, authorized money to be paid out?"

"Of course, but not without the authorization of the city council."

Mason walked back to the defense desk and Della handed him a paper. Returning to the witness, he handed her the paper. "Is this one of the items you authorized to be paid out?"

She looked at it and handed it back to Mason. "Yes, it is."

"Then, that is your signature on the paper?"

"It is."

"Tell the court what that particular item authorized," Mason requested.

"It was funds given to the museum for operating expenses. We budgeted money to them in our last budget."

"Can you explain why they didn't receive the funds?" Mason thundered.

Stunned by Mason's question, she said, "That's not possible. I wrote that check myself."

"I can call the curator of the museum who will testify he didn't receive any money from the city," Mason said.

"I don't understand. I gave that check to the council secretary to send to the museum." She said.

"Will the secretary verify that?"

"She can't."

"Why not?"

"Because she died of a heart attack six months ago."

Mason walked back to Della who handed him another paper and a ledger book. He gave it to Wilson. "Tell the court what those two items are, Mrs. Wilson."

After examining the items in her hand, she explained, "One is a copy of the city council's bank statement; the other is the ledger for checks and deposits written."

"Do you see a discrepancy between the two?"

Wilson squirmed in her seat. "Why yes, the ledger shows the return of the $100,000.00, but the bank statement doesn't show a deposit for it." Murmurs could be heard all over the courtroom.

Mason retrieved another paper from Della and handed it to the witness. "And, what does that bank statement show?"

She frowned after glancing down it. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary, Mister Mason."

"Look at the ledger and compare the dates," Mason insisted.

Once she read the records, she looked up at him. "There are checks listed as written that have never cleared the account."

Della came forward and handed him the checkbook. Mason went back to his witness. "The stubs for those checks are in this checkbook. Tell the court whose initials are on each check stub."

"They're mine. I write many checks that come from different departments, authorized by the department head."

Mason pointed at the stubs. "What department head authorized these payments?"

She checked the stubs and then looked uncomfortably at the attorney. "I don't know; there are no department head initials on any of the checks."

"How could that happen?"

"Sometimes I received requests to pay from the different departments over the phone. If they meet what is in the budget, I pay them. The department head will later come in and sign them."

"Why aren't these stubs signed?"

"I don't know, they should've been signed by the department head," she said. She clearly was becoming upset.

"Please look at the ledger and add up the total of the checks not on the bank statement. Tell the court what that amount is."

She looked down and mentally added the checks. Looking back at Mason, she said, "$100,000.00." The courtroom broke out in loud chatter, which was quickly silenced by the judge's gavel.

"So the books are missing $100,000.00, isn't that right?"

"It can't be," she said.

"How else would you explain it, Mrs. Wilson?"

"I can't explain it."

Mason went back to the defense table and Della handed him a new set of check stubs, a ledger, and some bank statements. He went to the bench and said, "I would like to enter this set of city council records as defense exhibit A."

"Just a minute, Mister Mason. I think this is a job for city auditors. I object to it as being incompetent, irrelevant, and immaterial. It has nothing to do with the current case," Gary Sullivan complained.

"Your Honor, I request a wide latitude as all of this will become very clear. The missing money is connected to the murder of Howard Jergens," Mason said.

"Objection overruled," Thatcher said. "Continue, Mister Mason."

Perry Mason walked back over to the witness stand and handed the new set of ledgers and books to Donna Wilson. "Mrs. Wilson, these records represent transactions from ten years ago and the other from twenty years ago. If you look at them, you'll see the exact type of transaction; a large check written, then recorded as returned, but with no deposit. There are also checks totaling the exact amount of the missing deposit. Those checks were never cashed."

She looked at the records. "But, there is a difference here."

"Yes, there is. What is it?" Mason asked.

"There is a later deposit made for the same total at a later date. It's all in the records."

"Not exactly. There are two sets of records. The one with the missing deposit and uncashed checks. It was removed and the other sheet put in its place, hiding any evidence of the money being removed and then deposited later. The large check was deposited in a foreign bank. One with a very poor clearing house."

"That doesn't make any sense, Mister Mason."

"It does when you compare it with these records." Mason went back to the defense table and brought out another set of records. "These are records found in the window of Howard Jergens' hotel room. The money embezzled from the city was deposited to an overseas account in the name of Howard Jergens." Again, the courtroom broke out in chatter, and was silenced by Judge Thatcher.

"On first glance we thought all of these records were of Howard Jergens' account. Chief Ironside is the one who determined there were two sets of records. One was his own bank account on the foreign bank and the other is a copy of the city council's account. The $100,000.00 was placed in the account but the check in each case took three months to clear the city council's checking account. In the meantime, the funds were used to purchase stolen artifacts from all over the world.

I can call Eve Whitfield to the stand who will testify the room she and Tracy Oliver were held in contained stolen paintings, jewelry, and artifacts that have been taken from museums, including right here in San Francisco. Once they were sold on the black market, the money was sent back here and deposited into the city council's account, and a new sheet put into the ledger book erasing all traces of the money that went out to such people as Terry Cox for exchanging the ledger sheets. To Francois Montre for helping to marked the stolen artifacts. And to Nino Martini for doing the same."

The room broke out with everyone talking at once. The media started pushing and shoving, trying to get cameras centered on Mason and the city council member. The judge banged his gavel several times and shouted, "Order in the court. We will have order or I'll clear the courtroom."

Once it quieted down, Mason continued. "Mrs. Wilson, you led the city council in demanding Chief Ironside be removed from the investigation and signed off on the Internal Affairs investigation against him, didn't you?"

"Yes, but only because there was an accusation. I didn't believe one word of it. Chief Ironside is an honest cop and one who has an outstanding record with the SFPS"

"You wanted him off the case, didn't you?" Mason pressed.

"Only long enough to clear him," she said.

"Did Howard Jergens decide to cheat you out of the money on the sale of the Tiger?"

"What? You can't believe I had anything to do with that."

"You have regular large deposits made in your account for the last ten years."

"So what? They're all legal."

"You found out Howard Jergens wasn't going to give you any money on the sale of the Tiger. The money wouldn't be returned to the city council's account and you would be discovered. Isn't that right?"

"No!"

"You went to the museum and you shot him dead and framed Alexandra Hughes. You were to split the sale of the Chinese Tiger with Blaine and Schneider, isn't that right?"

"No!"

"And when you found out Officer Duffy was recovering, you had Sergeant Terry Cox go to the hospital to kill him, didn't you?"

"No, no, no!"

"Kevin Powers demanded more money, so you slipped into the museum and you killed him too, didn't you?"

"No!"

Gary Sullivan shot out of his chair. "This is outrageous! Mason is throwing out accusations without any proof whatsoever."

"I wouldn't exactly say that. There's plenty of proof of fraud and embezzlement, but Mister Mason, you'd better start proving these accusations and right now!" Judge Thatcher said.

Mason turned to his witness. "Did you kill Howard Jergens?"

"No!"

"Did you send Sergeant Terry Cox in to kill Officer Duffy?"

"No!"

"And did you kill Kevin Powers?"

"No! No! No! How many times do I have to say it? You can't prove any of this."

"No?"

"No, none of it."

"Well, we'll see about that," Mason said. "Your Honor, I'd like to call a witness to the stand to prove the nature of accusations I've made, but I reserve the right to recall this witness."

"Mister Sullivan, do you have any questions for this witness?" Judge Thatcher asked.

"No, Your Honor. It's clear Mister Mason is trying to get his client off by making false accusations he can't prove."

"You may step down, Mrs. Wilson, but you are not to leave this courtroom."

Donna Wilson stepped down, walked toward the gate, stopped and gave Mason a look that would have had the weak shrink from her. She walked through the gate and sat down in the front row behind the prosecutor."

Mason turned toward the spectators and said, "The defense calls Mayor Patrick Simpson to the stand."

Mayor Simpson came through the gate and was sworn in. After sitting down, Mason approached him. Mister Mayor, how long have you served on the city council?"

"About thirty years now."

"And how long as mayor?"

"Ten years."

"Did you have any idea money was being embezzled?"

He shook his head. "None. Donna has been on the council longer than I have. I trusted her completely."

"Did you authorize any of the checks in the most recent embezzlement?"

"No, Mister Mason, I had no idea."

"Have you ever authorized the funds in the manner Mrs. Wilson just testified?"

"No, sir. It isn't the practice in place. Checks can't be written unless they are initialed by department heads. You can check that."

"I did. Not one department head would admit to asking for the funds to be issued without initialing the check stub. Is this practice written in the procedure manuals?" Mason asked.

"No, I don't believe it is, but it is well known nevertheless."

"Did you know Howard Jergens?"

"No, I did not."

"Did you ever see Mrs. Wilson with Howard Jergens?"

"No, but I saw her with Terry Cox many times. He used to come to the office and ask for her."

"To your knowledge did Mrs. Wilson know of the smuggling ring?"

"I can't be sure, Mister Mason, but I once asked her about the very large checks she was depositing on a regular basis."

"What did she say?"

"Objection! Hearsay," Sullivan complained.

"Overruled. I think we need to get to the bottom of this," Thatcher said.

"She said the money came from overseas."

He turned and looked at Donna Wilson. "Overseas. Did you ever check on it?"

"Why no. She has always been a trusted member of the council. I had no idea she could be involved in something like this."

Mason walked back to the defense table and leaned on it. "Mister Mayor, do you have any overseas bank accounts?"

Simpson looked at him, puzzled by his question. He hadn't been expecting it. "No, my account is with the Wells Fargo Bank. You're welcome to my records if you'd like."

Mason picked up a paper. "I already have them. As the only other more than 20 year member of the council, we had to check you out as well."

Simpson smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less."

Mason smiled back at him. "I'm glad you agree because we certainly haven't gotten the truth from you on the stand." The courtroom broke out in murmurs.

Sullivan was on his feet again. "Oh, please! Is Mister Mason now going to make all the same accusations of the mayor that he did with Mrs. Wilson?"

Mason turned and grinned at the deputy district attorney. "Actually, that is exactly what I plan to do." The courtroom again became loud with chatter and the media were taking pictures and pointing cameras at Perry Mason.

"Mister Mason, I'm warning you! I will hold you in contempt of court if you make one accusation you can't prove. This court has had enough of false accusations."

"Your Honor, the previous witness, Mrs. Donna Wilson knew every question I was going to ask her. She was well aware of the accusations I was going to make. Every one of those accusation are true and can be proven, just not against Mrs. Wilson. She agreed to help us trap this witness into perjuring himself on the stand."

Della handed Perry another set of papers. Mason took them. "The theft-ring I mentioned has been in existence for 20 years; ten years after Patrick Simpson first was elected to the city council. Arrests are underway. The villa of Montre has been raided and the valuable contents confiscated. So have the contents where Officer Whitfield was held."

Mason continued, "The paper I hold in my hand is an overseas account in the name of Patrick Simpson. This paper was removed from his study after he left for court this morning with a search warrant conducted by Sergeant Ed Brown. It contains records of the money Mayor Simpson has paid Sergeant Terry Cox over the years for removing and changing the records in the city council ledgers. He did, indeed, ask for Donna Wilson each time. The mayor interrupted her every time and she was pulled away, giving Cox the time to switch the records. Mrs. Wilson is willing to testify to the fact.

Mayor Simpson attempted to get Chief Ironside removed from the investigation because he is well aware of the chief's capabilities as an investigator. Furthermore, he came directly to you, Judge Thatcher, in hopes you would exercise your power as a judge and remove him. When that didn't work, he got Terry Cox to pay a witness to lie about Chief Ironside conspiring to steal the Chinese Tiger the last time Miss Hughes was in town."

"Your Honor, I object to this circus. Mister Mason is testifying and he isn't even under oath."

"Overruled. The court and the city of San Francisco are entitled to learn about any wrongdoing by its mayor. Go ahead, Mister Mason."

"He called for an Internal Investigation of Chief Ironside and put Sergeant Terry Cox on the investigative team. When Ben Matlock, along with his private investigator, Conrad McMasters, were able to prove Terry Cox had paid the witness to fabricate a story, the witness admitted to being paid to lie about what he saw. Coincidentally, the money he was paid came out of money from the city council's account which could be traced to the money that was sent from the mayor's overseas account. Chief Ironside was cleared of any wrong doing.

"Then we come to the frame up. He lured Tracy Oliver and Katherine Denuerve to the museum so they would be mistaken for Alexandra Hughes. He had his co-conspirators, Montre and Martini, lure them to their respective villas with the intention of having them killed so they couldn't tell what they knew," Mason asserted.

"When he learned Officer Duffy was improving and would live, he ordered Terry Cox to kill him. Proof of that was found in Cox's apartment, which was searched with a warrant by Lieutenant Carl Reese this morning. Officer Cox had a device hooked to the phone on which he took the call. It was recorded. Lieutenant Reese found the recording in a hidden safe in the closet, which also contained records in his writing regarding all of his dealings with the mayor and Howard Jergens.

Chief Ironside went to the museum with Ben Matlock and me and we located a third bullet. The first bullet killed Howard Jergens; the second was shot into the chest of Officer Duffy when he interrupted them." Mason walked back to the defense table where Della handed him a bullet. "We discovered this third bullet in the floor next to where Duffy was shot.

Terry Cox managed to switch the bullets in the evidence room. The gun entered in evidence was the one used to shoot Howard Jergens. The bullet in the floor was from that same weapon. It had to be discharged because only one shot was fired from the murder weapon, the one that killed Jergens. The bullet which entered the chest of Officer Duffy was shot from another gun, Terry Cox's gun. He got a bullet from the police shooting range where the mayor practices target shooting. He exchanged that bullet for the one that was removed from Officer Duffy . . . Terry Cox was there that night with the mayor. He shot Duffy and the mayor killed Howard Jergens who was blackmailing him into forcing the mayor to continue their caper, only without any money. Jergens had enough on him to turn over to the police. It was a bluff as he knew an investigation would eventually show his involvement in the theft ring. The mayor panicked and killed him. He also killed Kevin Powers because he didn't trust him to keep his mouth shut."

Mason took a deep breath and said, "And for the final proof. The villa where Eve Whitfield and Tracy Oliver were held was owned by Mayor Patrick Simpson. Last night Officer Duffy was brought out of his coma. I have a signed statement he dictated to Chief Ironside that he was shot by Terry Cox and Mayor Simpson shot the fatal bullet into Howard Jergens. He also stated he overheard Blaine and Schneider, who were also there, hold Alexandra Hughes at gun point and order her to remove the Chinese Tiger. Officer Duffy saw them leave with it before he lost consciousness. Paul Drake located a hidden video that shows Mayor Simpson at the scene of the murder."

A pin dropped on the floor could've been heard in the room. Mayor Simpson hung his head. "I had no choice, can't you see that? I was taking all the chances and he wanted to collect all the money. Hughes is a thief anyway. She belongs in jail. She was the perfect one to pin it all on."

A completely stunned Gary Sullivan stood up slowly. "Your Honor, due to these developments, I move all charges against the defendant be dropped."

"Defense concurs," Mason said.

"Case dismissed. Bailiff, take the mayor into custody." He stood up and banged his gavel. "Court is adjourned." He left the bench and headed for his chambers. Just before he entered, he turned and looked at Perry Mason and Robert Ironside, two men who served justice with honor. He smiled thinking how lucky the cities of San Francisco and Los Angeles were to have them. He disappeared into his chambers.

Alexandra Hughes threw her arms around Perry Mason and hugged him. Thank you, Mister Mason. Thank you for saving my life." She turned to Robert Ironside. "Thank you, Bob, for believing in me. I know I'm not out of trouble. I'll probably still face jail time."

Ironside was silent for a moment. "The only thing we have you on is the attempt to steal the Chinese Tiger the last time you were in town. If you help us get it back, I think I can talk the curator out of pressing charges."

Alexandra lit up like a Christmas tree. "I believe I know exactly where they are. It is probably the last place they think you would look."

"Sandy."

It was the first time Bob had used her nick-name since she arrived back in San Francisco. "Yes, Bob."

"I will only help you on one condition," he told her.

"What condition?"

"You give up your current profession." Ironside said.

She smiled, although it was a sad smile. "I have not . . . practiced my current profession since the last time I was here in San Francisco. You have my word. I have no intention of ever going back to it."

"Then, let's go get the Tiger."

3

Mark Sanger pulled Ironside's van to the curb. Five police cruisers pulled in behind him. Ed Brown's dark blue Ford was already parked across the street. When the chief came down in the lift, Ed, Eve, and Carl met him on the other side. "All right, Carl, you take half the men around the back. Ed, you and Eve take the other half to the front. We have the warrant. Don't announce yourselves, just go in. Kick the doors down if you have to."

Alexandra Hughes got out of the vehicle and stood beside Ironside. She put both hands on his shoulders, and there they waited.

Ed and Eve pulled out their service revolvers and headed up the sidewalk. It was déjà vu all over again as Ed had gone up the same sidewalk to arrest the same two men, and pick up the same Chinese Tiger. He sent Eve to one side of the door and he went to the other. He nodded at Eve who nodded back in acknowledgement. Sergeant Brown lifted his leg and kicked the door. The lock gave way as the wood door frame splintered. With their guns raised, they ran inside. The uniformed cops followed them in.

As soon as Louis Blaine and Eli Schneider heard the sound of the door being kicked in, they headed for the back door. They were met by Carl Reese and the other cops who had joined him. With Carl and the other officers pointing guns at them, and Ed Brown and Eve Whitfield coming up behind them, they had no option but to surrender.

"How did you know where to find us?" Schneider asked. "We didn't think you would ever think of this place."

"We didn't," Ed said as he and Carl cuffed them.

"Sandy," Blaine said."

"She's right outside. Perry Mason got her off, but then the truth was on her side," Eve said.

Carl walked over and picked up the Chinese Tiger. "The curator is going to be delighted to see this. The Chinese government has been bending his ear since it was taken."

Ed read them their rights and led them outside. He stopped them in front of the police detective. Blaine and Schneider looked at Alexandra standing beside Ironside with her hands on his shoulder. Carl handed the Tiger to Eve.

"You could've made a lot of money on this one, Sandy. What is it about him that turns you to putty?" Schneider asked.

"I guess it's because he was always straight with me. I could trust him. He's a good man. When he told me last time that I had made two commitments and I could only keep one; I should have chosen him instead of the Tiger."

"You may have gotten out of the murder charge, but at least we can rest knowing you're going to jail, too," Blaine said.

"Wrong again, Blaine. The curator isn't pressing charges since she helped us get the Tiger back. She's free to go." They both looked at Alexandra with hatred. "Take them away, Ed," Ironside ordered."

All the patrol cars left except one. Alexandra and Ironside were left alone on the sidewalk since Mark never got out of the van. Alexandra had tears in her eyes. "I meant it, Bob. I made a mistake not choosing you. It is one mistake I'll regret for the rest of my life."

Ironside looked up at her. "This is it, Sandy. It's the last time I'll ever help you. I suggest you stay out of trouble."

"Bob, is there any chance . . . "

"No!" Ironside said immediately. "I have a good thing going with Katherine and I don't intend to mess it up."

"You love her?"

"I do."

"Then, I'm happy for you. At least I know I left a lasting impression. Two women who have attracted you look exactly like me. When you look at Katherine I know you'll see me."

Ironside shook his head. "No, when I look at Katherine, I see a woman I love and can trust. I could never trust you, Sandy. I still don't."

"Then what we had meant nothing to you?" Alexandra asked.

"No, it meant a lot to me; more than it meant to you. You chose the Tiger over me."

"I'll always treasure what we did have," she said quietly. "I will always love you."

He took her hand and kissed it. She bent down and kissed him. This time, he didn't push her away. The kiss meant nothing to him, but he couldn't hurt her any more than she was hurting now. She had come to a crossroads the last time she was in San Francisco, and she chose the wrong road. She would have to live with it. He had already learned to. He had long since moved on. He had Katherine and a future with her he was looking forward to.

"The police officer will take you wherever you want to go, Sandy. Our paths will never cross again." This was a chapter in his life he wanted closed for good and she had to do the same.

She nodded at him. "Goodbye, Bob."

"Goodbye, Sandy." He watched as she turned, walked away, and got into the patrol car. As it pulled from the curb, he saw her turn and look back at him.

4

Ironside woke up the following morning. Katherine was asleep, his arm around her as she lay with her head on his chest. He gently removed his arm, but she woke up anyway.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Early. I want to get into the bathroom before Ben and Conrad get up. Hopefully, Perry and Della aren't awake yet either." He pulled his chair up to the side of the bed after Katherine helped him into his robe. She put her robe on and wheeled him into the kitchen. Ironside couldn't believe it. There were Ben and Conrad standing by the bathroom door! Ben had his hand on the handle.

"You've got to be kidding," Ironside said.

Perry, Della, and Mark were sitting at the table in their bathrobes. All of them were grinning. Perry got up and walked over to his brother. "Ben has a surprise for you, Bob."

"What surprise?"

Ben Matlock walked over to him. "Conrad and I are going to wait until you use the bathroom first. We've put out a towel, set your shower chair in the stall, and there's a fresh bar of soap waiting for you. We stopped at a store and picked up your favorite coffee which we will brew for you. Your breakfast will be ready when you get out of the shower."

Ironside was speechless for a moment and then he found his voice. "What's the catch?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "No catch."

Ironside looked back at Perry and Della who were still grinning. He wheeled past them, up the ramp, into the bathroom, and closed the door. They heard the water turn on and Ironside let out a yell. Everyone began to snicker.

A few minutes later, the door to the bathroom burst open and the detective wheeled out, his face and hair wet. "There's no hot water. Why is there no hot water?"

"Well, Chief . . ." Ben said and stopped.

"Well what?" Ironside said.

"Since I got here, the water has never been very hot. I like really hot showers. I got up early and I didn't want to wake Mark, so I called downstairs to find out where the hot water heater is located. They told me which room it was in down the hall. I went down there and saw the dial was already up quite high; almost to maximum actually. I turned it up the rest of the way and, well, the bottom of the tank gave way and all the water in the tank dumped on the floor."

Ironside sat there and stared at Ben Matlock who was grinning from ear to ear. He looked at his brother, Della, and Mark who were trying to keep from laughing. He couldn't stop himself, he burst into laughter and everyone else joined him.

When the laughter died, he looked at Matlock. "You better be able to cook."

"Oh, I can cook." Matlock told him. The table was already set. Ben hurried into the kitchen.

The door to the office opened and Paul Drake came in with Eve, Ed, and Carl Reese. "What's for breakfast?" Paul asked.

Matlock came out of the kitchen with a large plate of eggs covered in chili. Perry and Della chuckled and everyone started laughing again.

"What in the devil is that?" Paul asked.

"I just tried it for the first time," Ben said. "I call them chili eggs. I heard the chief isn't really fond of eggs, so I decided to dress them up a bit."

Paul looked at Eve. "How would you like to join me for breakfast at a nice restaurant?"

"I'd love to," Eve said, taking his arm.

Ed looked at Carl who nodded at him. "Hey, does that invitation extend to us?" Ed shouted.

"Come on!" Paul called over his shoulder.

"I'm coming too," Conrad called out as he ran up the ramp to join them. He slapped Mark on the shoulder. Come on, don't just stand there." Mark took one look at the chili eggs and chased after Conrad.

"But, we're in bathrobes," Mark said.

"Don't worry about it. I've got clothes down the hall."

Ben Matlock dished up the chili eggs for everyone who remained and sat down. Perry and Della just stared at their plates. Ironside grinned and started eating his chili eggs. He looked up at his brother and Della who were staring at their plates. "Well, don't just sit there. Ben went to all this trouble to fix us breakfast."

"Well, Perry?" Della said, picking up her fork.

He looked at his plate again and said, "You first." Della had to turn her head to keep Ben and Robert from seeing her bite her cheeks to stem the laughter.

"You know, Ben. You're not such a bad guy after all," Ironside said. "And, you're a hell of a good lawyer."

Matlock grinned as he shoved a bit of chili eggs into his mouth. "Thanks, Chief. You're as good a detective as everyone says you are."

Della caught Perry's eye and smiled.

Ben stopped eating for a moment. Turning toward Perry, he confessed, "You were very impressive in the courtroom. I can see why everyone raves about your abilities. I want you to know I enjoyed working with you."

Perry smiled. "Thank you, Ben. You did a masterful job defending Bob as well."

"Ben, I have to know," Ironside said. "Do you really have more than one of those suits?"

"Well, of course I do," Matlock said indignantly. He looked down at his plate and scrunched up his face. "This really is terrible."

"I'll tell you what," Perry said. "Let's get dressed and I'll buy breakfast."

"You're on," Matlock said as he pushed his chair back." He went down the hall to get dressed as Perry and Della disappeared into the next room to do the same.

Katherine came back into the room dressed, makeup on, and her hair done. When she saw Robert sitting at the table alone, she said, "Where is everyone?" She picked up the fork that was on Perry's plate. Pushing the food around on the plate, she said, "Don't tell me. Let me guess. They all went out to breakfast."

Ironside grinned, reached across the table, picked up Perry's plate and dumped the contents on his own plate.

Perry and Della came out of the bedroom, still pulling on clothes. When Katherine saw them, she said, "Mind if I join you?"

"Come on, Katherine," Della laughed. They walked up the ramp and left Robert Ironside by himself eating his chili eggs.

The End

I remind everyone I have no legal training. Please accept this for what it is intended, entertainment. Thank you to Journeythroughtime for proofing a good share of this story and for my new beta, Eternal Crush Haver for taking over the job. Special thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed this story.

I have no doubt Mason and Ironside will get together again in the near future.

Kathleen

Kaleen1212


End file.
